Tome 3 Reine des neiges: Life's too short
by Frantzoze
Summary: Arendelle est désormais doté de deux têtes couronnées. Mais si le bonheur règne, Raiponce suite aux derniers événements garde quelques rancoeurs à l'encontre d'Elsa et Anna...Alors qu'un soir elles reçoivent une mysterieuse lettre de la part d'Emma.
1. La solitude d'une reine

Chapitre 1 : La solitude d'une reine.

« Célébrons ce jour, le couronnement de notre reine Raiponce de Coronna ! Longue vie à la reine ! »

La phrase fut reprise en chœur par toute l'assistance dans la grande salle de réception du palais royal de Coronna. De nombreux dignitaires étrangers s'étaient déplacés en hâte et s'ils étaient heureux du couronnement, ils paraissaient quelque peu repus de ces cérémonies. Beaucoup d'entre eux avaient assisté aux funérailles du Roi Quentin des Iles du Sud et son fils le Prince Hans. Ils avaient aussi pleuré avec la reine qu'ils célébraient aujourd'hui la disparition du prince de Coronna. Puis célébrer l'avènement de la première reine des Iles du Sud. Et dernièrement ils avaient assisté à la dernière curiosité du Royaume d'Arendelle, et le couronnement de deux souveraines. D'ailleurs Arendelle était le grand absent de cette cérémonie. Raiponce, qui ne s'était pas déplacée au couronnement de ses cousines n'avait pas non plus daigné les inviter, la douleur était encore trop vive. Les Iles du Sud, dirigées désormais par la Reine Emma n'avait pas on plus été invitée, mais l'un des décuplés, le prince Neal, avec qui Raiponce avait sympathisé c'était tout de même déplacé à titre privé permettant de sauver quelque peu les apparences. Cependant, les tractations diplomatiques, Raiponce n'en avait que faire alors qu'elle observait la foule, sa couronne sur la tête. Le précieux objet lui faisait monter les larmes aux yeux. Cette couronne, celle qu'avait dérobée le fameux bandit Flynn Rider. Ce bandit qu'elle avait rencontré, apprivoisé et aimé avant de l'épouser. Plus jamais le séduisant jeune homme ne pourra la lui dérober par taquinerie et il ne restait plus qu'à la jeune reine que sa douloureuse absence éternelle.

-Mes hommages votre Majesté ! Fit une voix qui sortit Raiponce de sa douloureuse rêverie

-Neal ! Quel plaisir de vous voir ! Je croyais la compagnie maritime des Iles du Sud loin des côtes de Coronna.

-Elle l'est…mais n'a pas forcément besoin de 10 des meilleurs capitaines du monde en même temps pour la guider !

-Même pas au moins la présence du meilleur capitaine du monde.

-Vous me flattez, d'ailleurs je ne brigue pas ce titre qui revient à un autre je pense. Mais en effet, vu l'événement royal à Coronna, ils peuvent tout à fait se passer de moi. Je ne pouvais être absent de la cérémonie de couronnement de la plus sympathique passagère qui a pu honorer de sa présence mon navire.

-Cette fois c'est vous le flatteur ! Fit Raiponce, une pointe de tristesse dans la voix.

-Si cela peut au moins vous apporter un soupçon de réconfort face à votre chagrin qui je l'imagine doit être malgré ce jour immense.

-Si je puis dire…Nous sommes dans le même bateau vous et moi : Votre frère et…

-Ne vous donnez pas la peine de finir cette phrase qui va vous faire plus de mal qu'autre chose. Effectivement je pleure la disparition de ces parents proches mais pour ce dernier, je sais le mal qu'il a pu faire autours de lui. Je n'ai d'ailleurs pour lui que du regret, celui de n'avoir pas su comprendre, de ne pas avoir pu intervenir.

-Vous l'aviez pourtant compris en me laissant un de nos grimoires…

-J'étais tout de même très loin de soupçonner pareil forfait croyez moi. Mais permettez une nouvelle reine se doit de danser à son couronnement. Je ne pourrais jamais remplacer votre époux, mais puis-je avoir l'honneur d'être votre cavalier ?

-Je…Je ne suis pas vraiment d'humeur à danser.

-Permettez-moi d'insister…Cela vous distraira !...Et vous m'aviez promis de me raconter la légende d'Yggdrasil quand nous étions sur le navire vous vous souvenez ? Autant le faire en dansant. L'encouragea Neal.

La jeune souveraine finit par accepter l'invitation du jeune homme pour une seule danse. Comme tout aristocrate de bonne famille, il avait reçu une solide éducation en matière de danse et montrait qui plus est une grande habilité, le pied marin probablement, pensa la jeune reine qui avait parfois l'impression de voguer sur les flots. Neal avait raison, cette danse lui faisait oublier quelque peu son malheur alors que le marin commença à questionner Raiponce sur cette fameuse légende, évitant avec soin de mentionner le lien plus que probable avec Arendelle de sorte de ne pas vexer la jeune veuve, alors que cette dernière lui expliquait ce qu'elle avait pu comprendre de cette arbre abritant les neuf mondes. Enfin, la valse terminée, Neal en bon gentilhomme raccompagna la souveraine jusqu'à son trône.

-Au fait Votre Majesté, permettez-moi de vous présenter les hommages et les félicitations de la part de ma sœur la Reine Emma des Iles du Sud. Fit Neal avec un ton beaucoup plus protocolaire qui assombrit le regard de Raiponce.

-Vous auriez pu vous abstenir Neal ! Vous n'êtes pas venu ici en tant que représentant il me semble !

-Non bien sur, cela n'empêche pas cependant la transmission. Répondit le prince quelque peu gêné.

-Je n'ai pas souhaité convier les Iles du Sud ou Arendelle justement pour ne pas recevoir ce type d'hommage ! Répliqua Raiponce d'une voix dure.

-Si je puis me permettre, nous sommes en public, faîtes au moins semblant…pour l'image ! Cela pourrait vis-à-vis de vos convives nous mettre tous dans l'embarras.

-Désolée cela m'est impossible ! Neal, j'ai envie de voir en vous un ami ! S'il vous plait ne m'obligez pas à voir aussi un potentiel représentant que je ne souhaitais pas voir.

-A votre guise Reine Raiponce. La douleur nous fait parfois faire commettre quelques erreurs, mais si tel est votre souhait, faisons comme si je ne vous avais rien dit. Vous avez raison, je suis venu ici surtout pour voir une amie. C'est trop d'honneur que vous me faîtes que de me considérer vous aussi comme tel ! Et d'ailleurs, en tant qu'ami, j'aurai un petit présent pour votre couronnement. Tenez.

-Qu'est ce que c'est ?...Une…Une noix de coco, ouverte ? Fit Raiponce interloquée.

-C'est plus que ça. Voyez les petits trous…Elle m'a servi de carte du ciel quand j'y approchais la lumière d'une lanterne. Vous aimez les lanternes je le sais. Mais ça n'est pas sa seule fonction. Une lumière permet aussi d'y enfermer des ombres ou esprits.

-Que me chantez-vous là ? C'est complètement ridicule !

-Je vous avais pourtant prévenu que nous autres marins sommes très superstitieux ! Qui sait, un jour peut être vous y croirez ! En attendant conservez-la comme un porte bonheur. Cela m'a aidé au cours des violentes tempêtes ! Et puis…cela pourra toujours faire une veilleuse pour le petit prince Pascal !

-Euh…eh bien, merci. Fit Raiponce quelque peu indécise sur la façon dont elle devait accepter ce curieux présent.

-C'est un plaisir votre Altesse. Permettez que je me retire.

-Neal !...Hum, Prince Neal veuillez m'excuser. Restez-vous quelque temps à Coronna.

-Ma foi. Je suis un homme de mer. Je ne reste que peu de temps à terre, mais si son altesse souhaite que ma présence ici se prolonge ma foi qui suis-je pour aller contre ?

-Vous accepteriez ? Cela ne vous causera-t-il aucun ennui ?

-Satisfaire la volonté d'un monarque ? Non aucun.

A ces mots le prince des Iles du Sud s'éloigna de la souveraine qui fit signe à un serviteur de l'escorter pour lui proposer un logement au château. Elle était heureuse de pouvoir compter sur la présence amicale du jeune marin mais ce dernier avait prononcé un mot qui lui fit remonter de biens sombres pensées. Oui elle était bien le « monarque » de Coronna. Mais ce mot pour elle faisait surtout référence à son père le roi Ludwig. Un sentiment de colère gagna la jeune femme au souvenir de son père. Il lui revenait en tête sa dernière conversation ici avec lui. Son côté menaçant à la plaquer contre le mur lui interdisant d'aller à Arendelle. Avec le recul, Raiponce se disait clairement que Ludwig savait certainement ce qu'il allait s'y passer d'où cette interdiction. Et enfin, son action en Arendelle qui aboutit au pire. Raiponce prit une grande inspiration pour ne pas hurler, jetant un coup d'œil rapide à l'horloge qui indiquait une heure relativement avancée de la soirée. Soudain, elle se leva, se dirigea vers son premier serviteur lui intimant l'ordre de clore la réception sur le champ. La reine ne se donna même pas la peine de prononcer une parole de remerciement pour inviter ses convives à prendre congé et sortit de la pièce n'ayant que faire du regard quelque peu réprobateur de sa mère. Raiponce avait quelque chose de bien plus important en tête que de demander à quelques pique-assiettes de bien vouloir arrêter de se goinfrer de petits fours. Non ! Elle avait à parler une dernière fois à une personne. Elle se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers les geôles, ordonnant au capitaine de la garde de l'escorter jusqu'à une cellule, qu'il ouvrit sans poser de question avant de disparaître sur l'ordre de Raiponce.

-Inutile de vous lever ! Je serais brève !

-Raiponce tu es venue !

-C'est Majesté ! Vous voyez cette couronne ! Ayez au moins le respect…Monsieur !

-Raiponce voyons c'est ridicule tout ceci…

-J'ai dit Majesté ! Il suffit ! Vous ne parlez que si je vous en donne la permission Ludwig !

-Mais…

-J'ai dit silence ! Je suis seulement venue vous avertir de mon couronnement. Je suis désormais la reine de Corona. La chambre des pairs vous a enlevé votre titre et je me dois de statuer sur ce qu'il nous faut faire de vous ! Demain à la première heure débutera votre procès Ludwig ! Inutile que je vous rappelle les graves chefs d'accusation qui pèsent sur vous ! Vous les connaissez ! Sachez simplement que si Arendelle n'a pas été capable de vous condamner, Coronna saura rendre justice ! J'y veillerais ! Le procès ne durera qu'une journée ! Et soyez certain qu'après demain dès l'aube dans l'arrière cour la potence vous attendra ! Nous allons en finir avec vous Ludwig !

-Raiponce attends !...

La souveraine avait déjà tourné les talons et refermé la porte du cachot sur le dernier cri de son père avant de remonter au bord des larmes dans ses appartements. C'était à peine si elle avait salué le capitaine de la garde qu'elle failli renverser dans l'escalier avant d'emprunter un passage seulement connu de la famille royale pour regagner ses appartements privés et retrouver la quiétude de sa chambre avec le lit du petit Pascal sans doute endormi depuis des heures. Observer le petit prince héritier voilà ce qui réussit à calmer quelque peu la souveraine, en lui, vivait un peu d'Eugène, quand il sera en âge de comprendre, Raiponce lui dira à quel point son père était un homme bon. En attendant la jeune reine reposa sur sa commode sa couronne et posa les mains sur le vieux grimoire. Depuis son départ pour Arendelle, escortée par ce brave capitaine Neal, prince des Iles du Sud, le livre ne l'avait pour ainsi dire pas quitté. Quand elle avait parlé pour la première fois de l'altercation avec son père à Arendelle, elle n'avait pas jugé bon de montrer l'ouvrage, sachant qu'Arendelle en possédait un. Ensuite, quand les événements ce sont précipités elle n'avait plus osé le faire, sa cousine devenant quelque peu bizarre dans son comportement. Puis l'impensable pour elle était arrivé, alors que l'Yggdrasil semblait s'être matérialisé avec cette découverte de cette jumelle : Emma. Une nouvelle cousine pour Raiponce, une nouvelle jeune femme née le même jour de la même année et dotée de pouvoirs. Depuis, Raiponce s'était penchée très sérieusement sur les légendes entourant l'Yggdrasil, Elsa et Emma…Elle représentait les royaumes de la glace et du feu c'était évident se disait Raiponce en ouvrant une nouvelle fois l'ouvrage sur la grande illustration de l'arbre des mondes, alors qu'elle allait profiter de la douceur de la nuit. Quant à elle, elle s'était amusée à penser qu'elle pouvait représenter le royaume d'Alfsheim et les elfes de la lumière ! Après tout son pouvoir de guérison faisait apparaître une vive lumière, et elle était née grâce à la magie somme toute divine de la fleur. Raiponce à chaque fois essayait de se répéter cela. Comme si le fait d'être elle aussi une élue de l'Yggdrasil pouvait l'aider à affronter son chagrin immense. Mais rien n'y faisait, elle ne pouvait oublier, la douleur revenait en permanence, et en permanence cette colère contre ses cousines qu'elle jugeait indirectement responsables de son malheur. « Juger et condamner Ludwig m'aidera » Déclara-t-elle pour elle-même comme pour se persuader, même si elle savait au fond d'elle-même que cela n'atténuera pas grand-chose. Raiponce relu alors un passage, celui qui parlait de l'équilibre nécessaire des forces opposées pour faire fonctionner le monde et, si le cas contraire se produisait, le malheur alors frappait. Des larmes coulèrent alors des joues de la souveraines avant de tomber sur les pages du grimoire. De son doigt, elle tacha de les essuyer en déclarant :

« Elsa et Emma n'ont pas maintenu l'équilibre…Et c'est moi qui en ai payé le prix ! L'Yggdrasil n'est pas une question d'équilibre ! »

Alors qu'elle prononçait ses mots dans le silence de la nuit, ses doigts, toujours sur le papier semblèrent s'illuminer, se propageant ensuite à tout le grimoire. Raiponce surprise enleva sa main et recula d'un pas, laissant le grimoire illuminé sur cette petite table de terrasse où elle s'était attablée. Et aussitôt, un gigantesque rayon de cette lumière se créa depuis le grimoire perçant le ciel noir et sans nuage de Coronna…Le rayon semblait monter jusqu'à la pleine lune. Raiponce n'eut même pas le temps de pousser un cri de surprise que le rayon disparu ainsi que la lumière qui illuminait le grimoire. La souveraine, quelque peu inquiète ramassa le grimoire alors qu'elle avait l'impression d'entendre dans le ciel, comme un grondement d'orage lointain. Elle s'empressa de rentrer dans ses appartements, rangeant le grimoire dans un coffre et aussitôt alla se réfugier dans ses royales couvertures avant de s'endormir.


	2. Demandes royales

Chapitre 2 : Demandes royales

-Votre Majesté ! Votre Majesté ! Pardonnez-moi de frapper ainsi à votre porte !

-Pardon ? Qu'y a-t-il ? Fit Elsa d'une voix ensommeillée dans son lit à l'attention de la voix derrière la porte.

-C'est moi votre Altesse. Je vous prie de m'excuser mais vous nous aviez donné ordre de venir frapper à votre porte si vous n'êtes pas sortie de vos appartements après neuf heures.

-Il est déjà neuf heures ? Fit la souveraine surprise d'être toujours dans son lit à cette heure.

-Neuf heure vingt pour être précis votre Altesse. Souhaitez-vous que je vous fasse apporter un petit déjeuner dans vos appartements ?

-Un petit déjeuner ? Euh… Fit la souveraine qui tachait de recouvrer un peu ses esprits.

-Je vous fais apporter ça Altesse, ainsi qu'un second pour le prince Viktor qui est avec vous ?

-Quoi ? Lança Elsa cette fois pleinement réveillée.

La dernière réflexion du majordome l'avait fait se redresser les yeux grands ouverts tel un automate. Elle appela, mais Kay était visiblement partie en quête des deux plateaux. La dernière phrase résonnait dans sa tête. Les domestiques savaient que le prince Viktor avait passé la nuit dans les appartements royaux de la souveraine Elsa. La reine des neiges peinait à bien s'imaginer les conséquences que cela pouvait engendrer alors que passait la main du beau jeune homme sur sa nuque et descendant sur son dos, caressant délicatement la soie de la robe de nuit bleu glace de la souveraine.

-Eh bien, il faut voir l'aspect positif, puisque ton maître d'hôtel est au courant de ma présence ici, tu n'auras pas à te sentir gênée de manger seule devant moi, et je pourrais qui plus est gouter au petit déjeuner d'une reine d'Arendelle ! Ca tombe bien j'ai une faim de loup ! Lança Viktor d'une voix légère qui tranchait avec le visage quelque peu choqué de l'ainée d'Arendelle.

-Mais ça n'est pas convenable voyons ! Fit la souveraine quelque peu paniquée.

-Oui je confirme manger seule devant un invité est quelque peu grossier ! Heureusement chacun aura son plateau !

-Cela va jaser dans tout le château ! Un seul faux pas et tout le monde saura !

-Saura quoi ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix négligente.

-Que mon honneur est bafouée pour m'être perdue dans les bras d'un inconnu avant le mariage et tu ne penses qu'à ton estomac !

-Tu es la souveraine d'Arendelle, dotée d'immense pouvoir politiques mais aussi maîtrisant les éléments du froid, avec une sœur jumelle qui maîtrise les flammes ! Penses tu vraiment qu'une personne serait assez folle pour oser se moquer de toi ?! Et si cela arrivait je me ferais un plaisir de le forcer à ramper à tes pieds pour implorer ton pardon face à cette offense ! Et si cela t'es vraiment trop insupportable que…

-Vos petits déjeuners vos Altesses ! Fit Kay qui venait d'entrer, posant les plateaux et se retirant avec une révérence.

-Merci Kay. Bredouilla Elsa mal à l'aise d'être dévisagée par son maître d'hôtel au lit en compagnie d'un homme.

-Bien où en étais-je ? Commença Viktor qui avait enlevé la cloche sur son plateau et se régalait de lard avant de poursuivre, un léger filet de gras sur la bouche : Ah oui, je disais si cela t'es vraiment trop insupportable eh bien rien ne nous empêche d'officialiser nos fiançailles et dès à présent lancer les préparatifs de notre mariage ! Termina-t-il la bouche pleine.

-Une demande en mariage, décoiffés, en vêtement de nuit et faite par un individu qui parle la bouche pleine avec un filet de gras de lard sur la bouche…Le romantisme se perd ! Fit Elsa quelque peu mal à l'aise et surprise de voir Viktor avec si peu d'étiquette.

-Oui c'est très vrai votre Altesse ! Commença-t-il avant d'avaler et s'essuyer la bouche : Ceci devrait compenser !

A ces mots et avec une agilité digne d'un acrobate Viktor sortit du lit pour se placer debout face à la reine, puis sans un mot il retira la cloche du plateau de la souveraine qui baissa les yeux. Mais au lieu d'y voir des assiettes remplies de nourriture, apparût sous ses yeux un bouquet fourni de perce neiges et un écrin ouvert contenant une bague en or blanc sertie de petits diamants qui formaient un flocon de neige. La reine était éblouie tenant le petit écrin, prenant le merveilleux bijou et le passant à son doigt. Puis émerveillée elle se tourna vers Viktor qui, elle ne saurait dire comment il a fait, avait eu le temps de passer une veste noire lui conférant ainsi une allure légèrement plus présentable.

-C'est mieux ainsi en effet ! Reine Elsa d'Arendelle, me ferez-vous le privilège et l'honneur de m'épouser, moi Viktor des Iles du Sud ? Dit-il de manière quelque peu maladroite tout en s'agenouillant.

-C'est…C'est…

-Oui beaucoup mieux tu as raison ! Termina Viktor qui s'était relevé et attrapait un grain de raisin de son plateau de petit déjeuner.

-Et du coup c'est moi qui dois te regarder manger !

-Ma foi puisque nous allons être amenés à n'être plus qu'un, autant partager le petit déjeuner…des fruits ? Fit le jeune prince avec malice.

-Comment as-tu fait ?

-Oh c'est très simple ! Un gentil petit coup de main de la part de Kristoff pour connaître ton tour de doigt…

-Kristoff connait mon tour de doigt ? Kristoff est au courant !

-Bien sur qu'il l'est ! C'est le mari de ta sœur après tout ! C'était bien la première à savoir non ? Et c'est justement elle qui l'a renseigné, vous avez les mêmes mains elle et toi…Tu ne savais pas ?

-Non !

-Peu importe, un petit coup de main de sa part et ensuite, si tu savais comme il peut être simple de demander à un maître d'hôtel de faire ce que l'on désire quand on est prince !...Oh j'oubliais, tu le sais forcément, tu es reine !

-C'est ça moque toi !

-Bref tout ça pour te dire ma reine que mis à part Kay, ta sœur et son époux, personne n'est au courant ! Donc ma bien aimée reine, ne t'en fais pas, ton honneur est sauf !...Enfin, si on continue à rester dans cette chambre sans en sortir il est possible que dans le château certains aient des soupçons…N'es-tu pas réputée pour ton lever matinal ? Annonça le jeune prince en désignant la grande horloge de la chambre !

-Oh mon Dieu ! Et moi qui suis encore au lit ! Lança Elsa qui n'avait pas l'habitude de trainer le matin !

Aussitôt elle se leva et immédiatement se rendit dans sa salle de bains personnelle qu'elle verrouilla laissant le jeune prince à ses pensées…Mais surtout à son déjeuner ! Il en profita en effet pour à nouveau s'allonger sur les draps de soie brodés de la souveraine d'Arendelle pour apprécier les mets raffinés que proposait la cuisine d'Arendelle à sa souveraine en guise de petit déjeuner. Il ne put cependant déguster très longtemps ces plats car, au bout de quelques minutes la reine d'Arendelle apparût impeccable, avec sa posture droite si caractéristique dans sa célèbre tenue de reine des neiges.

-Comptez-vous rester ainsi en tenue de nuit et sans être rasé de près cher prince ? Cela n'est guère une tenue convenable pour vous présenter face à une reine ! Lança Elsa qui, habillée avait pleinement repris son statut de reine.

-Je pensais que la barbe plaisait à votre Altesse. Répondit Viktor avec une légère révérence, une grappe de raisin à la main.

-Il me plait que toute chose soit nette !

-S'il plait à votre Altesse. Répondit Viktor.

-Fort bien, dépêchez vous dans ce cas. Fit Elsa qui se dirigeait vers la porte.

-Votre Majesté un instant je vous prie ! Lança Viktor qui vint à sa hauteur.

-Que puis-je pour vous ?

-Votre altesse, vous n'avez toujours pas répondu à ma demande. Fit le jeune prince en s'agenouillant une nouvelle fois devant Elsa.

-Relevez-vous mon prince. Un acte vaut mieux que mille mots ! Lança la reine qui aussitôt enlaça le prince pour l'embrasser fougueusement et langoureusement, avant que les deux amants ne finissent par relâcher leur étreinte.

-Dois-je considérer cela comme un oui Majesté ?

-Evidemment !...Mais rasez vous d'abord ! Lança Elsa taquine.

-Immédiatement ma reine !

Elsa ne répondit même pas à son amant et quittait la pièce pour se rendre à son petit bureau où l'attendait déjà sa cadette qui l'accueillit avec un léger sourire moqueur. Elsa se sentit quelque peu rougir, se souvenant de sa cadette la surprenant hier avec Viktor dans sa chambre, elle était au courant, le prince des Iles du Sud l'avait confirmé et elle semblait visiblement impatiente de questionner sa sœur.

-Anna ! Je sas ce que tu vas dire ! Inutile je ne veux pas en parler ! Interdiction de prononcer le nom de Viktor.

-Mais je ne comptais pas parler du prince des Iles du Sud Elsa !

-Ah oui ? Demanda Elsa surprise.

-Non je souhaitais de parler de la lettre dont je t'ai fait mention cette nuit ! Au fait, très jolie ta bague ! Un cadeau ?

-Oui c'est un cadeau de V… Anna ! J'ai dit qu'on n'en parlait pas !

-Elsa je n'y suis pour rien, je n'ai pas prononcé son nom comme tu dis ! Répliqua Anna taquine

-C'est ça Anna joue les innocentes ! Comme si tu n'étais pas au courant ! Ta réflexion était là juste pour me piéger petite perfide !

-Attends quoi ? Elsa tu dois te tromper de sœur ! Moi je suis Anna ! Je ne suis que pureté et innocence ! Fit la jeune sœur d'une voix d'ange !

-C'est ça moques toi va !

-Non je ne dis rien ma chère Elsa ! Ca serait…Voyons comment tu formulerais ?...Ah oui « ça n'est pas un comportement adapté à une souveraine ». Termina Anna en imitant grossièrement le ton solennel que peut parfois prendre Elsa.

-La petite princesse gentille devient une reine taquine.

-Ah non ma chère sœur, une reine attachée à s'occuper des affaires du royaume, et de cette lettre ! Répliqua Anna d'une voix tout à coup sérieuse tendant la missive envoyée par Emma.

-Oh Anna, souhaites tu vraiment que nous discutions de tout cela, nous devons rencontrer notre sœur d'ici quelques semaines.

-Elsa as-tu vraiment lu ce billet quand je suis venu te trouver la nuit dernière ou pas ? Evidemment que c'est important ! Tu connais Emma ! Tu sais bien qu'elle ne nous préviendrait pas ainsi juste pour nous dire bonjour !

Elsa ne répondit pas à sa cadette et reprit la lettre qu'elle avait vaguement parcourue la nuit précédente. Le regard perçant d'Anna la dévisageait lui faisait avoir un léger sentiment de culpabilité, elle semblait traiter cette affaire avec sérieux alors qu'elle la nuit précédente s'était contentée de rapidement consulter le billet afin de plus vite retourner se coucher, aussi elle décida cette fois de lire avec attention les quelques lignes envoyées par Emma : _« Vos chères Majestés, mes sœurs. Nous devons prochainement pour les fêtes de la nativité nous retrouver en votre magnifique pays d'Arendelle. Je ne saurais dire comme il me tarde de me retrouver dans l'enceinte de ton fabuleux palais de glace ma chère sœur Elsa et que cette beauté glacée soit réchauffé par ta chaleureuse présence ma tout autant chère sœur Anna… »_

-Euh Anna, elle nous dit bonjour simplement ! Dit Elsa en stoppant sa lecture.

-Elsa ! Tu connais Emma, c'est ta jumelle elle a ton caractère ! Alors dis moi, enverrais-tu un message officiel en commençant par « Vos Majestés » si c'est simplement pour dire bonjour comme tu dis ? Venant de moi ça aurait pu être envisageable, et encore, je n'aurais pas fait ça via une missive officielle et j'aurais été beaucoup plus brève : Bonjour, je vous aime mes sœurs j'ai hâte de vous voir bisous ! Et si tu lisais jusqu'au bout tu changeras d'avis ! Enfin Elsa tu penses bien que je ne serais pas venue dans la nuit de tirer des bras de ton amant pour un simple « bonjour »

-J'avais dit qu'on en parlait pas Anna !

-Elsa, je ne pensais pas qu'un jour je te dirais ça mais : Arrête de faire l'enfant ! Ce n'est pas le moment pour t'interroger sur tes galipettes avec Viktor ! Je te parle de quelque chose de sérieux ! Une demande royale ! Alors à moins que tu ne sois tombée enceinte en plus d'être fiancée pour le moment ça n'est pas ma préoccupation !

Elsa ne sut quoi répondre et rougit quand Anna a fait mention d'hypothétiques activités charnelles qu'elle aurait pu avoir. Il ne s'était rien passé cette nuit, purement platonique. La reine ne voulait cependant absolument pas avoir à parler de ce qu'elle avait pu faire avant cette nuit à sa cadette et pour éviter de se sentir plus mal à l'aise elle se plongea à nouveau dans la lecture du message : _« …Par ailleurs afin de gouverner de manière bienveillante et sage comme vous le faîtes en votre beau royaume d'Arendelle je me suis mis en quête de tout connaître de mon royaume, mon château et mes gens et, au cours de mes investigations j'ai fait une grande découverte qui vous concerne en premier lieu et qu'il me serait compliqué de vous expliquer en quelques lignes. Aussi j'aimerai mes chères altesses que vous veniez me rejoindre au plus vite aux Iles du Sud afin que vous puissiez prendre connaissance par vous-même de cette découverte. J'insiste sur votre venue, il me sera impossible de vous l'expliquer en Arendelle lors de notre prochaine entrevue. Rejoignez-moi et vous comprendrez ce que je tente de vous expliquer dans cette missive. Dans l'attente de vous revoir mes pensées fraternelles volent vers vous mes sœurs. Quant à toi Anna, embrasse ta merveilleuse princesse. Affectueusement. Votre sœur, la reine Emma des Iles du Sud. »._ Sa lecture terminée, Elsa releva les yeux vers sa sœur qui attendait qu'elle réagisse et prenne enfin au sérieux ce message, mais la blonde n'eut pas le temps de réagir que les deux souveraines furent dérangées par l'entrée dans le petit bureau de leur maître d'hôtel Kay.

-Vos altesses, veuillez me pardonner de vous déranger en plein travail mais je me dois de vous annoncer l'arrivée de madame la duchesse de Funningur.

-Pardon ? Mais aucune visite diplomatique n'était prévue. Répondit Elsa.

-Si fait madame, néanmoins madame la duchesse espère une entrevue royale. Je l'ai fait patienter dans le petit jardin, madame la duchesse aime énormément les fleurs jaunes.

-Jaune, la couleur de la luxure et de l'infidélité pas étonnant de la part de la poufia…

-Anna ! Coupa sévèrement Elsa.

-Quoi ? C'est de notoriété publique ! Pauvre duc ! Et c'est de ce nom qu'elle est la plus connue.

-Peu importe Anna ! Nous n'avons pas à la nommer ainsi ! C'est une personnalité de premier plan !

-Et aussi une pouf…

-Anna ! Assez ! Coupa à nouveau Elsa sévèrement avant de s'adresser à Kay : Bien Kay dites moi que veut la p…euh duchesse de Funningur ?

-Elle souhaiterai s'entretenir avec sa Majesté.

-Vous voulez dire ses Majestés !

-Non votre Altesse pardonnez moi, mais la duchesse demande à s'entretenir premièrement en privé uniquement avec vous votre Majesté.

-Et pourquoi donc cette…duchesse ne souhaite pas me voir ? Lança Anna visiblement vexée.

-Du peu qu'elle m'a dit elle souhaitait parler des Iles du Sud et d'Arendelle, sans doute les origines de sa Majesté Elsa sont elles plus appropriées, mais bien sur elle souhaite pouvoir par la suite vous entretenir majesté.

-Ceci est irrespectueux, elle vient dans notre royaume sans y être invitée ni même annoncé et ne respecte pas notre pouvoir monarchique !

-Ca n'est pas grave Anna ! Funningur a une grande Histoire avec Arendelle et aussi son caractère insulaire lui donne beaucoup de liens avec les Iles du Sud. De même il serait irrespectueux pour notre royaume accueillant de l'éconduire. Kay annoncez-moi à la duchesse, je vais la rejoindre dans les jardins, et faire en sorte que cela soit bref. Conclut Elsa.

Kay aussitôt fit une révérence aux deux altesses alors qu'Anna regardait sévèrement son ainée. Son couronnement était encore récent et elle avait l'impression de ne pas être considérée comme une reine à part entière mais comme si elle avait sur la tête une couronne de pacotille, simplement consultée pour des affaires secondaires, bref, un rôle qu'elle occupait déjà en tant que princesse. Elsa regardait sa cadette d'un regard compatissant. Elle prit la main de sa sœur tachant de trouver les mots pour la rassurer. Depuis les révélations de son origine, si le monde considérait Elsa comme avant, elle se sentait moins légitime à gouverner Arendelle que sa cadette qui était bien née ici du couple royal ce qui n'était pas son cas à elle. Néanmoins elle tachait de faire le devoir que tous attendaient d'elle. Sa sœur rassurée, Elsa, quitta la pièce pour aller rejoindre son hôte dans les jardins alors qu'Anna allait se charger de la séance de doléances du jour.

-Madame la duchesse, la reine Elsa d'Arendelle. Annonça Kay alors que la reine venait de faire son apparition dans le petit jardin.

-Il suffit Kay je vous remercie, laissez-nous je vous prie. Coupa Elsa visiblement pressée d'en finir avec cette entrevue.

-Reine Elsa ! Je vous remercie d'avoir accepté de me recevoir.

-Duchesse je vous informe que je ne suis pas satisfaite que vous ayez ainsi demandé d'éconduire sa majesté la reine Anna. Ni que vous veniez ainsi sous notre toit sans vous être annoncé ! Alors venez-en aux faits !

-Je comprends votre Majesté. Sachez que nous avons détourné notre route pour faire voile sur vos côtes seulement le soir dernier. Un événement grave.

-Ah oui ? Et quoi donc qui justifie ce changement brutal de cap ? D'ailleurs ou alliez-vous pour voguer si près de nos côtes ?

-Cela n'a que peu d'importance votre Majesté. Je suis venue vous entretenir d'Arendelle et des Iles du Sud.

-C'est à moi de juger ce qui a de l'importance ou pas madame ! Coupa Elsa sévère.

-Je vous assure Altesse, ça n'a aucune importance. Nous avons dérouté car le duc mon mari a quitté ce monde hier au soir.

-Oh…Pardonnez-moi, je suis désolée de l'apprendre, je vous présente toutes mes condoléances duchesse. Répondit Elsa confuse.

-Il nous a quitté durant la traversée c'est pour cela que nous avons fait voile vers les côtes les plus proches.

-Je comprends bien sur, mais comment cela est-il arrivé ? Fit Elsa sous le choc.

-Oh…Bien je dirais que feu mon époux voulut être César, il ne fut que Pompée.

-Pardonnez moi de ne pas comprendre fit Elsa espérant mal comprendre cette comparaison imagée.

-Peu importe, j'aime à croire qu'il n'a pas souffert et nous aura quitté comblé. Quoi qu'il en soit, c'est dans ce grand malheur une chance que nous soyons arrivés sur vos côtes.

-Quoi ? Fit Elsa offusquée.

-Non ne soyez pas choquée votre Altesse, je veux dire, c'est pour cette raison que je souhaitais m'entretenir avec vous seule et non votre cadette pour qui j'ai le plus profond respect. En fait j'aurai besoin de vos talents.

-Pardon ?

-Feu mon époux avait déjà, au moment de son accession au pouvoir à Funningur fait un testament comme il est de coutume, vous en avez sans doute fait de même Altesse ?

-Non. Répondit Elsa stupéfaite de cette réflexion.

-Ah ?...Vous devriez pourtant votre Altesse si je puis me permettre. Si vous deviez disparaître brutalement, cela protégerait la pérennité de votre Royaume. Bien sur il va s'en dire que je ne vous souhaite aucun destin funeste votre Majesté, mais nous ne savons pas ce que la vie nous réserve.

-Que voulez-vous ? Demanda Elsa mal à l'aise.

-Feu mon époux souhaitait reposer sous la terre des Iles du Sud. Cet accord était signé avec votre…père.

-Le roi des Iles du Sud je vous prie ! Fit Elsa agacée de la mention de Quentin.

-Bien sur Majesté. Bref, il nous faut emmener la dépouille de mon époux vers les Iles du Sud pour qu'il puisse reposer en paix.

-Mais si tout est décidé, en quoi cela me concerne ?

-Eh bien, cela fut signé avec l'ancien pouvoir aux Iles du Sud, il nous faudra peut être l'autorisation de la nouvelle souveraine, aussi votre parenté pourrait peut être plaider en ma faveur. Je ne souhaite que pouvoir respecter les dernières volontés de feu mon époux à qui j'ai promis fidélité.

-Vous avez promis en effet. Répliqua Elsa qui réprima un petit rire, pensant à la réputation et au surnom de la duchesse avant de poursuivre sérieuse : Je pense qu'il n'y aura pas besoin d'une action de ma part, ma sœur respecte la mémoire de nos disparus, elle ne s'y opposera certainement pas. Vous pouvez voguer tranquille. Je puis mettre à votre disposition un navire si voyager auprès de la dépouille de votre époux vous met mal à l'aise.

-Je vous remercie de votre offre Altesse, mais j'ai besoin de votre concours pour un autre service.

-Je vous écoute.

-Funningur vous le savez est aussi un duché avec un lien fort avec l'hiver. Il souhaitait que son corps soit congelé. Vous le savez, aux Iles du Sud, il n'y a pas de glace. Et vous seule avez un pouvoir capable de permettre une conservation de cette congélation parfaite d'ici à notre arrivée aux Iles du Sud.

-Vous voulez que…J'aille sur votre navire pour…Geler le corps du duc ?

-C'était sa dernière volonté. Vous comprenez pourquoi je n'ai pas souhaité mêler votre sœur dans cette demande. J'ai honte de vous demander un tel service votre Altesse. D'autre part, je demanderai ça de manière plus officiel et ce bien sur avec votre sœur mais je sais que la reine Emma vous a convié aux Iles du Sud n'est ce pas ?

-Comment savez-vous cela ?

-Oh eh bien quand votre sœur a fait sa découverte, j'étais aux Iles du Sud, mon époux et moi souhaitions être les premiers à visiter la nouvelle reine et discuter avec les décuplés…Enfin sauf un qui n'était pas la.

-Discuter…évidemment. Répondit Elsa qui imaginait mal cette femme lubrique se contenter de discuter avec neuf beaux jeunes célibataires.

-Quoi qu'il en soit, votre sœur m'a fait jurer de ne rien dire de cette découverte.

-Car vous savez de quoi il s'agit ?

-Malgré moi oui.

-Dites-moi !

-Je ne puis votre Altesse j'en suis désolée, la reine Emma m'a fait jurer. Je tiens mes promesses votre Altesse.

-Très noble de votre part.

-Reine Elsa, acceptez vous de m'aider s'il vous plait ? Pour le repos de mon époux bien aimé ?

Elsa hésita mais son profond respect pour les défunts la poussa à hocher positivement de la tête et accepta de suivre immédiatement cette sulfureuse duchesse à la réputation mondiale. Elsa repensait peu convaincue au dernier mot de la duchesse. En effet, Elsa avait quelque peu de difficulté à imaginer que cette dernière ait pu aimer ce duc qu'elle n'aura eu de cesse de tromper avec plus d'hommes qu'il n'est possible de compter. Bien sur il était difficile de savoir le vrai du faux, si ces relations extra conjugales étaient avérées ou imaginées pour alimenter les quolibets de cour, mais il était hautement improbable que la duchesse fut l'épouse parfaitement fidèle et dévouée à son époux. Les pensées qui habitaient Elsa lui firent oublier le temps de la marche et elle se retrouva plus vite qu'elle ne l'aurait cru sur le navire de Funningur.

-Venez votre Majesté, il est là. Montra la duchesse invitant la reine à entrer.

-Je…Que dois-je faire ? Demanda la reine de plus en plus mal à l'aise alors qu'elle venait d'entrer dans la cabine du défunt seulement éclairée par quelques bougies.

-Eh bien, utiliser votre magie votre majesté.

-Oui, je voulais dire, ne faut-il pas prononcer quelques mots ?

-Nous sommes en veillée funéraire Majesté. A Funningur, entre la constatation du décès et la cérémonie d'enterrement, il est de coutume qu'aucun mot de soit prononcé en présence du défunt. L'âme a besoin d'avoir le silence pour se préparer au passage vers l'au delà. Répondit à voix basse la duchesse.

Cette dernière posa son indexe sur ses lèvres pour inviter la reine à respecter le silence, puis se plaça silencieusement derrière la reine, une main sur son épaule comme pour voir depuis les yeux d'Elsa, même si elle fermait les yeux elle-même. Elsa quant à elle ne s'en rendit pas compte, tachant de vaincre son malaise elle essayait de remplir son esprit de pensées légères et joyeuses afin d'oublier qu'elle allait entourer de glace le corps sans vie du duc. Elle se concentrait, essayant de penser à Anna, mais ce fut en fait l'image de Viktor qui lui vint alors. Elle se mit à revivre la demande en mariage quelque peu original de son bien aimé. L'esprit apaisée, Elsa fit le plus naturellement du monde apparaître sa glace qui harmonieusement se mit à entourer le duc et ainsi répondre à ses volontés. En quelques secondes, le résultat fut impeccable. La souveraine baissa alors les mains et se rendit alors compte que la duchesse avait sa main sur son épaule.

-Il n'est pas convenable de toucher une souveraine ! Lança Elsa d'un ton peut être plus sec qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu en se dégageant.

-Tout à fait votre Majesté, veuillez m'excuser, l'émotion sans doute fit la duchesse qui rouvrit les yeux.

-Ce n'est pas grave fit Elsa tachant de se radoucir quelque peu. Venez, retournons au château, vous ferez cette après midi votre demande à ma sœur la reine Anna, faisons les choses dans les règles.

-Je suis votre obligée Majesté. Répondit respectueusement la duchesse avec une révérence.

Les deux jeunes femmes quittèrent le navire et n'échangèrent pas un mot sur le chemin du retour les ramenant au château d'Arendelle. Elsa était perdue dans ses pensées, réfléchissant à cet acte fort inhabituel qu'elle venait de faire afin de répondre aux dernières volontés du duc. Elle avait l'impression, alors qu'arrivée au château elle se plaçait à table avec sa sœur, Kristoff, Viktor, la duchesse et quelques courtisans d'avoir la tête qui tournait quelque peu. Sans doute l'émotion de s'être ainsi occupé d'un cadavre se disait Elsa…A vrai dire, c'était en fait la première fois qu'elle en voyait un, ainsi exposé…


	3. La duchesse de Funningur

Chapitre 3 : la duchesse de Funningur :

Le léger mal de tête de la reine Elsa passa alors que le convoi arrivait finalement dans la cour d'honneur du château d'Arendelle où Anna attendait cette hôte non annoncée. Elsa avait beau fouiller dans ses souvenirs, jamais elle n'avait vu sur le visage de sa sœur une expression aussi glaciale. C'est à peine si elle desserrait les dents au moment du protocole visant à accueillir un hôte royal au château. Elsa était quelque peu mal à l'aise de ce comportement si froid mais compréhensible de la part d'Anna alors qu'elle entendait des murmures parmi les courtisans qualifiant Anna de plus glaciale que la reine des neiges. Si elle n'avait pas ce léger étourdissement et que les circonstances ne soient pas si funestes pour la duchesse de Funningur il est probable qu'Elsa aurait rit à cette plaisanterie mais par aujourd'hui. Elle cherchait surtout un moyen de pouvoir s'entretenir rapidement avec Anna, afin de la mettre au courant de la situation et lui expliquer pourquoi la duchesse avait voulu voir Elsa seule. Anna était une jeune femme sensible et intelligente, il était évident qu'elle comprendrait pensait l'ainée des sœurs, mais c'était aussi une personne quelque peu rancunière et qui savait se vexer assez facilement aussi Elsa priait-elle intérieurement que sa cadette n'ait pas de mots déplacés avant qu'elle ne soit mise au courant. Hélas pour la reine des neiges, même s'il était pris au dépourvu, le protocole d'Arendelle ne volait pas sa réputation comme étant l'un des meilleurs et mieux réglé du monde, avec Kay en maître de cérémonie. Ce dernier ne laissait aucune place à l'improvisation ni aux temps morts. Chaque détails de la visite du château était calculé à la minute près comme si la visite de la duchesse était prévue de longue date alors qu'Arendelle n'avait été mis au courant de son arrivée qu'avec l'entrée du navire au port quelques petites heures auparavant. Elsa sentait quelque peu son mal de tête la gagner, sans doute la crainte qu'elle avait vis-à-vis d'Anna, mais heureusement pour la reine des neiges, sa cadette se contentait d'ignorer la duchesse et ne lui adressait pas la parole. Comportement peu convenable de la part d'une reine, mais c'était clairement un moindre mal pensait Elsa alors que la table avait été dressée et que les différents convives prenaient place. Anna ne se concerta même pas avec Elsa pour prendre le principal trône royal. Sans doute pour faire remarquer à la duchesse qu'elle était reine en Arendelle pensait Elsa qui s'asseyait à la droite de sa sœur tandis que la duchesse s'installait à la gauche de la jeune rousse qui continuait de lui adresser un regard glacial. Elsa n'osa pas prendre la parole du repas se contentant d'acquiescer de temps à autre n'ayant d'yeux que pour sa jeune sœur et ses réactions face à leur hôte. Anna quant à elle tachait de faire preuve de magnificence, malgré les très courts délais elle avait su commander à l'intendance les mets les plus raffinés et les plus luxueux du royaume, servis dans l'un des services les plus couteux du monde, signés par les plus grands artistes et maîtres verriers. Finalement, alors qu'étaient apporté les poissons, le moment que redoutait tant Elsa arriva alors que sa cadette se tournait vers la duchesse de Funningur.

-Cela vous convient-il madame ?

-Votre Altesse, vos gens se sont surpassés, c'est là trop d'honneur que vous me faîtes.

-Que voulez vous duchesse, votre réputation vous précède, nous connaissons tous vos gouts pour la luxure et la magnificence mais aussi l'abondance et la gourmandise, puisse Dieu nous pardonner pour ce repas notre excès d'orgueil duchesse… Lança Anna avec une pointe d'ironie dans la voix alors qu'Elsa sentait une bouffée de chaleur l'envahir, n'osant couper sa jeune sœur et craignant la suite des événements.

-Eh bien…merci reine Anna, il est vrai que…le Seigneur nous fait grâce avec ce repas et nos vies aisées. Je suis heureuse de pouvoir en jouir et si j'osais ma reine vous demander à ce que les surplus de ce festin soient distribués à vos gens de faible condition cela serait une action pieuse de votre part. Répondit la duchesse avec un léger sourire gêné face à la petite attaque d'Anna.

-Sachez madame que nous n'attendons pas ces conseils bien avisés pour nous occuper des plus faibles comme vous dites, nous sommes un royaume généreux, c'est d'ailleurs bien pour cela que nous vous offrons le couvert et les honneurs de votre rang et ce malgré votre manque total à l'étiquette et la diplomatie en ne vous annonçant pas à l'avance ni même en attendant une invitation. Et je ne parle même pas de votre exigence de ne pas vous faire accueillir par les deux souveraines…

-Anna, je t'en prie, nous pourrions sans doute en discuter plus posément tout à l'heure. Murmura Elsa en tapotant la main de sa cadette priant pour que le comportement impulsif d'Anna ne l'emporte pas une fois de plus.

-Et votre mari le duc est un amateur d'escalade m'a-t-on dit ? C'est bien dans votre duché que sont fabriqués les meilleurs équipements pour la montagne, je serai honoré de l'emmener voir nos montagnes. Lança alors Kristoff d'un ton plus léger essayant ainsi de tourner la conversation sur un thème plus léger.

-Votre époux ! C'est d'ailleurs amusant qu'il ne soit pas avec vous duchesse ? Par quel prodige ? J'avoue être curieuse de savoir pourquoi vous voyagez si peu souvent en sa compagnie ? Lança Anna d'un ton qu'elle ne prenait même plus la peine de masquer d'ironie.

-Anna non ! Lui chuchota Elsa en lui pinçant le bras pour qu'elle s'arrête immédiatement même si le mal était déjà fait.

-Je comprends aisément vous avoir contrarié par mon arrivée et le bousculement du protocole Anna et croyez bien que je le regrette et m'en excuse, mais je n'avais malheureusement pas d'autres alternatives. Répliqua d'un ton très diplomate la duchesse.

-Ma sœur est quelque peu énervée ces temps-ci, ma nièce la princesse Emma doit faire ses dents ou que sais-je encore ce qui fait qu'elle dort très peu et Anna en mère admirable se refuse à la laisser aux soins des nourrices. Lança précipitamment Elsa pour ce qui devait servir d'excuses hâtives et désamorcer la tension de la conversation.

-Ma sœur me flatte à me présenter ainsi en mère exemplaire, je n'aurais pas la prétention de dire que je le suis et je vous rassure le relatif manque de sommeil n'altère en aucun cas ma patience et mon écoute. Répondit Anna de son ton toujours ironique en fusillant Elsa du regard avant d'ajouter : Mais je n'aime guère que l'on fasse une énumération de vertus qui me semblent bien exagérées à mon attention, qu'en est-il de vous ma chère duchesse, et votre époux tolère-t-il que vous bousculiez comme vous dites le protocole…entre autres ? Demanda Anna alors que sa sœur était particulièrement choquée de ce dernier propos.

-Mon époux…Je crains fort qu'il ne puisse désormais plus dire ce qu'il tolère ou ne tolère pas votre Altesse…Fit la duchesse d'une voix grave.

-Plait-il ?

-Anna ! Arrête ! Lança Elsa en pinçant le bras de sa jeune sœur.

-Quoi ?! Pourquoi ne pourrais-je donc pas signifier à cette duchesse ce qui doit l'être et lui être reproché ! Un tel comportement déshonore le nom de son mari et son pays !

\- Anna je t'en prie tais-toi ! Répliqua Elsa en la fusillant du regard.

-Pourquoi ?

-Anna la duchesse a demandé l'hospitalité et notre aide dans l'urgence car le duc de Funningur nous a quitté.

-Attends…Quoi ? Vous… Balbutia Anna.

-Hélas votre Altesse c'est en effet la douloureuse vérité, mon époux le duc nous a quitté brutalement cette nuit alors que nous voguions au large de vos côtes, ce sont ces circonstances qui m'ont fait faire voile vers votre port afin de solliciter l'aide magique de votre sœur…

-Je…Vous…Je…Je vous présente toutes mes condoléances et mes plus plates excuses duchesse, je…Je suis vraiment désolée de ce que j'ai pu vous dire et insinuer sur votre…enfin vos…et puis…Qu'est-ce que je dis moi… Bredouilla Anna qui ne savait plus où se mettre.

Un silence gêné s'installa alors au milieu de la grande salle du château d'Arendelle, la reine Anna souhaitait de toute son âme qu'un sort la frappe pour devenir minuscule et disparaître de ce repas tant la honte et la culpabilité l'envahissaient. Elle n'était cependant pas la seule à se sentir à ce point gêné, tous l'étaient mais aussi choqués de la disparition brutale du duc. Heureusement pour Anna, Kay vînt à son secours en annonçant à la jeune mère que la princesse Emma s'était réveillée, Anna en profita pour prendre congé des convives afin de partir s'occuper de sa fille. La reine bénissait son brave majordome d'être venu si vite lui offrir cet échappatoire, elle se demandait même si Kay n'avait pas entendu la conversation et était venu pour l'aider à se tirer de ce mauvais pas. Qu'importe, elle lui devait une fière chandelle ainsi qu'à la petite Emma de s'être réveillée si tout cela n'était pas une ruse du serviteur.

Dans la grande salle, Elsa observait en silence les convives qui tous fixaient leur part de gâteau, aucun n'osait ouvrir la bouche. Cela avait beau être le dessert favori d'Anna, Elsa se doutait que cette dernière n'allait sans doute pas réapparaître du repas. C'est finalement après de nouvelles très longues secondes de silence que l'atmosphère put se détendre grâce à Olaf ! Comme il peut être agréable d'avoir avec soi un petit bonhomme de neige dépourvu de crane et d'une candeur qui ne lui fait pas comprendre les moments dérangeants. En effet, ce dernier, fidèle à lui-même s'empressa de commencer avec les quelques flocons de neige en pate d'amende à faire un petit numéro de cirque en les faisant tenir en équilibre sur sa carotte. Les pitreries d'Olaf eurent au moins le mérite d'arracher un demi-sourire aux différents convives et lancer quelques conversations sur des thèmes bien plus léger permettant d'oublier quelque peu la gêne occasionnée par la reine Anna. Elsa de son côté se sentait coupable de cette situation vis-à-vis de la duchesse de Funningur, sans doute aurait-elle dû prendre le temps malgré le caractère impulsif de sa cadette pour lui expliquer la situation. Cela aurait sans doute pu éviter cette situation pour sa cadette mais aussi pour la duchesse qui était venue en Arendelle chercher aide et réconfort. Elsa avait depuis son accession au trône beaucoup observé sa cadette qui était ouverte au monde et compatissante à chaque fois, jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Ca n'était pas dans la nature de la reine des neiges, mais elle essayait de prendre exemple sur sa jeune soeur. La duchesse de Funningur avait besoin de réconfort. Elsa entendait déjà les quolibets que les gens de cour allaient tenir envers cette pauvre femme qui trouverait sans doute réconfort en partageant la chambre de plusieurs hommes. Elsa, elle ne devait pas s'abaisser à ces moqueries, elle savait qu'elle devait faire preuve de noblesse d'âme, par son rang, mais aussi pour excuser sa sœur. Aussi, après une grande inspiration, elle tendit maladroitement sa main pour la poser sur l'épaule de la duchesse, pensant que cela pouvait être un signe de réconfort. Elsa sentait à nouveau sa migraine revenir, probablement la gêne de ce comportement inhabituel de sa part mais aussi celui d'Anna. La duchesse, au départ surprise se tourna vers la souveraine et lui adressa un sourire de remerciements.

-Duchesse je vous prie de bien vouloir excuser ma sœur Anna, elle n'a pas mauvais fond, c'était de l'énervement et elle ne savait pas…C'est un malheureux quiproquo…

-Ne vous excusez pas reine Elsa, je comprends bien votre sœur, j'aurai je pense réagi comme elle si je n'avais pas été au courant, vous savez je suis même quelque peu peinée pour elle qui doit se sentir affreusement mal…Et avec tout cela j'avais espoir de pouvoir m'entretenir seule à seule avec elle, malheureusement nous sommes partie d'un bien mauvais pied.

-Ne vous en faîtes pas m'dame ! Anna va vous recevoir je lui dirais que vous voulez lui causer ! Lança Kristoff de son ton bourru.

-Euh…Merci Kristoff. Dit Elsa essayant de contenir son agacement alors que Viktor lui donnait un petit coup de coude avant de lui chuchoter quelques conseils d'étiquette.

-Ca serait très aimable à vous monseigneur. Répliqua la duchesse avec un signe de tête respectant impeccablement le protocole.

-Duchesse, sachez que si vous souhaitez rester quelques temps en Arendelle, notre château vous est ouvert, souhaitez vous que j'envoie mes gens chercher quelques uns de vos effets. Je puis vous proposer de vous installer dans l'aile sud du château, elle donne sur les jardins, une vue apaisante, vous en avez sans doute grand besoin.

-Votre générosité Altesse n'a pas d'égale. Je suis votre obligée. Répondit d'une voix sincère la duchesse en posant à son tour la main sur l'épaule d'Elsa qui fermait un œil ne sachant dire si c'était le rayon du soleil qui frappait son visage ou si c'était ce léger mal de crane.

Les heures passèrent et Anna restait dans la nursery, assise paisiblement sur le fauteuil le plus confortable, sa fille dans les bras, ne cessant de l'admirer et la faire rire grâce au petit hochet de glace que lui avait crée Elsa le jour de sa naissance. Ainsi seule, dans cet environnement rassurant, Anna avait quelque peu pu oublier la gêne de ce repas, mais la culpabilité vis-à-vis de la duchesse elle ne partait pas. Elle avait déjà plusieurs fois pensé à redescendre auprès de son hôte pour aller l'affronter mais à chaque fois la honte l'avait fait se reconcentrer sur sa fille qui la rassurait. Néanmoins l'agitation qui régnait dans le couloir désormais l'empêchait de continuer de profiter de ces instants de partage mère-fille. Aussi la souveraine redéposa délicatement la petite princesse dans son couffin avant de sortir à pas de loup de la nursery et…Tomber nez à nez avec la duchesse de Funningur.

-Aie ! Mais faites att…Oh ! Mes excuses duchesse, je ne vous avais pas vu, je suis sortie trop rapidement et…Commença confuse Anna alors qu'elle venait de percuter la duchesse par mégarde.

-Non c'est ma faute Altesse, j'espère que les allers et venus ne dérangent pas la princesse.

-Les allers-venues ?...Oui…Enfin non ça n'est pas un problème, mais qu'est ce donc que cela ?

-Votre sœur la reine m'a offert l'hospitalité dans ces appartements, j'espère que cela ne vous dérange pas.

-Quoi ? Oh non bien sur, elle a parfaitement bien fait. Néanmoins j'espère qu'il n'y aura pas de bruit la nuit pour ma fille vu que vous êtes à côté de la chambre des intendants…Enfin je veux dire, ils doivent assurer le service jour et nuit donc cela peut engendrer du bruit et…Qu'est ce que je dis moi ?

-Haha, je vous rassure votre majesté, je ne toucherai pas à aucun de vos intendants, bien que celui-ci qui porte ma valise soit craquant !

-Rodrick ? Oui il…Enfin non ! Enfin si mais…Je veux dire, ça n'est pas du tout ce que je voulais dire, je…Excusez moi si nous nous sommes mal comprises…Jamais je…Bredouilla Anna qui ne savait plus où se mettre tant elle était gêné de sa nouvelle gaffe vis-à-vis de la duchesse dont elle se rappelait qu'elle était en deuil.

-Voyons votre altesse je ne suis pas sourde vous savez, je sais bien quel est le surnom que l'on aime m'attribuer et je vous le redis je ne causerai aucun soucis à vos intendants dans leur honneur ou faire quelque bruit qui puisse perturber le sommeil de votre fille. Et puis, si vous y réfléchissez, vu le surnom que l'on m'attribue, pensez-vous vraiment que je me serve parmi les laquais ?

-Je…Mais loin de moi l'idée d'accorder un quelconque crédit au surnom infamant que l'on vous attribue. Fit Anna mal à l'aise en se mordant la lèvre presque jusqu'au sang.

-Ah il est vrai que pour plusieurs allégations à mon encontre, celles-ci sont très loin de la réalité.

-Je n'en doute pas votre grâce, une femme de votre rang a bien entendu une vertu qui…

-Non je veux dire, ils sont parfois bien en dessous de la réalité ! Coupa la duchesse avec un clin d'œil.

-Attendez quoi ?

-Au moins je vous ai fait sourire votre Altesse. Répliqua la duchesse dans un demi-rire.

-Quand je pense que j'ai été suffisamment naïve pour vous croire l'espace d'un instant…

-J'ai dit que j'avais réussi à vous faire sourire, pas que je vous avais menti votre Altesse. J'ai ouïe dire par votre mari que votre belle famille était experte en amour, et bien je le suis également…dans mon domaine.

-J'ai peur de ne plus vous suivre duchesse. Fit Anna en continuant de se mordre la lèvre et prenant conscience que la duchesse lui avouait ouvertement que son surnom insultant de « poufiasse de Funningur » n'était en aucun cas le fruit du hasard mais bien une réputation véridique !

-Ca n'est pas grave votre altesse, et je dois avouer cela m'amuse quelque peu de vous voir ainsi à chercher le vrai du faux pour du badinage…Comme l'on dit c'est de bonne guerre non ?

-Vous avez probablement raison…

-Ecoutez, nous sommes partie du mauvais pied toutes les deux, je ne vous en veux absolument pas sachez le, j'aurai sans doute réagi comme vous à votre place, et même probablement pire. Ca n'est pas de votre faute, mais je souhaite que nous soyons amies. Quand je vous vois ainsi rayonnante, régnant sur un royaume prospère, et au bras d'un des plus beaux hommes du monde…

-Kristoff ?

-Oui pourquoi vous en avez un autre ?

\- Non bien sur que non pour qui me prenez vous ?!

-Je dois bien avouer qu'avec un tel homme moi aussi je ne saurais dire si j'irai souvent voir ailleurs…

-C'est de mon mari dont vous parlez !

-Pardonnez-moi, parler légèrement m'aide à oublier la tragique réalité. Mais vous savez Anna, il n'y a rien de choquant à ainsi badiner, encore moins d'en parler, c'est la vie ! La vie qui continue ! Profitez en ma chère ! Profitez-en tant que cela vous sera possible !

-Je vous demande pardon ?

-La vie est précieuse !...Et courte ! Imaginez si demain votre époux tombait dans une crevasse au cours d'une expédition, ou si ce n'est pas lui. Imaginez la vie sans votre sœur ! Vous avez vécue de nombreuses aventures, vous avez vu la mort de près, c'est là une chose que vous devez savoir déjà.

-Vous m'inquiétez duchesse, êtes vous certaine de vous sentir bien ?

-Pardonnez-moi, c'est quelque peu macabre j'en conviens, le choc de la disparition sans doute. Je ne souhaite pas vous faire peur et espérons que vous et vos proches puissiez jouir d'une longue vie et à dire vrai…jouir tout court, vous voyez ce que je veux dire majesté ?! Termina la duchesse d'un clin d'œil.

-C'est devant la chambre de ma fille que vous osez parler ainsi !

-Ne vous en faîtes pas ma reine, je doute qu'à son âge elle puisse comprendre ce dont nous sommes en train de parler, et il sera de votre devoir de mère que de lui enseigner toutes ces subtilités quand elle sera en âge de saigner n'est il pas…C'est là notre première tache à nous, femmes d'Etat. Perpétuer les dynasties, mais il est bon de savoir transformer ce devoir en plaisir et en possibilités d'acquisition de pouvoir ! Multiplier les relations font et défont les alliances, ainsi que les royaumes. Ce que nous avons là est la plus puissante des armes ma chère reine ! Fit la duchesse en pointant le bas ventre d'Anna du doigt ce qui la mit particulièrement mal à l'aise. Elle qui pourtant aimait les sous entendus sur la chose venait de trouver sa maîtresse en la matière, et de très loin.

-Est-il réellement convenable sauf votre respect madame de parler ainsi alors que vous venez de perdre votre époux ?

-Faudrait-il que j'aie un maquillage qui coule derrière des larmes de façades et que je me pare de noir pendant des semaines en me murant dans un silence sombre?

-Vous caricaturez !

-A peine. Puis-je vous demander Majesté comment avez-vous passé la période suivant la disparition dramatique de vos parents.

-Evitez de parler de mon père je vous prie ! Surtout si Elsa est là ! Il était un assassin !

-J'ai en effet pu entendre quelques rumeurs à ce sujet, mais il était votre père, et votre mère était sur ce navire. A l'époque vous ne saviez rien de qui il était ni de la supercherie sur sa mort. Alors je me permets de vous redemander, comment avez-vous réagi ? Et votre sœur la reine Elsa, qu'en est-il ?

-Enfin…Nous étions dévastées bien entendues ! J'ai porté le vêtement noir pendant un an ! Mais cela est bien indiscret madame ! La perte d'un être cher ne peut excuser que vous preniez de telles libertés devant la reine qui vous accueille.

-Allons allons, ne nous énervons pas, je souhaite juste vous expliquer ma façon de voir les choses. Vous avez réagi bien naturellement, vous et votre sœur. La tristesse vous a gagné, personne ne peut vous blâmer, je ne vous critique pas votre altesse ne soyez pas méfiante.

-Où voulez vous en venir ? Demanda Anna qui perdait patience face à ce discours.

-Cette tristesse ne vous a pas fait surmonter cette blessure. Elle vous a même guidé. C'est encore plus flagrant pour votre sœur Elsa, il suffit de se souvenir de son bal de couronnement n'est-il pas. Quant à vous, votre regard s'assombrit quand j'ai mentionné vos parents. Ne vous formalisez pas c'est naturel, et c'est ainsi que beaucoup perçoivent la mort. Comme une atrocité, c'est pour ça qu'on en a tant peur. Moi je prends le parti que la mort fait partie de la vie. Que ça n'est qu'un passage, et que pour honorer ceux qui sont partis, il vaut mieux davantage encore profiter de notre propre existence.

-J'ai peur de ne pas comprendre…

-Eh bien imaginons, si votre sœur et vous, vous étiez amusées après le décès de vos parents. Que vous ayez fait la fête, mangé, bu bref, profité de cette vie et de cette jeunesse ! Pensez-vous qu'Elsa aurait perdu pied le jour de son couronnement ? Probablement pas. On ne refait pas l'Histoire bien sur et personne ne sait si cela aurait été meilleur pour le royaume…Mais ne parlons pas du passé mais de l'avenir. Reprenons votre sœur en exemple. Vous la chérissez tant et c'est admirable. Mais personne n'est eternel que se passera-t-il si elle devait nous quitter prématurément ? Vous la pleureriez ? Inutile de répondre Altesse ! C'est que vous ferez si telle chose arrivait, vous en oublierez de vivre votre vie ! Et ça vous fera très mal, jamais cela ne partira. Et en vous faisant mal, vous ferez souffrir ceux qui vous sont proches. C'est un cercle vicieux.

-Vous me faîtes peur duchesse. Répondit la jeune rouquine qui sentait le gout du sang dans sa bouche à force de s'être pincé la lèvre.

-Car vous avez peur de la mort, comme beaucoup. Cette peur entraine la colère, la tristesse et le désespoir. Plus vous aimez, plus vous avez peur. C'est bien pour ça que je prends l'exemple d'Elsa ! Pour ma part je souhaite ne pas avoir peur de la mort. Si vous embrassez ce point de vue. Le jour où vous serez confronté à la disparition d'un proche, vous saurez apprécier la vie. Vous saurez ne retenir que les bons moments, vous saurez continuer à vivre, et vous serez libérée, délivrée ! Comme a pu le dire Elsa « la tristesse l'angoisse et la peur m'ont quitté depuis longtemps ». J'espère que cela vous arrivera aussi. Ce serait d'ailleurs un magnifique hommage à votre sœur si jamais il lui arrivait malheur que vous réagissiez ainsi n'est-il pas ?

-Pourquoi n'arrêtez-vous pas de me mettre devant l'hypothèse de la mort de ma sœur ? Ne vous a-t-on jamais dit que c'était irrespectueux.

-Pardonnez-moi, je vous l'ai dit, votre sœur est pour votre cas le meilleur exemple. Je souhaite comme vous qu'elle vive le plus longtemps possible, ça n'est qu'une hypothèse pour reprendre votre mot.

-Je trouve cela plus irrespectueux qu'hypothétique ! Et pour ce qui est de votre théorie, avoir du plaisir, profiter après la mort d'une personne, là encore c'est faire injure à la mémoire du défunt.

-Vous pensez que je ne respecte donc pas la mémoire de feu le duc ?

-Je…Je n'ai pas dit ça ? Bredouilla à nouveau Anna.

-C'est pourtant ce que cela voulait dire, mais ne vous en voulez pas de cette réflexion, elle ne me vexe en aucun cas si vous avez compris ma philosophie de vie. D'ailleurs je vais répondre à votre interrogation ! A moins que vous ne le vouliez pas ?

-Euh…Je vous en prie. Répondit Anna plus par politesse que curiosité réelle.

-C'est justement pour la mémoire de mon époux que j'ai fait voile en Arendelle. Votre sœur Elsa m'a ainsi aidé pour la conservation du corps de mon époux grâce à sa glace. C'est pour cela que j'avais demandé à la voir seule, afin de vous épargner ce spectacle.

-Euh…Commença Anna la bouche à moitié ouverte au comble de la stupéfaction, visualisant sa sœur en train de congeler le cadavre du duc.

-C'était ses volontés. Voyez je respecte les défunts et je compte bien le faire jusqu'au bout. C'est pour cela que je souhaitais vous parler à vous ! Je sais que votre sœur Emma vous a conviée à la rejoindre aux Iles du Sud. J'étais présente quand elle vous a envoyée la lettre, nous en avons déjà discuté avec Elsa. Quoi qu'il en soit mon époux le duc avait des origines Sudiliennes. Il souhaitait pouvoir reposer sous la terre de ses ancêtres. Et comme vous deviez vous rendre vous-même aux Iles du Sud, j'avais l'espoir que vous accepteriez que je fasse ce voyage avec vous pour pouvoir m'aider à obtenir l'autorisation auprès de votre sœur d'inhumer mon époux dans son royaume. C'est l'ancien roi qui le lui avait accordé, mais votre sœur est revenue sur tous les décrets. Mais avec votre appui, peut être que ma demande sera…Accélérée.

-Vous nous demandez d'appareiller un navire rapidement pour les Iles du Sud afin de vous y emmener pour enterrer votre mari ?

-C'est cela. Je sais que vous comptiez vous y rendre n'est-il pas ?

-Eh bien…Nous n'avions pas encore vraiment décidé…

-Je vous le demande votre Majesté. Aidez-moi à pouvoir exaucer les dernières volontés du duc. Ma façon de voir les choses n'est certes pas la votre, mais je sais que vous et moi avons comme point commun de toujours honorer nos promesses

-Très bien duchesse. Je ferais préparer un navire, il nous faudra néanmoins régler quelques affaires courantes…Nous partirons dans trois jours. Je vais demander à Kay d'envoyer une missive à la reine Emma pour lui annoncer notre venue ainsi que votre présence.

-Merci votre majesté ! Répondit la duchesse tout en lorgnant sur un jeune serviteur grand et brun.

-Duchesse…Pas mes serviteurs…ni aucun courtisan ! Vous avez vos règles en matière de deuil, mais vous êtes en Arendelle, alors respectez nos coutumes.

-Pensez à les changer ! Même pour vous altesse ! Vous savez ce que c'est, quand on y a gouté…

-Il suffit ! Ca n'est pas convenable…C'est vrai mais pas convenable et…Et c'est une question de…de moralité ! Le mariage est sacré on ne peut se soustraire à la fidélité de…et puis le veuvage il…il faut respecter…au moins un délai pour…et qu'est ce que je dis moi ? Termina Anna en rougissant.

-Cela vous tente avouez le.

-Duchesse vous devenez offensante ! Je suis fidèle à mon époux. Je refuse de me tourner vers un autre homme…ni un seul autre ni…Dieu sait combien !

-Vous aimeriez savoir n'est ce pas ?

-Je…Hoqueta Anna qui devenait écarlate et regardait ses doigts…

-Inutile de compter sur vos doigts votre Altesse…à moins peut être de rajouter un zéro ! Coupa la duchesse avec une révérence avant de s'enfermer dans ses appartements laissant la reine Anna écarlate dans son couloir.

Quelques heures plus tard, Anna retrouvait Elsa dans la solitude de leur petit bureau où elles avaient étudiées la lettre de leur sœur dans la matinée. Anna attendait patiemment la sortie du médecin qui occultait sa sœur avant de la quitter avec un sourire et une révérence aux deux souveraines.

-Tu es malade Elsa ? Aurais-tu attrapé un rhume peut être ?

-Je n'ai pas de rhume…Voyons le froid est pour moi le prix de la liberté !...Atchoum !

-C'est évident…Comme à ma fête d'anniversaire ? Se moqua gentiment la rouquine.

-Je l'attendais celle là ! Tu as vu apparaître des petits lutins de neige ? Donc je n'ai pas de rhume ! Non ne t'en fais pas je vais bien, le docteur était là juste pour me donner une petite décoction de plantes pour des maux de tête.

-Des maux de tête ?

-Oui rien de bien méchant, le docteur aussi pense que c'est sans doute le choc de la nouvelle ça ne va pas durer, et ils ne sont pas très violents !

-Ah ? C'est embêtant ça, car j'ai réussi à faire en sorte que finalement nous puissions partir demain midi avec la marée.

-La duchesse t'a convaincu ?

-Je n'aurai pas dû tu crois ? Demanda Anna qui alla s'asseoir sur le canapé auprès de sa sœur.

-Si bien sur que si, nous ne pouvions pas la laisser ainsi. Même s'il faut avouer, c'est un sacré personnage. Je peux te dire, je n'étais pas à mon aise du tout quand elle m'a avoué la raison de sa venue ici…Brrr c'est macabre ! Et le déjeuner, quel moment délicat.

-Ne m'en parle pas, j'aurai souhaité disparaître quand j'ai appris…

-Ca se voyait, tu étais encore plus rouge que les robes d'Emma !

-Ca c'est vache Elsa ! Même venant de toi.

-Faut bien t'y faire, les grandes sœurs sont aussi faîtes pour ça ! Et faut dire, t'es allé à fond !

-Oh ça va c'est bon Elsa ! …Quoi, pourquoi ris-tu ?

-Oh rien, c'est juste que quand tu es contrarié, que cela soit pour quelque chose de grave ou des queues de cerises, tu dis toujours « c'est bon ça va ».

-Oh c'est bon !

-Tiens encore !

-Mais euh !

-Ah j'avais oublié celui là aussi ! Coupa Elsa en riant de bon cœur.

-T'es pas drôle Elsa ! Et c'est sérieux tout de même ! Il s'agit d'un enterrement ! Et puis comme ça nous pourrons voir Emma et savoir ce qu'elle nous veut dans sa lettre !

-Ca aussi ! J'espère que ça sera plus plaisant que la compagnie de la duchesse !

-Pareil, elle me fait peur tu sais ! Elle m'a avoué que son surnom n'était pas une légende, que c'était vraiment son caractère.

-Ca encore c'est presque drôle. Pour ma part, elle m'a suggéré quand je congelais le duc de faire un testament…Alors certes elle est en plein deuil, mais c'est plutôt…macabre ! Moi qui ne crains pas le froid, j'en ai eu des frissons !

-Toi aussi ?

-Quoi moi aussi ?

-Tout à l'heure elle n'a pas arrêté de me parler de la façon de porter le deuil ! Et elle n'arrêtait pas de te prendre en exemple.

-Quoi ?

-Oui, elle me demandait d'imaginer comment je réagirais si tu venais à mourir !

-Charmant…Et tu lui as dit que je n'ai pas prévu de mourir dans un futur proche.

-Tu n'as pas intérêt ! Je te l'interdis ! Répondit Anna en se blottissant contre Elsa comme une petite fille.

-Je sais bien ! Ca serait irresponsable de laisser une enfant seule aux commandes du royaume ! Rassures toi cela ne sera pas !

-Une enfant ?...Une enfant mariée et mère de famille quand même ! Rétorqua Anna ne prenant même pas la peine de relever la tête.

-Pour moi tu resteras la petite fille qui saute dans la neige et fais des câlins aux bonhommes de neige dont je fais la voix.

-J'espère que tu continueras de le faire ! Pour moi et pour Emma quand elle sera un peu plus grande ! Répondit Anna en baillant.

-Tu peux compter sur moi ! Nous ferons toutes les trois de grandes parties de neige, et Emma sera la plus talentueuse magicienne de la famille. Répondit Elsa en baillant à son tour et observant la fresque au plafond représentant un flocon dans une flamme, puis elle ferma quelques instants les yeux comme Anna. Sans s'en rendre compte les deux sœurs s'endormirent l'une contre l'autre paisiblement.


	4. Une nouvelle inattendue

Chapitre 4 : Une nouvelle inattendue

Les deux sœurs furent réveillées par les doux rayons du soleil qui traversaient le petit bureau royal. En parfaite synchronie chacune se frottait les yeux, elles étaient absolument identiques dans leurs mouvements. C'est au niveau des cheveux que l'inégalité se voyait entre Elsa qui avait la chance d'avoir une chevelure qui tenait parfaitement, dès le saut du lit, elle était déjà impeccablement coiffée, en revanche pour Anna c'était une autre paire de manche, ce qui ne manquait pas de faire enrager la rouquine vis-à-vis de sa sœur. Néanmoins elle n'eut pas le temps de le lui signifier qu'une bonne odeur de chocolat chaud leur parvînt aux narines. Toutes deux se retournèrent vers la porte d'entrée et virent étonnées et amusées dans l'embrasure, Viktor et Kristoff, en tenue impeccable, tenant dans leurs mains deux plateaux d'argent avec viennoiseries, confiture mais aussi et surtout grande quantité de chocolat !

-Ses Majestés sont servies ! Clama Kristoff en suivant du regard Viktor pour faire la révérence sans risquer de faire basculer le plateau alors que les deux reines réprimaient un léger rire.

-Mais quel service ! Et en plus Kristoff sent le parfum ! Que nous vaut donc cet honneur ! Ca n'est pourtant pas notre anniversaire ni à l'une ni à l'autre ! Commença Anna en écartant une mèche de cheveux collés et emmêlés.

-On ne vous a pas vu nous rejoindre cette nuit ni l'un ni l'autre ! J'ai même dû m'occuper tout seul des réveils nocturnes d'Emma. Se plaignit Kristoff.

-…Alors du coup on a pensé que nous avons peut être pu vous déplaire donc on vient se racheter avec un petit déjeuner ! Poursuivit Viktor avec un sourire amusée alors que les deux sœurs éclatèrent de rire.

-Eh bien ! Nous devrions déserter nos lits plus souvent ! Déclara Elsa digne en réprimant un léger rire avec dignité comme elle le fait si bien avant de se tourner vers Anna : Qu'en penses-tu ?

-Euh…Oui, ou pas ! J'aime bien mon lit quand même et ton dos est bien moins confortable que celui de Kristoff. Répondit la rouquine en envoyant un sourire complice à son époux qui le lui rendait.

Les compagnons dévoués des Altesses s'assirent face aux deux sœurs qui aimablement acceptaient de partager leur plateau, le temps semblait s'être presque arrêté en cet instant de bonheur simple pour Arendelle jusqu'à ce que Kristoff rappelle le départ prochain du navire. Aussitôt les deux sœurs se rendirent compte de l'heure mais aussi qu'elles n'avaient même pas prévenue la duchesse de Funningur de ce départ immédiat. Aussitôt ce qui était un moment de calme et de quiétude se transforma en affolement. Les deux reines arpentaient en courant les couloirs pour rejoindre leurs appartements et se préparer sous le regard étonné de Viktor et Kristoff qui restaient immobile regardant amusés le spectacle. Jamais Elsa ne s'était préparée aussi rapidement, de temps à autre elle jetait un regard vers sa sœur qui de son côté ne semblait pas dérangée de se préparer aussi rapidement. Il était vrai qu'Anna est une experte pour être prête en quelques instants pensa Elsa en se remémorant certaines réceptions où sa sœur s'était mise en retard à avoir trop trainé le matin. Les deux finalement prêtes s'accordèrent pour la répartition des taches alors que le navire devait partir dans moins de deux heures. Anna ainsi se chargeait de confier la charge du royaume à Lady Victoria, la mère d'Elsa qui saurait gouverner avec bienveillance puis s'en alla préparer sa fille pour le voyage, tandis qu'Elsa partit quérir la duchesse de Funningur pour lui annoncer ce départ avancé.

-Duchesse ? Fit Elsa en frappant trois petits coups à sa porte.

-Qu'y a…Oh votre Altesse ! Que puis-je vous vous ? Demanda la duchesse avec une légère révérence.

-Duchesse je suis venue vous prévenir, c'est bien tard j'en conviens mais ma sœur la reine Anna a pu faire en sorte d'avancer notre départ, le navire lève l'ancre dans moins de deux heures, e suis venue voir si vous souhaitiez partager notre vaisseau pour éviter de voyager avec…Enfin cela vous dérangera peut être de vous retrouver dans…

-Vous êtes bien comme votre sœur, la peur de la mort, vous n'êtes même pas capable de prononcer le mot dépouille.

-Si vous le dîtes. C'était pour votre confort de voyage, mais si vous préférez voyager sous votre pavillon libre à vous.

-Je suis votre invitée il me serait bien impoli de refuser votre proposition.

-Vous êtes libre de vos choix duchesse. Répliqua Elsa quelque peu satisfaite pensant avoir dominé son interlocutrice.

-La compagnie de vos altesses me plait, et le protocole de Funningur ne me sied guère. Cette austérité, j'ai expliqué à votre sœur que je préfère bien plus glorifier la vie au moment d'un décès. Je pense qu'il me sera plus aisé de le faire en votre compagnie.

-Le faire ? Demanda Elsa décontenancée craignant d'avoir mal compris.

-Oui profiter de cette vie. Votre visite est joyeuse, retrouver votre sœur, c'est ça la vie ! Il faut savoir en profiter !

-Oui bien évidemment. Fit Elsa soulagée d'avoir mal compris.

-Si vous le permettez reine Elsa, toute les deux, ainsi qu'avec la reine Anna bien entendu nous pourrons rendre hommage à mon époux en glorifiant la vie et ses bienfaits. Je souhaite au cours de cette traversée pouvoir vous faire apprécier les bienfaits de cette vie trop courte, dont aucun de nous ne peut savoir quand elle va se terminer.

-Sans doute, enfin nous ne sommes pas dans les âges où nous pensons beaucoup à cela. Reprit Elsa mal à l'aise.

-Certes, nous y pensons davantage avec l'âge, mais qu'en savons-nous ? Reine Elsa, savez vous s'il vous reste quelques jours, quelques mois ou encore de très longues années de vie ? Je vous souhaite le meilleur, mais si le pire devait arriver, autant avoir profité de ce passage ici ? Fit la duchesse en prenant Elsa dans ses bras.

\- Que faites-vous ?

-Je profite des bienfaits de la vie ! Ouvrez vous à ces bonheur votre Altesse…Nous ne les aurons plus dans l'au-delà.

-Euh oui ! Je vous remercie, mais je ne suis pas ce que l'on peut qualifier de tactile je vous remercie de garder une certaine distance. Nous avons une étiquette à respecter tout de même. Reprit Elsa en repoussant de manière diplomatique son hôte.

-Loin de moi la volonté de vous gêner ! Je m'empresse de préparer des affaires et vous rejoins au port. Répondit la duchesse en lâchant Elsa.

La souveraine resta quelque instants interdite alors que la porte venait de se refermer, puis délicatement elle se massait les céphalées en allant rejoindre la cour d'honneur afin de se diriger vers le port. Au fond d'elle elle se demandait si ça n'était pas ce comportement si bizarre de la duchesse qui n'avait pas eu raison du duc. Aussitôt Elsa se senti coupable d'avoir eu une telle pensée et se garda bien de le signifier à Anna qui l'attendait dans la cour. L'ainée se contenta simplement d'annoncer à Anna que la duchesse ferait bien le voyage sur le même vaisseau. Quant au navire de Funningur il appareillera dans la soirée et suivra une autre route plus au large au cas où Emma refuserait l'inhumation, la route pour Funningur serait ainsi plus courte. Le temps leur était en effet compté, la protection de glace d'Elsa n'étant pas dans ce navire assez chaud éternelle. Elsa était tant perdue dans ses pensées qu'elle avait oublié un temps le mal de tête qui l'avait repris, ce qui n'avait pas échappé à Anna qui s'empressa de lui poser un linge humide sur le front.

-Pour les maux de tête, ça te fera du bien. Mieux vaut qu'il passe avant d'être sur l'eau.

-Anna, ça n'est pas grand-chose, et tu sais bien que je n'ai pas le mal de mer…Je n'aime pas ça c'est tout !

-Ca je ne le garantirai pas ! On a vu au cours des différentes traversées que nous avons pu faire que de nous deux c'était moi qui avait le pied marin !

-Le pied marin n'a rien à voir la dedans, je n'aime pas confier ma vie à une coque de noix au milieu de millions de tonnes d'eau salée !

-Oh mais c'est que les discours macabres de la duchesse de Funningur commencent à faire peur à la grande Elsa d'Arendelle, maîtresse des éléments du froid ! Voilà qui va ternir ta réputation, toit que tout le monde voit comme étant la reine parfaite.

-Ca suffit Anna ! Je n'ai pas envie de rire ! Et arrête de parler de perfection ! Lança Elsa d'un ton un peu sec. Elle était toujours un peu stressée quant il s'agissait de prendre un bateau.

-Allons allons mes reines, vous êtes toutes les deux parfaites en tout point, inutile de vous comparer ou de vous disputer. Lança Kristoff qui pilotait le traineau chargé de les emmener au port.

-Il a raison, les deux créatures les plus parfaites que cette Terre ai porté. Poursuivit Viktor.

-La flatterie est un vilain défaut mon bon prince. Répondit Elsa taquine. Alors que les deux jeunes hommes se retournaient.

-Hep ! Mais quand on est marié c'est un devoir ! S'empressa de dire Anna en attrapant le cou de son beau montagnard pour déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres devant un Viktor légèrement jaloux.

-T'en fais pas mon pote, le jour où tu lui passeras la bague au doigt, t'auras ça toi aussi. Lança le montagnard au prince Viktor tout en essuyant le rouge à lèvres que lui avait laissé Anna tandis qu'ils arrivaient à bon port rapidement rejoints par la duchesse de Funningur.

-Me voici prête ! Je vous remercie encore Elsa de me permettre de vous accompagner, et vous Anna d'avoir pu organiser ce voyage si rapidement. Fit la duchesse.

-Si ces altesses veulent bien se donner la peine, l'équipage n'attend plus que votre bon vouloir pour lever l'ancre. Lança alors Kay qui restait à Kay. Anna lui pressa chaleureusement les mains, signe d'au revoir au brave majordome avant de monter à bord. Le navire aussitôt levait l'ancre et quittait le fjord d'Arendelle.

Ils étaient montés sur le bateau depuis peu, tous étaient accoudés au bastingage à voir la côte rapetisser pour bientôt disparaître, seul Elsa se tenait deux pas en retrait. La reine des neiges avait toujours son mal de tête. Elle se doutait que c'était en lien avec les vagues. Pourtant la mer était très peu agitée, probablement le fait de se retrouver ainsi sur un navire, mais d'autres pensées l'habitaient. Elle se revoyait en train de recouvrir le cadavre du duc de glace. Cette pensée se mêlant au tangage elle faillit avoir un haut le cœur. Elle décida alors de se réfugier dans sa cabine pour pouvoir s'allonger. Elle n'était pas encore partie depuis une heure que déjà le voyage lui paraissait long. Oh bien entendu elle était heureuse d'aller retrouver sa jumelle. Elle trouvait juste bien dommage qu'il faille utiliser un bateau pour pouvoir y aller. Il y avait deux cabines dans le bateau. Une pour les femmes et l'autre pour les hommes. Elle partagerait la sienne avec Anna et la pouf… Duchesse pensait-elle s'en voulant de penser plus souvent à elle par son surnom que son titre. Même s'il était vrai qu'Anna lui avait confié que cette dernière portait ce surnom insultant fièrement. Kristoff et Viktor dormiraient quant à eux dans l'autre dortoir. Viktor ! Son prince charmant !...Enfin pas toujours charmant ! Elle repensait à la demande en mariage du jeune homme et sourit. Elle repensa ensuite à sa faute charnelle et son visage s'assombrit. Il fallait qu'elle oublie cet écart de conduite qui n'était pas convenable selon son code de conduite, mais qui ravirait tant Funningur.

-Elsa ça y est la côte a disparue ! S'exclama Anna en déboulant dans la chambre. Oh ! Tu as vu la grande baie vitrée nous allons pouvoir observer les poissons, les baleines, la mer, le soleil…

-Anna calme-toi dit Elsa jugeant que sa sœur était beaucoup trop bavarde.

En réalité elle était agacée de ne pas pouvoir partager sa joie et son optimisme. C'était comme si elle avait oublié la raison qui les avait fait monter sur ce bateau, de drame que vit Funningur, et la lettre d'Emma. Deux événements importants, et pourtant, elle retrouvait la Anna un peu folle. Elle ne ressemblait plus à la Anna qui l'avait sermonné hier à propos de son peu d'attention pour la lettre de sa jumelle.

-Tu te rends compte on va être comme avant ! Je pourrais de nouveau te sauter dessus le matin pour te dire de te lever... continua-t-elle.

-Anna…interpela la souveraine.

-Et je pourrais te demander de me faire des bonhommes de neiges ! Nous aurons bien le temps sur le bateau…

-Anna…

-Bon par contre des fois dans l'après-midi Kristoff aura le droit de venir dans la cabine pour que nous comptions les poissons… Enfin façon de parler t'as compris ce que je voulais faire… Mais tu pourras faire pareil avec Viktor je ne te jugerais pas…Oh j'ai l'impression de parler comme le pou…euh duchesse ! Pouffa Anna.

-ANNA !

La cadette brusquée par la voix forte de sa sœur se tut d'un coup.

-Anna reprit plus calmement Elsa, nous ne pourrons pas faire ce que nous voulons dans cette cabine car nous avons la duchesse qui nous accompagne justement.

-Tu ne vas pas me dire que ce que nous aimerions faire avec Viktor et Kristoff risquerait de la choquer quand même !

-Bien sûr que non mais là n'est pas la question. Si jamais tu veux assouvir tes pulsions animales tu iras voir Kristoff dans sa cabine… Oh et puis je ne veux pas savoir !

-Oh regarde ! Le soleil se reflète dans les vagues ! S'exclama sa cadette qui visiblement ne prêtait aucune attention à ce que son aînée venait de dire.

Elsa jugeant que c'était peine perdue, se rallongea et ferma les yeux pour essayer de faire passer les maux de tête. Elle avait l'impression que c'était pire ressentant encore plus fortement les vibrations. Elle ne voulait cependant rien laisser paraître, sa sœur l'avait taquiné quelques temps plus tôt sur le mal de mer, et comble de l'ironie, voilà qu'elle semblait en être atteinte ! Elle resta ainsi de longues minutes, peut être même une heure à tenter de respirer calmement et se vider l'esprit. Finalement, ayant l'impression que les maux de tête disparaissaient quelque peu elle décida de quitter la couchette. Relevant alors un œil elle vit surprise qu'Anna s'était calmée. Sa sœur paraissait blanche également. Elle avait même imité Elsa, elle aussi s'était allongée sur la couchette et avait tentée de fermer les yeux.

La duchesse de Funningur arriva à ce moment-là. Sa robe noire sonnait faux par rapport au discours qu'elle avait pu tenir à Elsa et Anna la veille. Mais cela ne semblait pas la gêner outre mesure, pas plus que le regard quelque peu défiant d'Elsa. Elle alla déposer ses affaires sur le dernier lit vide et s'assit à son tour dévisageant la plus jeune sœur allongée.

-Vous n'allez pas l'air d'être dans votre meilleure forme déclara-t-elle.

-Vous êtes bonne observatrice se moqua Anna en se tenant la tête.

-Souhaitez-vous que je ramène le capitaine ? Demanda-t-elle ignorant la remarque acerbe.

-Oui je veux bien dit Elsa, j'ai besoin de m'entretenir avec celui qui va nous mener chez ma sœur.

Sans attendre la duchesse repartit en exécutant l'ordre. Anna décida de la suivre pensant que c'était peut-être mieux de se trouver dehors. Elle était prise de maux de ventre et d'estomac. L'air marin allait lui faire du bien, et elle se disait qu'il valait mieux être près du bastingage si jamais son petit déjeuner venait à être rendu. Le temps était pourtant satisfaisant. L'air la fit aller un peu mieux. Elle se pencha au-dessus du bastingage. Elle observait l'horizon. Ca y est : il n'y avait plus que la mer autour d'eux depuis un long moment déjà, mais c'était seulement maintenant qu'Anna en prenait conscience. C'était si étrange de voir la vitesse à laquelle allait le bateau.

-Reine Anna ! Reine Anna ! J'ai plus de tête ! S'écria Olaf qui tenait sa partie du corps dans sa main droite.

La jeune fille poussa un cri sous l'effet de surprise. Ce fut le coup de trop. Sa tête dépassa le bateau, sa bouche se contracta, elle l'ouvrit et y déversa un liquide au goût acide qui avait été quelques heures plus tôt son petit déjeuner apporté avec amour par son bien aimé Kristoff.

-Oh Anna vous donnez à manger au poisson dit le bonhomme de neige trouvant ça mignon.

-Olaf arrête ! Cria Kristoff accourant auprès de sa chère et tendre.

Le beau livreur de glace officiel du royaume et prince Consort lui tendit alors un morceau de pain.

-Non merci déclara-t-elle.

-Moins tu mangeras plus tu auras envie de vomir.

-Je n'en veux pas insista-t-elle.

-Bon si c'est ton choix… soupira Kristoff. Olaf viens là ! Ajouta-t-il.

Le petit bonhomme de neige s'approcha.

-Tu vas rester auprès d'Anna le temps qu'elle se sente mieux. Tu vas lui servir de porte gobelet.

-Comme sur votre traineau ?

-C'est ça. Je vais voir Elsa pour l'informer de son état.

Sans plus attendre Kristoff descendit à la cabine. La duchesse le regarda amusé. Elsa était assise sur son lit, de même pour le capitaine.

-Anna a le mal de mer ! dit-il en les coupant brusquement.

-Nous ne pouvons rien faire pour elle rétorqua celui qui discutait avec la reine des neiges et ne prenait même pas la peine de se retourner.

-C'est votre bateau, c'est votre mer vous devez l'aider, nous venons à peine d'embarquer nous avons au moins 15 jours de voyage… Mettez-vous à sa place !

-Kristoff j'étais en pleine discussion avec Pieter Gelwarin veuillez m'excuser…

-Avec qui ?! Sursauta le prince Consort d'Arendelle.

-Pieter Gelwarin…Notre capitaine

-Je ne veux pas laisser ma vie à un homme portant un nom aussi ridicule ! C'est un incompétent !

-Qu'en sais-tu ?

-C'est lui qui a fait échouer le navire marchand sur les récifs l'an passé. Vous vous souvenez n'est-ce pas ? Vous avez été vous-même Elsa consoler les familles des disparus. 47 victimes je vous rappelle

-C'est…C'est vrai ? Demanda Elsa furieuse au capitaine.

-Cela ne s'est pas passé comme ça et…Commença le capitaine

-Vous voyez ! Je refuse de le laisser ainsi responsable de notre sécurité ! Aboya Kristoff

-Et que comptes-tu faire ? Demanda Elsa en contenant sa colère contre le capitaine avant d'ajouter : Dois-je te rappeler que nous sommes au beau milieu de la mer ! Le seul moyen de nous débarrasser de cet homme c'est de le jeter par-dessus le bord. Termina-t-elle ironique alors que le capitaine blêmit.

-Eh bien qu'attendons-nous ?!

-Kristoff…Je plaisantais ! Et si on le faisait on serait bien avancés ! Tu sais manier un bateau peut être ?

-Je suis sûr qu'avec Viktor nous serions capable de manœuvrer ce bâtiment, on se débrouillera toujours mieux que ce manant… Je vous assure Majesté son nom ne me dit rien qui vaille il vaut mieux le jeter par-dessus bord.

-Assez ! Je ne supporterais pas qu'un homme sans expérience vienne m'insulter sur mon propre navire. Je suis le seul maître à bord ici après Dieu si vous n'êtes pas content nous pouvons faire escale sur l'île la plus proche pour que je vous y dépose d'ici là vous pouvez passer le reste de la traversée à fond de cale au pain sec et à l'eau…

-Idiot ! N'oublie pas à qui tu t'adresses ! Rien que pour ça tu mériterais la mort ! S'emporta Kristoff en serrant les poings

-Ça suffit Kristoff ! Intervint Elsa choquée : On arrête cette accusation puérile, il y a d'autres choses plus importantes à penser. Kristoff tu me déçois vraiment, utiliser ton titre ne te rend pas plus intelligent sache-le. Cet homme a un nom certes bizarre, il a une responsabilité dans une tragédie, mais la capitainerie ne l'a pas exclu. C'est donc qu'il s'y connaît en navigation…Ce qui n'est pas ton cas !

-Vous faîtes confiance à ce couard ! Je suis certains qu'il sera en pleurs si nous devons traverser une tempête !

-On voit que vous ne savez pas de quoi vous parlez. Sachez qu'une tempête dans cette partie de la mer vaudrait la mort pour nous tous… Si je ne me trompe pas c'est déjà ce qui s'est passé pour la reine et le roi d'Arendel…

-C'est exact le coupa Elsa qui ne voulait pas avoir un rappel de son père. Et parler de tempête lui rappelait aussi la tragédie qui avait emporté Karl…

-Je ne voudrais pas m'incruster dans votre conversation mais je pense que Kristoff n'était pas venu pour insulter le capitaine mais nous dire que la reine Anna est au plus mal intervint la duchesse.

-Comment avez-vous su ?

-Je vous ai observé sur le pont. Si vous le permettez je vais aller voir si je peux l'aider reprit la duchesse.

-C'est bien aimable à vous.

La jeune femme hocha la tête et ils remontèrent donc sur le pont laissant Elsa et Pieter là où ils en étaient avant d'avoir été coupés. Anna étaient toujours penchée au-dessus du bastingage.

-Elle a revomi depuis tout à l'heure ? Demanda Kristoff tel un médecin envers son patient.

-Oui deux trois fois répondit le bonhomme de neige.

-Kristoff j'ai mal pleurait-elle.

-Je t'ai déjà dit que si tu mangeais ça irait mieux la gronda-t-il, la duchesse va t'examiner.

-Je ne pense pas qu'elle soit une vraie infirmière dit Anna entre deux remontées gastriques.

-Taisez-vous et laissez-vous faire, ça ne prendra qu'une minute ! Répliqua la duchesse.

Elle lui plaqua sa longue main fine et froide sur le front. Quelqu'un instants plus tard elle murmura :

-Elle n'est pas chaude c'est déjà ça.

-Il n'y a que vous qui l'êtes tout le temps grogna-t-elle.

-Voyons Anna !

-Oh ne vous inquiétez pas, elle a raison après tout ! Et puis si par ces paroles elle perd son sang froid c'est tout simplement à cause des hormones qui travaillent déclara la duchesse avec un grand sourire.

-Les hor… Quoi ? Bégaya Kristoff.

-Les hormones répéta la duchesse en inspectant le ventre d'Anna, c'est une substance psychique qui dérègle le caractère des femmes lorsqu'elles ont leurs règles ou qu'elles sont enceintes.

-Mais Anna n'a ni l'un ni l'autre assura Kristoff.

-En êtes-vous si sûr ? Anna quand est-ce que vous avez saigné pour la dernière fois ?

-Je ne pense pas que cette question vous concerne.

-Elle concerne peut être le malaise actuel de votre estomac votre Altesse.

-J'ai le mal de mer.

-Oui mais pas que, à mon avis… Alors ?

Anna resta silencieuse quelques secondes puis chuchota presque honteuse :

-Trois mois.

La duchesse eut un sourire de crocodile et conclut :

-Eh bien considérez que vos problèmes de nausées seront finis d'ici 6 mois…Mais entre temps, vous aurez eu le temps de prendre quelques formes ainsi qu'une augmentation de votre poitrine…Et quelques autres symptômes. Ah oui j'oubliais, un petit détail…à la fin, vous aurez un autre bébé.

-Attendez ! Intervint Kristoff, pourquoi Ces vomissements arrivent-il que maintenant qu'elle est sur le bateau si elle est enceinte de 3 mois comme vous le prétendez ?

-Le tangage a dû débloquer quelque chose qu'elle n'a pas digéré c'est très commun chez les femmes enceintes…Et toutes mes félicitations beau prince ! Fit la duchesse en lui caressant le menton.

Kristoff fut un peu sonné face à cette révélation mais finalement après avoir compris ce que voulait dire cette heureuse nouvelle il prit sa femme dans ses bras et l'embrassa fougueusement.

-Kristoff repose moi sinon tu vas être mouillé.

-Oui oui pardon ma chérie… Tu as raison, il faut absolument que je prévienne Emma reste là avec la duchesse ! Je reviens tout de suite.

Anna se demanda comment elle pouvait aller autre part étant donné qu'il se trouvait sur un bateau. Elle chercha ensuite comment son mari allait pouvoir le dire à la jumelle de sa grande sœur avant de se comprendre qu'il parlait de leur fille. Néanmoins à même pas un an elle doutait que l'enfant réagisse à ce que son père lui dirait.

-Eh bah ! Il en faut peu pour être heureux plaisanta la duchesse…Voyez ce que je disais, profiter de la vie ! Souhaitez-vous que je vous raccompagne dans notre cabine ? Demanda-t-elle d'un ton jovial.

-Oui je pense que je vais aller m'allonger pour essayer d'atténuer la nausée… Au moins quand on dort on ne ressent plus la souffrance de la réalité.

-C'est bien vrai…Mais on ne profite pas de cette vie si courte !

Les deux jeunes femmes retournèrent donc à la cale laissant Olaf jouer sur le pont. Le soir même on fêta la nouvelle en faisant un grand festin. Le capitaine, qui avait expressément demandé à ce qu'on l'appelle par ses initiales « PG » se chargea d'apporter les meilleurs plats qui puissent plaire à ses hôtes. Malheureusement Anna était encore barbouillée et ne put pas se réjouir autant que les autres de la fête. Toutefois ils en profitèrent tous et se couchèrent bien tard pour le plus grand plaisir de la duchesse qui aura ainsi pu répéter à qui voulait l'entendre sa philosophie de vie et son besoin de profiter de tous ces bonheurs et plaisirs au cas où la vie s'arrêterait brusquement tout en embrassant tout le monde ! Surtout la reine Elsa. Visiblement, la duchesse semblait beaucoup apprécier mettre la reine des neiges mal à l'aise, cette dernière n'étant pas très tactile, mais trop diplomate pour repousser la duchesse…Cette dernière ne lâcha la reine Elsa qu'au moment où elles rejoignirent la cabine. Elsa, pour échapper à cette hôte envahissante ne prit pas la peine de prévenir et aussitôt s'emmitoufla dans les draps de sa sœur et finit par s'endormir rapidement, un léger sourire aux lèvres à l'idée de devenir une nouvelle fois tante.


	5. La tempête

Chapitre 5 : La tempête

Les jours qui suivirent se ressemblèrent beaucoup. Elsa n'osait pas l'avouer aux autres mais elle avait peur d'avoir la même « maladie » que sa jeune sœur. Elle avait de plus en plus mal à la tête. La duchesse qui servait de doctoresse la rassurait pourtant en posant de grands gants chauds sur son front glacé. Elsa ne pouvait s'empêcher de se trouver ridicule. Ils ne l'avaient fait qu'une fois elle et Viktor... Un enfant ne pouvait pas être apparu dès la première fois. Elsa préférait ne pas y penser et se concentrait plutôt sur ses devoirs de reine, mais cette pensée ne la quittait pas et elle se montrait assez distante avec Viktor qui ne comprenait pas bien pourquoi sa précieuse reine le rejetait ainsi, eux qui n'avaient même pas eu le temps d'annoncer officiellement leurs fiançailles.

Ainsi les jours défilèrent sans autre péripétie. Le soir de la cinquième nuit Elsa eut peur de s'endormir. Ça l'agaçait car d'habitude elle trouvait le sommeil tout de suite. Elle avait peur, elle n'aurait su dire de quoi. La mer était calme, la nuit étoilée. Il n'y avait rien d'effrayant. La souveraine finit par fermer les yeux. Elle compta les moutons, se mit en colère et respira lentement. Rien n'y faisait, elle quittait doucement la couchette pour ne surtout pas réveiller Anna et s'en alla rejoindre le pont. L'air de la mer aurait peut être l'effet d'un somnifère pour elle. Mais à peine montée sur le pont, elle vit dans le clair de lune la silhouette de la duchesse de Funningur et aussitôt elle recula de quelques pas pour rester hors de sa vue. L'idée de devoir affronter une nouvelle conversation avec cette dernière et se faire. Ou se faire câliner par cette dernière n'enchantait absolument pas la souveraine. Soudain, elle crut voir un immense éclair blanc transpercer la nuit, partant de la lune décroissante et retombant…au niveau de la duchesse. Mais cet éclair qui était apparu sans prévenir, disparut aussitôt laissant place à nouveau à la nuit même si le ciel fut l'espace de quelques secondes illuminé, comme si les étoiles s'étaient mises à briller comme si le ciel n'était en fait qu'un dôme sous lequel on aurait placé une lumière pour faire apparaître les étoiles. Mais là encore cela ne dura qu'une fraction de seconde et tout redevînt normal. La duchesse, elle n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce, et au loin on entendait juste comme un grondement. Peut être un peu d'orage au loin quelque part sur l'immensité de l'océan, mais là encore, Elsa avait l'impression que la duchesse n'entendait pas le bruit. La reine des neiges se demandait si elle n'avait pas rêvé l'espace d'un instant ces deux événements. Et s'ils étaient vrais, elle se demandait pourquoi la duchesse était restée de marbre. Mais qu'importe, elle préférait rester avec ce mystère que de devoir converser avec cette femme et rejoignit à nouveau la cabine silencieuse. Sachant la duchesse sur le pont, Elsa préféra ne pas risquer d'éveiller sa sœur et prit l'autre couchette. Une fois installée, elle ferma les yeux espérant enfin trouver le sommeil. Mais son esprit restait obnubilé par cet éclair qui reliait la duchesse à la lune, et ces lumières. Elsa n'avait de cesse d'y penser. Finalement elle se disait qu'il devait s'agir d'un éclair au loin, d'ailleurs il y avait eu un bruit de tonnerre très léger par la suite. Quant aux lumières, sans doute une hallucination visuelle à cause de l'éclair qui l'aura éblouie. Oui ça ne pouvait être que ça ! C'était logique et rationnel ! Tout autant que pouvait l'être une partie d'échecs. Cette dernière pensée finit par avoir raison d'Elsa qui enfin pu embrasser les bras de Morphée.

Elle fit un rêve bien étrange. Elle était dans une prairie seule et elle courrait. Soudain elle vit la mer et plongea à travers. Elle tomba bas très bas jusqu'à atteindre un banc de sable. Elle respirait normalement bien qu'elle soit sous l'eau. Elle vit alors un miroir apparaître. Elle ne voyait pas son propre reflet à l'intérieur mais celui d'une « Elsa » plus âgée. Elle ressemblait à feu la reine d'Arendelle. Elle regardait Elsa avec un sourire en coin comme si elle se moquait d'elle. La reine des neiges s'approcha du miroir pour braver ce sourire et fut emportée à l'intérieur en entendant qu'une parole « trop courte » alors qu'un fort vent l'aspirait dans l'abime.

La sensation de chute fit quitter Elsa du monde des songes qui faillit hurler en se réveillant. Tout était sombre mais pas calme comme lorsqu'elle avait fini par s'endormir. Le bateau tanguait bien plus par rapport à tout à l'heure. Le bercement de la houle c'était transformé et n'avait plus rien d'amical. Le vent soufflait s'introduisant dans la cabine. Elsa voulut aller fermer la trappe pour ne plus avoir cette sensation et ce bruit sifflant mais elle fut surprise de sentir un liquide froid et fluide contre ses mollets au moment de poser les pieds sur le plancher de la cabine.

Horrifiée elle comprit vite qu'il s'agissait d'eau de mer et que le liquide s'engouffrait par le pont inferieur.

-Mon Dieu on coule ! jura-t-elle, paniquée à l'idée de vivre le cauchemar qui l'avait tant hanté les mois suivant la disparition du roi et de la reine d'Arendelle, mais aussi plus récemment, celle de Karl.

Sans attendre elle courut vers les couchettes d'Anna et de Funningur qui avait choisi de se coucher contre sa cadette. En temps ordinaire Elsa l'aurait sans doute réprimandé mais la situation était plus grave qu'un partage inopportun de couchettes, aussi elle leur cria aux oreilles afin de les réveiller le plus rapidement possible :

-ON COULE ! ON COULE ! LEVEZ-VOUS !

-Elsa retourne te coucher bredouilla Anna en se tenant le ventre, les nausées étant toujours violente auprès de la jeune reine.

-NON ! Il faut sortir d'ici vite ! Anna debout ! Hurla la reine en allumant une torche.

Ronchonnant encore un peu la cadette finit enfin par ouvrir les yeux et ne put que constater ce que sa sœur venait de voir.

-Occupe-toi de la duchesse et des garçons il faut que j'aille prévenir le capitaine. Lança-t-elle horrifiée.

Elsa n'était pas sûre qu'Anna ait bien compris mais le temps leur était compté. Elle remonta sur le pont et se dirigea vers la proue où logeait la cabine du capitaine. Mais il n'était pas à l'intérieur. Cherchant alors les canots de sauvetage, Elsa vit bientôt que le capitaine « PG » se trouvait dans l'un d'eux et était déjà à plusieurs dizaines de mètres du navire, luttant contre la forte houle, mais sans doute moins en danger que sur ce navire condamné. Le lâche s'était enfui, ayant débauché son équipage pour manœuvrer les canots en haute mer, laissant les royaux passagers seuls à leur triste sort. Elle regretta que Kristoff ne l'ait pas jeté par-dessus bord finalement, repensant aux propos de son beau frère jugeant ce capitaine comme étant incompétent et couard.

-SALE LACHE UN BON CAPITAINE SOMBRE TOUJOURS AVEC SON NAVIRE ! VOUS NOUS PAIEREZ CETTE TRAHISON ! Hurla-t-elle.

Mais il n'entendit pas. La voix de la souveraine fut étouffée avec le vent et les vagues. Son jugement néanmoins ne tarda pas à arriver. Alors que la tempête se faisait toujours plus forte, une première vague frappa le canot manquant de le faire chavirer, mais le capitaine en perdit ses rames. Arriva alors le reflux puis une seconde vague. Une fois celle-ci passée plus de capitaine PG sur les flots déchainés. Il venait d'être englouti à jamais, pas même un débris de canot ne subsistait à la surface de l'eau noire. Elle n'entendait rien, pas un cri, les matelots qui l'avaient suivis eux aussi venaient d'être engloutis par cette mer déchainée qui ne rend jamais ses victimes. Elsa ne pouvait malheureusement pas se réjouir de cette justice somme toute divine. Elle avait autre chose en tête. Il ne fallait pas perdre de temps. Il restait un canot. Ce canot serait le seul moyen de rester en vie. Elsa repensait à ce qu'elle avait dit au moment d'embarquer. Confier sa vie à une coque de noix, cela n'aura jamais été aussi vrai. De même elle maudissait la duchesse de Funningur qui depuis son arrivée n'avait eu de cesse de parler à sa sœur et elle-même de la possibilité de sa mort. A croire qu'elle lui portait malchance ! C'était ridicule, Elsa était bien trop rationnelle pour croire de telles sottises, mais dans ce moment de panique, les pensées les plus irrationnelles envahissaient son esprit. Elle lutta de toutes ses forces pour reprendre le dessus, sa survie et celle de ses proches en dépendait.

Alors que le reste de la troupe s'afférait à monter sur le pont, la souveraine leur indiqua la coque de bois. Ils s'y rendirent rapidement et montèrent en essayant de conserver leur calme. Kristoff qui avait trouvé sur le pont une mandoline se mit alors à jouer l'air de « plus près de toi mon Dieu »

-De la musique pour se noyer, là je sais que je voyage en première classe ! Railla la duchesse qui avait peiné à faire tenir sa coiffure, ses cheveux étaient tout emmêlés, encore pire que pour Anna au réveil.

-Cela permet d'éviter la panique ! Se défendit le montagnard.

-Kristoff… Commença Anna qui ne put terminer sa phrase.

Le fier navire d'Arendelle se remplissant toujours davantage d'eau venait d'avoir sa proue s'enfoncer brutalement dans l'eau noire. Après avoir repris l'équilibre, Kristoff soupira, déposant la mandoline à ses pieds.

-Mesdames, ce fut un privilège de jouer pour vous ce soir. Lança-t-il d'une voix grave.

-Mais tu vas arrêter avec ce ton théâtral ! La disputa Anna. On a de plus gros problème, il faut quitter ce fichu navire !

-Elle a raison ! Ce navire prend l'eau de toute part il faut le quitter et vite ! Hurla Elsa.

Le groupe aussitôt commença à monter dans le dernier canot. Seul Viktor se débrouillait près des écoutes pour pouvoir faire descendre le frêle esquif vers les eaux agitées de l'océan en furie.

-Elsa monte maintenant, il ne reste que quelques minutes à peine. Lui hurla Viktor

-Je ne partirai pas sans toi !

-Nous sommes ensemble ! Tu sautes je saute ! Ne t'en fais pas, ça va aller ! Monte dans le canot ! Je te rejoindrais, tu n'auras qu'à créer une pente de glace pour moi !

-Je ne veux pas t'abandonner !

-Il le faut, si personne ne sécurise la descente nous pouvons être certain que nous briserons le canot avant d'atteindre les flots et c'est la mort pour nous tous ! Fais ce que je dis ! Je sais ce que je fais, enfant j'ai suivi les décuplés dans leur manœuvres ! J'ai quelques notions ! C'est notre seule chance !

-Venez Elsa ! La supplia la duchesse en lui posant la main sur l'épaule, chose que détestait Elsa : Il nous faut partir maintenant avant que le navire ne sombre.

-Duchesse…Je suis désolée de n'avoir pu vous emmener à bon port.

-Nous y arriverons Elsa. D'ici là, profitons de nos instants qui seront peut être les derniers. Fit la duchesse en posant sa seconde mains sur Elsa.

La reine des neiges accepta finalement de monter dans le canot, aidée par la duchesse, alors qu'elle sentait la migraine de nouveau l'atteindre. Une fois installée, la duchesse lui emboita le pas suivi d'Anna. Mais alors que Kristoff montait à bord, une nouvelle vague frappa le navire et le canot descendit brutalement. Ce ne fut qu'au prix d'un effort surhumain que Viktor réussit à le sécuriser, se brulant les mains contre les cordes. Anna quant à elle avait basculé en avant et manquait de tomber dans les eaux déchainés. Kristoff ne réfléchit pas et sauta les deux mètres qui le séparait du canot en contrebas pour immédiatement retenir sa belle et l'empêcher de basculer. Cette dernière tremblait comme une feuille, tachant de se calmer quelques instants dans les bras de son sauveur de mari tandis que Viktor malgré ses mains blessés luttait pour faire descendre en douceur le canot. Soudain, Anna ouvrit les yeux se rendant compte de l'horreur :

-Où est Emma ? Demanda-t-elle soudain en observant sa famille. Où est le bébé ?!

-Je…

-ALORS ! OU EST-ELLE ?!

-Dans la cabine sans doute, personne ne l'avait avec soi sur le pont. Lança alors la duchesse,

Alors que l duchesse disait ces mots sous le regard horrifiée d'Anna, Viktor, après avoir fait un habile nœud marin pour sécuriser la descente venait de sauter dans la barque. Le temps était compté, le navire allait bientôt être à la verticale tant la proue s'enfonçait dans les eaux salées. Son plan consistait à l'aide de son couteau de couper la corde, ils étaient à une hauteur raisonnable, le canot allait résister au choc, ensuite, il leur faudrait ramer le plus vite possible pour s'éloigner de la futur épave et ne pas être aspirer quand elle allait sombrer. Mais Anna n'avait pas écouté le plan, elle était effarée des propos de la duchesse, pourtant réels. Dans la panique, personne n'avait pris Emma ! Anna pensait que Kristoff était derrière elle, ça n'était pas le cas. Elle avait été avec la duchesse la dernière à quitter la pièce et avait abandonné sa fille…Tous avaient abandonnés Emma, personne ne s'étaient soucié une seconde de sa présence.

-Non ! Vite il faut remonter ! Il faut la sauver ! Mon bébé ! Mon bébé ! Vite il faut la sauver ! Hurla Anna dans un état second, fort heureusement retenue par Kristoff qui lui évitait de perdre l'équilibre et basculer dans les eaux déchainées, sous les yeux compatissants de sa sœur.

-Elsa nous n'avons plus le temps plaida Viktor.

-J'y vais cria Kristoff se relevant de la barque.

-NON ! Le coupa Viktor en le faisant se rassoir. C'est trop tard pour le bébé… ça n'est qu'une question de secondes ! Si nous ne coupons pas la corde ! Nous mourrons tous ! Lança le jeune prince adopté d'une voix grave, connaissant bien les conséquences de cette décision impossible.

A contre cœur la souveraine se rapprocha du milieu de la barque en pleurant. Un silence de mort s'était fait, on avait même l'impression l'espace d'un instant que le vent s'était arrêté et que le seul son audible était les pleurs déchirants d'une mère perdant son bébé. Viktor le cœur lourd de cette décision qu'il forçait Anna à prendre mais qui était la seule susceptible de sauver leurs vies, ressorti sans un mot son couteau et commençait à sectionner les cordes. Seul le bruit de scie de la lame se faisait entendre. Son rythme était lent et la reine des neiges se sentait coupable. Elle ne pouvait pas laisser Emma mourir. Une si petite âme innocente. Kristoff tenait sa sœur dans les bras et cette dernière pleurait sa fille. Elsa enrageait de la voir si réaliste, elle l'éternel optimiste, comment était-il possible que sa sœur Anna puisse se résigner à la raison ? Non elle ne pouvait pas la laisser ainsi !

Tandis qu'ils étaient juste au niveau du premier hublot, Elsa prit son élan et s'agrippa au bastingage du deuxième pont supérieur. Avant même que les autres aient pu réagir Elsa se retrouva de nouveau sur le navire après avoir fait un effort surhumain.

-Elsa non ! Cria Anna.

-J'y vais ! Viktor coupe la corde ! Je vous retrouverais grâce à ma glace ! Hurla-t-elle sans se retourner.

-Elsa ! C'est de la folie ! Elsa ! Elsa ! Hurlèrent-ils tous en chœur.

Mais l'aînée ne voulait rien entendre. D'un pas rapide elle descendit les ponts inferieurs, se retrouvant les pieds dans l'eau froide et se dirigea dans la cabine en pataugeant, l'eau lui montant jusqu'à la poitrine. Finalement, elle arriva enfin dans la cabine à moitié immergée où elles dormaient encore paisiblement quelques minutes plus tôt. Emma était bien là dans sa coque qui lui servait de couchette et par miracle flottait au milieu de la cabine. Elle hurlait à la mort, terrorisée de se retrouver loin de ses parents, dans cet environnement apocalyptique.

-Chut, chut c'est fini ma chérie, marraine Elsa est là ! S'exclama la reine soulagée que la petite soit encore en vie.

Il ne fallait cependant pas traîner si elle voulait que son soulagement soit intact. En effet des rideaux d'eau fuitaient par la baie vitrée indiquant que celle-ci allait bientôt éclater. Elsa prit le bébé dans ses bras et l'enveloppa dans ses langes. Elle s'était un peu calmée au contact de la robe de sa tante. Sans doute sentait-elle dans le battement de cœur de la souveraine, le même pouvoir qu'elle possédait, à moins que la petite ne reconnaisse des bras, des battements de cœur similaires à ceux si rassurants de sa mère ! Néanmoins si la petite se sentait plus en sécurité leur situation était plus que précaire. La baie vitrée allait lâcher d'un instant à l'autre. Elsa ne prit pas le temps de réfléchir et tendit sa seule main valide pour geler la vitre. La glace allait ainsi résister quelques secondes. Mais quelques secondes qui pouvaient suffire à Elsa pour s'enfuir. A peine eût-elle réglée ce premier problème que le navire tangua à nouveau dangereusement menaçant de se retourner. Elsa plaqua sa nièce contre elle, alors qu'elle fut projetée contre le mur et que son dos heurta de plein fouet alors qu'elle hurlait de douleur. Commotionnée et étourdie, Elsa eût toutes les peines du monde à se relever ayant l'impression d'avoir le dos brisé. Elle baissa son regard vers sa nièce qui avait arrêté de pleurer et la regardait de ses grands yeux bleus, elle n'avait rien ! Désorientée, la reine des neiges reprit immédiatement ses esprits en regardant à nouveau sa glace qui allait bientôt être détruite par les assauts répétées de l'eau. Cette montée d'adrénaline lui fit oublier sa douleur et quitter cette cabine qui, si elle y restait allait devenir son tombeau. Elsa voulait au plus vite rejoindre le pont sur lequel elle était remontée sur le vaisseau. Elle se déplaçait aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait dans l'eau froide, en prenant garde de ne pas trébucher ou faire tomber Emma. Et au moment de tourner vers le pont elle fut figée d'effroi. Quand le navire avait tangué, de nombreuses planches s'étaient déplacées, une partie du pont s'était effondré rendant la retraite par ce passage impossible pour Elsa. Il ne lui restait qu'une solution, monter vers la poupe du navire encore hors de l'eau. Elsa rassembla ses forces et se dirigea le plus rapidement possible vers le pont supérieur de la poupe, mais elle fut stoppée par une grille fermée à clef. Cherchant des yeux elle vie de l'autre côté le trousseau accrochée, elle se détendit au maximum pour tenter de les attraper alors que dans la cabine, la baie vitrée gelée cédait laissant place à une déferlante d'eau de mer dans le navire. La vague projeta Elsa contre la grille qui s'était légèrement tournée pour ne pas blesser Emma. Dans ce geste, elle fit un faux mouvement et fit tomber les clefs au fond de l'eau. La reine des neiges regardait effarée l'endroit où le trousseau venait de couler, levant les bras pour maintenir sa nièce au sec quand tout à coup elle entendit un petit déclic et vit la grille s'ouvrir. Baissant les yeux, elle fut alors heureuse de voir son cher Olaf, en équilibre sur une barrique. Il venait d'utiliser sa carotte pour crocheter la serrure et ainsi sauver la vie de sa créatrice.

Cependant le temps était compté pour la reine des neiges qui aurait le temps de remercier plus tard son bonhomme de neige, qu'elle attrapa par les cheveux et reprit sa course folle vers le la poupe qui s'élevait dans le ciel. Au prix d'un slalom pour éviter les meubles qui glissaient, Elsa fut heureuse d'enfin se retrouver sur un plancher sec, mais fortement incliné. Toutes les cargaisons qui étaient arrimés à la poupe commençaient à céder et tomber en direction d'Elsa qui utilisait sa magie pour les bloquer contre de gigantesques pics de glace qui lui servait de bouclier puis d'aide pour continuer son ascension. Les 25 mètres qui la séparaient du bastingage de poupe furent les plus longs et les plus durs que la reine des neiges n'ait jamais parcouru, il fallait faire vite alors que la poupe se tenait toujours davantage à la verticale quand soudain, un bruit sourd se fit entendre.

Le bateau explosa sous les yeux ahuris du groupe qui avait réussi à éloigner le canot du navire sur les conseils de Viktor. S'ils étaient restés, ils seraient probablement morts dans l'explosion. Anna écarquilla des yeux rouges, Kristoff la serra contre lui éclatant à son tour en sanglots. Viktor était sous le choc. Il se revoyait en train de faire sa demande en mariage. Il se revoyait en train d'aimer cette femme si inaccessible aux autres gens. Il se revoyait la serrer dans ses bras et l'embrasser fougueusement après qu'elle lui eût dit « oui ». Et ce « oui » venait de partir sous les flots avec la première descendante d'Arendelle.

L'explosion était dû à la tension sur la coque qui avait fini par céder, la proue avait définitivement sombré et la poupe retombait à l'horizontal dans un grand fracas. Elsa au moment du bruit sourd n'avait pas réfléchie et c'était cachée derrière son muret de glace et blotti en position fœtale pour protéger l'enfant. Ce reflexe leur avaient probablement sauvé la vie, alors que les derniers débits tombaient à côté d'eux et qu'ils se sentaient à nouveau posé à l'horizontal pour un bref moment. Tout à coup un silence se fit. Ce fut le signal du départ pour Elsa. Elle savait ce qu'elle devait faire. Elle avait vu devant elle un des canons de défense du vaisseau. En trois enjambées elle avait réussi à se retrouver devant.

-Olaf ! Mets-toi devant la bouche du canon ! Commanda-t-elle

-Pour…

Le bonhomme de neige n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase alors qu'il s'installait qu'Elsa venait de l'envelopper d'une épaisse couche de glace. C'était le seul moyen de lui faire quitter le navire et qu'il ait une chance de survie. Dans le même mouvement elle réussit à mettre à feu le canon et la boule de glace qui enfermait Olaf vola dans le ciel pour atterrir quelques dizaines de mètres plus loin dans l'océan, loin du naufrage.

-Au revoir Olaf ! Je te promets, on te retrouve bientôt ! Hurla Elsa avant de se retourner vers sa nièce à qui elle dit : Et toi, je te promets que l'on va quitter ce bateau et retrouver ta maman !

A ces mots un nouveau craquement se fit entendre et la poupe à nouveau se pencha vers le ciel, la proue qui finissait de couler n'étant pas totalement détachée la faisant se relever. Elsa, quelque peu sonné, reprit à nouveau un sprint et réussit à s'accrocher au bastingage puis à l'escalader voyant ce qu'il restait de son navire se figer quelques instants à la vertical, puis voir l'eau bouillir un petit peu tandis que s'enfonçait peu à peu la poupe. L'océan jamais ne relâchait sa proie et avait décidé cette nuit de l'engloutir entièrement.

-Cette fois ça y est ! Souffla Elsa, aussi bien pour elle que pour Emma toujours dans ses bras.

La souveraine serrait de sa main valide le bastingage, voyant peu à peu l'eau se rapprocher, au fur et à mesure que le navire sombrait. Elsa savait que la masse du navire allait l'aspirer vers le fond. Peut être pourrait-elle se débattre et nager, réussir à remonter à la surface, mais pour un bébé, plonger dans cette eau noir était synonyme de mort. Il fallait impérativement qu'elles restent à tout instant hors de l'eau. Il n'y avait qu'une solution, au bon moment, Elsa devait tout geler, se créer une pellicule de glace suffisamment épaisse pour soutenir son poids et ne pas se briser avec l'aspiration du navire. Il fallait que cela soit fait au bon moment. Et il fallait qu'elle utilise une puissance qu'elle n'avait encore jamais eu pour réussir à geler de l'eau salé et en mouvement, le tout en un temps record. Alors que le navire n'avait guère plus qu'un mètre encore au dessus de la surface, Elsa regarda sa nièce.

-Va falloir me donner un petit coup de main ma puce ! Dit-elle en lui prenant la main. Je t'en prie Emma comprends-moi ! Et fais comme Tata ! Et attention il va faire froid ! Prête Emma ?! Trois…Deux…Un …

Elsa prit une immense respiration et se concentra de toutes ses forces pour commencer à créer sa glace. Pendant un court instant qui lui semblait être une éternité, elle avait l'impression d'être comme en lévitation. Puis elle ouvrit les yeux, et vit que son plan fonctionnait. Emma avait comprit, pour la première fois, elle semblait utiliser consciemment son pouvoir. Elsa était fascinée et effrayée. Elle savait à quel point ce pouvoir pouvait être dangereux, et elle savait qu'au même âge, elle en avait clairement moins qu'Emma.

La pellicule de glace semblait tenir mais craquait face à l'aspiration du fier vaisseau d'Arendelle désormais englouti. Elsa se concentrait, tentait de marcher sur cette eau qu'elle gelait pour s'éloigner de cette zone Elle se sentait fiévreuse. Ce prodige lui exigeait une débauche d'énergie comme jamais. La migraine la reprenait, elle avait l'impression que sa tête explosait. Elle luttait, il lui fallait mettre un peu de distance avec la zone du naufrage. Finalement au bout de quelques mètres, Elsa était à bout de forces, Emma ne l'aidait plus, le bébé aussi avait dû fournir un effort, et commençait à somnoler malgré la position inconfortable avec laquelle la tenait Elsa. Finalement la reine des neiges à bout de forces s'agenouilla sur sa glace, et posa Emma là où elle avait l'impression que la glace était la plus solide, posant dans sa bouche un sifflet de marin qu'elle avait ramassé dans le naufrage. Elle avait la respiration saccadée. Elsa releva quelque peu la tête et voyait la petite Emma s'agiter doucement, couchée ainsi à même la glace, soufflant dans le sifflet au rythme de ses gazouillis, prenant sans doute cela pour un jeu. Heureusement, elle était une enfant de l'hiver, elle ne craignait pas le froid. Elsa sourit, sentant ses forces l'abandonner, mais alors qu'elle souhaitait reposer ses yeux un instant, la glace se déroba sous ses pieds. La pellicule était trop fine. Une seconde plus tard elle se retrouvait sous l'eau, paniquée, épuisée, avalant de l'eau salée. Elle n'avait qu'une pensée « la glace à t-elle tenue pour Emma ? » Avec l'énergie du désespoir, et le peu de conscience qu'il lui restait, elle battait des pieds, tentant de remonter à la surface.

A une centaine de mètres de là, le canot d'Anna, Viktor, Kristoff et la duchesse s'était éloigné prudemment de la zone de naufrage pour ne pas être aspirée. Depuis la première explosion, Anna ne cessait de pleurer, et tous avaient vu effarés la dernière partie du navire couler. Cruelle ironie, à cet instant, la tempête cessa, rapidement, la mer redevînt d'huile. Plus un bruit ne se faisait entendre. Les naufragés ne savaient que faire, Elsa n'était pas revenue. Ils n'avaient eu aucun signe de la reine des Neiges. Devaient-ils y retourner ? Devaient-ils s'orienter ? Dériver ? Personne ne le savait, tous restèrent choqués, jusqu'à ce qu'Anna, qui regardait hébétée en direction du naufrage n'aperçoive quelque chose flotter à quelques dizaines de mètres d'eux. Aussitôt Kristoff orienta la lumière dans la direction indiqué et ils virent stupéfaits une balle de glace avec à l'intérieur, un bonhomme de neige figé. Kristof et Viktor prirent immédiatement les rames et en quelques coups énergiques, ils se retrouvaient à hauteur de ce ballon de glace qu'ils firent monter à bord de l'esquif.

-Olaf ! Mon Dieu que lui est-il arrivé ! Fit Kristoff en le regardant ainsi figé.

-C'est Elsa ! Elle a du faire ça pour le sauver quand le navire s'est détruit ! Elle était vivante ! Hurla alors Anna comme possédée.

-Majesté…Ne…N'ayez pas trop d'espoir. Fit la duchesse compatissante.

-Vous taisez vous ! Il n'y a qu'Elsa qui aurait pu congeler Olaf ! Elle est vivante ! Il faut y retourner ! Je suis sure qu'elle a réussie ! Elle a trouvé Emma ! Elle l'a sauvé ! Vite il faut aller les chercher ! Beugla la souveraine.

Anna hurlait comme possédée, personne n'osait la contredire, elle n'était plus elle-même. Viktor et Kristoff acquiescèrent et ramèrent vers la zone du naufrage. En quelques minutes, ils étaient de nouveau dans la zone. Kristoff criait au milieu de cet océan à qui voulait l'entendre, cherchant Elsa peut être, mais aussi du secours.

-Y a-t-il quelqu'un de vivant ? Est-ce que quelqu'un m'entend ?! Hurla-t-il à se détruire les cordes vocales tout en dirigeant la lumière au hasard de la surface.

-Il n'y a rien ici…C'est trop tard, ça fait trop longtemps…

-Il faut continuer à chercher ! Il faut continuer ! Y a-t-il quelqu'un de vivant ? Hurla à son tour Anna

-Est-ce que quelqu'un m'entends ? Ohé ! Cria à son tour Viktor

Soudain, alors qu'ils s'arrêtèrent de crier, ils crurent entendre un très léger sifflet. Plus personne ne bougea, les rames furent relever, et tous guettaient le bruit. Au bout de quelques instants, tous l'entendirent à nouveau, et encore, et encore et encore ! Ca ne pouvait pas être une hallucination ! Quelqu'un sifflait !

-Faites demi-tour ! Hurla Anna, se tournant de l'autre côté de la barque puis cria à nouveau en levant la lumière : Y a-t-il quelqu'un de vivant ?!

-Ohé ! Reprit Viktor

-Là ! Hurla folle de joie Anna

La souveraine venait de distinguer un petit morceau de glace qui dérivait, Le léger sifflement venait effectivement de là ! Et sur le morceau de glace, une petite silhouette. Anna sentit son cœur battre pour elle il n'y avait aucun doute !

-Emma ! Elle est vivante ! Hurla-t-elle alors que Viktor faisait virer le canot de bord pour aller récupérer la petite miraculée. Ce changement de cap fit apparaître une chevelure blonde puis tous la virent ! Elsa ! Dont seule la tête était hors de l'eau et qui était contre ce minuscule morceau de glace.

-Elsa ! Appela Viktor !

-Elsa ! Elsa ! Elsa regarde y a un bateau ! On est là ! Elsa ! Elsa ! Elsa ! Finit par crier Anna une fois arrivée à hauteur et secouant quelque peu sa sœur…sans résultat.

-Oh non…Commença à soupirer Kristoff en voyant la souveraine inanimée.

-Non Elsa ! Je ne t'abandonnerai jamais ! Je te le promets ! On va te sortir de là ! Lança Anna d'une voix étouffée par les larmes alors qu'une vague fit lâcher prise la souveraine qui coula à pic

-Vite hissez-Emma ! Cria Kristoff qui plongea pour récupérer Elsa. Quelques secondes plus tard il reparu à la surface, la souveraine au bras, il criait : Aidez moi !

Il ne fallut pas le dire deux fois. En un instant malgré les quelques vagues que cela occasionnait, Viktor agrippa Elsa et Emma comme des sacs à patates. Il donna la petite à Kristoff. Il la réchauffait rapidement en l'embrassant et la câlinant, heureux de voir sa fille sain et sauf. Anna, elle n'arrivait pas à s'en réjouir, observant inquiète Viktor auprès d'Elsa. Le prince des îles du sud fit du bouche à bouche à la souveraine qui était posée au milieu de la barque inconsciente…


	6. La vie d'un homme

Chapitre 6 : La vie d'un homme.

Les premiers rayons du soleil pénétraient dans la pièce richement décorée. Il était encore très tôt, mais la reine était déjà réveillée. C'était à peine si elle avait réussi à dormir quelques minutes ! Pendant pratiquement toute la nuit, elle était restée là, debout en chemise de nuit à se contempler dans le miroir, le regard vide, la couronne qu'elle venait de recevoir la veille sur la tête. Les quelques moments où elle avait détournée le regard, c'était pour aller sangloter silencieusement dans son édredon brodé du grand soleil de Coronna. Elle tentait d'y retrouver son calme mais même son compagnon de toujours Pascal n'arrivait pas à lui faire retrouver le sourire, pas plus que les gazouillis de son fils. Au mieux, la souveraine parvenait à retrouver son calme et retournait se fixer dans le miroir. Quelques pensées, toujours les mêmes se succédaient. Cette couronne, elle se souvenait la première fois qu'elle l'avait posée sur sa tête. A cette époque elle était prisonnière de la tour. Prisonnière certes, mais insouciante. Prisonnière mais finalement, pas malheureuse. En posant cette couronne, elle avait commencé à réfléchir à ce que pouvait être son destin. Cette couronne plus tard lui était réapparu lui remémorant son passé. Cette couronne entre autres, l'avait fait se libérer de sa prison et changer son destin. Aujourd'hui elle l'a posait à nouveau sur sa tête. Elle était désormais reine. Elle était désormais libre ! Mais pourtant…Jamais elle ne s'était sentie aussi triste. Jamais elle ne s'était sentie si oppressée. Sa vie était désormais luxueuse et pourtant, elle avait été ruinée. Désormais, son innocence avait disparue, seule la tristesse et la colère guidait ses pensées. Finalement, c'est le serviteur qui frappait doucement à la porte de la souveraine qui la tira de cette longue nuit. C'est à peine si la reine entendit les propos du laquais. Elle venait de revenir à la réalité. Baissant les yeux sur sa commode elle vit un petit bijou qui l'a rendit furieuse. Un présent des sœurs d'Arendelle. C'était bien trop douloureux ! Elle empoigna le pendentif pour le jeter de toutes ses forces par la fenêtre. Au balcon, elle aperçut alors le grimoire de l'Yggdrasil. Elle se souvenait avoir pleuré dessus la veille, mais aussi d'un étrange phénomène avec cette lumière aveuglante. Elle ramassa le livre et le posa délicatement sur la table en fermant les yeux…pour les rouvrir quelques secondes plus tard déterminée.

La colère l'a guidait à nouveau, et ce jour serait le début de sa justice. Elle allait pouvoir commencer le procès de l'ancien roi Ludwig. Elle souhaitait faire cela dans les règles, un vrai procès public, mais pourtant, elle avait déjà rédigé le papier qu'elle comptait lire en guise de verdict…Celui que sa cousine avait été incapable de prononcer ! La souveraine s'était habillée en vitesse, parée des symboles de la royauté et tenant la main de justice, le regard déterminée au moment de sortir de ses appartements et se rendre dans la grande salle d'audience. Oui elle allait rendre sa justice.

-Raiponce ! Attends ! Lança une voix derrière elle.

-Taisez-vous mère ! Ce procès aura lieu ! Répliqua Raiponce sans ralentir le pas ni même accorder un regard à sa mère.

-Ca n'est pas un procès ! C'est une mise à mort que tu fais là ! Tu as déjà ton verdict avant même qu'il ne débute !

-Je ne fais que faire respecter nos lois ! Ecartez-vous mère !

-Non, reste la et écoutes moi ! Lança sa mère d'une voix forte en la retenant par le bras.

-Arrêtez de me violenter ou…

-Ou quoi ? Non contente de vouloir pendre ton père tu souhaites enfermer ta mère ? Tu souhaites vraiment commencer ton règne sur notre grand pays par un acte de cruauté et de vengeance.

-C'est un procès ! Fit la souveraine en se libérant.

-Je ne te laisserai pas faire ! Répliqua la reine mère en suivant sa fille.

-Mère ! Partez ! Je vous interdis d'entrer dans cette salle d'audience !

-Tu commences déjà à bafouer nos lois !

-Mère vous frisez le crime de lèse Majesté ! Partez pour la dernière fois.

-En tant que reine mère je suis membre de droit de la haute cour de Justice, tu ne peux m'interdire l'accès !

-Très bien…Si tel est votre souhait…Allez prendre place, cela ne changera rien, vos délibérations ne sont que consultatives, la décision m'appartient.

-Je saurai te faire changer d'avis. Lança sa mère d'un ton de défi avant de prendre place.

-La reine ! Annonça alors l'huissier tandis que Raiponce pénétrait dans la grande salle d'audience sans un regard pour son père sur le banc des accusés.

-La séance est ouverte. Moi Raiponce Ière, Reine de Coronna promet de juger en toute impartialité cet homme, de le libérer s'il est innocent le condamner conformément à nos lois s'il est coupable. Accusé veuillez vous lever ! Huissier, enlevez lui ce banc ! Lança Raiponce d'une voix forte alors que sa mère lui lançait un regard noir face à ce dernier ordre humiliant, obligeant Ludwig à demeurer debout pendant toute la durée du procès.

-Raiponce je…

-Silence ! Vous ne parlerez que si l'on vous le demande ! Ludwig de Coronna, ancien roi de Coronna, déchu par le grand conseil suite à une condamnation pour trahison dans un royaume étranger, vous êtes ici accusé de haute trahison portant atteinte à la sureté du royaume, accusé de violence volontaire sur des personnalités royales, accusé de vente illégal de biens royaux et enfin…accusé de complicité du meurtre du prince Eugène Fizterbergh, père du prince héritier Pascal de Coronna et mon époux. Termina Raiponce avec émotion et jetant un regard glacial à son père, puis ajouta : Faites entrer le premier témoin !

-Majesté…Chuchota un des magistrats : Normalement, il nous faut demander d'abord à l'accusé ce qu'il souhaite plaider et le laisser s'exprimer. Termina t-il alors que l'assistance attendait en silence quelque peu gêné.

-Bien sûr…Je vous remercie de votre rappel seigneur. Je tiens à ce que ce procès soit exemplaire et reconnais ne pas avoir votre expérience, aussi je vous délègue pendant le procès la charge de faire appeler les différents partis, je ne ferais que présider. Lança Raiponce confuse et agacé de voir sa mère réprimer un sourire.

A ces mots immédiatement la reine se rassit, laissant les autres magistrats se charger de conduire le procès. Elle serra les poings en entendant son père oser plaider non coupable, et voir sa mère acquiescer de temps à autres continuait à faire monter sa colère. Les témoins défilaient et Raiponce écoutait d'une oreille distraite, trouvant une certaine satisfaction à voir son père se tenir à la barre, changeant de pied d'appui visiblement pris de crampes de devoir rester ainsi debout pendant des heures. Les débats restaient ennuyeux mais l'attention de la souveraine fut réveillée lorsque le juge appela le dernier témoin.

-Son Altesse le prince Neal des Iles Du Sud, commandant de la flotte royale des Iles est appelé à venir témoigner. Votre altesse, jurez-vous devant notre reine et le Seigneur de dire en ce jour toute la vérité ?

-Bien sur.

-Mon prince. Vous étiez chargé d'opérer l'échange de biens qui est reproché à l'accusé, d'anciens grimoires prophétiques contre des journaux, est-ce exact ?

-J'ai en effet été missionné par l'ancien souverain mon père pour acquérir ces grimoires et aucun contrat n'avait été préalablement signé.

-Pourquoi avoir donc prit part à cet échange si vous le saviez illégal ? Demanda alors Raiponce qui sortait pour la première fois de son silence.

-Nombreux échanges entre pays se font de manière discrète avant d'être officialisés par les Pays une fois terminé. J'ai agi sur ordre de mon souverain aux Iles du Sud. En tant que fils et marin, je me devais de suivre ses ordres.

-En enfreignant nos lois ! ajouta-t-elle sévèrement : Et vous ne le regrettez pas alors que nous vous hébergeons en ce moment même ?

-Avec tout le respect que je vous dois votre altesse, il ne me semble pas que je sois l'accusé. Mon action ne fut pas illégale, je suis venu en ce royaume missionné par les Iles du Sud, et le roi Ludwig…

-N'appelez pas l'accusé par ce titre !

-Je suis navré, je suis sous serment, c'était son titre au moment des faits Altesse. Le roi Ludwig disais-je était au courant de notre venue et nous recevait officiellement au titre de dignitaires royaux. D'un point de vue technique il n'y a eu aucune illégalité ni pour les Iles du Sud…ni pour Coronna j'en ai bien peur.

-Pourtant vous aviez conscience que cet échange était dangereux.

-Pas spécialement.

-Vous mentez ! Hurla Raiponce, se souvenant que le prince lui avait laissé un grimoire et quelques craintes.

-Et vous reine Raiponce ? Vous avez assisté à l'échange et rien n'a été fait. Si je le savais, alors vous aussi le saviez. Aviez-vous une idée de cette dangerosité ?

-Méfiez-vous de cette insolence prince ! Que le tribunal révoque le témoin ! Hurla Raiponce visiblement contrariée et jetant un regard sévère à ce prince qu'elle voyait comme ami, puis d'une voix solennelle, elle ajouta. La cour en a assez entendu. Que les juges se retirent pour délibérer. La séance est levée !

-Votre altesse, peut être que…Commença l'un des juges.

-J'ai dit, la séance est levée ! Répéta Raiponce d'une voix froide en quittant la salle d'audience furieuse.

La reine enrageait de ce dernier témoignage qui en substance s'il ne disculpait pas Ludwig, la rendait en partie responsable des conséquences funestes de cette aventure, ne serais-ce que par manque de méfiance. Elle passait devant la dame de chambre qui tenait dans ses bras le petit prince Pascal, elle ne prit même pas le temps de le regarder où le prendre dans ses bras alors qu'elle vit dans les couloirs, celui qui était responsable de son énervement.

-Vous ! Je vous pensais mon ami ! Comment osez-vous ! Je ne sais pas ce qui me retient de ne pas vous chasser du royaume enchaîné et à fond de cale ! Vociféra-t-elle en fermant ses poings.

-Eh là ! Calmez vous votre Altesse, je ne suis pas votre ennemi et ne commettez pas un geste que vous pourriez regretter. Je suis votre ami, mais aussi un prince des Iles du Sud, royaume avec lequel par votre volonté vous entretenez des relations bien froides. Maltraiter un de ses représentants serait très mauvais pour vous. Répondit le plus calmement du monde le marin.

-Pas mon ennemi ?! En me discréditant ! Vous êtes d'une arrogance !...

-Et vous Altesse êtes bien colérique. Voilà une attitude peu recommandable pour une reine. Encore moins lorsqu'elle s'adresse à un ami.

-Un ami, vous osez prétendre que…

-Je suis votre ami ? Oui ma chère ! Tous ici depuis votre retour vous voient colérique et froide, tous détestent une telle attitude pour une souveraine et déplore la merveilleuse princesse que vous étiez. Mais personne ne vous le dit pour ne pas vous froisser. Moi si ! Car c'est ça un ami ! C'est aussi être honnête et franc, en disant les choses peu agréables à entendre !

-Et aussi me discréditer en plein procès que je préside ?

-Ne m'a-t-il pas été expressément demandé de dire la vérité ? Je n'ai qu'une parole ! M'accuseriez-vous de parjure ? Souhaitez-vous réellement mettre en doute la parole d'un prince ? Lança Neal d'un ton majestueux qui déstabilisa Raiponce. Si ce dernier ne souhaitait pas régner où s'intéresser au pouvoir, il avait malgré tout une magnificence semblable à celle d'Elsa d'Arendelle.

-Vous parlez comme votre sœur ! Maugréa la souveraine visiblement déçue de repenser à la souveraine d'Arendelle.

-Si cela peut vous aider à redevenir celle que tout le monde aimait alors tant mieux ! Reprenez-vous Raiponce, le chagrin vous aveugle, et pourtant au fond de vous, vous savez que ce que j'ai dit au tribunal n'est que la stricte vérité.

-Et me fait passer pour en partie responsable ?!

-Comment auriez-vous pu prévoir ? Qui aurait pu prévoir tout ça ? Si le fait de ne pas en avoir été capable vous rend coupable, alors Altesse, c'est le monde entier qui l'est. Ce que j'ai pu dire en revanche ne fait que remettre la vérité. Votre père…

-Ne l'appelez pas ainsi mon père est mort !

-…Alors que vous n'avez même pas encore délibéré sur sa culpabilité vous annoncez déjà sa mort ? Voilà qui n'est pas très sage de la part d'une souveraine. Et inutile de vous cacher derrière un nom, c'est et ça restera pour l'éternité votre père. Il en est de même pour le mien. Nous ne pouvons nous en défausser. Nous devons vivre avec, ne pas oublier les mauvaises actions, mais garder en mémoire les bonnes.

-Qui êtes-vous pour me faire ainsi la morale ?

-Votre cousin, et votre ami ! Et en tant qu'ami je vous fais constater les faits. Et votre…l'accusé si vous préférez, eh bien dans mon témoignage est remis à sa place. Il n'est pas le seul coupable que vous avez cherché à dépeindre, mais bien un des éléments dans le plan de mon père. Avec sa mort, il n'a pu répondre de ses crimes, mais il ne faut pas occulter la vérité en faisant porter ses méfaits par un autre. Et de toute manière reine Raiponce. Mon témoignage seul n'enlève pas la culpabilité finale du prévenu. Vous avez bien assez pour le déclarer coupable si tel est votre désir…A moins que vous ne laissiez les juges délibérer seuls à rester ainsi avec moi dans le couloir alors qu'ils sont enfermés dans la salle de délibération.

-Les délibérés !

-Je sais ce que vous allez dire, vous devez y aller…Mais prenez garde à votre décision. C'est de la vie d'un homme dont il est question. Il vous faudra vivre avec ce choix. Fit le prince en tournant les talons.

Raiponce resta un instant interdite avant de recouvrer ses esprits et partir d'un pas décidé vers la salle des délibérés où elle fit son entrée sans même prendre la peine de s'excuser de couper les débats entre les juges. Sans avoir le moindre regard pour sa mère qui la dévisageait sévèrement, Raiponce alla s'installer sur le trône royal afin de présider. Tous restèrent respectueusement en silence, alors que la jeune souveraine balayait la pièce d'un regard, puis d'une voix glaciale elle rompit le silence.

-Votre verdict ? Coupable n'est il pas ?!

-C'est que…Votre Altesse, nous n'avons pas pu débattre sur tous les points du procès afin de…

-Ca n'était pas une question Seigneur ! Coupable !

-Raiponce voyons tu…Commença sa mère.

-C'est Votre Majesté ! Votre statut de reine mère ne vous soustrait pas à votre devoir de soumission !

-Et ton titre de souveraine ne te place pas au dessus des lois séculaires de ce royaume !

-Je…Nous pouvons cependant s'il plait à son altesse vu nos débats conclure à un verdict. Osa un juge souhaitant apparemment se faire bien voir de la nouvelle souveraine.

-Et pourquoi donc ?

-Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir qu'il y a plusieurs chefs d'inculpation, alors il nous faut statuer sur chacun de ces chefs pour pouvoir définir la culpabilité ou non de l'accusé.

-Eh bien faisons comme si c'était fait ! Votre verdict !

-Voyons Majesté, cela serait contre les lois de notre Royaume de Coronna !

-Coronna c'est moi ! La loi c'est moi ! Et je vous demande votre verdict !

-Raiponce ! Ne commence pas ton règne comme un tyran !

-Fort bien mère, puisque vous avez tous choisi de défier votre souverain aujourd'hui, je vais faire preuve de…Souplesse ! Commença la souveraine d'une voix faussement calme.

-Louons votre sagesse votre Altesse ! Lança un des juges souhaitant probablement se faire bien voir.

-En effet monsieur ! Alors voici ma question, vous avez déjà débattu sur le premier des chefs d'accusation, la trahison du royaume si je ne m'abuse. Alors dans ce cas chers Juges, mère, je vous demande votre verdict

-Altesse, nous tentons de vous expliquer que…

-Qu'il n'est pas possible tant que tous les chefs d'accusation ne sont pas examinés j'ai compris monsieur le haut Juge, ne prenez pas votre reine pour une idiote !

-Loin de moi…

-Je vous demande votre verdict sur ce chef d'accusation ! Coupa la souveraine d'une voix calme mais glaciale.

Un long silence embarrassé s'installa alors dans la salle des délibérations, tous comprenaient la volonté de leur souveraine de condamner au plus vite son père peu importe le moyen. Chaque juge essayait d'éviter de croiser le regard dur de la jeune femme qu'ils avaient connus si douce et aimante, seule sa mère osait l'affronter avec un regard remplis de déception et de reproches. Raiponce, dont la patience était plus que limitée remarqua le regard de sa mère et se tourna vers cette dernière.

-Mère ! Commença-t-elle d'un ton faussement enjoué. C'est vous qui notez les délibérations, le jury m'a dit avoir déjà statué, alors donnez moi le verdict ! Fit Raiponce avec un sourire narquois laissant le silence s'installer, mais n'obtenant pas de réponse, elle se durcit. Mère ! C'est un ordre de votre reine !

-Le jury l'a déclaré à la majorité de huit voix sur treize…Coupable. Lut la gorge serrée la reine mère.

-Bien. En tant que reine je prends acte de votre choix et pour ce qui est de la sentence en me référant à nos lois je me dois…

-Raiponce ! Nous avons noté qu'il y a des éléments que le jury doit prendre en compte comme potentielle circonstance atténuantes ! Nous devons délibérer !

-C'est vrai mère, vous avez raison, ce sont nos lois…

-Je suis fort aise de te l'entendre dire !

-Mais ! Nos lois nous disent aussi qu'aucune circonstance en cas de haute trahison ne peut obligatoirement atténuer la peine encourue. C'est à la volonté du souverain !

-Non !

-Si mère ! Voulez-vous que le grand chancelier nous relise la loi par précaution ? L'ironie veut que cette loi fût proclamée par l'accusé lui même. Par respect pour ce dernier il serait inconcevable que la souveraine ne respecte pas les lois ! Déclara Raiponce d'une voix grave mais dont se percevait une jubilation intérieure.

-Raiponce je t'en conjure ne prends pas une décision hâtive que tu pourrais regretter.

-Je suis la reine, je dois protéger le royaume, et comment pourrais-je le protéger si je ne fais pas respecter les lois que nous avons édictées contre la trahison !

-Et comment comptes-tu protéger et défendre les valeurs du royaume en attendant pas la fin des délibérés ni en écoutant les rapports des juges ? Lança la reine mère.

-Le jury peut continuer son délibéré, mais il a déjà déclaré l'accusé coupable de haute trahison ! Un tel crime est puni de la plus forte sanction qui soit, et rien ne peut obliger les juges à diminuer cette sentence. Je refuse que l'on puisse dire, ici ou dans d'autres contrées, que Coronna ne punit pas la trahison. Ma décision est prise. Je demande au jury de se hâter dans ses délibérés, j'ordonne l'annonce du verdict dans une heure. Messieurs ! Mère ! Lança Raiponce d'un ton qu'elle voulait impérieux avant de sortir précipitamment de la salle dans un silence de mort.

Aussitôt sortie la souveraine avait fait passer l'ordre de convoquer tout le monde dans l'heure, en attendant, elle souhaitait s'isoler, depuis le lever du jour, ses pensées ne se tournaient que vers son père et les douleurs du passé auxquelles elle n'arrivait pas à dire adieu songeant amèrement que le cadeau de l'amour lui avait été injustement arraché. Elle avait rejoint machinalement ses appartements, sentant les larmes monter et, sans même se rendre compte de ce qu'elle faisait, elle se mit à prendre le grimoire que Neal lui avait rendu, feuilletant au hasard les pages parlant de l'Yggdrasil. Finalement, au bout d'un temps qu'elle était bien incapable d'estimer, un valet de chambre frappa doucement à sa porte pour lui annoncer la reprise du procès. Aussitôt, elle referma le livre, l'aigreur qui lui brulait le cœur revînt immédiatement en elle, accompagné du regard dur qu'elle avait depuis le début de la journée. Sans un mot pour son serviteur elle quitta ses appartements pour se rendre d'un pas décidé au procès, prenant place dans la salle sans laisser le temps à l'huissier d'annoncer sa présence, ordonnant à tous de s'asseoir.

-Bien, messieurs, madame, le jury peut-il donner son verdict ?

-Nous le pouvons votre Altesse. Déclara le chancelier.

-Faites-donc !

-Peut être votre Altesse…Je veux dire, il…il est de coutume de laisser la possibilité à l'accusé de prendre une dernière fois la parole avant l'annonce.

-Certes monsieur le chancelier. Accusé levez-vous ! Avez-vous une parole avant l'annonce du verdict ?

-Oui Votre Altesse une chose. Un conseil. Un souverain doit chaque jour prendre de graves décisions. Un mauvais souverain aura toujours l'impression de bien faire, mais un bon souverain sait que les décisions graves ne sont jamais faciles même si elles peuvent le paraître, jamais il ne se dit être certain de prendre la bonne décision, mais à chaque fois il est animé par sa volonté de servir son peuple et non lui-même. Un bon souverain pèse chaque conséquence de ses actes. Alors Raiponce, pèse chacune de tes décisions et demandes-toi pour qui tu les prends. Déclara d'une voix majestueuse et calme Ludwig.

-Monsieur le chancelier le verdict ! Répondit Raiponce indifférente.

-Au chef d'accusation de haute trahison, à une majorité de huit voix l'accusé a été déclaré coupable. Par ailleurs le jury…

-Merci monsieur le chancelier nous en avons assez entendu. Coupa Raiponce devant la salle estomaquée de l'intervention de la souveraine.

-C'est scandaleux Votre Altesse on ne peut interrompre ainsi l'annonce d'un verdict ! S'offusqua l'un des avocats de la défense.

-Certes maître certes ! Le jury peut ajouter avoir noté de potentiels circonstances et disculper l'accusé de certains chefs d'accusation, néanmoins il est reconnu coupable du plus grave de tous les crimes. Accusé veuillez vous relever ! Peu importe les autres conclusions du jury vous venez d'être reconnu coupable de haute trahison. Le Royaume ne peut chercher une quelconque raison d'être clément envers celui qui devait les guider peu importe son mobile. Ludwig, étant reconnu coupable de ce forfait, moi Raiponce, reine de Coronna, en accord avec nos lois je vous confisque vos biens et vos titres passés et présent et vous condamne à mort. Vos titres disparus vous n'êtes plus considéré comme noble et serez donc transféré du donjon aux cachots ce soir en attendant votre exécution par pendaison demain matin. Gardes ! Emmenez-le ! La séance est levée !

L'audience resta médusée alors que Ludwig était emmené sans résistance ni même un seul mot se contenant de regarder sa fille qui choisit de l'ignorer et quitter les lieux par une porte dérobée. Raiponce pensait qu'annoncer sa sentence l'aiderait à se soulager mais l'aigreur était toujours présente. La jeune souveraine souhaitait regagner au plus vite ses appartements, s'y enfermer, ne voir personne jusqu'au lendemain, peut être l'exécution allait elle permettre de faire partir cette aigreur. Oui, cela serait la justice, sa justice appliquée cela fera tout passer. Mais alors que la souveraine allait s'enfermer dans ses appartements elle entendit quelqu'un frapper dans ses mains de manière sarcastique et se retourna furieuse.

-Félicitations pour votre première décision royale votre Altesse ! Il est clair qu'elle fera date ! Commença Neal d'un ton sarcastique.

-Neal vous êtes un ami mais cela ne vous donne pas le droit de commettre une lèse-majesté !

-Mais en tant qu'ami je dois aussi dire à cette amie qu'elle fait une erreur monstrueuse quand c'est le cas même si cela doit la déplaire !

-Une erreur ? Je ne vous permets pas !

-Et qu'est ce que cela vous apporte ma chère reine que de voir demain votre père s'agiter quelques minutes avant de devenir tout raide au bout de sa corde ?

-Je ne vous permets pas !

-De quoi ? De vous dire que la princesse Raiponce était une princesse aimante, posée, intelligente et qui savait prendre la mesure mais que la reine Raiponce est une femme avec un cœur noir dépourvu de sentiments ?!

-Assez ! Hors de ma vue ! Je vous donne vingt quatre heures pour être loin des côtes de Coronna où je vous fais arrêter !

-Voyez ! Voyez ce que vous devenez ! Reprenez-vous Altesse ! Ne vous faîtes pas cruelle ! Prenez exemple sur vos cousines, elles gouvernent avec bienveillance ! C'est d'ailleurs votre nature profonde ! Ne quittez pas cette voie !

-Eh bien puisqu'elles vous plaisent tant, vous n'avez qu'à retourner les voir ! Vos très chères sœurs n'est ce pas ?! Allez hors de ma vue ! Hurla Raiponce en s'enfermant dans ses appartements laissant le prince des Iles du Sud seul.

La souveraine se sentait prise de nausées, la contrariété sans doute accumulée au cours de cette journée et les blessures à vif qui avaient été rouvertes à l'occasion du procès. Elle ferma les yeux afin de tenter de reprendre une respiration calme avant de balayer la pièce du regard, son petit compère Pascal faisait le pitre à changer de couleur au dessus du petit lit de son fils qui riait bien innocemment. La présence de son meilleur ami et son fils fit retrouver un peu de calme à Raiponce, une partie de l'ancienne princesse venait de reparaitre au grand jour et elle alla s'asseoir auprès de son fils, le câlinant pour oublier avant d'être rappelée à la réalité en entendant frapper.

-Que voulez-vous ? Demanda Raiponce d'un ton sec en dévisageant le capitaine de la garde et remarquant ses yeux rouges.

-Altesse, je viens vous chercher pour vous accompagner aux cachots.

-En quel honneur ?

-Madame le roi Ludwig…

-Qui est-ce ? Il n'y a pas de roi Ludwig ! Vociféra Raiponce.

-Le…Le condamné, il a formulé comme dernière volonté une audience.

-Et alors ?

-…Avec vous.

-Quoi ? C'est tout simplement hors de question !

-Votre Majesté je me dois d'insister, ce sont nos lois ! La couronne s'engage à respecter les dernières volontés du mourant. Quand un condamné demande une audience, le royaume lui accorde cinq minutes.

-En somme je n'ai pas le choix ?

-Vous êtes la reine Madame, mais jamais votre pè…Je veux dire les rois du passé n'ont refusé une telle demande.

-Cinq minutes et vous venez me rechercher ! Pas une de plus et ce peu importe qui parlera ou ne parlera pas suis-je claire ? Allons-y ! Plus vite cela sera terminé.

La souveraine n'attendit pas de réponse ni même la révérence du garde pour sortir de ses appartements et se diriger d'un pas rapide vers les cachots. Le garde en bon militaire se reprit rapidement pour lui ouvrir le passage. Arrivés dans les prisons la souveraine ralentit le pas quelque peu dégoutée par la saleté qui y régnait. Le capitaine de la garde lui n'osa pas parler, indiquant le cachot du prisonnier, d'un signe de tête Raiponce lui donna l'ordre et il déverrouilla la serrure avant d'entrebâiller la porte. Il tendit ensuite une lumière à la souveraine qui pénétra dans le cachot crasseux et sombre, distinguant au fond, assis sur les dalles crasseuses le prisonnier qui ne prit pas la peine de se relever pour saluer la reine.

-Raiponce. Heureux de voir que tu te soumets à nos lois en acceptant la volonté du condamné.

-C'est votre Altesse !

-Oh ! Au point où j'en suis, je doute qu'un manquement au protocole me cause de plus gros ennuis.

-C'est pour avoir ce ton sarcastique que vous avez souhaité cette visite ?

-Non bien sur, et le sarcasme est plus délectable quant il est en public. Non c'est bien pour te parler, pas de sarcasme, pas de Majesté, mais un père et sa fille.

-C'est pour ma grâce que vous m'avez fait descendre…

-Non, je n'ai pas fait venir la reine, mais ma fille. Car tu peux me détester tant que tu voudras tu es et resteras ma fille. Non je souhaite te donner un dernier conseil…et la vérité aussi.

-Il vous reste trois minutes ! S'impatienta Raiponce.

-Demain dès l'aube, à l'heure où blanchit la campagne je partirai… J'ai été condamné pour trahison, et…oui j'ai trahi le royaume. Toi, en tant que reine, il t'a fallu prendre la décision. J'ai gouverné pendant des années, et sache une chose, chaque décision que tu prendras, toujours elles te suivront et toujours tu devras les assumer ainsi que leurs conséquences.

-Vous voulez me faire douter pour avoir grâce…

-Non. En pareille situation, j'aurai sans doute bien plus écouté mes conseillers que toi, mais il est possible que ma décision aurait été la même. Apprends à écouter tes conseillers, tes décisions doivent être prises dans l'intérêt du royaume, et c'est pourquoi je veux que tu saches pourquoi je suis condamné pour trahison, je n'ai pas servi l'intérêt du royaume, mais seulement le miens et celui de ma fille.

-Deux minutes !

-Mon frère m'a proposé richesse et puissance pour notre royaume mais surtout pour nous. Les biens matériels et la puissance n'ont pourtant pas été la raison de mon choix, non mon choix c'était pour toi.

-Si vous voulez me faire croire au final que vous avez agi pour me sauver la vie je ne pense pas que je vais rester pour vous entendre !

-Non je ne t'ai pas sauvé la vie ma fille. Et même si je voulais ton bonheur, dans mon action j'ai pris des décisions qu'un roi doit prendre…Sauf que j'ai pris les mauvaises et je les paierais de ma vie. Je le sais et l'assume. Même mon but était pour toi…Et surtout ton époux !

-Je vous interdis de souiller la mémoire de… Fulmina Raiponce.

-Je ne salis rien, oui je n'appréciais pas ton mari ni son passé de bandit et d'orphelin. Oui je voulais du prestige mais ton amour et ton bonheur étaient le plus important à mes yeux…J'aurai donné ma vie pour Eugène. D'ailleurs d'une certaine façon, c'est ce qu'il se passe, je regrette malheureusement de ne pas avoir pu le sauver.

-Vous divaguez !

-Non ! Je n'aurais pas pu le sauver du poison il est vrai, mais par mon pacte avec mon frère j'ai eu des informations. Des informations qui changent tout pour Eugène…Même maintenant ! Fit Ludwig d'un ton soudain mystérieux alors que la porte du cachot s'ouvrait.

-Votre Majesté, les cinq minutes sont passées, comme le veut nos lois je vous demande de sortir.

-Oui attendez ! De quoi parlez-vous !

-Altesse je me dois d'insister, cet homme est mourant, son temps est passé.

-Cela sera mon regret Raiponce, j'espère que tu trouveras ce que j'ai…

-Taisez-vous c'est la loi Maj…Ludwig ! Fit le commandant ému du sort de son ancien souverain.

-Parlez Ludwig ! Hurla Raiponce alors que le commandant, désolé l'entraînait vers l'extérieur.

-Adieu ma fille. Se contenta de répondre Ludwig, une larme perlant de son œil alors que la porte se refermait le laissant dans l'obscurité du cachot.

Raiponce fulminait à l'encontre du capitaine de la garde pour qui elle avait peu de sympathie se souvenant qu'il était par le passé le pire ennemi du bandit Flynn Rider. Elle ne cessait de proférer des menaces de mise à l'arrêt que le militaire se contentait d'ignorer, raccompagnant la souveraine à la sortie des cachots, soudain des pas et une voix firent taire la souveraine.

-Votre Altesse, il n'est pas convenable d'une personne de votre rang et votre dignité se permette de hausser ainsi la voix en ce lieu de perdition ! Fit la reine mère qui venait de paraître accompagnée d'une demi-douzaine d'hommes en armes.

-Mère ne vous mêlez pas de ça !

-Je suis en charge des protocoles. Les condamnés ne peuvent plus voir personne d'après nos propres lois, donc si cela me concerne même si cela me coute.

-Mère je dois lui parler !

-Moi aussi ! Car c'est aussi mon époux, l'homme avec qui j'ai été engagée pendant de longues et belles années, avec qui nous avons traversé la plus douloureuse des épreuves avec ton absence et l'immense joie de ton retour. Pour sa dernière soirée, moi aussi j'aimerai pouvoir rester en sa compagnie, mais je me dois de faire respecter nos lois. Alors Raiponce c'est suffisamment difficile comme cela, ne m'oblige pas à te faire raccompagner de force par la garde !

-Je suis la reine, je fais ce qu'il me…

-Tu fais ce qu'il doit être fait et une bonne reine respecte les lois qu'elle est censée représenter ! Coupa sèchement la reine mère.

-Vous me paierez cet affront mère ! Demain vous serez à ma droite, et c'est vous qui donnerez l'ordre ! Votre volonté de respecter nos lois vous empêche de vous dérober ! Passez une bonne nuit mère ! Rétorqua Raiponce vexée.

Raiponce d'un geste se libéra du capitaine de la garde tout en lui jetant un regard noir avant de s'en retourner vers ses appartements qu'elle rejoignit en quelques instants, sans prendre la peine de saluer les courtisans qu'elle avait croisé dans la grande galerie. De retour dans ses appartements, la jeune souveraine éclata en sanglots, se remémorant les dernières paroles de son père et les nombreuses questions qu'elle apportait. Elle tentait de se contenir et faire le moins de bruit possible pour ne pas réveiller son fils qui dormait paisiblement et finalement, ivre de fatigue, elle finit par regagner sa couche et s'endormir d'un sommeil agité. Raiponce se retrouvait sur une grande plaine brumeuse, perdue elle ne savait où elle devait aller. Soudain, en tendant l'oreille dans le brouillard elle crut entendre la voix d'Eugène. Ne sachant d'où elle venait elle se mit à hurler le nom de son défunt époux, courant à l'aveugle au milieu de nulle part alors que la voix d'Eugène semblait toujours aussi lointaine. Au bout de longues minutes, Raiponce arriva dans une sorte de clairière, elle avait l'impression de la reconnaître mais c'était impossible ! « Cela ne pouvait être cette clairière ! » se disait-elle, constatant qu'il n'y avait pas d'épaisse forêt et pourtant ! Au loin elle la vit ! Cette tour ! Sa tour ! Sa prison ! Elle lui faisait face au loin, sa silhouette terrifiante dans l'obscurité. Prudente la souveraine s'approcha, elle plissait les yeux, elle voyait…non c'était ridicule ! Le long du mur, depuis la fenêtre ses cheveux d'or ! Et la voix d'Eugène qui semblait venir au bas de la chevelure ! C'était la seule lumière dans cet espace sombre et au bout…Horreur ! Ca n'était pas Eugène mais…un pendu encapuchonné alors que la voix semblait être un souvenir. La jeune souveraine déglutit quelques instants pour s'approcher encore et soudain, tout qui semblait figé se mit à bouger. Le pendu se mit à pivoter laissant apparaître une grande faucheuse…La mort ! Raiponce en était certaine, elle ne pouvait être dans un monde réel ! Oui ça ne pouvait être qu'un cauchemar, elle essaya de s'en persuader, de se pincer mais rien à faire elle restait prisonnière de ce songe. Elle tourna alors son regard vers la mort qui perdit son capuchon et laissa apparaître un visage cadavérique. « Père ! » Hurla Raiponce réprimant un haut le cœur. Cette parole déclencha tout ! L'espace devînt flou et la tour qui était sa prison se transforma en un être humain géant ou plutôt en une femme !...Oui c'était une femme, dont les traits de visage et la blondeur des cheveux lui étaient familiers. Cette femme tourna les yeux vers la mort et éclata de rire en voyant Raiponce désemparée. « Elsa…Emma ! » Murmura-t-elle avant de tourner les yeux à nouveau vers le cadavre de son père qui s'était libéré de sa corde. Il s'approchait d'elle en riant et annonçant d'une voix d'outre tombe : « Tu nous as tué ! Tué de tes propres mains ! Tu nous as tué et tu ne peux donc plus rien pour lui ! » A ces mots il lança la corde du pendu au bout de laquelle se trouvait une tête atrophiée, en la dévisageant, Raiponce hurla d'effroi !

-Eugène ! Non ! Hurla la souveraine, renversant le plateau qui était posé à côté de son lit.

-Excusez-moi madame je…Je ne voulais pas vous effrayer. Balbutia une femme de chambre confuse et ramassant à la hâte les débris de vaisselle en tachant de reprendre son souffle, surprise du réveil brutale de la reine.

-Comm…Que se passe-t-il ? Demanda Raiponce qui tachait de retrouver son calme et essuyait les grosses gouttes de sueur de son front.

-Je vous apportais votre petit déjeuner votre Majesté. Votre intendant m'a demandé de vous réveiller et…

-Me…Oui…Le matin ! Je…Merci ! Laissez-ça, ce n'est pas grave, vous aurez le temps de nettoyer tout à l'heure ! Mes affaires, je dois me préparer…

-Vos affaires vous ont été apportées Altesse, mais permettez, ne vous levez pas vous risquez de vous blesser sur la vaisselle.

-Ne vous en faîtes pas je ne crains pas les blessures, Laissez-moi je vous prie. Fit Raiponce, tentant de se calmer après ce cauchemar.

La servante ne se fit pas prier pour quitter la pièce quelque peu inquiet du visage blafard de la reine, si loin de la joie de vivre qui pouvait se lire quand elle était encore la princesse Raiponce aimée de son peuple. Raiponce n'y fit pas attention et se préparait telle une automate, enfilant une robe très sobre mais lui donnant une grande prestance nécessaire pour une exécution publique, mais alors qu'elle plaçait sur sa tête un diadème son cauchemar lui revînt en tête « tu nous as tué ». Elle tressaillit en repensant à cette accusation et surtout elle continuait à se demander ce que son père avait bien pu ou voulu découvrir à propos d'Eugène. Cette pensée ne la quitta pas au moment de traverser le château et arriver au son de la musique militaire sur le balcon royal, surplombant la potence montée cette nuit, prête à recevoir son prestigieux condamné sous les yeux de centaines de dignitaires, nobles, hauts responsables mais aussi simple habitants de Coronna. Raiponce prit place dans un grand silence, pas un applaudissement ou une viva à l'apparition de la souveraine ce qui ne fit qu'augmenter son malaise au point qu'elle fut soulagée de voir apparaître sur Maximus le capitaine de la garde passer en revue ses troupes alors que les tambours reprenaient leur rythme. Mais Raiponce n'était pas la seule à être mal, sa mère à sa droite semblait effondrée par la charge que lui avait conférée sa fille et, tachant d'afficher le visage le plus neutre possible malgré ses yeux gonflés et rougis de larmes, elle fit signe de faire entrer la charrette du condamné. Quelques instants plus tard, Ludwig, habillé de la chemise du condamné fit son entrée dans la cour d'honneur debout au milieu du chariot. De timides applaudissements et de rares « Vive le roi » se firent entendre dans l'assistance, mais personne n'avait le courage d'affirmer aux yeux de tous son opinion. Raiponce se contenta d'ignorer et observer en silence. Elle vit Ludwig descendre, refusant l'aide de son bourreau malgré ses mains noués, et marcher d'un pas très digne vers la potence alors que quelques spectateurs osaient une timide et discrète révérence à son passage. Sans un mot il monta les quelques marches avant de se présenter devant la corde. Il fit alors face à la foule et profita du silence des tambours.

-Peuple de Coronna. Je fus votre roi, je me présente aujourd'hui devant vous en traitre et suis venu pour mourir, selon la volonté de mes juges et de la reine. J'assume mes actes et je me soumets au jugement royal, la reine sait prendre des décisions et les assumer. Je meurs serein de savoir mon bon peuple entre les mains de la reine Raiponce. Peuple, admirez aujourd'hui la justice de la reine ! Longue vie à la reine !

A peine eut-il terminé que les gardes se saisirent de lui pour l'empêcher de continuer alors que la foule ne savait trop comment réagir entre reprendre sa dernière phrase, applaudir ou au contraire huer le condamné. Raiponce non plus ne savait que faire s'affaissant dans son trône alors que sa mère lui jetait un regard sévère, elle qui devait rester debout et donner les ordres. Sur la potence, le bourreau venait de passer la cagoule au condamné. Ludwig se laissait guider dans le noir, sentant le contact de la corde autours de son cou et devinant qu'il était placé au centre de la potence, et que le sol allait d'ici quelques instants se dérober sous ses pieds. Il ne se repérait qu'à l'oreille, sa respiration devenant légèrement plus forte dans l'attente anxieuse du dénouement fatale alors qu'à côté de lui, et malgré le bruit des tambours il entendait les bottes du bourreau s'éloigner pour s'approcher du levier. L'ancien roi connaissait la procédure. Il pouvait aisément deviner le temps qu'il restait avant que le bourreau entre en action, le nombre de coups de tambours avant que l'ordre ne soit donné dans le plus grand silence. Intérieurement et inconsciemment il les comptait, une larme perlait sur sa joue que la cagoule dissimulait au public. Encore trois roulements, plus que deux, plus qu'un…Ludwig ferma alors les yeux sachant la chute qui l'attendait et…

Le silence se poursuivit dans la plus grande incompréhension, spectateurs, gardes tous avaient tourné les yeux vers la tribune royale. La reine mère était restée figée par l'ordre donné et à sa gauche on ne pouvait voir qu'un trône vide, la reine était partie. Au bout de très longues secondes de flottement Ludwig, toujours masqué de la cagoule du condamné, rouvrit les yeux surpris de ne pas sentir la corde lui écraser la gorge et de suffoquer. Non rien de tout cela, il était toujours attaché, toujours la corde autours du cou, mais ses pieds continuaient de toucher le sol. A part cela, rien et finalement la voix du capitaine de la garde : « Ramenez le condamné dans la cellule ! » Ludwig sentit qu'on lui enlevait la corde du cou, une grâce ? Non, le capitaine l'avait toujours appelé condamné, mais alors pourquoi ? Sa respiration s'accéléra alors qu'on le tenait au moment de descendre la potence, toujours aveuglé par la cagoule, puis il remonta sur le chariot laissant dans la cour, les autres gardes qui se chargeaient de disperser une foule circonspecte.

Quelques secondes plus tard les gardes firent descendre Ludwig totalement désorienté avant d'être guidé dans un dédale de couloirs. Enfin, le convoi s'arrêta, une porte s'ouvrit et Ludwig fut jeté sans ménagement dans la pièce qui était un petit cabinet de travail vide, avant qu'un garde ne lui enlève sa cagoule. L'ancien roi plissa les yeux quelque peu ébloui puis aperçu une silhouette regardant la mer par la fenêtre au fond de la pièce. A peine se relevait-il que la personne se retourna vers lui.

-Pas d'entourloupes ni d'énigmes ou de sarcasme. Vous avez cinq minutes pour me dire tout ce que je veux savoir et si et seulement si vous me dîtes tout, alors je ferais en sorte que l'on ne vous remette pas dans le chariot pour finir ce qui a été interrompu.

-Trop aimable ma reine d'avoir…Suspendu mon sort si j'ose dire ! Railla Ludwig.

-Les traits d'esprits ne sont pas vos alliés…Vous venez de perdre trente secondes !

-Dans ce cas, que voulez vous savoir ma bien aimé souveraine ? Fit Ludwig d'un ton satisfait.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Raiponce sortit de la pièce, sans prendre la peine de répondre à la question que lui hurlait son père au sujet de son sort, elle traversa le dédale de couloirs et, croisant le capitaine de la garde elle lui lança :

-Faîtes préparer mes affaires et envoyez les sur mon navire ! Je pars sur le champ ! La Reine mère s'occupera du prince et du royaume en mon absence !

-Votre altesse…Et…Et pour votre père ?...

-Laissez-le où il est ! Sauf s'il préfère les cachots ! Je commue sa peine en détention !

Raiponce n'attendit pas une éventuelle réponse de son capitaine et s'empressa de regagner ses appartements pour y récupérer son grimoire sur l'Yggdrasil et quelques documents qui avaient appartenu à son père. Son père qui venait de lui dire beaucoup de choses sur Eugène alors qu'elle repensait à la cour d'honneur. A la toute dernière seconde elle avait fait un geste de la main, empêchant l'ordre prononcée par sa mère avant de disparaître. La volonté de savoir était trop forte, et elle ne se sentait pas le courage de voir son père mourir sur son ordre. Soudain, c'est une silhouette familière dans les couloirs qui la tira de sa rêverie.

-Tiens ! Que faîtes-vous donc ici ?

-Eh bien sa majesté m'a donné ordre de quitter Coronna avant le coucher du soleil, je ne souhaite pas la contrarier, d'autant que les relations entre nos pays sont, houleuses, comme une mer déchaînée.

-Vous retournez chez vous je présume ?

-Chez moi c'est l'océan ! Mais si vous parlez du royaume où je suis né, où j'ai grandi et où ma sœur Emma règne oui c'est bien ma destination.

-Et mon cher prince dans votre volonté de vous excuser auprès de la reine de Coronna vous êtes bien entendu prêt à lui rendre service en embarquant à la dernière minute une passagère de premier plan en gage d'amitié n'est-ce pas ?

-Oh je n'y vois pas d'inconvénient ! A deux petites conditions : Que cette personne de premier plan puisse ne serais-ce qu'à demi mot reconnaître qu'il est bon d'avoir un ami qui vous dit des vérités par forcément agréable à entendre, et surtout, qu'elle honore sa promesse de me parler de la légende d'Yggdrasil.

-Je ne puis garantir la première mais pour la seconde, elle sera en possession de ce grimoire et en six jours de voyage je pense qu'elle et vous pourrez en parler !

-huit jours !

-Plait-il ?

-Je ferais voile plus à l'ouest que la route habituelle, je préfère éviter la tempête qui fait rage en ce moment. Comprenez aucun marin ne serait assez fou ou incompétent pour s'y aventurer…A moins de vouloir mourir bien sur. Oh…Si peut être un qui soit assez incompétent, le capitaine d'Arendelle, un certain PG, mais qu'importe, personnellement je n'ai pas envie de rejoindre la dépouille de mon frère ainé au fond de l'eau !

-Je vois ! Soyez prêt à lever l'ancre dans l'heure ! Votre passagère aura déjà fait transporter ses bagages sur votre navire et prit place dans sa cabine. Conclut Raiponce en tournant les talons.


	7. Un nouveau pays

Chapitre 7 : Un nouveau pays.

Des cris, des pleurs, des larmes, une forte douleur physique mais ses yeux restaient clos. La reine se sentait si mal et petit à petit, un bruit léger s'entendit, un peu plus que les autres. Il n'était pas plus fort, à vrai dire il était même assez mélodieux et très doux, mais il semblait faire s'effacer les autres. Mais plus ce son devenait le seul, plus le mal de tête de la reine grandissait. Il devenait insoutenable, la reine avait l'impression que sa tête allait exploser, il fallait que cela s'arrête ! De la mandoline ! Oui, cela ressemblait à de la mandoline, ce bruit qui la faisait tant souffrir c'était ça, et tout à coup, une grande lumière blanche. La mort ? Non, la reine venait d'ouvrir à moitié son œil droit. Sa main bougea légèrement, caressant des draps de soie…Un lit. La reine se trouvait dans un lit. Sa douleur physique l'empêcha cependant d'aller plus loin dans sa recherche et elle referma son œil pour tenter de se rendormir. Finalement, elle réussit à marmonner doucement.

-Kri…Kristoff !...Arrête ce…ce bruit, c'est insupportable… Minauda-t-elle alors que son désir fut exaucé. Malheureusement, le mal de crane ne partit pas.

-Vous êtes réveillé ! Vous, m'entendez ?

-Kristoff va-t-en !

-Bonjour, pouvez-vous ouvrir vos yeux ? Je ne suis pas Kristoff. Rassurez-vous, votre époux est dans une autre pièce, il sera bientôt là. Répondit la personne qui tenait la mandoline d'une voix calme.

-Quoi ? Mais…Mais…Commença la reine qui réussit à nouveau à ouvrir les yeux et les clignait d'être ainsi éblouie par la lumière du jour.

-Voilà, vous vous réveillez enfin ! Votre sieste aura été longue altesse.

-Qui ? Qui êtes-vous ? Vous…Vous savez qui je suis ?

-Bien sur, vous êtes la reine Anna ! J'ai pu le savoir à votre alliance, et j'ai parlé avec votre mari. Je m'appelle Yohann, je suis musicien…Mais rassurez-vous, j'ai compris vous n'aimez pas ma musique, je ne jouerai plus dans votre chambre altesse.

-Mais où suis-je ? Demanda terrifiée la jeune reine.

-Calmez-vous tout va bien, tout va bien, vous êtes allongée dans la chambre d'honneur de mon mécène le duc de Laffortat. Nous sommes dans son manoir, sur la côte d'Elredor.

-Elredor ?

-Chut ne vous fatiguez pas, il m'a demandé de vous surveiller jusqu'à votre réveil. Restez tranquille, vous revenez de loin reine Anna. Je vais aller chercher le duc et votre mari. Reposez-vous.

-Yohann…Votre musique…C'était très joli. Fit la souveraine en refermant les yeux.

-Je suis votre humble serviteur ma reine. Fit le musicien en fermant la porte, se disant qu'il n'avait jamais vu une jeune femme si délicieuse malgré son piètre état de santé.

Anna prit quelques inspirations, ouvrir les yeux était trop fatiguant, elle ne pouvait les tenir ouverts plus de quelques secondes à chaque fois. Suffisant pour observer légèrement la grande pièce lumineuse, et l'étrange peinture au mur…Il ne s'agissait que d'herbes avec des noms d'écrits. La vision de la souveraine était floue, mais elle supposait que cela devait être des noms latins forts compliqués. Elle referma les yeux, et des visions bien moins agréables que des noms de plantes lui revinrent. Elle se voyait pleurer de détresse dans une barque au milieu de l'océan, Kristoff à ses côtés. Elle regardait l'océan, un navire explosait puis sa poupe après s'être mis à la verticale sombrait dans les eaux sombres. Elle entendait crier, elle-même criait, mais quoi ? Elle ne savait pas. Et le canot finalement, il tanguait, elle était désormais dans ce canot, au milieu d'une tempête.

-NON ! Hurla-t-elle Alors que le canot tanguait violemment.

-Anna ! Anna c'est moi ! Chut ! Tout va bien, c'était un cauchemar ! Fit d'une voix douce Kristoff, agenouillé au pied de son lit.

-Kristoff ? Comment sommes nous arrivés ici ?

-Un accident de mer votre Altesse ! Ne touchez pas le bandage sur votre nuque, tout n'est pas tout à fait guéri. J'ai fait de mon mieux mais la contusion est encore grande. Heureusement vos cheveux le cacheront et votre visage n'a rien. Votre beauté altesse ne sera pas altérée.

-Qui êtes vous ? Fit Anna dans la vague.

\- Pardonnez-moi j'oublie les bonnes manières, c'est un honneur de vous avoir pour invitée votre altesse. Je me présente, duc de Laffortat, je vous souhaite la bienvenue dans mon humble demeure. Mon cher Yohann a dû vous expliquer, nous sommes à Elredor.

-Mais pourquoi Elredor ? Nous n'avions pas à y aller…Arendelle n'a…n'a plus de contact avec Elredor.

-C'est exact votre Altesse, et mes marchands le déplorent quelque peu croyez le bien, mais peu importe. Saviez vous où vous faisiez voile ?

-Les…Les Iles du Sud, pour…pour voir Emma, elle…une lettre, elle devait nous parler !

-C'est tout ?

-Oui…Il me semble et…Peu importe, je dois la prévenir, vite ! Il…Conduisez-moi au roi, je suis reine, je ne puis ainsi me trouver dans un pays étranger sans me présenter au souverain…

-Euh je ne pense pas que cela soit une très bonne idée votre altesse.

-Pardon ?

-Vous n'êtes clairement pas en état, rassurez-vous, j'ai pris sur moi de prévenir la reine Emma. Quant à notre souverain Hodin, non il vous mieux que votre présence ici reste inconnu de la couronne.

-Attendez…Quoi ? Le roi Hodin !...Oui c'est ce rustre qui m'avait apporté les cendres, il avait osé me dire qu'il s'agissait des cendres de mon père !

-Vous voyez, sans doute pas une bonne idée de le voir. Votre royaume le considère comme un ennemi potentiel à ce que j'ai cru comprendre. Eh bien sachez que le roi a très mal pris ce choix alors je doute qu'il vous accueille à bras ouverts en son pays mais au contraire pourrait profiter de votre état…

-Il la tuera oui !

-Yohann voyons ! Le coupa le duc d'un ton sec : Le roi a beaucoup de défauts, mais je n'ose croire qu'il puisse être un meurtrier.

-Et vous ? Quelle est votre position vis-à-vis d'Arendelle. Demanda Kristoff soudain soupçonneux.

-Moi je ne fais pas de politique, j'ai la chance d'avoir une vie confortable et je parcours le monde pour exercer mes talents de scientifique…ou pour le cas présent de médecin. L'ironie aura voulue que je sois votre sauveur alors que je souhaitais faire voile pour débarquer clandestinement en Arendelle, notre pavillon étant interdit chez vous. Afin d'honorer une promesse à mon cher Yohann, et personnellement, trouver quelques herbes médicinales.

-Vous…Vouliez débarquer illégalement en Arendelle ? Réussit à articuler d'une voix forte Anna qui marquait sa sévérité malgré son état.

-Ne vous formalisez pas votre Altesse, je ne l'ai pas fait…Et si cela n'avait pas été dans mes plans, je n'aurai pas pu vous secourir. Allons, vous aurez tout temps de me blâmer plus tard, le plus important pour moi est votre santé. Il me sera délicat de vous cacher indéfiniment chez moi des yeux d'Hodin. Et j'ose croire que vous devez avoir terriblement envie de reprendre votre voyage alors permettez-moi tout d'abord de vous soigner.

-Qu'allez vous me faire ? Demanda Anna soupçonneuse.

-Rassurez-vous, ce sont des plantes pour calmer la douleur, ensuite je vous donnerai un peu de lait de pavot pour vous endormir afin de recoudre calmement la plaie de votre nuque, après, je pourrais vous hoter ce bandage.

-Tu devrais l'écouter Anna. Fit Kristoff en lui serrant la main.

-Je prends toujours grand soin de mes hôtes rassurez-vous. Reine Anna, vous étiez en train de rêver quand nous sommes entrés vous voir. Des souvenirs des derniers événements peut être ?

-Je…Je crois.

-Dites-moi, de quoi vous souvenez-vous ?

Le récit d'Anna fut très confus, c'est à peine si elle réussissait à trouver une raison de son départ pour les Iles du Sud. Elle n'était pas certaine, mais Viktor devait être avec eux. Quant au naufrage, elle n'avait guère plus que quelques images confuses, enfin elle se souvenait, à moins qu'il ne s'agisse d'un rêve avoir dérivé quelques temps par gros temps puis plus rien… Le duc écoutait attentivement, interdisant à Kristoff d'intervenir, souhaitant que tout vienne de la souveraine. Il était très doux alors qu'il prodiguait ses soins, il parlait toujours à voix basse à Anna, la laissait faire, se souvenir, jamais il ne la coupait, ni ne lui suggérait de souvenirs. Quand elle eût terminé sa narration, il l'a dévisagea quelques instants en lui prenant la main.

-C'est tout ?

-Oui.

-Bien, vous avez effectivement dérivé sur ce canot, si j'en crois votre époux, environ 6 heures. Mon fidèle Yohann a repéré votre esquif et a donné l'alerte avant de vous évacuer sur mon vaisseau. Quand je vous ai fait transporter dans ma cabine voyant votre état, vous étiez inconsciente, d'après votre époux, au cours de la tempête, vous vous êtes violemment cogné la nuque alors que le canot manquait de chavirer. Vous avez perdu connaissance. Kristoff a tenté d'arrêter l'hémorragie, il vous a sans doute sauvé la vie. J'ai nettoyé très vite la plaie et vous ai fait plusieurs décoctions de plantes alors que vous dormiez afin de faire tomber la fièvre et aussi vous alimenter un peu. Savez-vous à quand remonte l'accident ?

-Euh…Hier dans la nuit je crois…Peut être deux jours ? Fit Anna sans trop savoir alors que le duc la fixait avec un visage paternel.

-Pas exactement votre altesse. Vous dormiez depuis 8 jours.

-Quoi ?

-Restez calme, c'est normal que tout soit confus, n'essayez pas de vous souvenir, vous allez vous déclencher d'affreuses migraines, il vous faut un peu de repos, tout ira bien. Nous allons vous laisser un instant, le temps que l'anti douleur fasse effet, c'est très rapide, vous vous sentirez mieux après ça.

Le duc de Laffortat ayant terminé ses soins s'éloigna de la jeune reine en faisant signe à Yohann et Kristoff de le suivre à l'extérieur de la chambre alors qu'Anna, fatiguée de cette conversation refermait les yeux, plongeant dans un demi sommeil. Après avoir refermé la porte et s'être éloigné de quelques pas, le duc de Laffortat se tourna vers Kristoff.

-Votre épouse est une jeune femme pleine de ressources, elle ira mieux rapidement, je pense même qu'elle sera transportable d'ici deux ou trois jours, je vais faire en sorte de faire préparer mon navire et je vous emmènerai aux Iles du Sud.

-Est-il raisonnable de ne pas attendre son rétablissement total ?

-Je serai du voyage. Je m'occuperai de sa santé. Nous n'avons que trois jours de mer pour rejoindre les côtes des Iles du Sud

-Trois jours ? Mais nous n'étions qu'au cinquième jour de mer, et l'on nous avait annoncé une traversée de deux semaines !

-Deux semaines ? Mais quel marin peut être assez incompétent pour mettre deux semaines ?! S'offusqua le duc de Laffortat.

-J'en ai bien une idée. Fit Kristoff entre ses dents repensant au capitaine qu'il voulait jeter par-dessus le bord.

-Peu importe, le plus important, c'est l'état de la reine Anna. Vous l'avez entendu comme moi n'est ce pas. Depuis que nous sommes arrivés, vous avez eu le temps de tout me dire Kristoff. En comparaison, le récit de votre épouse est très lacunaire, parfois même incohérent.

-En effet…

-Kristoff, votre épouse souffre d'amnésie. Les souvenirs récents ont été en partie effacés. C'est courant quand on subit un choc important. D'ordinaire, il est conseillé de faire travailler le patient, lui parler et l'aider à retrouver les souvenirs qui reviennent avec le temps. Mais ici, je préconise de faire tout pour la laisser dans l'ignorance.

-Comment ? Mais vous aviez dit vouloir la soigner !

-Exactement, et c'est pour sa santé que je préconise cela. Kristoff, vous avez sans doute relevé ce qu'il manquait, ou plutôt qui il manquait dans la narration de votre épouse. Il est possible qu'elle pense que vous n'étiez que trois, Viktor elle et vous. Nous devons faire en sorte que cela continues.

-Quoi ? Non c'est impossible ! Il faut qu'elle…

-Elle finira par le savoir. Coupa le duc avant d'ajouter à voix basse. Ecoutez moi bien, votre femme revient de très loin, elle est encore faible. Vous connaissez la situation, si votre épouse venait à l'apprendre dans son état, cela pourrait avoir de très graves conséquences sur sa santé physique et mentale...Et cela pourrait même être fatal pour l'enfant qu'elle porte.

-Elle…

-Vous n'étiez pas au courant que votre femme était enceinte ? Sachez que j'ai pu faire en sorte de sauver l'enfant.

-Si…La duchesse de Funningur nous l'avait annoncé juste avant le naufrage mais, rien de scientifique.

-Ne parlez pas d'elle non plus ! Votre femme ne semble pas s'en souvenir, reparler d'elle pourra faire revenir sa mémoire là où nous ne voulons pas. Je vais faire en sorte de la cacher de la reine Anna. Ai-je été clair ?

-J'ai compris. Déglutit Kristoff.

-Très bien, retournez voir votre femme. Yohann, elle semble t'apprécier, vas y également, elle a besoin de se sentir en sécurité. Je vais aller quérir le prince Viktor et le mettre au courant de la situation. Fit le duc en prenant congé.

-Kristoff, allez ! Venez retrouver votre femme. Eh Kristoff ? Commença Yohann en voyant le montagnard le regard vide : Eh prenez ça ! Ca va vous donner un coup de fouet. Reprit le musicien en lui tendant une flasque.

-Vous buvez ?

-Ah je ne dis jamais non aux plaisirs de la vie, et celui là, je reconnais l'apprécier. Eh pas trop non plus ! Vous n'allez pas embrassez votre femme avec une haleine qui sent l'alcool ! Lança Yohann en voyant Kristoff partit pour boire la flasque entière.

-Je…Que puis-je faire pour l'aider ? Demanda le montagnard en rendant son bien à Yohann qui se chargea de la terminer en expert.

-Entrer dans la pièce, lui parler du temps qu'il fait en lui tenant la main ça sera déjà pas mal. Ensuite vous la complimentez sur sa beauté et vous savez toute la panoplie de niaiseries habituelles dont on ne pense pas un mot mais qui leur font tant plaisir à ces dames et nous permettent d'arriver à nos fins. Répliqua Yohann d'un ton condescendant.

-Du chocolat !

-…Et du chocolat ouais aussi…Eh mais vous allez-où ? La chambre c'est de l'autre côté.

-Je vais lui chercher du chocolat, elle adore ça !

-Mais vous n'allez pas la laisser seule !

-Partez devant ! J'arrive.

-Génial, il a une femme de rêve et c'est moi qui dois m'en occuper pour lui. Quel dadet ce type ! Ah heureusement que j'aime être en présence de femmes superbes. Fit pour lui-même le musicien.

Yohann, constatant amèrement que sa flasque était à sec soupira puis alla frapper trois petits coups à la porte et sans attendre de réponse entra dans la chambre de la malade à moitié endormie. Le musicien marqua un petit temps d'arrêt se sentant drôle à la vue de cette délicieuse jeune femme. Il sentait qu'il avait énormément d'affection pour elle et il finit par s'approcher pour venir lui prendre la main alors qu'elle semblait à nouveau se réveiller.

-Kristoff ? Demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix.

-Votre époux arrive tout de suite il, m'a demandé de vous tenir compagnie un instant.

-Oh, Yohann ! Mon garde malade musicien ! C'est très aimable de votre part !

-Juste garde malade, je vous ai promis de ne plus jouer dans votre chambre ! Ricana le jeune homme.

-Oh non vous pouvez, votre musique est si originale, et agréable ! Il faut que vous montriez vos talents à ma sœur Elsa quand nous retournerons à Arendelle !

-Je… Commença le musicien ne sachant comment éviter le sujet.

-J'insiste Yohann ! Ma sœur va adorer votre musique c'est certain !

-Bien…Bien sur mais je…De toute façon je ne puis me rendre en Arendelle du fait de votre blocus votre Altesse. Lança à la hâte Yohann pour tenter d'éviter le sujet.

-S'il n'y a que cela, nous allons…nous allons y remédier ! Dans ma cape, la poche…Prenez ! Répondit Anna d'une voix fatiguée.

Le jeune musicien s'exécuta préférant ainsi gagner du temps en attendant Kristoff et ainsi éviter de devoir parler du sujet interdit par son maître le duc de Laffortat. D'un geste il plongea sa main dans la petite poche de la souveraine et ses doigts rencontrèrent un petit objet métallique, intrigué il le prit, sans doute étais-ce ce que voulait Anna. Yohann tenait le petit objet, une petite broche dorée représentant une forme de cœur avec en son milieu une flamme rouge orangée.

-Qu'est ce que c'est ? Demanda Yohann.

-Une récompense. Une décoration pour service rendu à sa Majesté. Elle représente mon blason.

-Le blason d'Arendelle ? J'aurai pensé que cela aurait été un flocon de neige ! Répondit Yohann qui s'en voulu aussitôt de ramener la discussion vers Elsa.

-Notre royaume a deux reines, et pour différencier nous avons chacune notre blason. Elsa c'est évidemment un flocon ! Beaucoup disent que nous avons des caractères opposés, qu'elle est solitaire, un peu froide, alors que moi je suis chaleureuse. Ceux qui disent ça se trompent ! Elsa est très chaleureuse vous verrez ! Mais cela m'a donné l'idée pour mon blason et comme ça, cela me rapproche aussi de mon autre sœur Emma !

-Et elle n'a pas choisi la flamme comme blason ? S'étonna Yohann.

-Pas exactement, elle a opté pour une tête de dragon, elle m'a dit qu'elle avait souvent rêvé de se transformer en cette créature. Du coup c'est ce qu'elle a choisie…Elle s'est même octroyé le surnom de : Mère des Dragons !

-C'est original ! Du coup vous avez pu prendre la flamme, mais pourquoi un cœur ?

-Le cœur car certains s'amusent à dire que j'aurai le pouvoir de l'amour. Mais ce sont des légendes, je suis tout à fait ordinaire.

-C'est un grand honneur que vous me faîtes votre Altesse ! Répondit Yohann en mettant genou à terre et baisant la main de la reine fatiguée.

-Relevez-vous, inutile d'être protocolaire, voyez dans quel état je suis ! Fit Anna d'un ton qu'elle voulait joyeux, mais fatigué.

-Protocole ou pas je ne sais si je suis digne d'une telle reconnaissance. Rétorqua le musicien d'un ton qu'il voulait très respectueux mais qui semblait sur joué et en devenait presque comique.

-Allons allons, gardez les courbettes pour Elsa ! Et puis c'est bien la moindre des choses pour mon sauveur ! Cela valait bien un titre de Lord n'est ce pas ?

-Je garderai cette flamme sur mon cœur et vous jure fidélité ma reine !

-Flamme ? Quel joli nom ! Moi qui en cherchais un pour cette médaille en voilà un parfait ! Soyez donc le premier à être décoré d'une flamme Lord Yohann !

-Ma chérie ! Je suis heureux de te voir réveillé ! Coupa Kristoff ne laissant pas le temps à Yohann de répondre.

Le montagnard venait tout juste d'arriver ne s'étonnant même pas de voir Yohann à genou à quelques centimètres de sa femme alors que ce dernier, respectueusement s'éloignait de quelques pas pour lui laisser la place. Kristoff a son tour prit la main de son épouse et lui tendit la boite de chocolats qu'il venait de ramener.

-Oui, Yohann m'a tenu compagnie et je viens de le nommer Lord.

-Comment vas-tu ? Demanda le montagnard qui avait à peine écouté les paroles de son épouse.

6Je vais très bien Kristoff ! Ca se voit n'est ce pas. Répondit la souveraine d'une voix moqueuse alors que Yohann réprimait un petit rire que remarqua Anna et l'interpella : C'est curieux Lord Yohann, vous riez exactement comme Elsa, avec cette main devant la bouche ! D'ailleurs Kristoff je pense que nous devrions prévenir les Iles du Sud et rentrer directement en Arendelle! Il me tarde de rentrer chez nous et voir comment Elsa s'est occupée de notre petite Emma !

-Comment elle s'occupe de…Balbutia Kristoff en regardant Yohann, l'un comme l'autre ne sachant quoi répondre à Anna.

-Oui ! Bien sur qu'elle s'en occupe parfaitement bien ! C'est sa tante après tout ! Et votre Altesse si je puis me permettre je vous conseille d'aller aux Iles du sud, pour récupérer quelques herbes médicinales que fabriquent quelques uns de mes plus éminents collègues. Vous êtes très faible, vous en aurez besoin pour votre grossesse ! Lança le duc de Laffortat qui arrivait juste à temps et fusillait du regard les deux dadet.

-Attendez quoi ? Rétorqua Anna d'une voix soudain très alerte.

-Non Altesse ! Ne me dites pas que votre époux ne vous a pas déjà annoncé cette grande nouvelle ?! Kristoff vous me décevez ! C'était la première des choses à dire voyons ! Fit le duc en faisant un petit signe à Kristoff de jouer le jeu.

-Je n'en ai pas eu le temps, je souhaitais t'annoncer la grande nouvelles avec la boite de chocolats, on m'a dit que…Que les femmes enceintes en raffolaient alors pour toi ça doit être vital ! Bredouilla Kristoff tentant d'être convaincant.

-C'est…C'est une blague ?

-Non ma chérie ! Nous allons avoir un nouveau petit bébé dans quelques mois. Fit Kristoff tout à coup plus à son aise et allant embrasser son épouse.

-Allons allons mon prince, laissez donc la reine respirer ! Venez, je vous avais dit quelques minutes nous devons la laisser se reposer ! Yohann, vous aussi venez ! Reposez vous Altesse !

-Yohann ! Un instant !

-Que puis-je pour vous ?

-Je souhaite que cet enfant qui va naître vous ait comme parrain ! Qui de mieux que le sauveur de sa mère pour le protéger ?!

-Je suis votre humble serviteur ! Répliqua le musicien en posant à nouveau le genou, ému de cette faveur avant de quitter la pièce avec les autres.

Le duc de Laffortat referma la porte de la patiente avant de jeter un regard sévère à Yohann et Kristoff et les éloigner de quelques mètres puis il fit s'arrêter le groupe et les dévisagea tous les deux avant de commencer d'une voix sévère :

-Je vous ai demandé de rester avec elle pas plus de quelques minutes et de ne surtout pas aborder les sujets interdits, si je n'étais pas arrivé à temps cela aurait pu être catastrophique !

-Mais…Elle pense que notre fille n'est pas avec nous ! Jamais nous nous sommes séparés d'elle ! Cela n'a pas de sens !

-Voyons Kristoff, mettez vous dans l'esprit de votre femme ! Vous partez car vous avez à vous entretenir avec Emma, la sœur de sang d'Elsa alors qu'elle n'est que la demi sœur de votre femme ! La reine Anna suppose qu'Elsa est resté en Arendelle, probablement pour gérer le royaume, mais dans ce cas, il semble logique si vous partez que vous lui laissez en charge la garde de la princesse héritière ! Si vous l'emmenez avec vous, alors pourquoi Elsa aurait elle été la seule à rester en Arendelle ? Il aurait été bien plus logique que cela fut vous seul, ou tous les deux qui soyez resté au royaume pendant qu'Elsa fait le voyage !

-C'est juste fit Kristoff ne sachant quoi répondre à cette démonstration.

-Alors imaginez ! Si vous aviez dit à votre épouse que votre fille était parmi nous ! Cela aurait pu tout déclencher ! Vous connaissez la situation ! Faites attention ! Pour la santé de votre épouse !

-Donc il ne faut pas…

-Que vous parliez d'Emma et encore moins de sa présence ici ! Oui mon prince ! Nous allons garder votre fille cachée avec la duchesse par prudence ! Quand nous partirons, nous les isolerons dans une autre cabine où votre épouse n'ira pas. Nous lui expliquerons la situation qu'en fonction de l'évolution ! Compris ?

-Cacher la vérité à Anna ? Elle qui a toujours connu à divers degré le mensonge ? Elle risque d'être furieuse ! Surtout lorsque l'on connait la vérité !

-Nous préservons la vérité nuance mon prince ! Nous n'avons pas la volonté de lui cacher ou lui mentir éternellement ! Et croyez-moi, il vaut mieux qu'elle soit furieuse contre nous tous quand la vérité devra éclater, que la lui dire maintenant avec les risques pour sa santé ! Alors maintenant, plus aucune fausse note ! Tenez votre rôle !

Pendant les deux jours qui précédaient le départ du navire du duc vers les côtes des Iles du Sud, Yohann et Kristoff se relayaient pour surveiller l'état de santé de la jeune souveraine avec quelques visites de la part du maître de maison pour lui prodiguer des soins miraculeux. En effet, la souveraine avait retrouvé quelques forces et ne restait plus dans son lit toute la journée, s'autorisant quelques promenades dans l'enceinte du manoir et dans la cour pendant quelques minutes toujours accompagné de Yohann quand Kristoff devait s'absenter. Le jeune musicien et la souveraine devinrent rapidement de bons amis, parlant de tout et de rien, s'autorisant des fous rires quand la jeune reine ne lui demandait pas de jouer un morceau de sa création. Le jour du départ, la souveraine était impatiente, le duc lui avait demandé de garder la chambre jusqu'au dernier moment afin de se préserver et elle tournait comme un lion en cage, heureuse que les serviteurs viennent lui annoncer le départ en lui apportant ses vêtements de voyage et une potion à boire. La souveraine ne se fit pas prier et emboita immédiatement le pas des serviteurs pour les suivre jusque dans le carrosse les menant au port, puis monter à bord docilement en respectant les consignes du duc. Elle fut suivie par Yohann qui était du voyage alors que Kristoff était déjà à bord, prétextant une envie de discuter avec le capitaine. La jeune souveraine se doutait que son mari devait désormais devenir méfiant envers les hommes de mer vu leur récente aventure mais elle déplorait qu'il ne fut pas très souvent en sa compagnie ces derniers jours.

Alors que la reine avait prit place dans sa cabine et que le duc à son tour était monté à bord, aucun n'avait remarqué sur un des toits du village, un homme en noir qui observait le fier vaisseau du duc lever l'ancre et quitter la rade d'Elredor avec la marée. A peine le navire en mer, l'homme quitta son poste d'observation pour rejoindre dans une ruelle sombre un autre homme en tout point semblable. Après avoir échangé une sorte de mot de passe il glissa à l'oreille de son interlocuteur : « Transmets au roi Hodin ce message : L'hiver vient ! ». Aussitôt les deux hommes se saluèrent et se séparèrent. Le second chevauchant sa monture pour aller transmettre ce curieux message au souverain d'Elredor.

Les jours semblaient longs à la jeune reine d'Arendelle, coincée sur ce navire faisant voile vers les Iles du Sud. Kristoff n'était que rarement en sa compagnie, mais toujours plus que le duc de Laffortat qui ne venait la voir que pour prendre connaissance de sa santé et lui prodiguer des soins. Heureusement, elle avait Yohann qui passait le plus clair de son temps avec elle quand le mal de mer ne l'obligeait pas à rester à la poupe pour rendre son repas. La souveraine s'en amusait quelque peu elle qui curieusement, ne ressentait aucune gène ni aucune nausée malgré son état.

-Alors mon bon Yohann, ce matin encore vous avez pris sur vous d'avoir les nausées à ma place ? Délicate attention envers une femme enceinte ! Se moqua la rouquine.

-Sa Majesté est toujours aussi spirituelle, même de bon matin ! Maugréa le musicien en dévissant le bouchon de sa flasque.

-Si vous évitiez aussi de vider si rapidement votre flasque my Lord, peut être ne seriez-vous pas dans cet état !

-Sachez votre Altesse que je prends ça pour me rincer la bouche ! Répliqua le musicien de mauvaise foi.

-Je vous taquine voyons ! Allons donnez m'en un peu, histoire de vous déculpabiliser !

-Pardon ? Mais voyons je ne crois pas que dans votre état il soit conseillé de…

-Eh là ! Qui êtes vous pour me materner ainsi mon cher ? Vous savez qui je suis ?! Moi je suis Anna ! La reine d'Arendelle, et on ne dit pas non à la reine d'Arendelle !

-Si vous insistez… Capitula le musicien en tendant la flasque.

-Tout de même ! A votre bonne santé ! Répliqua-t-elle avant de s'offrir quelques grandes gorgées.

-Wow ! Quelle descente ! Fit Yohann surpris et déçu de voir sa flasque vide.

-Je vous l'avais dit ! Répliqua la souveraine en souriant avant d'ajouter. Au fait j'aurai une question, en sortant du manoir du duc l'autre jour, j'ai aperçu un tableau dans la grande salle. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de m'y approcher mais c'est un homme sur un trône en épées qui y est représenté ?

-Le trône de fer ! Exact votre Altesse. C'est le portrait officiel du roi Hodin d'Elredor ! Un incapable si je puis me permettre ! Maugréa Yohann.

-J'avoue ne pas le porter en très haute estime non plus.

-C'est un tyran incapable de gouverner, qui craint toujours pour son pouvoir et ne fait qu'accumuler les erreurs ! Le duc fait partie de ces hommes qui le prennent pour ce qu'il est, un imbécile.

-Alors pourquoi avoir son portrait dans sa grande salle ? Et pourquoi ce trône ridicule ?

-Ca fait partie des attributs du pouvoir à Elredor, un trône forgée avec les épées des vaincus…Plus de 1000 selon la légende ! Quant au portrait, ce roi fou craint tellement qu'il envoie au bucher tout noble qui n'a pas en sa possession le portrait royal accroché dans sa grande salle pour signifier que toute demeure appartient au roi.

-Au bucher ? Fit Anna dans un hoquet de surprise.

-Vous avez bien entendu ! Il passe ses ennemis par le feu ! Un pouvoir qu'il a toujours convoité. Cela doit le rendre fou de rage de savoir votre sœur Emma maîtresse des flammes ! Vous comprenez pourquoi votre blason avec cette flamme a une telle signification pour moi. Enfin le feu entre les mains d'une bonne souveraine ! Termina Yohann alors qu'un silence s'installait laissant étendre des pleurs d'enfant.

-Vous avez entendu ? Demanda soudain Anna qui s'était levée.

-Entendu quoi ? Demanda le musicien gêné.

-Des pleurs de bébé ! Ecoutez ! Encore !

-Des… ? Oh Majesté ! Je crains que vous n'ayez quelque peu abusé de mon médicament personnel ! Non c'est le vent voyons ! Répliqua Yohann d'un ton léger invitant Anna à se rasseoir.

\- Seriez-vous en train de sous entendre que je suis saoule ? Je sais ce que j'entends ! Et ces pleurs je les connais ! Emma est à bord !

-Hahaha, voyons Altesse c'est ridicule, votre fille est à Arendelle voyons. Répondit Yohann qui suait à grosses gouttes.

-Non ! Vous savez très bien que non et vous me mentez Yohann ! Ma fille est ici ! Je me souviens ! Elle a embarqué avec nous et au moment du naufrage il a fallu aller la rechercher il a fallu qu'El…ELSA ! Hurla soudain Anna.

-Je crois que vous devriez vous reposer Anna j'insiste…

-Taisez-vous ! Où est Elsa ?! Vociféra Anna.

La jeune souveraine repoussa le musicien et sortit en trombe de la cabine, continuant de hurler le nom de sa sœur sur le pont du navire. Elle était furieuse, consciente que tous lui avaient menti depuis des jours. Elsa était repartie chercher Emma, mais qu'était-elle devenue ? Pourquoi n'était-elle pas venue la voir ? Pourquoi lui avoir fait croire qu'elle était en fait à Arendelle ? Anna se posait toutes ces questions alors que plusieurs marins étaient déjà venus à sa rencontre pour la calmer mais rien n'y faisait. Elle se dirigeait alors vers la seule cabine qu'elle n'avait pas encore visitée, voyant arriver devant elle le duc.

-Anna voyons calmez-vous ? Venez avec moi, nous allons discuter et…

-Ne me donnez pas vos drogues ! Inutile de continuer de me mentir ! Où est Elsa ?! Où est ma fille ?! Hurla-t-elle.

\- Venez je vous en prie Anna…Supplia le duc en lui barrant le passage vers la cabine.

-Otez-vous de mon chemin ! Que cachez-vous la dedans ? Hurla-t-elle.

Anna était comme dans un état second, elle ne savait plus à qui se fier et finalement, prise dans son énervement, elle leva la main et gifla violement le duc le faisant saigner du nez quelque peu. Anna marqua un temps d'arrêt, elle n'avait dans sa vie levé la main sur quelqu'un qu'une seule fois : Sur Hans après son coup d'état manqué. Elle fixa le duc d'un regard brulant et déterminé, ce dernier resta quelques instants de marbre malgré son nez qui coulait puis soupira, s'écartant pour laisser le champ libre à Anna qui ouvrit immédiatement la porte…

-Els…Commença la jeune femme avant de s'arrêter net, la duchesse du Funningur lui faisant face.

-Reine Anna…Je comprends votre douleur, croyez bien que je suis désolée que vous l'appreniez ainsi…Fit la duchesse d'une voix grave alors qu'Anna restait interdite, fixant la pièce plongée dans la pénombre, éclairée par quelques cierges autours d'un lit.

-Sortez ! Fit Anna d'une voix d'outre tombe…Sortez tous ! Ajouta-t-elle à l'attention de Kristoff qu'elle venait de remarquer dans un coin.

La duchesse et Kristoff s'exécutèrent immédiatement et aucun n'osait adresser la parole à Anna qui restait figé dans l'embrasure de la porte. Kristoff passa devant son épouse sans qu'elle lui adresse le moindre regard, ni à lui, ni même à Emma. Une fois sortis, la jeune rousse avança d'un pas, et le duc prit sur lui de fermer la porte derrière elle, la laissant seule dans cette cabine. Anna réagissait comme un automate, ne remarquant même pas Olaf, prisonnier des glaces, endormi dans un coin de la pièce. Pendant un instant elle ne savait plus si elle était dans une cabine où dans une crypte, fixant au fond de la pièce ce lit éclairé comme l'autel d'une chapelle par quatre grands cierges. Après plusieurs secondes de silence, elle finit par s'avancer, observant puis elle alla s'asseoir sur la chaise au pied de ce lit sans un mot, incapable de crier, de pleurer, d'agir. Elle restait assise, le regard hébétée sur celle qui était installée sur ce lit sans réaction. Sa sœur Elsa d'Arendelle.


	8. Enterrement Royal

Chapitre 8 : Enterrement royal

Raiponce s'était précipitée préparant ses malles à la hâte, prenant grand soin d'emporter avec elle son livre sur la prophétie d'Yggdrasil ainsi qu'un peigne, dernier présent offert par feu son époux Eugène Fizterbergh. La jeune souveraine prit à peine le temps d'embrasser son fils avant son voyage se contentant de donner quelques consignes laconiques à la jeune servante puis la charger de remettre un pli à sa mère qu'elle laissait en charge du Royaume, sans pour autant avoir annoncé le motif de son départ : « Je n'ai pas à me justifier, je suis la reine ! » pensa-t-elle. Une fois ces derniers préparatifs faits elle passa au dessus de sa tête une cape et sortit incognito du château se dirigeant d'un pas rapide vers les quais, prête à embarquer sur le vaisseau du jeune prince des Iles du Sud. Ce dernier flânait au hasard des quais, observant pensif l'horizon et la marrée qui montait :

-Hum Hum ! Prince ! Je suis prête à embarquer ! Quand partons-nous ? Questionna Raiponce sous sa cape.

-Oh ?! Enchanté madame ! Mais vous êtes quelque peu en avance, j'ai annoncé à votre souveraine d'amie que je levais l'ancre d'ici vingt minutes.

-Sottise je ne suis jamais en avance ni en retard…une reine…

-Une reine ? Voyez-vous cela ? Mais il n'est nullement question de reine. Ma royale cousine m'a annoncé que je devais pour lui rendre service embarquer une amie en aucun cas une reine ! Répliqua le prince amusé de jouer sur l'anonymat de la souveraine.

-L'insolence ne vous sied guère ! Je pourrais vous…

-Me faire quoi ? Je suis prince des Iles du Sud et vous êtes la personne que son altesse m'a demandé d'embarquer, quelle autorité avez-vous donc pour me menacer jeune demoiselle. Vous devriez même vous incliner lorsque vous vous adressez à un prince !

-Ne soyez pas déplaisant ce jeu ne m'amuse pas !

-De quel jeu parlez-vous ? J'ai compris que vous vouliez l'anonymat, alors je le conserve en ne vous demandant pas votre identité.

-Cela suffit arrêtez ce ton avec moi Neal ! Vous savez pertinemment qui je suis !

-Ah oui ? Qui êtes vous ? Demanda le prince qui se délectait de l'agacement de la souveraine.

-Cela répond à votre question ? Répliqua la souveraine en baissant un instant sa cape furieuse.

-Votre altesse ?! Mais Jamais je n'aurai pu croire que c'était vous voyons !...

-Arrêtez avec vos sarcasmes ! Je veux lever l'ancre.

-Ah ! Permettez votre altesse ! Il y a tromperie ! Vous m'avez demandé d'embarquer votre amie. Pas la souveraine en personne ! Mon tarif augmente !

-Comme si c'était l'argent qui vous intéressait ! Eh bien soit Prince cupide ! Prenez ma bourse !

-Oh non et d'ailleurs de l'argent, avec mes affaires marchandes j'en ai sans doute plus que vous ! Non moi, comme tout marin, je veux des réponses ! N'est-ce pas d'ailleurs la votre nom ma reine ?

-Très spirituel ! On ne me l'avait jamais fait celui la…Répliqua la reine d'un ton glacial.

-Alors ma chère cousine pour monter sur mon bâtiment il va falloir me dire ce qui vous pousse à venir me rejoindre aux Iles du Sud !

-Des réponses !

-Vous cherchez vos doubles ? Railla le prince qui s'amusait d'énerver ainsi sa royale cousine.

-Encore un jeu de mot de la sorte mon cher et ami ou pas, prince ou pas je vous fais enfermer, vous tiendrez compagnie à Ludwig !

-S'il plait à ma reine ! Mais alors quelles réponses…Raiponce ?!

-Je veux acquérir des informations sur Eugène !

-Eugène…Votre époux. Mais à ma connaissance il n'a jamais été aux Iles du Sud !

-Apparemment, selon les dires de Ludwig votre château regorge de mystères que dissimulait votre père ! Et je compte les découvrir !

-Le tout clandestinement ?!

-Vous pensez que votre sœur va m'accueillir à bras ouverts ?

-Contrairement à vous oui !

-Eh bien je le refuse ! Je ne veux plus traiter avec mes cousines !

-En somme vous me demandez de remettre en question ma fidélité envers ma souveraine de sœur…

-Vous m'avez promis une faveur !

-Et je tiendrais parole, je vous aiderai à entrer clandestinement, à la seule condition que cela ne nuise pas à mon pays !

-Soit si vous y tenez !

-Et ! Que vous me racontiez les prophéties de ce grimoire !

-Oui comme convenue ! Allez ! S'agaça Raiponce !

-Attention ma reine, une promesse faite à un capitaine ne peut être brisée et si elle n'est pas respectée le capitaine se doit d'envoyer sa passagère par le fond…Et cela me déplairait fortement !

-Bah vous aurez le temps d'y penser quand vous aurez levé l'ancre ! Riposta Raiponce en montant sur le navire suivi de son cousin qui donna ses ordres de départ.

Les jours passèrent sous un merveilleux soleil. La mer était paisible. Raiponce avait pris l'habitude du roulement paisible et perpétuel du fier vaisseau de son cousin sur les flots. Au début, la traversée lui avait paru longue mais finalement avec Neal à ses côtés elle savait comment passer le temps. La plupart du temps elle restait silencieuse. Son ami était beau garçon et elle se surprit à penser ainsi. Il s'agissait de son cousin ! Et elle portait encore le deuil d'Eugène ! Il n'était pas possible qu'elle se laisse aller ainsi au badinage avec Neal. Après tout ils étaient cousins et même si dans certains pays le protocole permettait qu'on puisse se marier dans la famille elle ne pouvait se faire à cette idée et n'en avait nullement l'intention bien qu'elle se surprit à se poser la question sur l'opinion de son cousin à ce sujet avant de se raviser et frissonner de ses pensées. Elle n'osait pas imaginer tout ce que la presse locale allait lancer comme rumeur à propos d'eux deux. Pour le moment, le titre principal portait sur le procès, Raiponce le savait car avant de partir elle avait emporté un exemplaire. Elle espérait qu'ils arriveraient à temps aux îles du Sud pour ne pas que la presse parle du voyage, de toute façon il en était peu probable, ce départ fut si soudain, si secret et les médias avaient largement de quoi se délecter de la suspension à la dernière seconde de l'exécution de Ludwig dont le sort restait n'avait toujours pas été réglé officiellement. Néanmoins penser à son père avait tendance à agacer la jeune reine, aussi, voyant son cousin elle préféra l'aborder et changer faire ainsi disparaître ses nombreuses pensées :

-A votre avis si le temps se maintient dans combien de temps arriverons-nous ? Demanda la reine de Coronna.

-Demain… Au plus tard après-demain déclara-t-il.

Raiponce poussa un soupir de soulagement. « Enfin. »

-Cher Neal en attendant d'arriver à quai que diriez-vous si nous reprenions notre partie de cartes ? Questionna-t-elle en lui lançant un regard de défi.

-Je vois que vous aimez toujours autant apprendre à perdre avec parcimonie répondit-il un grand sourire aux lèvres, mais soit je suis partant pour une partie.

Ils installèrent la table dehors au soleil. Pendant que Neal distribuait les cartes, Raiponce chantonnait sa comptine qui jadis faisait briller ses cheveux et qui aujourd'hui avait encore quelques propriétés magiques. Néanmoins le jeu la ramena à la réalité. Ils trièrent leurs cartes puis commencèrent enfin le jeu. La reine de Coronna n'arrivait toujours pas à comprendre les règles de ce jeu pourtant si simple. Elle gagnait au début en attaquant avec ses cartes les plus fortes. C'était après que ça se corsait puisqu'il ne lui restait plus que des cartes faibles. Selon sa logique Neal aurait dû avoir le même problème. Mais il était plus stratégique. Il savait modérer les cartes faibles et fortes…Un talent de stratège digne de celui d'Elsa pensa-t-elle ce qui lui fit remonter quelques aigreurs à ainsi penser à sa cousine.

-Deux rois contre un dix de pics… Comme c'est dommage minauda le prince après avoir raflé les dernières cartes de Raiponce qui clôturaient la partie.

-Cher cousin je dois reconnaître que je suis très impressionnée, admit-elle, toutefois je suis plus experte dans des domaines que vous ne pourriez même pas imaginer.

-Certes… Souhaitez-vous prendre votre revanche ?

-Non… je pense que je vais aller me reposer, j'ai un peu mal à la tête.

-Raiponce attendez… J'aurais aimé parler de quelque chose avec vous ! S'exclama-t-il.

-Ah bon ? J'aimerais bien savoir de quoi ?

-Oh je sais que vous n'allez pas vouloir… Commença-t-il.

-Effectivement s'il s'agit de la mort de mon défunt mari ou de mes autres cousines je ne désire aucunement en parler ! Répliqua-t-elle froidement.

-Oh non ! Non ! Cela n'a rien à voir, j'aurais aimé vous poser une question à propos d'un mythe…

-Je ne suis pas très douée pour ça mais après tout dépend de la légende.

-Très bien dans ce cas avez-vous déjà entendu parler de la légende d'Yggdrasil ?

-Evidemment, c'est une histoire très connue Déclara-t-elle.

-Je me doutais de votre réponse, après tout quant je vous ai laissé ce grimoire vous vous êtes juré de me la raconter !

-Je ne vois pas ce que je pourrais vous apprendre, c'est sans doute la légende la plus célèbre de notre monde…

-Tellement connu que je ne la connais pas avoua-t-il, est-ce que vous pourriez me la raconter…Pour enfin tenir votre parole, je vous rappelle que c'était la condition à votre voyage ici…Enfin je veux dire « à la venue de cette haute personnalité que vous m'avez demandé d'embarquer au nom de notre amitié »

-Moquez-vous mon prince ! Tenez, et si je refusais ? Demanda-t-elle taquine.

-Comment, une reine qui ne tiendrait pas parole ?! Du jamais vu absolument choquant ! Lança le prince d'un ton outré surjoué

-Vous allez me faire pleurer…

-Quoi qu'il en soit on ne rompt jamais une parole faite à un marin, et si vous refusez alors je devrais appliquer le code des marins et vous faire subir le supplice de la planche…Ca serait un déchirement !

-C'est ça Neal, continuez avec votre insolence ! Vous profitez de ne plus être sous mon autorité ! Avouez que vous y prenez plaisir !

-Madame je ne m'abaisse pas à ces enfantillages. Rétorqua-t-il d'un ton ironique avant de poursuivre. Mais nous supputons Altesse car évidemment vous allez me raconter cette histoire, et cet aparté ne sera la que pour nous faire rire de bon cœur ce soir quand nous partagerons le repas ?! Fit le marin masquant son rire.

-Bien entendu… Mais descendons au frais d'abord ! Cette chaleur me donne vraiment la migraine !

Ils allèrent s'installer dans une des couchettes faisant persister le silence. Puis Raiponce commença :

-Tout d'abord qu'est-ce que vous voudriez savoir à propos de cette légende ?

La réponse fusa comme une vague se fracassant contre le sable :

-Tout.

-D'accord. Par où commencer… hum… Pour résumer Le monde d'Yggdrasil est un monde un peu spécial puisqu'il est détenu par un pays de glace et un pays de feu. C'est leur harmonie qui permet à notre monde de ne pas sombrer dans le chaos. Ce sont deux opposés mais qui ont besoin l'un de l'autre. Comme l'ombre et la lumière le bien et le mal…

-Votre père et vous…

-Je ne vous permets pas ! Vociféra Raiponce.

-Pardonnez-moi, j'essaie de comprendre cette légende, poursuivez ma reine je vous en prie. Répliqua Neal plutôt satisfait de sa remarque.

\- Bon, une prophétie a un jour dit que les filles de l'Yggdrasil viendraient ici pour assurer le pouvoir sur ce monde en équilibre. Les filles seront dotés chacune d'un des deux pouvoirs le feu et la glace.

-Comment ?! …Mais, c'est…Elsa et Emma !

-C'est aussi ce qu'on pensé nos père respectifs mon cher prince et nous a conduit dans ces drames ! Voici pour la partie la plus connue de l'histoire. Mais il y a un détail plus méconnu à cette légende.

\- Je vous en prie, éclairez-moi !

-Pour éviter que l'un des pouvoirs anéantisse l'autre et nous plonge dans l'effroi, il existe une gardienne qui est là pour maintenir l'équilibre. La encore elle est le fruit de bon nombre de légendes, mais dans la plupart il s'agit d'une femme. Elle est connue sous le nom de…Yuki Onna.

-Cette femme est-elle réelle ? Parmi nous ? Demanda Neal intrigué.

-Oh je pense que comme toute gardienne c'est purement un esprit. Il ne faut pas être trop déçu mon cher cousin…Qui plus est ce n'est qu'une légende !

-Et vous vous y croyez à tout ça pourtant ? Souvenez-vous que vous parlez à un marin, nous sommes sans doute les hommes les plus superstitieux du monde !

-Je n'en sais trop rien. Ma partie consciencieuse vous dirait que non car tout ceci est surnaturel. Mais ma partie plus rêveuse aurait tendance à pencher la balance de l'autre côté.

-Ah bon ? Et pourquoi cela ? S'étonna Neal.

Raiponce ne savait pas si elle devait tout lui confier. Certes il était au courant de ses pouvoirs mais qu'en était-il de ses deux sœurs ?

-Je suppose que vous n'êtes pas sans savoir qu'Elsa a le pouvoir de la glace et Emma le pouvoir du feu. Annonça-t-elle d'un ton ironique devant l'absurdité de la question de son cousin.

-Oui je l'ai appris assez récemment depuis qu'Emma est au pouvoir rétorqua-t-il sans mauvais jeu de mots.

-Eh bien la croyance populaire assimile leurs pouvoirs aux deux mondes d'Yggdrasil…Vous l'avez d'ailleurs dit vous-même mon cher cousin, vous perdez la mémoire ! dit simplement Raiponce.

-Donc comme pour beaucoup de choses on se sert de l'imaginaire pour soutirer le vrai pensa le prince des îles du Sud avant d'ajouter : Mais ma reine, puisqu'avec Elsa et Emma vous croyez en cette légende pourquoi douter sur cette dernière partie ?

-Je reste une personne assez rationnelle. Vous savez je me suis formée toute ma vie à l'astronomie. Ce fut une de mes rares distractions dans ma tour. J'ai observé les phénomènes et rien de tout cela n'était magique, tout avait une explication ! Mais d'un autre côté il y a eu une fois où je me suis énervée après la légende d'Yggdrasil, Pas plus tard que la veille du procès de Ludwig ! J'étais tombée sur le livre qui racontait son histoire, celui la même que vous m'avez confié, et j'ai trouvé tout ceci idiot. Alors j'ai commencé par une petite colère puis je me suis vraiment énervée, clamant haut et fort qu'en aucun cas l'équilibre n'avait été respecté par les filles d'Yggdrasil ! Puisque mon bien aimé Eugène en a payé le prix

-Voyons Raiponce, elles ne sont pas responsables de la…

-Je sais ce qu'il s'est passé ! Inutile de me le rappeler Neal ! Vociféra la jeune femme dont visiblement l'évocation de cet événement était encore trop douloureux.

-Et alors ?...Pour la légende ? Demanda Neal d'un ton neutre pour calmer la conversation.

-Et alors, continua Raiponce un éclair de lumière est brusquement descendu du ciel et est venu frapper le livre sans pour autant le brûler ou l'abîmer… je sais que ça paraît insensé, cela devait être ni plus ni moins que le reflet d'un rayon de soleil où quelque chose du genre, mais ça c'est vraiment produit juste après, alors je ne peux m'empêcher d'y croire un peu quand même. Je sais prince Neal…la reine de Coronna ne semble pas avoir toute sa tête !

\- Au contraire ! J'y crois moi !

-Vous me croyez donc ?

-Si nous ne croyons pas que nous reste-t-il…Surtout pour un marin ? Conclut Neal en regardant Raiponce avec un grand sourire.

-Vous vous moquez !

-Aucunement Altesse ! Souvenez-vous de mon présent ! Vous l'avez toujours n'est ce pas ?!

-La noix de coco percée ?

-Oui…La noix de coco ! Je vous l'avais dit, elle peut capturer des esprits ! Je crois que j'ai bien fait de vous l'offrir !

-Vous pensez que l'esprit d'Yggdrasil me poursuit ?

-Je n'en sais rien altesse. Mais une légende, des esprits, qui sait, cela vous sera peut être utile ! Fit Neal en réitérant son sourire.

La jeune fille le lui rendit. Le jeune homme se leva ensuite.

-Vous pouvez-vous reposer je vais aller surveiller l'horizon… A toute à l'heure.

Raiponce s'exécuta. Elle ferma les yeux, pensa à Eugène pour qu'il vienne apaiser la douleur de sa triste vie. Elle se concentra sur leur bonheur à jamais révolu et finit par sombrer dans un profond sommeil. Lorsqu'elle se réveilla le soleil déclinait laissant le ciel rose.

-Neal tu aurais dû me réveiller, je n'arriverais pas à dormir cette nuit… Maugréa-t-elle.

-Oh chère Cousine, on se tutoie ? Tu as dormi toute ta nuit Déclara-t-il.

-Quoi ? Déclara Raiponce ouvrant brusquement les yeux, qu'est-ce que tu as dis ? Répéta-t-elle.

-Que depuis hier après-midi tu dors Répéta son cousin.

-Où sommes-nous ? Demanda encore la jeune reine.

-Nous allons bientôt accoster aux îles du Sud, le port se voit à l'horizon.

-Déjà ?!

-Eh oui. Je monte surveiller notre progression de plus près.

-Bien. Dans ce cas je vais me préparer et je vous rejoins après.

-Oh…Sa Majesté reprends ses distances ! A votre guise Altesse ! A tout de suite dans ce cas.

-A tout de suite.

Raiponce se débarbouilla. Elle mangea rapidement les restes du repas d'hier soir que Neal avait préparé pour lui tout seul. Puis elle se passa une nouvelle robe, se brossa les dents, se brossa les cheveux, corvée bien plus rapide que jadis, et se maquilla légèrement pour enlever la fatigue qui subsistait depuis ces dernières semaines.

Quand enfin elle se sentit fraîche et propre elle monta rejoindre son cousin. Celui-ci avait l'air grave.

-Que se passe-t-il ? Demanda-t-elle en le rejoignant.

-Regardez les drapeaux ! Indiqua-t-il en pointant le doigt vers les emblèmes royaux des îles du Sud.

-Oh mon Dieu… Ils sont… Ils sont en bernes ! S'écria-t-elle, vous pensez à qui Neal ?

-Je n'en sais rien… Accostons au plus vite, je vais aller aux nouvelles. Vous restez la !

-Pourquoi ?

-Il ne me semble pas votre Altesse que vous soyez annoncée ni même invitée dans notre beau pays et, si je ne m'abuse, vous entretenez un blocus depuis peu. Je pense qu'il vaut mieux pour vous que vous restiez sagement à bord le temps que je gère tout ça. Après tout, n'avez pas vous-même demandé à rester clandestine comme vous dîtes ? Soyez au moins heureuse du fait d'avoir comme ami un prince des Iles…Cela facilite votre projet !

La souveraine accepta sa condition de clandestine et resta sagement à bord alors que le prince Neal descendait poser pied à terre. A peine arrivé, plusieurs courtisans étaient prêts à l'accueillir.

-Votre grâce ! Quelle joie de vous revoir, leurs altesses vos frères ont repris la mer pour les affaires de la compagnie, vous les avez manqué de peu mais avec votre capacité de navigation vous pourrez aisément les rejoindre en route si vous le désirez. Lança un des notables.

-Je vous remercie mais non, je compte rester quelques jours auprès de ma sœur la reine. Mais dites-moi. Quelle est la raison pour ces drapeaux ?

-Oh mon prince vous n'êtes pas au courant ? Le château a décrété un deuil.

-Un…Pourquoi ? Demanda à la hâte le prince tout à coup inquiet avant d'ajouter : Il n'est rien arrivé à Emma ?

-Non mon prince, la reine se porte on ne peut mieux. Mais elle a reçu de tristes nouvelles. Et c'est pourquoi elle a décrétée le deuil. L'enterrement royal aura lieu très prochainement.

-L'enterrement royal ? Mon dieu ! Qui ?! Demanda le prince inquiet.

-La dépouille est dans ce navire, venez mon prince, je vais vous expliquer… Fit le notable d'une voix grave.


	9. Adieu Altesse

Chapitre 9 : Adieu Altesse.

Alors que Raiponce attendait patiemment, le prince Neal ne put que constater la mauvaise nouvelle. Il en gardait le cœur lourd mais tachait de conserver toute la dignité exigée pour un prince. Il fit transmettre ses consignes au notable qui l'avait accueilli demandant une audience avec la reine Emma et surtout interdisant l'accès à son navire, par crainte que sa cousine ne soit découverte. Aussitôt après il s'empressa de gagner le château royal des Iles afin de préparer l'entrée de sa clandestine de cousine. Une fois s'être assuré d'une entrée discrète, le soir tombant il retourna sur son navire chercher sa passagère.

-Si sa Majesté veut bien me suivre et masquer son visage si elle ne souhaite pas être reconnue.

-Neal ! Je commençais à trouver le temps long ! J'ai cru que vous comptiez m'abandonner ici !

-Et ne plus jamais retourner sur mon vaisseau ? Vous plaisantez ma reine ! Ce navire, c'est l'amour de ma vie ! Je le connais de la proue à la poupe, chaque rivet, chaque planche !...Même l'écaille de la peinture sur les premières lettres de son nom !

-Un nom bien curieux d'ailleurs ! « Jolly Roger ». Vous étiez bien mal inspiré au moment de nommer votre rafiot !

-Mon raf… ?! Vous êtes ici chez moi ma cousine ! Et je devrais vous enfermer à fond de cale au pain sec et à l'eau avant de vous faire retourner chez vous pour ainsi insulter ce vaisseau ! Répliqua Neal qui furieux.

-Pardonnez-moi mon prince, je ne voulais pas vous blesser, je ne nommerais plus votre « Jolly Roger » rafiot. S'excusa Raiponce intimidée de voir son cousin lever la voix sur elle.

-Qui plus est ce nom j'y tiens !

-Ah oui ?

-C'était le navire du plus grand marin que j'aie jamais connu ! Le plus grand marin de tous les temps !

-Ce n'est pas vous mon cousin ?

-Ne vous moquez pas ! C'était le navire de mon maître, c'est lui qui m'a appris alors que je n'étais qu'un jeune mousse qui mettait le pied pour la première fois sur un navire. Il ne m'a pas accordé de traitement de faveur dû à mon rang, c'était un grand capitaine ! Honnête et juste ! Sévère quant il fallait ! Il m'a tout appris ! Même à être l'homme que je suis aujourd'hui. Quand je suis devenu le plus jeune chef de la marine de l'Histoire des Iles, mon premier souhait a été de prendre ce navire qui m'est si cher !

-Vous parlez de cet homme au passé !

-Il…N'est plus de ce monde.

-C'est pour lui les drapeaux ?

-Non ma reine, il…Il a disparu dans le naufrage qui a emporté la reine d'Arendelle. Il…Il était le capitaine du Jolly Roger, c'est lui qui est venu le premier sur les lieux du naufrage, mon père m'a raconté qu'il a plongé pour sauver la reine…Il n'a pas pu et a donné la sienne.

-Mais c'est votre père qui était responsable de ce naufrage ?...

-Quand on m'a raconté l'histoire je ne le savais pas. J'ose croire que lui non plus ne savait pas pour cet odieux forfait.

-Qui vous dit qu'il n'était pas complice de votre père ce si grand marin ? Ou que ça n'est pas votre père qui l'a tué ?

-Je vous interdis de salir sa mémoire !

-Fort bien, oubliez l'idée du complice…Mais, votre père a fait énormément de mal…Je suis veuve à cause de lui ! Il était un meurtrier, que pouvait bien valoir la vie d'un marin à ses yeux.

-Assez Raiponce ! Je préfère croire qu'il est mort en héros que victime d'un fou !

-Bon, et, puis-je du coup savoir mon prince quelle est la raison de ces drapeaux en berne si ça n'est pas pour votre marin ?

-Non Raiponce !

-Pourquoi donc ?

-Vous n'en n'avez que faire ! Vous ne comptez pas partager la douleur des proches, des amis, de la famille alors non je ne vous le dirais pas…De toute façon un jour ou l'autre vous le saurez !

-Oh pardonnez-moi cousin de vous avoir vexé…Et, puis-je au moins connaître le nom de ce grand marin pour qui vous vouez un culte ?

-Capitaine Jones…Killian Jones ! Soupira le prince.

-Ca devait sans doute être un homme bien si vous dites qu'il vous a tout appris.

-Il l'était !...Mettez votre cape…Il me semble que vous souhaitez entrer au château !

-Vous devinez bien ! Je veux accéder aux archives du roi !

-Je vous préviens ma cousine, je veillerais à vous y laisser un peu de temps…Mais si j'apprends de quelque manière que ce soit que vous allez en profiter pour faire du tord à une de mes sœurs vous me le paierez… Lança le prince alors qu'ils traversaient les rues désertes.

-Je pensais que nous étions amis !

-Si nous ne l'étions pas, serais-je en train de vous aider à violer les lois de mon royaume ?

-…Vous auriez confiance en moi !

-J'ai confiance en vous…Mais ce n'est pas possible ! Elle va s'ouvrir cette grille ? Grogna le prince s'acharnant sur une grille rouillée donnant dans les sous sols du château.

-Un peu d'aide ?

-Ca va aller, elle fonctionnait tout à l'heure j'ai vérifié…AIE ! Cria le prince en glissant sa main au moment d'ouvrir la grille, se faisant une vilaine entaille à la main.

-Asseyez-vous Neal ! Laissez-moi regarder !

-Ca ira ce n'est pas grand-chose ! Vous vouliez entrer, c'est chose faite !

\- Donnez-moi votre main…Et ne paniquez pas.

-Que je panique ?...

-Chut…

Raiponce posa alors les doigts sur la vilaine entaille du prince Neal qui ne comprenait pas ce que comptait faire sa cousine mis à part se tacher de sang. Cependant la voix douce de la jeune reine le persuada de rester calme la regardant faire puis à son grand étonnement, l'entendre chanter une petite comptine en caressant du bout des doigts la plaie. Le jeune prince resta bouche bée mais une fois que Raiponce eut terminé sa comptine et qu'il observa sa main entièrement guérie sans aucune cicatrice son visage se figea.

-Ne paniquez pas !

-Oh non je ne panique pas je m'étonne sur vos propriétés magiques vous avez ça depuis quand ?

-Euh…Depuis toujours. Cela venait de mes cheveux mais finalement…J'ai pu conserver le pouvoir en moi….Mais vous…Vous ne saviez pas ça ?

-Comment aurais-je pu le savoir ? Je ne vous ai jamais vu faire ça ! Et personne n'en parle ici !

-Il est vrai que j'essaie de rester quelque peu discrète sur ce don…C'est ce qui fut la raison de ma captivité vous savez.

-Je comprends…Et avec ce pouvoir vous osez continuer à mettre en doute certaines prophéties et légendes ?

-Mais…ça n'a rien à voir !

-Au contraire. L'Yggdrasil, la légende fait partie de l'arbre des mondes ?

-Oui et alors ?

-Eh bien ces mondes, vous n'avez pas parmi eux le monde de la lumière ?

-Et alors ?

-Oh je m'interroge, vous dites avoir vu un éclair de lumière sur votre livre, et la, le plus naturellement du monde vous avez fait illuminer vos doigts pour soigner ma main !...Quand on tient pour acquis l'idée d'une fille du feu et de la glace…Pourquoi pas une cousine veillant sur l'équilibre en fille de lumière ?

-Quoi ?! Vous pensez que je suis la gardienne ?! Mais c'est parfaitement absurde ! Et pourquoi alors lui donne-t-on le nom de Yuki Onna ? Et…Non c'est tout simplement ridicule mon bon cousin ce que vous imaginez !

-N'oubliez pas, les marins sont les gens les plus superstitieux du monde…Et ça nous arrive parfois de viser juste ! Et j'y crois en l'idée que vous soyez la fille de la lumière !

-Au lieu de divaguer, pourriez-vous me conduire ?

-S'il plait à sa majesté reine de lumière ! Railla Neal, avant de jeter un dernier regard sur le navire abritant la dépouille puis soupirer en emboitant le pas de la jeune reine de Coronna au travers des couloirs étroits et humides des sous sols du château…

Le jeune prince connaissait parfaitement le véritable labyrinthe que représentait ces sous sols. Raiponce se demandait si une telle connaissance était due à une enfance passée à explorer où à l'incroyable sens de l'orientation qu'avait développé le grand marin. La reine se forçait à se poser cette question pour ne pas être trop incommodée par l'odeur pestilentielle qui régnait dans ses couloirs, ni au loin les quelques cris, sans doute des détenus enfermés dans les cachots royaux. Neal de son côté avançait rapidement, torche à la main, ne faisant pas attention aux quelques plaintes de sa cousine ni aux remarques désobligeantes sur la qualité de l'hygiène dans les couloirs. Finalement, au bout de longues minutes de marche, Les deux cousins arrivèrent devant une porte en acier. Neal sortit un crochet de sa poche et déverrouilla avec une facilité extrême la serrure « Eugène n'aurait pas fait mieux » pensa malgré elle Raiponce.

-Voila Raiponce, derrière cette porte, le cabinet des archives. J'ai veillé à ce que les journaux de mon père soient en évidence. J'ai tenu parole au nom de notre amitié et pour vous montrer que les Iles du Sud ne sont pas vos ennemis ! Ne me décevez pas en faisant quelque chose de stupide.

-Vous ne venez pas ?

-C'est votre affaire cela ne me regarde pas, j'espère seulement ne pas commettre une erreur en vous faisant confiance ma cousine. Je reste derrière cette porte. Je vous laisse une demi heure, pas une minute de plus, si vous n'êtes pas venue me retrouver ici même passé ce délais je fais monter la garde.

-Vous oseriez me faire arrêter comme une vulgaire…

-Comme ce que fut l'ancienne profession de votre regretté mari exact! J'ai respect même pour les voleurs tant qu'ils ont de l'honneur ! La preuve, je vous aide à voler des documents appartenant aux Iles. Ce sont donc les règles de l'honneur ma cousine. Passé le délai accordé, c'est que vous n'en avez pas et je serais intraitable. A prendre ou à laisser…Avons-nous un accord ?

-A dans trente minutes mon cousin !

Raiponce sans un mot de plus s'engouffra dans l'embrasure, une fois dans le cabinet, elle repéra immédiatement les journaux de Quentin et se mit en quête des informations susceptibles de l'éclairer sur Eugène comme lui avait juré Ludwig. A chaque feuillet qu'elle prenait et qui s'avérait inutile dans sa recherche elle espérait au plus profond de son être que son père ne lui avait pas raconté un énorme mensonge pour se sauver de la potence et se jurait si elle s'était fait duper de réserver à Ludwig un supplice bien plus long et douloureux quitte à revenir sur des lois de Coronna et choquer le peuple. Raiponce sentait sa respiration s'accélérer au fur et à mesure que les minutes passaient, regardant sans cesse la petite pendule sur le bureau pour tenir sa promesse envers Neal et restant pétrifiée quant elle entendait au loin des pas. Et soudain, elle arracha un des feuillets, se levant précipitamment, pour retourner dans le passage souterrain retrouvant Neal surpris de la voir réapparaître si vite.

-Mais…Raiponce où nous n'avons pas la même notion du temps où la demi-heure accordée n'est pas terminée. Lança le prince en lui courant après.

-Je n'ai pas besoin de temps supplémentaire, j'ai trouvé ce que je voulais, inutile de m'attarder plus longtemps à lire vos archives ! Je ne suis ni curieuse, ni voleuse !

-…Enfin sauf pour cette feuille que vous tenez à la main.

-C'est un emprunt ! Je vous la ferais parvenir quant j'en aurai terminé. Merci Neal d'avoir tenu parole. J'en fais de même, je ne vole pas les Iles du Sud et je refuse de vous mettre dans l'embarras en vous dévoilant ce que je suis venu chercher. En partant j'ai laissé le journal ouvert, si vous voulez aller le fermer…Ou si vous le laissez au moins vous n'aurez pas à mentir quant se posera la question de la feuille manquante ! Ah enfin l'air frais ! Merci de m'avoir accompagnée dans ces couloirs répugnants. Fit Raiponce en s'éloignant.

-Mais où allez-vous ?

-Prendre un bateau !

-Vous rentrez chez vous ?...Mais attendez demain je vous y emmène si vous voulez !

-Je ne rentre pas chez moi !

-Peu importe laissez moi vous accompagner !

-Non, vous avez tenu parole, je ne souhaite pas vous entraîner davantage, merci de votre service Neal, je suis heureuse de vous compter comme ami cher cousin !

\- Dites-moi où allez-vous au moins !

-Elredor ! Lança Raiponce au loin avant de disparaître dans la nuit.

Anna restait la, prostrée dans cette petite cabine sombre éclairée simplement par les cierges, contemplant silencieusement, retenant des sanglots silencieux Elsa qui restait inerte sur cette humble couchette. La grande Reine des Neiges, si puissante, si belle, si gracieuse, si noble, simplement laissée la dans cette cabine spartiate, anonyme, d'un navire de petit noble étranger d'Arendelle. La plus jeune des deux reines était restée ainsi pendant de longues heures, refusant avec colère toutes les visites ou sollicitations. La joie de pouvoir revoir sa fille n'avait pour la rousse pas même existé un instant. Avait-elle vraiment enregistré dans son esprit le fait que la petite Emma était bien présente et en bonne santé, ça n'était même pas certain. Non, pour Anna plus rien ne comptait, c'était à peine si elle avait constaté que le navire ne bougeait plus, non, la jeune rousse, d'ordinaire si joyeuse s'était murée dans le silence, le regard vide, hagard sur sa chaise, les mains le long du corps elle fixait son ainée, alors que quelques coups discrets se faisaient entendre à la porte. La jeune souveraine ne répondit pas, il n'était même pas certain qu'elle avait entendu frapper. Finalement la poignée de la porte tourna sur elle-même et le duc de Laffortat, accompagnée de la duchesse de Funningur se présentèrent.

-Votre altesse, venez, vous devez manger…et les soins…

-Partez duc ! Je ne veux voir personne !

-Voyons votre Altesse, écoutez le duc, je puis rester dans cette cabine si vous souhaitez pour… Ajouta d'une voix mielleuse la duchesse.

-Vous ! Hors de ma vue ! Tout ça c'est de votre faute ! Rien ne serait arrivé si vous étiez resté sur votre navire et nous aviez laissé en paix !

-Mais Altesse…

-Sortez de la duchesse ! N'approchez surtout pas ! Cela pourrait être la dernière erreur de votre vie ! Fulmina Anna.

-Venez duchesse, nous devrions…la laisser encore. Reine Anna, souhaitez vous que je fasse venir Viktor, ou le prince Kristoff avec la princesse ?

-J'ai dit personne !

-A votre aise, je repasserai plus tard, soyez informée néanmoins que nous sommes arrivés à bon port.

-Je me doute ne me prenez pas pour une idiote ! Dehors !

-Bien Madame. Fit le duc poliment en poussant la duchesse de Funningur dehors et refermant la porte replongeant Anna dans l'obscurité.

La jeune reine resta figée, rouge de colère envers ce duc, plus encore envers la duchesse, mais aussi Kristoff et Yohann et Viktor qui lui avaient mentis ! Elle était même furieuse contre Emma ! Si sa fille n'avait pas été sur le navire, si elle avait pleurée avant, tous l'auraient remarqué et l'auraient emmené au lieu de l'oublier obligeant Elsa à retourner sur le navire en perdition. Anna serra les poings et se retourna, contemplant à nouveau la reine des neiges sur sa couchette entourée de cierges. La jeune rousse s'approcha et se laissa tomber sur la chaise. Pour la première fois depuis qu'elle avait appris, une larme se mit à couler le long de sa joue. Elle d'ordinaire si expressive et communicative avait tout gardé en elle mais la carapace se brisait et elle se mit à pleurer à chaudes larmes, s'effondrant au pied de la couchette, puis, d'un geste incontrôlée, pour la première fois depuis cette découverte elle toucha la main froide de la reine des neiges. Elle la serra fortement, puis, essuyant ses larmes, réprimant des sanglots silencieux, puis d'un geste inconscient elle voulu étreindre une dernière fois cette sœur ainée qu'elle chérissait tant. La jeune rousse posa sa tête délicatement sur la poitrine de la reine des neiges. A peine posée, elle se releva immédiatement et sortie en trombe de la cabine.

-Duc de Laffortat ! Duc ! Venez ! Hurla la rouquine.

-Ah ma reine ! Enfin vous devenez raisonnable, venez manger ! Il vous faut retrouver vos forces ! Souhaitez-vous que j'examine votre coup à la tête ?

-Venez vous dis-je ! La cabine ! Hurla Anna en l'entraînant sans attendre de réponse : La ! J'ai ! J'ai posé ma tête et…J'ai entendu un battement ! Je ne suis pas folle ! J'ai entendu un battement !

-Oui c'est normal ma reine. Fit le duc d'une voix calme.

-Mais si j'entends son cœur alors c'est qu'elle…Elsa est vivante !

-Evidemment ! Que croyiez vous voyons ? Répliqua le duc presque surpris.

-Comment ? Mais vous me cachez la nouvelle, je la vois ainsi étendue dans une pièce éclairée par des cierges ! Explosa Anna

-Altesse je vous en prie, ne troublez pas votre sœur, baissez le ton. Mais voyons, vous êtes dans cette pièce depuis plus d'un jour entier, comment ne pas vous en être rendue compte avant ? Vous n'avez pas senti au dessus de sa bouche la très légère respiration ? Ni entendu auparavant son cœur battre faiblement ?

-Je…Commença Anna, se rendant soudainement compte qu'à aucun moment on lui avait annoncé officiellement le trépas de sa sœur, et n'avait jusqu'alors pas touché Elsa.

-Et enfin votre Majesté, n'avez-vous pas vu ce bonhomme de neige gelé ? Olaf il me semble ? Si votre sœur nous avait quitté, sa magie aurait suivie et sa prison de glace n'existerait plus ! D'ailleurs je suppose que lui non plus d'ailleurs.

-Olaf ?! Je…Je ne l'avais pas remarqué mais…Pourquoi est il gelé ? Il…Il semble…Endormi dans la glace !

-Si j'en crois votre époux, votre sœur l'aurait gelé pour vous l'envoyer alors que votre bateau sombrait. Quant à sa prison de glace, je pense que seul un sortilège de votre sœur pourra l'aider à en sortir…Oh regardez, nous avons parlé trop fort, elle semble se réveiller !

-En quoi cela est il une mauvaise nouvelle ? Elsa ! Elsa ! Reviens avec nous !

-Chut votre Altesse ! Il vaudrait mieux qu'elle reste endormie !

-Qu'en savez-vous ? Si vous la saviez vivante, vous ne vous êtes pas occupé d'elle pendant plus d'une journée !

-Vous croyez ? J'ai fait ce que je pouvais dès votre arrivée chez moi, ensuite j'ai surveillé l'état de votre sœur en veillant à ce qu'elle reste endormie, tout comme la duchesse je dois l'avouer qui est beaucoup restée à son chevet. J'admets que son sommeil fut bien plus long qu'il n'aurait dû, mais je préférerai qu'il soit progressif. Ces bougies sont la pour ça ! Ne sentez-vous pas le léger parfum qu'elles dégagent ? Elles ont une propriété médicinale.

-Je…

-Allons votre altesse, votre sœur semble partie pour se réveiller, quittez la pièce je m'en occupe, il vaut mieux un œil médical que familial. Allez sur le pont vous verrez le port des Iles du Sud est magnifique de nuit.

Anna réagit telle un automate, obéissant sans poser de question à ce duc savant qui était déjà au chevet d'Elsa à lui administrer une potion. Par automatisme elle quitta la pièce, ayant du mal à réaliser ce qu'il venait de se passer, n'arrivant pas à s'enlever l'image d'Elsa gisant de l'esprit ni admettre qu'elle allait se réveiller. La jeune souveraine s'installa à la poupe du navire, observant les rues désertes au hasard jusqu'à ce qu'un mouvement attire son attention. Elle plissa les yeux et se pencha en avant retenue alors de justesse par Yohann qui passait par là, accompagné de la duchesse.

-Eh la votre Altesse, ne vous jetez pas à l'eau, à cette période de l'année elle est assez fraiche !

-Vous avez vu ?

-Quoi donc ?

-La à l'instant, quelqu'un habillé en noir assez mince…Une femme peut être !

-Une femme ? Où ça ?!

-La ! Elle se déplaçait rapidement et elle est montée sur le navire qui semble prêt à partir !

-Ah…Sans doute un vagabond qui espère rejoindre une autre terre ! Vous en voulez ? Demanda Yohann en tendant sa flasque à Anna.

-Volontiers ! Et…Et les drapeaux en berne, pourquoi ? Demanda la souveraine tout en buvant de grandes gorgées.

-Eh la doucement ! Ca se boit pas comme du lait de chèvre ça, encore moins pour une femme enceinte ! C'est du douze ans d'âge ! Beugla Yohann en reprenant sa flasque presque vide et bougonnant avant de se reprendre : Les drapeaux, eh bien c'était un des motifs de votre voyage !

-La reine Emma a annoncé un deuil pour l'adieu à mon époux, Son Altesse sérénissime le duc de Funningur.

-Je vous ai connue moins attachée aux dénominations duchesse ! Au moins vous avez ce que vous voulez ! Un enterrement première classe pour votre époux que vous n'avez eu de cesse de tromper sans que cela ne coute une seule pièce à votre précieux duché que vous allez recevoir en héritage ! Répliqua Anna cassante.

-Je…Vous semblez toujours faible votre altesse vous vous égarez je crois que je vais vous laisser. Je vais aller seconder le duc et prendre des nouvelles de la reine Elsa. Fit la duchesse mal à l'aise alors qu'Anna la fusillait du regard.

-Non ! Vous, surtout, vous ne l'approchez pas ! Allez plutôt pleurer votre cocu de mari ! Lança Anna à la duchesse qui ne pipa mot et s'en retourna dans sa cabine.

-Eh ben…On peut dire que vous y allez fort quand vous vous énervez altesse ! Fit Yohann en finissant sa flasque.

-J'ai fait pire ! Et si vous saviez comme cette femme m'est antipathique !

-Pourtant elle s'est occupée de votre sœur pendant votre longue sieste…Et même après !

-Peu importe ! Plus vite son idiot d'époux sera en terre, plus vite je n'aurais plus à supporter de la côtoyer !

-Vous êtes injuste ma reine !

-Plait-il ?

-La duchesse je ne dis pas, sa réputation est mondialement connue, mais vous insultez la mémoire de son époux.

-Il fallait être un bel idiot pour épouser une femme pareille !

-Il n'a pas eu la femme qu'il méritait mais il n'était pas un idiot.

-Ah oui, qu'en savez-vous Yohann ? Vous allez me dire que vous connaissiez une tête couronnée en tant que petit musicien vivant du mécénat d'un philanthrope ?

-Touché ! Vous avez l'art de rappeler aux gens qu'ils sont tellement inferieurs à vous votre grandiose Majesté. Répondit Yohann d'un ton grandiloquent, sortant une deuxième flasque avant de la tendre à la souveraine.

-Excusez-moi Yohann. D'autant plus qu'aujourd'hui vous êtes Lord d'Arendelle !

-Et détrompez-vous, j'ai effectivement connu le duc, et sa disparition m'attriste. C'était vraiment un homme bien ! Vous pourrez demander autours de vous, tous ceux qui l'ont connu vous le diront. Fit le musicien en reprenant sa flasque rendue par Anna qui cette fois ne fit que tremper ses lèvres.

-Ah oui ? Racontez-moi alors ? En auriez vous fait une chanson ? Demanda la souveraine taquine.

-Non et honnêtement votre altesse, j'aurai dû ! Et je jure d'en écrire une en son honneur !

-Eh bien, mais qui peut être ce saint homme pour que vous l'admiriez tant ?

-C'était il y a quelques années, avant que je ne rencontre le duc de Laffortat. J'errais de tavernes en tavernes, miteux, crasseux, mendiant quelques pièces de cuivre pour les transformer quand la journée était fructueuse en chope de bière pour oublier ma faim et mon état misérable…

-Un décor alléchant. Fit Anna s'en voulant aussitôt de cette remarque alors que le musicien en profitait pour se rafraichir la gorge de quelques grandes gorgées de whisky.

-Un jour alors que j'étais tiraillé par la faim, personne ne m'accordait la pitié de l'aumône, c'est alors que j'ai vu une vieille mandoline, je me suis permis de la prendre et jouer pour tous les soiffards ! Au lieu de ça, l'un d'eux m'a traité de voleur, brisant la mandoline. C'est la que le duc est intervenu. Accompagné de quelques gardes à lui, il a empêché que la brute ne me passe à tabac. Il m'a invité à sa table, demandé à l'aubergiste qu'on m'apporte à boire et à manger. Au moment de payer il a tendu une bourse à l'aubergiste lui demandant une chambre pour moi pendant un mois, avec les repas et des vêtements propres. Je ne savais pas quoi dire. Il m'a regardé, et conseillé de faire quelque chose de ma vie ! Que j'avais un don pour la musique, qu'il me fallait arrêter de m'enivrer et devenir quelqu'un de bien. De devenir un musicien. Au moment de partir, il m'a offert une mandoline…Celle la même ! J'ai suivi ses conseils et je suis devenu un autre homme !...Enfin presque, je continue à bien aimer boire ! Mais vous voyez altesse, cet homme riche et puissant qui avait tout, eh bien il m'a sauvé la vie, moi qui n'était rien ! Je lui dois ce que je suis devenu ! Alors oui c'était un homme bien, oui je pleure sa disparition et suis heureux que votre sœur lui accorde le dernier hommage qu'il mérite. Termina Yohann en finissant sa deuxième flasque, une larme au coin de l'œil.

-Je…Je l'ignorais Yohann, je suis désolée pour vous sincèrement. Fit Anna touchée avant d'ajouter : Quant aura lieu l'enterrement ?

-Dès que nous sommes arrivés, votre époux et Viktor se sont chargés de rencontrer votre sœur pour tout organiser. Viktor est revenu nous prévenir que cela aura lieu demain. Kristoff lui, est resté au château avec votre fille pour…pour expliquer la situation de votre sœur et la votre à la reine. De toute évidence il s'est dit que vous deviez être en colère contre lui et que vous souhaiteriez rester cette nuit au chevet d'Elsa.

-Je reconnais bien la mon Kristoff ! Toujours à penser à moi ! Yohann, si vous le souhaitez, pour vous je ferais un discours d'hommage à l'enterrement. Je veillerai à ce que tous nous puissions dire adieu à son altesse sérénissime avec honneur !

-Hum…Votre altesse ? Fit la voix du duc de Laffortat derrière elle : Je viens vous dire que votre sœur est réveillée.

-Elsa !

-Hop ! Une minute votre altesse. Je me doute que vous voulez la voir et même que vous allez vouloir la veiller cette nuit et je suis certain que si je vous disais que ça n'est pas une bonne idée vous n'en n'auriez rien à faire.

-Exact ! Laissez-moi passer !

-Non, quelques consignes médicales d'abord ! Je veux que vous preniez soin de vous. Vous avez toujours votre hématome, je veux voir son évolution. Ensuite, que vous mangiez, n'oubliez pas que vous êtes deux en ce moment ! Et surtout du repos. N'essayez pas de veiller la reine Elsa à tout prix, dormez vous aussi. Me suis-je fait comprendre.

-Très bien duc. J'obéis. Maintenant laissez moi la voir !

-Une dernière chose. Votre sœur ! Je dois avouer qu'elle me surprend ! Après une telle épreuve elle devrait être très alitée et faible, mais elle récupère étonnamment vite. Bien sur elle reste encore couchée mais vous verrez elle est très alerte. Mais de grâce Anna, ne vous laissez pas tromper par cet état. Evitez les longues conversations, ne sollicitez pas trop sa mémoire, évitez les trop grandes démonstrations d'affection et tout comme pour vous, veillez à ce qu'elle se repose.

-Très bien duc. Capitula Anna.

La jeune rousse avec l'autorisation de l'homme de sciences s'empressa de rejoindre la cabine où était Elsa, heureuse de voir sa sœur assise sur la couchette qui avait tant ressemblé à son lit de mort. Malgré son envie, Anna réussit à se pincer la lèvre suffisamment fort pour ne pas sauter au cou de son ainée et la bombarder de paroles. Non, Anna resta obéissante envers les consignes du duc, le laissant apporter quelques vivres, se faire examiner ainsi qu'Elsa. La jeune sœur ne rompit sa promesse qu'au moment où était entrée la duchesse annonçant vouloir soulager la reine Elsa, Anna se décida de la congédier sans ménagement sous le regard incrédule du duc et d'Elsa. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne décidèrent de relever cette attitude et Anna resta un temps aux côtés de sa sœur, la bordant avant de la laisser retourner au pays des songes…Et même suivre cet exemple !

Le lendemain fut une journée où Anna eut l'impression d'agir par automatisme, se levant aux aurores et quittant la cabine laissant sa sœur endormie pour se rendre au château. Elle qui pensait avant de partir être toute excitée au moment de revoir sa sœur Emma c'est à peine si elle avait l'impression d'avoir vécu ce moment. Il en allait de même lorsqu'elle retrouva enfin sa petite princesse tenue par Kristoff visiblement heureux de passer le relais, la petite n'ayant eu de cesse de le réveiller pendant la nuit. Anna avait présenté Yohann à Emma, elle avait donné des nouvelles rassurantes d'Elsa mais sans aucune émotion contrairement à son habitude, comme si elle-même avait du mal à assimiler le flot d'émotions fortes et contradictoires reçues en peu de temps pour être capable de les éprouver. Elle déjeuna sans trop d'appétit avant de se draper de noir et suivre le cortège funèbre du duc de Funningur au bras de Kristoff, deux pas derrière la duchesse de Funningur soutenue par la reine Emma. Chacun prit place devant la stèle sous laquelle le duc allait désormais profiter de son repos éternel, quelques pas plus loin, Anna avait remarqué la tombe du prince Hans et plusieurs sentiments la submergeaient alors, aussi elle préféra balayer du regard l'assistance. Elle ne connaissait finalement pas grand monde, quelques dignitaires étrangers croisés au cours de réceptions, mais aussi pas loin d'Emma l'un des décuplés, le prince Neal avec à ses côtés Viktor ainsi que la reine mère Victoria. Anna restait à sa place, ayant insisté pour que Yohann se trouve au premier rang avec elle. Au moment où les prises de paroles se succédaient devant le cercueil en chêne dont Emma avait, grâce à son pouvoir gravé le nom du disparu, Anna se dirigea aux côtés de l'évêque pour à son tour prendre la parole sous les yeux étonnés. Jamais la jeune souveraine n'avait véritablement parlé en public, pas même le jour de son couronnement, mais elle l'avait promis à Yohann. Prenant une grande inspiration, elle repensa à l'histoire racontée par le musicien et les mots lui vinrent tout seuls, elle n'avait pas à réfléchir, même si elle ne le connaissait pas, le cœur de la jeune rousse parlait pour elle. Ce fut la, le premier discours de la reine Anna d'Arendelle, mais quel discours ! Toute l'assistance était estomaquée par la force et la justesse des mots trouvés par la jeune femme qui s'entendait à peine, parlant les yeux fermés, n'entendant au final que les derniers mots de son discours « Adieu votre Altesse ! ».

Anna une fois le discours terminé rouvrit les yeux, surprise de voir l'audience la dévisager ainsi puis entendre de manière unanimes des applaudissements ainsi que quelques « Elle a raison ! Adieu Altesse ! Et vive la reine Anna ! Vive la reine Emma ! ». Pour la première fois de la journée Anna ressentait enfin les émotions, fière d'avoir tenu son rôle et sa parole envers Yohann qui l'applaudissait les larmes aux yeux, mais une chose encore ravit davantage la jeune femme : Au dernier rang de l'assistance, auprès du duc de Laffortat, Elsa d'Arendelle debout ! Visiblement suffisamment remise pour se déplacer et elle aussi émue, applaudissant sa cadette.


	10. Libérée, délivrée?

Chapitre 10 : Libérée Délivrée ?

Les applaudissements ne cessèrent pas et ils furent davantage nourris par les vingt et un coups de canon que fit tirer la reine Emma en hommage à la disparition tragique du duc de Funningur. Une fois les canons à nouveau réduits au silence, ce qui devait initialement être une minute de silence se transforma en une minute d'acclamations alors qu'Emma avait rejoint aux côtés de l'homme de foi sa sœur Anna. Personne ne savait finalement qui il applaudissait, la jeune reine d'Arendelle au discours si touchant, leur bien aimé souveraine des Iles du Sud, ou l'hommage au disparu…Sans doute un peu des trois. Au bout de longues minutes, la foule commença à se disperser, la reine Anna souhaitait alors enfin pouvoir retrouver son ainée qui de toute l'assistance avait été celle qui applaudissait le plus fort, en tout cas c'était ce qu'avait ressenti la cadette au point même de ne même pas avoir remarqué son époux tenant la petite princesse dans ses bras. Elle finit par remarquer sa présence qu'au moment où ce dernier lui barra la route.

-Magnifique ma merveilleuse reine, le soleil de ma vie ! Lança-t-il ému en la prenant dans ses bras.

-Tu trouves que c'était si bien que ça ? Je n'ai pas vraiment réfléchie tu sais.

-Dans ce cas votre Altesse, permettez moi humblement de vous conseiller de ne plus jamais réfléchir. Fit Yohann avec une révérence.

-Et si je vous déclarais ennemi d'Arendelle et exigeait auprès de ma sœur Emma de vous enfermer dans les geôles ? Demanda la rouquine taquine.

-Finalement vous devriez peut être continuer de réfléchir de temps en temps votre Majesté !

-Vous avez bien raison de refuser les cachots des Iles, ils sont pour le moins inconfortables ! Néanmoins, il a raison votre discours était sublime Anna ! Votre sœur n'aurait sans doute pas fait mieux.

-Venant de son fiancé j'accepte le compliment. Répliqua Anna en rougissant.

-…Et de la part de sa sœur jumelle tu l'acceptes aussi ? Demanda Emma qui arrivait et surpris sa cadette en lui sautant au cou par derrière.

-Emma !

-Et oui Anna ! Enfin, pardon, n'oublions pas le protocole avec tous ces événements je ne vous ai même pas accueilli comme il convient ! Hum Hum ! Reine Anna d'Arendelle, c'est une joie et un honneur que de vous accueillir vous et votre délégation ainsi que votre sœur la reine Elsa en notre Royaume des Iles du Sud, puisse ce voyage vous être agréable et scelle davantage encore les relations entre nos deux royaumes.

-Merci ma chère s…Pardon. Arendelle vous remercie pour cet accueil votre Majesté. Répliqua Anna réprimant un rire

-Allons venez ! Tu as sans doute beaucoup de choses à me dire Anna ! Et tu en profiteras pour m'expliquer pourquoi vous êtes venues ?

-Attends quoi ? Mais nous t'avions écrit !

-Exact j'ai bien reçu ton courrier regarde : « Emma on arrive aux Iles du Sud, on accompagne la duchesse de Funningur qui souhaite pouvoir enterrer son époux (oui il est décédé) sur sa terre d'origine. Mais aussi pour te voir et te parler bisous Anna et Elsa » Et ensuite le courrier du duc de Laffortat quelque peu plus littéraire m'expliquant qu'il vous avait recueilli en mer, soigné vos blessures et que lorsque votre état le permettrai il vous accompagnera ici »

-Oh ! C'est vrai j'ai peut être oublié de mentionner les raisons. Plaida Anna coupable.

-Ce n'est pas grave ! Allons venez au château vous devez être affamés tu m'en parleras autours d'un sandwich géant !

-Sandwich géant ? Répéta Kristoff

-Oui mon beau frère ! J'ai décrété que cela serait le plat officiel des Iles du Sud ! Allez venez ! Conclut Emma en les entraînant vers le château.

A une dizaine de mètres de l'endroit où ses sœurs discutaient, Elsa était restée un temps figée auprès de la pierre de granit qui marquait l'endroit ou reposait désormais le duc de Funningur. Le duc de Laffortat était resté à ses côtés s'autorisant à lui tenir le bras afin de la soutenir en cas de faiblesse bien que la rémission physique rapide d'Elsa l'étonnait même s'il n'était pas certain qu'elle fut complète.

-Votre Majesté, venez, faisons quelques pas par là, cela vous fera du bien de marcher.

-Pardon ? Oui sans doute mais…Duc les autres vont de l'autre côté, allons les rejoindre.

-Nous y allons votre Altesse mais venez tout de même, il ne s'agit que d'un petit détour, pour vous faire marcher et respirer un peu, c'est une prescription médicale. Interdiction de contester reine ou pas. Fit l'homme sur un ton léger.

-Monsieur, vous commencez à prendre des libertés. On ne peut donner des ordres à une souveraine.

-Exact votre Altesse et je vous le redis, ça n'est pas un ordre mais une prescription et sauf votre respect Altesse vous êtes ma patiente, et tout patient obéit aux prescriptions du médecin…même les reines. Allons ne vous en faîtes pas, cela ne nous prendra pas plus de cinq minutes. Nous allons simplement derrière ce bosquet.

La reine se laissa faire et suivi son médecin dans la direction qu'il avait choisi. Elle avait confiance en cet homme qui avait pris soin d'elle, lui avait sauvé la vie et veillé pendant des jours sur son état tout en soignant sa cadette et en les ramenant en sécurité ici auprès d'Emma. Qui plus est cet homme avait plutôt bon gout sur ses itinéraires de promenade, l'endroit était idyllique, plein de verdure et calme, un endroit reposant et somme toute chaleureux malgré sa fonction de cimetière. Elsa respirait profondément, appréciant la petite brise, et, alors que le duc s'était arrêté, appréciait la vue donnant sur la petite crique auprès du port. Elle fut néanmoins perturbée dans ses pensées quand le duc l'invita à se retourner ce qu'elle fit. Et aussitôt une toute autre émotion vînt prendre le contrôle de son esprit, un mélange de colère et de dégout alors qu'elle fixait l'imposant rocher noir sur lequel était gravé « Quentin III, roi des Iles du Sud ». Elsa instinctivement se tourna vers le duc de Laffortat en lui jetant un regard noir.

-Vous l'avez fait exprès n'est ce pas ? Vous vouliez m'emmener ici ?!

-Perspicace votre Altesse. En effet je voulais que vous puissiez voir la tombe de votre bien aimé papa, et regardez à côté, celle de votre frère Hans, n'est ce pas lui qui s'est sacrifié pour vous sauver la vie le jour de la disparition de votre père ? Oh et si vous faîtes attention juste à côté, une plaque portant le nom du prince Karl…Vous ne saviez pas qu'il était votre frère, mais cela ne vous a pas empêché de l'aimer n'est ce pas ?

\- Que cherchez-vous ? Grogna Elsa en serrant ses poings le long du corps, se sentant envahir par un mélange de colère et de tristesse, mais aussi, un relatif dégout vis-à-vis de cet homme qui semblait satisfait de la tourmenter.

-Faire travailler vos émotions ma reine. Allons regardez l'épitaphe de votre père « Je suis mort d'avoir trop aimé » Bouleversant n'est ce pas ? Etais-ce vous qu'il aimait tant ?

-Non seulement lui ! Arrêtez vos mesquineries !

-Voyons Altesse, un père aime sa fille et sa tombe est si fleurie, ce devait être un grand homme !

-Assez ! Hurla Elsa

Elle se tourna et tendit la main, poussant le duc de Laffortat qui manqua de tomber à la renverse, la colère avait pris le pas chez la souveraine avant de laisser place aussitôt à la peur. Peut qu'en rouvrant les yeux, elle ne voit le duc de Laffortat figé dans la glace…Mais finalement, rien de tout cela. Elsa reprit une respiration normale, et, relevant la tête elle constata entre surprise et soulagement que le duc se tenait droit devant elle, en parfaite santé, sans aucun flocon autours d'eux.

-Un problème altesse ?

-Aucun ! Répliqua Elsa quelque peu terrorisée.

-Vous mentez mal Elsa ! Vous avez un problème et vous le savez. La reine des Neiges n'a plus de neige…

-Quoi ? C'est…Absurde !

-Si c'est absurde ma reine, prouvez le ! Faîtes moi un petit bonhomme de neige !

-Je n'en fais pas sur commande et je refuse d'utiliser ma magie ! Bougonna la souveraine.

-Preuve que vous en êtes désormais incapable ma reine.

-C'est absolument faux !

-Majesté je suis un scientifique, je ne crois que dans les preuves. Votre pouvoir se manifeste quand vos émotions vous rattrapent…Or depuis votre réveil pas une fois vous ne l'avez utilisé. Alors allez-y maintenant !

-Je…Je ne peux pas. Avoua Elsa quelque peu perdue.

-C'est bien ce que je pensais…

-Comment ?

-Il y avait quelques signes Majesté. Cette promenade avait pour but de vérifier mon hypothèse en vous poussant dans vos défenses. D'ailleurs venez, faisons quelques pas, je sais qu'il vous coute d'observer ces pierres. Je ne vous voulais aucun mal, pardonnez-moi pour le tord que cette vision vous aura causé mais c'était le seul moyen de vérifier.

-Vérifier ?

-Il me paraissait évident que la vue de la sépulture de votre père allait faire remonter en vous de fortes émotions de colère, de tristesse, des émotions qui généralement vous font manifester de manière plus ou moins contrôlé votre fabuleux don !

-Mais…Comment avez-vous su ?

-Votre euh…Le prince Viktor, je ne sais si vos fiançailles sont officielles je…J'espère ne pas commettre un impair au moins…

-C'est en voie d'officialisation poursuivez ! Fit Elsa d'un ton assez sec.

-Bref, il m'a signifié que vous aviez en permanence les mains froides, sans doute le fait de votre don. C'était en effet le cas quand je vous ai récupéré ainsi que votre famille et transporté dans ma demeure. Ensuite je vous l'ai dit j'ai veillé avec la duchesse de Funningur sur votre état. Au bout du troisième jour j'ai été prendre un peu de repos, la duchesse vous a veillé et au petit matin elle semblait heureuse en me signalant que vos mains s'étaient réchauffées, en temps normal cela serait une bonne nouvelle, signe que le patient se réchauffe mais venant de vous cela pouvait signifier autre chose. Autre chose qui a commencé à se confirmer avec votre réveil. Vous avez récupéré votre force physique incroyablement vite, mais jamais vous n'avez dégelé votre petit bonhomme de neige qui reste figé dans sa prison de glace dans mon bâtiment. Et votre glace ne fond pas. C'est là que j'ai clairement émis l'hypothèse de votre perte de pouvoir.

-Olaf !...Il…Il est toujours dans la glace ?! Demanda Elsa apeurée et se sentant vaciller.

-Je le crains fort Altesse. Calmez-vous ! Respirez lentement tout va bien. Venez, retournons auprès de votre famille.

-Mais…Ce pouvoir…Je l'ai en moi depuis…ma naissance ! Comment est-ce possible ?!

-Je n'en sais rien votre Altesse mais calmez-vous. Il vous faut comprendre que vous êtes toujours en convalescence ! Vous revenez de très loin, cela va peut être revenir avec le temps. Et votre famille vous y aidera je vous le promets !

-Non !

-Pardonnez-moi altesse ?

-Non ! Ils…Ils ne doivent rien savoir ! Surtout pas Anna ! Elle…Elle serait morte d'inquiétude ! Vous m'avez dit qu'elle aussi était convalescente ! Je ne veux pas l'inquiéter !

\- Permettez-moi néanmoins d'insister sur l'intérêt d'avoir votre famille unie…

\- Non duc ! Pas un mot à qui que ce soit ! Encore moins à Anna !

-Si tel est votre souhait votre Majesté, je suis tenu au secret médical.

-Pourquoi ai-je cela ?

-Je dois bien vous avouer votre altesse que mes compétences ne me permettent pas de répondre à votre question.

Elsa se contenta d'un simple signe de tête en guise de seule réponse à cette dernière remarque du duc de Laffortat. Elle était par ailleurs soulagée de la réaction de ce dernier. Elle ne saurait dire pourquoi mais elle avait confiance en lui, chose rare envers des personnes qui lui étaient inconnus. Mais ce duc lui avait sauvé la vie, il s'était occupé d'elle pendant des jours mais aussi de sa cadette Anna qui avait aussi été blessée pendant ce tragique naufrage. Enfin Elsa pensait à ce pouvoir et de nombreux souvenirs contradictoires lui revinrent en mémoire. A vrai dire elle ne savait pas trop comment aborder ce fait de ne plus avoir cette magie en elle. Elle repensait aux événements passés quelques mois plus tôt, mais aussi à cette fameuse fiole de Grand Pabby qu'elle a conservé durant des mois sans que personne ne le sache, se demandant chaque jour si elle devait la boire et ainsi faire disparaître ce don. Aujourd'hui il n'était plus là, enfin Elsa serait libérée de ce fardeau. Oui mais ce pouvoir lui a sauvé plusieurs fois la vie et c'est aussi lui qui a fait ce que la souveraine d'Arendelle était devenue. Il n'était pas si aisée pour elle de s'affranchir de son passé pour se définir. Cependant les questions existentielles que se posait la reine d'Arendelle disparurent de son esprit alors qu'ils approchaient du château des Iles du Sud. En effet, à peine eurent-ils passé la grande porte que la duchesse de Funningur qui semblait guetter leur arrivée les remarquèrent et alla immédiatement à la rencontre d'Elsa pour lui sauter au cou.

-Reine Elsa comme il est joyeux de vous revoir sur pieds ! Votre présence égaye cette journée bien triste !

-Je…Hum…Oui duchesse, je…Mes condoléances pour votre époux. D'après les témoignages il semble que cela fut un grand homme de bien.

-Oh oui votre Altesse il l'était, son seul défaut aura été sans doute de ne pas assez savourer l'instant présent. La vie est trop courte ! Elsa profitez de chaque moment de votre vie, qui c'est quand celle-ci prendra fin !...Mais suis-je idiote, après ce que vous venez de traverser il est évident que vous en avez conscience !

-Je…

\- Promettez-moi reine Elsa de toujours profiter de vos moments de vie, qui sait s'il ne pourrait pas s'agir du dernier ! Poursuivi la duchesse en continuant de tenir Elsa dans ses bras.

\- Duchesse de Funningur, auriez vous je vous prie l'amabilité de bien vouloir vous éloigner de ma sœur et hôte afin que je puisse l'accueillir en notre beau pays comme son rang l'exige. Fit la voix d'Emma qui poussa légèrement la duchesse pour étreindre sa jumelle.

-Emma !

-Oh Elsa ! Quelle joie de te revoir, j'étais tellement inquiète après la missive du duc de Laffortat et quand vous êtes arrivés, les nouvelles apportées par Kristoff et Viktor, mais te voila vivante et sur pieds ! C'est formidable !

-Emma…Je…

-Oh tu vas voir tu vas être bien ici ! J'ai donné ordre à mes intendants de déménager mes affaires, je t'installe dans la chambre de la reine, c'est la plus grande et la plus confortable des chambres du château ! Cela sera parfait pour ton rétablissement !

-Mais je…

-Oh et ne t'en fais pas et je vais m'occuper personnellement de ta cheminée, tu n'auras qu'à me demander la puissance du foyer et je me charge de ton feu pour qu'il ne s'éteigne pas ! Tu le sais bien pour nous, c'est si simple, un claquement de doigt et hop c'est réglé !

-Euh…oui mais...

-Oh et ce soir Elsa toi et moi on passe la soirée entre nous ! Tu te rends comptes, la reine des neiges et la reine des flammes ensemble à discuter des affaires du monde ! Et aussi de leur famille ! Tu te rends compte ?!

-Votre sœur a raison Elsa ! Il vous faut profiter de ces moments privilégiés, la vie est si courte, aucun de nous ne peut savoir quand elle s'arrêtera ! Ajouta la duchesse en posant sa main sur l'épaule d'Elsa qui tressaillit.

-Otez vos mains de ma sœur vous dis-je ! Vociféra Anna à l'attention de la duchesse qui aussitôt se recula d'un pas laissant Elsa aux mains d'Emma qui ne se soucia guère de l'événement continuant d'étreindre sa jumelle.

-Oh et bien sur ce soir Anna sera parmi nous, pas vrai Elsa ! Nous pourrons discuter entre sœurs !

-Euh…

-Oh je sais ! Ce soir toi et moi, on va essayer de deviner le prénom de notre futur petit neveu ou petite nièce !

-Attends quoi ?! Fit Elsa estomaquée

-Je…J'ai fait une gaffe ? Demanda aussitôt Emma en lâchant sa jumelle et remarquant le regard sévère d'Anna.

-Non c'est juste que…Que je n'ai pas encore eu le temps de prévenir Elsa depuis le naufrage. Mais oui Elsa, Arendelle va bientôt accueillir une nouvelle petite princesse ou un petit prince.

\- Oh excuse-moi Anna, pardon ! Je suis désolée ça n'était pas à moi de le lui dire. Fit Emma se confondant en excuses.

-Non non ne t'en fais pas Emma ça n'est pas bien grave, et puis Elsa est marraine de la première, alors autant que cette fois ce soit toi pour ce nouveau don du ciel.

-Tu…Tu voudrais que je sois la… Bégaya Emma.

-La marraine exactement ! Et donc en tant que marraine il est normal que tu annonces toi-même la future naissance. Fit Anna d'un ton léger alors que le visage d'Emma s'éblouissait.

Emma était au comble de la joie face à cette nouvelle. Elle qui se sentait encore comme une pièce rapportée au sein de cette merveilleuse famille, voici qu'Anna lui offrait l'honneur d'être marraine, elle rayonnait, continuant de serrer contre elle Elsa qui grimaçait sentant de légers picotements dus à quelques petites étincelles qui jaillissaient des doigts d'Emma sous l'effet de l'excitation. La reine des flammes le remarqua et aussitôt enleva ses mains en s'excusant auprès de sa jumelle avant de lancer au ciel une sorte de feu d'artifice pour manifester sa joie. Tous riaient de bon cœur mis à part Elsa qui regardait ses propres mains sans aucun flocon.

-Elsa ! Joins-toi à moi ! Glace et feu pour un feu d'artifice pour cette merveilleuse nouvelle ! L'encouragea Emma.

-Oh non merci, profites en, c'est toi la marraine après tout, alors autant que cela soit sous le signe de ton pouvoir.

Emma se contenta de cette réponse et poursuivi sa démonstration. Aucun autre ne prit la réaction d'Elsa comme suspecte, après tout, tout le monde était assez habitué à ce que la reine des neiges ait un tempérament assez réservé, aussi personne ne fit réellement attention au fait qu'Elsa regarde ses mains quelque peu inquiète et aussi triste de ne plus pouvoir interagir avec la neige. Finalement c'est la main de la duchesse de Funningur sur son épaule qui la fit sortir de sa rêverie. Elsa fixa la duchesse sans parler. Toujours le même regard de la part de cette femme tout de noir vêtu et dont il était à cet instant assez difficile d'imaginer qu'elle soit cette femme libertine qui a fait sa réputation, néanmoins, son discours ne souffre d'aucune hésitation sur ses intentions et toujours elle mettait en avant l'importance de ne pas négliger le présent et cette idée que la vie était toujours trop courte. Finalement c'est à nouveau Anna qui permit à Elsa de se débarrasser de la duchesse en annonçant sa faim de loup.

-Oh bien sur ! Interdiction de faire attendre une femme enceinte ! Venez ! Les sandwichs géants doivent être prêts, nous serons plus à l'aise pour nous réjouir et discuter une fois le ventre plein.

-Ah ma chère sœur je sens que nous allons beaucoup nous entendre tous les deux si tu accordes autant d'importance aux repas. Lui répondit Viktor avant d'entrer dans le château et rejoindre la salle à manger sans même attendre les autres et y retrouver sa mère adoptive.

-Votre altesse ? Vous ne venez pas déjeuner ? S'inquiéta le duc de Laffortat auprès d'Elsa alors que tous avaient suivi l'exemple de Viktor.

-Je… Je ne sais plus trop où j'en suis…

-Je vous l'ai dit votre Altesse il serait préférable que vous en parliez à votre famille pour mieux l'accepter. Et puis cela peut être une bonne chose pour vous ! Après tout n'étais-ce pas ce que vous avez toujours désiré de manière plus ou moins assumé ? Etre débarrassée du fardeau que représente ce pouvoir

-Que vais-je devenir si jamais ils ne reviennent pas ?

-Oh c'est très simple, vous serez Elsa reine d'Arendelle et on parlera de vous dans les livres d'Histoire comme étant l'une des plus grandes reines de tous les temps. Allons venez ! Manger vous fera du bien votre Altesse et…Dites moi reine Elsa, auriez-vous autre chose ?

-Je…Non bien sur que non !

-Vous mentez mal reine Elsa. Je lis dans votre regard autre chose. Je vois une souffrance. C'est assez idiot de mentir à son médecin !

-Vous n'êtes pas mon médecin. Répondit Elsa de manière un peu sèche.

-C'est vrai vous devez sans doute en avoir toute une équipe, mais ils sont tous actuellement en Arendelle. Moi je vous ai soigné et m'occupe encore de votre santé. Pour l'heure et tant que vous n'êtes pas revenu en Arendelle, c'est moi le responsable de votre santé votre Altesse, et croyez moi je ferais tout pour vous ! Je vous le promets !

-Eh bien…En fait c'est juste quelques petits maux de tête que j'ai ressentie d'un coup…Depuis quelques minutes déjà.

-Des maux de tête ?

-Oui.

-Et c'est la première fois ?

-Euh…Depuis notre arrivée aux Iles du Sud oui il me semble.

-Non pas depuis votre réveil. En aviez vous eu quelques temps avant ce naufrage ?

-Eh bien…Euh oui en effet.

-Et votre altesse êtes vous sujette aux migraines ?

-Ma foi non pas particulièrement.

-Ah oui ? Et dites moi ces maux de tête, à partir de quand sont-ils arrivés ?

-Il me semble que c'est arrivé la première fois, la veille, ou l'avant-veille de notre départ pour les Iles du Sud.

-Intéressant…Et ces maux de tête, ils sont plus forts ou moins forts ?

-Eh bien…Un peu plus fort je dois l'avouer…Vous, vous croyez que j'ai quelque chose ? Vous m'inquiétez ?!

-Non, des maux de tête après ce que vous avez subi c'est assez logique, mais je vais tacher de vous trouver une potion pour vous soulager. Et puis ce qui m'intrigue c'est que ces derniers aient commencés avant le naufrage. Peut être ont-ils un lien avec votre perte de pouvoir.

-Ca vient de ça ?

-Oh je ne serais pas aussi affirmatif votre altesse, je suis un homme de sciences, j'émets des hypothèses c'est tout. Ca n'est qu'une piste parmi d'autres. Mais ne vous en faites pas, je vais tacher de vous préparer quelque chose qui vous soulagera et aussi découvrir l'origine de vos maux de tête et je vous promets qu'ils disparaîtront !

-Cela fera revenir mes pouvoirs ? Et s'ils redevenaient incontrôlables ? Et si sans pouvoir je ne pouvais plus vivre ?

-Allons Allons votre Majesté ne tombez pas dans la peur, c'est très mauvais quand on est en convalescence, cessez donc de vous tourmenter, appliquez le conseil de la duchesse, vivez l'instant présent cela vous aidera. Et l'instant présent, c'est d'aller déjeuner avec votre famille ! Permettez que je vous accompagne ?

-Je ne puis rien refuser à mon médecin ! Lança la souveraine.

Elsa accepta le bras du duc de Laffortat qui se chargea de conduire Elsa jusqu'à la salle à manger où les autres avaient déjà pris place. Dans le dédale de couloirs, le duc tendit une légère fiole à sa patiente assurant qu'elle allait quelque peu soulager la reine qui accepta sans broncher. Par la suite le duc observa Elsa essayant de comprendre pourquoi elle avait pu se rétablir si vite et aussi la raison de la disparition de ses pouvoirs. Malheureusement le chemin qui les menaient jusqu'à la salle à manger fut trop court pour que le duc ait pu déceler quelque chose, et l'interpellation d'Emma lui fit perdre le fil de sa pensée.

-Ah Elsa ! Et vous monsieur le duc ! J'étais à deux doigts de faire envoyer la garde pour vous chercher, j'ai cru que vous vous étiez perdus !

-Non Je…Le duc a simplement voulu s'assurer de mon état. Balbutia Elsa.

-Ton état ? Elsa ça ne va pas ? S'inquiéta aussitôt Anna.

-Non rassurez vous votre Majesté, il n'y a aucun problème, votre sœur a juste un peu tendance à se fatiguer assez vite ce qui peut aisément se comprendre. Je voulais m'assurer par pure précaution qu'elle ne forçait pas trop. Répondit le duc, soulageant la cadette et faisant un petit clin d'œil à Elsa ravie d'éviter la question.

-C'est évident, je vous remercie duc de prendre ainsi soin de ma sœur jumelle…Commença Emma

-…Ainsi que de ma future épouse ! Coupa Viktor en se levant, un verre à la main.

-Pardon ?! S'exclamèrent ensemble Emma et Anna, sous les yeux étonnés d'Elsa.

-Hum…Vous êtes surs que la reine Elsa était au courant vu son visage ? Chuchota Yohann à l'attention de Kristoff

-J'étais parfaitement au courant monsieur Yohann ! Répliqua Elsa du ton majestueux qui la caractérisait et que chacun entendait pour la première fois depuis le naufrage.

\- Excuse-moi Elsa, j'ai pensé que cela pourrait être le bon moment pour…

-C'est en effet le bon moment Viktor ! Coupa Elsa avant de se tourner vers Emma et la regarder droit dans les yeux avant de déclarer d'une voix solennelle : Mais respectons le protocole. Reine Emma des Iles du Sud, en tant que parente par adoption du prince Viktor, et souveraine de ce royaume, moi Elsa, reine d'Arendelle a l'honneur de vous demander votre bénédiction pour notre mariage.

-Mais évidemment quelle question !

Emma avait répondu à la hâte sans même prendre la peine de prendre un ton protocolaire alors que les deux fiancés s'étaient pris la main. Anna de son côté sautillait comme une puce sur sa chaise les poings serrés et émettant des petits cris de souris, avant de manquer de renverser sa chaise et sauter dans les bras d'Elsa, les larmes aux yeux d'apprendre que sa sœur ainée allait épouser l'homme qu'elle aime.

-Je devais lever mon verre à la mémoire du duc de Funningur, chose que nous faisons, mais je suis heureuse de le lever également en l'honneur du prince Viktor et de ma sœur Elsa d'Arendelle pour leurs futurs noces ! Aux futurs mariés ! Lança Emma bientôt suivie par tous les convives qui levèrent à leur tour leur verre.

-Magnifique, un mariage pour faire passer la tristesse du deuil. Oui aux futurs époux, vivez l'instant présent, vivez cette vie trop courte. Conclut la duchesse en levant son verre à son tour dans l'enthousiasme général.


	11. La découverte d'Emma

Chapitre 11 : La découverte d'Emma

Toute la famille, heureuse d'être réunie en ce royaume qui jadis avait causé tant de tourments aux deux sœurs d'Arendelle, se réjouissaient de l'heureuse nouvelle apportée par Elsa. Personne, par politesse à moins que cela ne fusse par gène ne reprit les quelques paroles de la duchesse de Funningur qui continuaient d'abreuver l'assistance de sa maxime sur la nécessité de profiter de chaque instant d'une vie potentiellement trop courte dont personne ne peut connaître sa fin. Même Elsa d'ordinaire très distante se refusait à repousser cette étrange femme lorsque cette dernière lui prenait les épaules probablement en signe d'amitié ou de félicitations. Ce ne fut que le regard quelque peu froid de la plus jeune des sœurs qui invita la duchesse à reprendre la place qui était la sienne au sein de ce joyeux repas, animé par les récits d'aventures du prince Neal. Emma, de son côté semblait captivée par son frère, elle ne le connaissait que depuis peu, mais elle avait de l'admiration pour celui qu'elle nommait affectueusement « le meilleur des décuplés ». Elle n'avait de cesse de féliciter son frère pour ses nombreux exploits, rapidement imité par le reste de l'assistance mis à part Elsa qui subissait à nouveau les caprices de ses céphalées. Yohann ne fut guère que le seul à remarquer la gène de la souveraine et s'excusa auprès des autres convives de quitter ce repas en compagnie de la souveraine.

-Excusez-moi je souhaiterais aller me rafraichir et cela sera un grand honneur que d'accompagner la reine Elsa ! Rassurez-vous Viktor, je ne vais pas la demander en mariage pour vous couper la politesse.

-Yohann voyons ! Fulmina le duc de Laffortat gêné de l'outrecuidance de son protégé vis-à-vis des têtes couronnées.

-Mais je… Commença Elsa, tentant de faire bonne figure malgré sa douleur.

-Votre Altesse ne faites pas la timide vous venez à l'instant de me le chuchoter n'est-ce pas ?

-Hum…Exact, néanmoins jeune homme il est peu convenable que de le répéter ainsi ! Reprit Elsa d'un ton cérémonieux comprenant que Yohann voulait l'aider.

-Pauvre Yohann, avec Elsa en plus, qui est intransigeante sur l'étiquette, faites attention à ce qu'elle ne vous fasse pas enfermer pour insubordination ! Pouffa Anna.

Yohann et Elsa ne firent pas attention à la remarque de la rouquine alors qu'Emma invitait Neal à poursuivre son récit. Elsa suivait instinctivement Yohann qui s'était permis de lui prendre la main sans même s'en rendre compte. Ce n'est qu'au niveau du jardin couvert qu'il s'en rendit compte, lâchant la souveraine précipitamment et se confondant en excuses ce qui amusa quelque peu Elsa avant de poser sa main au niveau du front.

-Toujours prises de migraines votre Altesse n'est ce pas ?

-Pardon ?

-Le duc m'as mis au courant que vous souffriez de temps à autres de maux de tête, c'est bien pour cela que je vous ai invité à me suivre.

-Je…Je pensais que personne n'allait s'en rendre compte.

-Rassurez-vous altesse, vous avez été très discrète, mais j'ai eu si souvent mal à la tête que je reconnais les signes les plus discrets !

-Vous aussi avez été malade ? Questionna Elsa.

-Hum…En quelque sorte, et voici le coupable. Avoua quelque peu honteux Yohann en désignant sa flasque.

-Voila un bien vilain défaut ! Il faudra vous en débarrasser si vous souhaitez côtoyer la haute société. Sermonna Elsa.

-Je m'en doute votre Altesse ! Tenez ! Fit-il tendant la flasque débouchée vers la reine.

-Voila qui est sage Yohann ! Rétorqua Elsa en prenant l'objet et commençant à vider son contenu.

-Quoi ?! Non mais arrêtez ça ! Du douze ans d'âge ! C'est un crime ! Hurla Yohann paniqué.

-Plait-il ? Fit Elsa surprise en stoppant son geste.

-C'est pour que vous en buviez pas pour le jeter Altesse ! Ronchonna Yohann en récupérant amer son bien au trois quart vide.

-Une reine ne boit pas !

-Si vous le dites Altesse ! Allez prenez en deux trois gorgées ça vous fera du bien, vous pourrez toujours me bombarder de reproches par la suite !

-Par quel prodige vous permettez-vous une telle insolence ?!

-Buvez vous dis-je !

-Allons bon….Tempêta Elsa avant de porter la bouteille à ses lèvres, à peine pris une demi gorgée elle était prises de toux. Oh mais qu'est ce que c'est fort ! Se plaignit-elle en cherchant à s'asseoir.

-Ah oui ça l'est ! Et votre migraine ?

-Je…Non plus rien je crois.

-Vous voyez ? Je vous l'avais bien dit, ce petit breuvage fait des miracles !

-Sans doute sans doute. Répliqua Elsa pensive, sachant ses pouvoirs disparus et ne voulant pas contrarier Yohann.

-Non ne partez pas tout de suite altesse, vous risqueriez de tituber quelque peu ! Surtout si vous n'êtes pas habituée ! Profitez du paysage ! Et puis, c'est toujours mieux que les récits de ce vieux loup de mer de prince des Iles du Sud…

-Les marins…Fit Elsa pensive.

-Hum…Qu'avez-vous reine Elsa ? Interrogea Yohann.

-Je…Je n'aime tout simplement pas la mer !

-Ca je m'en serais douté surtout vu votre…Enfin…

-Notre naufrage ? Mon inconscience pendant des jours ? La mort de notre équipage ?

-Je ne voulais pas vous blesser Altesse. S'excusa Yohann.

-Ne vous excusez pas ! C'est votre pensée, et ce fut une expérience on ne peut plus douloureuse en effet, mais si la mer n'a pas pu prendre ma vie, elle m'a déjà tout pris !

-Reine Elsa ! Reprenez-vous voyons c'est absurde !

-Absurde ? Absurde que de dire cela ? C'est là ce que vous pensez mon bon monsieur ?

-Je…Balbutia Yohann mal à l'aise.

-La mer a englouti le navire d'Arendelle transportant le couple royal, nous plongeant Anna et moi dans l'horreur absolue que de devenir orphelines avant même l'âge adulte…

-Mais…

-Ne dites rien ! Vous alliez surement parler de qui était mon père merci je ne le sais que trop bien ! Mais dans ce drame la reine, celle qui a accouché de ma sœur et m'a élevée a perdu la vie ! Mais la mer n'a pas pris que cette seule vie…Karl ! Mon frère ! La première personne après Anna pour qui j'ai ressenti quelque chose, à qui je pouvais me confier, avec qui je me sentais vivre !...Lui aussi la mer me l'a pris ! Dans le fond la duchesse de Funningur a raison la vie est trop courte !

A peine Elsa eut-elle dit ces mots elle ressentie au fond d'elle une grande tristesse qui l'épuisait, fort heureusement pour elle, elle était en position assise dans le cas contraire elle serait surement tombée, Yohann heureusement avait réagi rapidement, essayant de soutenir la souveraine en la forçant à nouveau à tremper ses lèvres dans la flasque. Le duc de Laffortat avait prédit que le rétablissement d'Elsa avait été on ne peut plus rapide et qu'il y avait risque de rechutes mais peu à peu Yohann se sentait dépassé, tentant de rassurer la souveraine mais aussi la stimuler pour qu'elle recouvre quelque peu ses esprits, mais n'atténuait en aucun cas sa tristesse alors que le duc arrivait.

-Duc ! Dieu merci ! La reine Elsa ne semble pas se sentir bien. Lança le musicien désemparé.

\- Pousse-toi Yohann ! Je m'en suis douté ne vous voyant pas revenir ! Elsa ! Elsa reprenez-vous ma reine.

-A quoi bon ? Si l'on m'a tout prit…

-Ne racontez pas n'importe quoi vous comptez vous marier et vous avez vos sœurs ! D'ailleurs elles me suivent de près…Elsa…

Le duc suspendit sa phrase regardant autours de lui ne voyant personne arriver il se contenta de baisser la voix pour que Yohann n'entende pas :

-Elsa, si vous souhaitez conserver votre secret à propos de votre perte de pouvoirs il vous faut vous ressaisir, écoutez les pas, vous savez bien qu'il s'agit de vos sœurs !

-Elsa ? Est-ce que tout va bien ? Demanda au loin la voix d'Emma qui arrivait suivi des autres convives.

-Je…Bien sur que ça va. Mentit Elsa.

-Tu es sure ? Nous vous avions cru perdus !

-Non c'est juste…Ce petit jardin couvert j'ai…Une profonde admiration pour toutes ces plantes ! Cet endroit est juste…Magnifique et je n'ai pas vu le temps passer !

-Ma promise ta flânerie t'a fait manquer le dessert et la fin des aventures de ce bon Neal bien qu'à titre personnel je sois certain qu'il en rajoute quelque peu !

-Eh bien…Peu importe pour le dessert, Anna je suis sure que tu t'es chargée de prendre ma part ! Tant mieux, tu manges pour deux après tout ! Répliqua Elsa en forçant un peu le ton qu'elle voulait léger.

-Il doit en rester une demi-part… Rétorqua la jeune reine en cachant ses mains pleines de chocolat dans son dos

-De toute manière je m'en passerai peu importe. Conclut Elsa sans prendre cette fois la peine de prendre un ton léger ni même de repousser la main accueillante de la duchesse de Funningur sur son épaule.

-Bien…Et du coup maintenant que vous êtes la mes sœurs, et après ces tragiques événements et si vous m'expliquiez pourquoi vous avez eu ce soudain changement d'avis pour venir me voir ? Lança Emma attirant ainsi sur elle les regards et non vers le visage assez triste de la reine des neiges.

-Ta lettre nous a intrigué ma chère sœur, tu nous parlais d'une découverte ! Quand je l'ai ouvert je me suis tout de suite dit que cela devait être important j'ai même été réveiller Elsa en pleine nuit pour que nous l'analysions !

-Oh ? Désolée Elsa je ne voulais pas perturber tes nuits ! S'excusa Emma qui instantanément rougit en voyant le visage de Viktor comprenant alors qu'il devait probablement partager la couche de la souveraine lors de cette nuit.

-Oh peu importe ! Coupa la voix joviale d'Anna dont le sourire semblait cependant légèrement crispé quand son regard croisa celui de son ainée toujours assise sur le petit banc du jardin couvert, le regard quelque peu perdu.

-Ma foi je savais que cela allait attiser votre curiosité mais j'ai été surprise qu'Elsa accepte de faire ce voyage alors que nous devions nous revoir quelque temps plus tard…

-Car cela n'était en réalité pas important Emma ?

-Oh non, c'est une chose forte intéressante et qui d'ailleurs Anna, devrait encore plus t'intéresser qu'Elsa ! Et pour tout dire je préfère de loin que vous puissiez l'apprendre ici, aux Iles du Sud que si j'avais dû vous en parler en Arendelle lors des fêtes de Noël.

-Mais pourquoi ? Quelle est cette chose importante ?

-A vrai dire ça n'est pas vraiment une chose…Le mieux serait que vous me suiviez pour comprendre. Conclut Emma en invitant ses convives à la suivre.

Toute la troupe se mit en route derrière Emma jusqu'à ce que la souveraine éconduise avec diplomatie le duc de Laffortat, Yohann ainsi que la duchesse de Funningur insistant sur sa volonté de n'avoir avec elle que sa famille. Chacun accepta tout naturellement la consigne de la reine des Iles du Sud et prirent poliment congé alors qu'Emma pénétrait dans un couloir étroit néanmoins Anna restait plus en retrait, rejoignant Elsa, arrêtant son ainée, la forçant à la regarder dans les yeux.

-Bon Elsa dis moi ce qu'il ne va pas ?

-Pardon ? Mais…Ca va très bien.

-Pas à moi Elsa !

-Mais je ne vois pas ce que tu veux dire Anna voyons !

-Elsa je l'ai vu tu ne parles plus, ton visage est fermé ! Ton regard vide ! J'ai l'impression de te revoir comme quand ma petite Emma te terrifiait ! Et…mais pourquoi tes mains ne sont elles pas froides ?!

-Quoi ?

-Elsa ! Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais tu sembles triste et terrifiée ! Et nous savons toutes les deux ce qu'il se passe en pareil cas…Pourquoi n'as-tu pas fait tomber la neige ?

-Mais…Non Anna voyons je ne suis pas…

-Je lis en toi comme dans un livre ouvert ! Depuis ton réveil je te vois angoissée…Et pourquoi n'as-tu pas encore utilisée tes pouvoirs ? Pourquoi ne pas avoir réveillé Olaf ?

-Mais…

-Alors Elsa ? Pourquoi ne pas utiliser ton pouvoir ? Insista Anna sans même laisser Elsa répondre.

-Eh bien alors vous deux que faîtes vous ? C'est impoli de faire attendre la reine qui nous reçoit ! Oh et Anna, peux-tu prendre Emma elle ne cesse de pleurer dans mes bras ! Intervînt Kristoff

Kristoff était revenu chercher les deux sœurs retardataires, pour les faire revenir auprès d'Emma Viktor et Neal et permit malgré lui à Elsa de se sauver de l'interrogatoire insistant de la cadette soudainement occupée à satisfaire la petite princesse dont le jeune avait été incapable de comprendre que la petite princesse avait tout simplement faim. Elsa, malgré ce léger soulagement continuait de broyer ses idées noires ne cessant de penser à la maxime de la curieuse duchesse de Funningur alors qu'Anna ne cessait de gazouiller au dessus de sa fille alors qu'elles venaient de rejoindre le groupe.

-Alors mes sœurs, marchons nous trop vite pour vous ? Taquina Emma.

-C'est simplement pour nous faire remarquer. Répliqua Elsa pour empêcher sa cadette de répondre et risquer un nouvel interrogatoire.

-Comment pourrait-on ne pas remarquer la célèbre reine des neiges ? Mes yeux ne voient que sa grâce et sa beauté, enivrés par sa Majesté !

-Ce n'est pas la peine de faire des hyperboles mon bon Viktor, vous êtes déjà fiancés, c'est bon ! Taquina Neal.

-En tout cas je ne savais pas si romantique mon petit Viktor ! Ajouta Emma.

-En parlant de choses que personne ne savait, pourquoi ce chemin Emma ? Questionna Kristoff.

-Tiens c'est vrai ça ! Où allons-nous ? J'ai parcouru ce château pendant des années et je dois bien admettre que je ne connaissais pas ce souterrain. Remarqua Neal alors que le petit groupe ne pouvait poursuivre son chemin que grâce au don de feu de la reine des Iles du Sud permettant de ne pas se retrouver dans le noir total.

-Eh bien, à mon arrivée ici tout le monde me préparait pour mon couronnement, tu te souviens comme j'étais anxieuse Neal ?

-Oui et quel rapport ?

-Eh bien, j'ai toujours été solitaire, Elsa connait ça aussi. Et pour être en confiance, j'avais besoin de connaître parfaitement mon environnement. Alors le jour je respectais effectivement toutes les commodités et préparatifs mais la nuit je visitais ce château qui devenait miens !

-Mais si tu voulais une visite tu aurais dû me demander ma chère sœur.

-Je te remercie Neal mais non, je voulais être seule, j'en avais besoin, et preuve que j'ai bien fait puisque tu ne connaissais même pas ce chemin.

-Un point pour toi.

-Bref, une nuit je me suis aventurée ici, j'avais repéré la petite entrée derrière la bibliothèque que nous avons empruntés tout à l'heure et qui t'avais surpris, grâce à un garde qui était passé par la. J'ai donc décidé de suivre ce passage mystérieux, jusqu'à arriver devant cette porte.

-Oui et c'est pour nous montrer une porte fermée que tu nous as envoyé une lettre Emma ? Désolée de te décevoir mais je connais, j'en ai vu une pendant près de quinze ans ! Questionna Anna qui berçait doucement sa petite apparemment apeurée de l'endroit inhospitalier où le petit groupe se trouvait.

-Moi aussi c'est ce que je me suis dit et alors que j'étais sur le point de rebrousser chemin j'ai entendu un léger cri. Je me suis alors penchée et j'ai compris que quelqu'un se trouvait enfermé quelque part derrière cette porte.

-Et pourquoi donc nous raconter cette merveilleuse histoire ?

-Parce que mon cher Kristoff, j'ai réussi à ouvrir cette porte !

-Félicitations, tu veux une médaille pour ça ?

-Ne sois donc pas si insolent envers la souveraine qui te reçoit !

\- Oh excusez-moi reine Emma, j'oubliais de qui vous étiez la jumelle ! Pas vrai Anna ? C'est ta sœur tout crachée ?!...Aie !

-C'est ma sœur ! Tais-toi grand dadet ! Fit Anna en lui donnant un coup de coude dans les côtes.

-Merci Anna, et donc disais-je, c'est pour ce qu'il y a derrière cette porte que je vous ai fait venir !

Emma, un léger sourire aux lèvres ouvrit la porte laissant le petit groupe plisser les yeux pour tenter de distinguer quelque chose dans le noir ou encore d'entendre un bruit, mais rien de tout cela. Tous regardèrent quelque peu surpris et déçus mais la jeune souveraine des Iles du Sud les encouragea à poursuivre leur chemin. Viktor fut le premier à se décider et disparu rapidement de la vue de ses compagnons qui décidèrent de le suivre rapidement, Elsa, le regard toujours dans le vide et soupirant, claquant deçà delà des doigts discrètement, espérant que son formidable pouvoir revienne sans succès. Finalement après quelques dizaines de secondes dans le noir, le petit groupe finit par entendre un bruit.

\- La bas ! Des plaintes, j'ai entendu des plaintes, il y a quelqu'un d'enfermé !

-Bah évidemment, c'est ce que je vous avais dit au niveau de la porte !

-Attends quoi ? Emma tu nous as expliqué avoir entendu des cris plaintifs, tu as trouvé la personne et tu l'as laissé pourrir ici jusqu'à notre arrivée ? S'offusqua Anna.

-Oui

-Mais pourquoi ?

-J'ai trouvé cet homme, c'est un prisonnier des Iles du Sud. Depuis j'ai cherché les registres pour trouver le motif de son enfermement et sa mise au secret dans un cachot inconnu des plans du château avant de le libérer. Je n'ai pour l'heure rien trouvé.

-Mais alors libères-le !

-Et s'il s'agissait d'un criminel ? Je ne veux pas courir ce risque ?

-Alors pourquoi nous faire venir pour nous montrer un prisonnier mystère ?

-C'est pour ce qu'il m'a dit ! Répliqua Emma.

-Eh il est là ! Dans cette cellule ! Emma ta clef ? Demanda Neal en officier supérieur.

-J'ai parlé à cet homme, il ne m'a pas dit son nom, mais ce qu'il m'a dit vous concerne Elsa et toi.

-Voila c'est ouvert ! Monsieur ?! Mons…

Neal venait d'ouvrir et avait éclairé le cachot miteux de sa cellule appelant le prisonnier et finalement, lorsque la lumière éclaira le visage sale du damné, le jeune prince des Iles du Sud se figea d'effroi, incapable de prononcer la moindre parole. Ce silence soudain, arrêta immédiatement la discussion quelque peu animée sur la notion de détention préventive qu'avaient Emma, Kristoff et Anna, où même le regard tendre que jetait Viktor à l'attention de sa bien aimée dont le visage n'exprimait désormais guère plus qu'une immense mélancolie.

-Neal ? Que se passe-t-il ? Pourquoi fais tu cette tête ? On croirait que tu as vu un fantôme ?

-L…Lui ! Bredouilla Neal en tendant son doigt tremblant en direction du prisonnier qui, lui aussi malgré son air misérable s'était levé et semblait stupéfait à la vue du premier marin des Iles du Sud.

-Quoi ? Qu'y a-t-il ? Tu ?...Tu connais cet homme ? Interrogea la souveraine des Iles du Sud.

-Oh oui je le connais ! Je le croyais mort ! Cet homme, c'est lui qui m'a tout appris, celui qui a fait ce que je suis !...Cet homme s'appelle…Killian Jones !


	12. Le récit de Kilian Jones

Chapitre 12 : Le récit de Killian Jones.

-Tu es venu me tuer ? Après plus de cinq ans à pourrir ici et devenir fou ton lâche de père n'a même pas le courage de venir me supprimer lui-même et t'envoie toi ? Celui que j'ai éduqué sur mon navire comme un fils ?! Tu me dégoutes Neal ! Toi et ta famille au sang bleu ! Allez fais ce que tu as à faire ! Fais le vite, cela me libérera d'un poids !

Kilian Jones avait lancé ces mots comme une salve de canons lors d'un abordage, prenant de court l'ensemble de la famille royale médusée alors que l'homme de mer jetait un regard assassin à l'encontre de son ancien disciple, incapable de prononcer le moindre mot, ne comprenant pas la situation, ni même le fait que ce capitaine de légende soit encore vivant.

-Et vous ! Reprit Kilian Jones en tournant son regard vers Emma qu'il ne distinguait guère dans la pénombre. Vous ! C'est votre voix que j'ai entendu derrière cette porte depuis quelques jours ! C'est à vous que j'ai parlé ! Moi qui pensait qu'il existait encore une bonne âme dans ce château maudit vous me trahissez et venez assister au spectacle ?! Honte sur vous jeune fille !

-Quoi mais…Mais non vous vous méprenez ! Se défendit Emma.

-Emma…Mais de quoi est-ce qu'il parle ? Tu ne savais pas qui il était ? Demanda Anna

-Et tu ne m'a pas prévenue ? Rajouta Neal quelque peu en colère contre sa sœur.

-Non non pas du tout. J'ai entendu ses plaintes et ne lui ai parlé que derrière la porte pour tenter de le connaître mais jamais il ne m'a donné son nom.

-Et visiblement j'ai bien fait trésor ! Il suffit de voir qui vous avez amenés ! Et de quoi dans sa grande bonté la couronne des Iles du Sud va récompenser une petite paysanne pour avoir alerté le prince que le prisonnier secret avait retrouvé sa langue.

-Il suffit ! Je ne suis pas une paysanne ! Je me nomme Emma ! Reine des Iles du Sud aussi je vous prie de modérer vos paroles !

-La…La reine ? Non ! Ce Quentin, ce roi de pacotille, ce monstre ce…ce…ce crocodile tombe encore plus bas en épousant une fillette qui pourrait être sa fille !

-Eh camarade, doucement avec les quolibets, il s'agit de leur père à tous…AIE ! Coupa Kristoff, gratifié d'un coup de coude par Anna.

-Kristoff ça n'est pas la peine de nous le rappeler ! Grogna la rouquine.

-Hum…Vous vous méprenez, je suis la fille de l'ancien roi Quentin, et ayant disparu le trône m'est revenu.

-Sa fille ? Non ! Il ne voulait pas de fille ! Même s'il est vrai qu'il en a deux mais ça personne ne le sait, pas même elles !

-Je suppose que vous parlez de nous ? Interrompit Anna en se postant devant le prisonnier, tenant la main d'Elsa toujours mélancolique.

-Tu comprends maintenant pourquoi je vous ai demandé de venir ? Fit Emma avec un léger sourire à la rouquine.

-Vous…Vous êtes…vous êtes les princesses d'Arendelle ?! Lança Kilian Jones après avoir bien dévisagé les deux jeunes femmes à la lueur de la torche.

-…Oui enfin, nous sommes reines maintenant.

-Je pense monsieur que vous savez beaucoup de choses de notre passé et celui de notre père, mais que vous avez quelques retards sur le nouvel arbre généalogique de nos familles royales. Ajouta Emma d'un ton léger en rejoignant les deux sœurs et se laissant voir en pleine lumière.

-Quoi ? Mais…Vous ! Et…Et vous…Bredouilla Kilian Jones en montrant successivement Emma et Elsa.

-Oui monsieur, nous sommes jumelles ! Elsa a été présentée comme princesse d'Arendelle, moi, j'ai été exilée. Quant au roi notre père, je vous l'ai dit, il est mort.

-Mort ? Haha ! Ô Joie que d'apprendre cette nouvelle ! La première depuis plus de cinq ans ! Ce crocodile ne nuira plus et erre désormais dans les enfers !

-Eh ben, vu votre réaction, il n'y a pas qu'à nous qu'il en a fait voir de toutes les couleurs. Ajouta d'une voix ironique Viktor qui restait tapis dans l'ombre.

-Cette voix !...L'adopté ! J'ai empêché par trois fois celui que tu as appelé « père » de t'égorger dans ton sommeil avant que tu ne saches compter jusqu'à dix ! Je suis surpris d'apprendre que tu sois encore de ce monde !

-Que voulez-vous, les réprimandes d'un capitaine buveur de rhum ont tendance à vous faire survivre. Lança Viktor d'un ton froid.

-Viktor voyons ! C'est mon maître d'équipage que tu insultes !

-Neal ne parles pas ! Oui tu étais son petit protégé, le fils du roi, l'occasion de se faire bien voir pour ce carriériste ! Et moi, j'étais cantonné aux travaux de la cale ! Celui sur qui on passait ses nerfs !

-…Et qui ainsi caché dans la cale et subissant quelques mauvaises conditions obtenait la compassion de la reine qui empêchait le roi fou de mettre fin à tes jours !

-En somme vous m'avez sauvé la vie ? Lança Viktor

-Sauvé non. Disons que je t'ai permis d'avoir une chance de la prolonger en distrayant ce crocodile… J'étais ainsi dans ses bonnes grâces et j'ai pu te maintenir en vie.

-Viktor…Tu, tu devrais peut être l'écouter. Tempéra d'une voix douce Emma avant d'ajouter : Ce fou nous a tous fait souffrir, je pense que tu te trompes de coupable.

-Et de quelle manière vous a-t-il fait souffrir ? Ironisa malgré tout Viktor.

-Oh je ne sais pas mon cher, regardes autours de toi ! Que penses-tu de cet hôtel particulier offert par ce bon roi ? Deux mètres sur trois à peine, remplis de crasse, sans fenêtre, sans lumière et avec un misérable repas froid et infect par jour, le grand luxe c'est sur…Ah et, il y a ça aussi ! Termina Kilian Jones en montrant son bras gauche jusqu'alors dans son dos, terminé par un crochet au lieu d'une main.

-Oh ! Ca ne doit pas être très pratique pour jongler…Enfin…je veux dire...Hum ce n'est pas sympathique. Réagit Anna, se rendant compte au moment de prononcer ses paroles à quel point elles étaient déplacées alors que tous la regardaient bizarrement, Elsa se frappant même le front désespérée par cette réflexion inappropriée.

-Mon père vous a fait ça ? Reprit Neal afin de tenter d'avoir de nouveau une conversation sérieuse.

-Mais oui mon petit, ton papa tu sais ce n'est pas un gentil monsieur.

-Inutile de me prendre pour un enfant ! Je sais ce qu'il était ! Un tyran qui n'a pas hésité à tuer ! Même à tuer ses propres enfants ! Sa propre femme ! Pour de simples questions de pouvoir. J'ai même craint qu'il ne vous ai tué. Après votre disparition je n'ai espéré qu'une chose, que vous ayez disparu en grand capitaine, sombrant avec votre navire et non assassiné par la main d'un fou.

-Désolé de te décevoir, mais j'ai bien été assassiné par la main d'un fou, regarde ce qu'il a fait de moi !

-Ce cauchemar est terminé, je vais vous sortir de la ! Fit Emma, sortant une petite clef de sa proche et déverrouillant les liens du malheureux avant d'ajouter. Venez, vous pouvez marcher ? Neal Viktor et Kristoff vont vous aider, nous remontons au château, je vais vous faire préparer une chambre, faire venir un médecin et mettre à disposition des serviteurs pour votre confort !

La reine des Iles du Sud ne laissa même pas Kilian Jones répondre qu'elle avait déjà fait signe aux trois hommes de s'approcher pour aider le marin à se relever, et le petit groupe quittèrent à la hâte ce cachot crasseux pour retrouver la splendeur du château. Emma menait le groupe, prenant soin d'allumer une torche plutôt afin que Kilian Jones ne remarque pas son pouvoir, le pauvre homme venait d'avoir suffisamment d'émotions ce jour pour lui en rajouter de nouvelles. Durant les quelques minutes pour ressortir du souterrain tout le groupe discutait à voix basse de ce prisonnier, Neal ne cessait de parler à Kilian Jones, heureux comme s'il venait de retrouver un père, mais dans le groupe, seul Elsa restait muette, le regard dans le vide, approchant de temps à autres sa main à son front pour soulager discrètement ses maux de tête. Mis à part Anna, personne ne remarquait le manège de la reine des Neiges, mais la cadette se décida à ne pas aller interroger à nouveau son ainée, elle avait suffisamment à faire auprès d'Emma qui s'agitait dans ses bras visiblement affamée et faisant virevolter quelques petits flocons au dessus de sa tête pour marquer son mécontentement. Elsa avait remarqué cet aspect qui lui était jusqu'à un passé récent caractéristique lorsqu'elle perdait le contrôle d'elle-même, et le fait d'observer ce pouvoir sans l'avoir de son côté continua à augmenter le malaise de la souveraine d'Arendelle qui sentait par brefs moments ses forces l'abandonner, aussi elle préféra s'éclipser dans la chambre royal que lui avait laissé Emma et s''y enfermer pendant quelques minutes pour ne plus penser à rien. La reine des Neiges restait prostrée dans le gigantesque lit, froissant doucement les draps de soie ne sachant plus si elle devait dormir, pleurer sa perte de pouvoir ou son malaise, penser à cette découverte, à sa chance d'être encore en vie ou se laisser aller dans une vie finalement trop courte selon la maxime de la duchesse de Funningur. Elsa fut d'ailleurs surprise de penser à cette étrange jeune femme et encore davantage lorsque cette dernière vînt frapper à sa porte et entrer sans même y avoir été invitée. Le deuil semblait déjà n'être qu'un souvenir pour cette jeune femme qui avait abandonné l'habit noir et alla à nouveau s'asseoir et masser les épaules de la reine des Neiges tout en lui indiquant qu'elle était attendue par ses sœurs dans la salle du conseil. Pour une fois, Elsa ne se fit pas prier pour s'y rendre, malgré les maux de tête qui revenaient à la charge, mais elle savait que ses sœurs refuseraient la présence de la duchesse, lui permettant ainsi de ne pas l'avoir sur les épaules.

-Ah Elsa, nous n'attendions plus que toi ! Tu t'es bien reposée, ma chambre est assez confortable ? Demanda Emma en invitant sa jumelle à prendre place entre elle et Anna.

-Très bien je te remercie. Répondit poliment la souveraine, masquant bien difficilement son état mélancolique ainsi que sa gène aux céphalées.

-Mais pardonnez moi monsieur Kilian Jones, c'est surtout à vous qu'il faut poser la question, les médecins m'ont affirmé que vous aviez une santé formidable au vu des années d'épreuves, je ne sais comment les Iles du Sud peuvent de quelque manière que ce soit tenter de racheter quelque peu l'horreur que vous avez dû endurer. Mais dîtes moi, nous nous sommes parlés depuis près de six semaines, pourquoi ne pas m'avoir donné votre nom ?

-Et vous votre…Altesse, vous vous êtes bien gardée de me donner votre identité également.

-Il…Il me fallait rester prudente !

-Voila trésor ! Vous savez pourquoi je n'ai rien dit sur mon nom.

-Kilian…excusez-moi mais ma sœur est reine, vous ne pouvez pas vous permettre de telles familiarités. S'excusa Neal.

-Voyez-vous ça ! Tu n'as donc rien appris de ce que j'ai pu t'enseigner !

-Je…Mais si j'applique toutes vos leçons et j'en suis très fier !

-Alors tu n'es guère plus qu'un marin bourgeois endimanchée avec des manières de pingouin. Et un marin endimanché, c'est un pingouin pour les oiseaux ! Une créature étrange qui ne vole pas, bref ridicule !

-Il me plait celui la ! Pouffa Anna !

-Oui je sais je fais ça à toutes les femmes ! Et j'aime bien les petites rouquines ma jolie ! Venez à l'occasion je vous présenterai le Jolly Roger…D'ailleurs où est-il ?

-J'ai l'honneur d'en être son capitaine !

-Et bien j'aurai l'honneur de te nommer second mon bon Neal ! Alors, tentée fillette ? Je sais, l'aventure ça donne toujours des palpitations !

-Monsieur ! Je vous rappelle que vous vous adressez à la reine d'Arendelle !

-C'est pas votre sœur blonde qui parle pas ?

-Si…Aussi !

-Deux charmantes créatures reines ? Oh j'adore ça !

-Et qui plus est je suis mariée et mère de famille alors gardez vos distances !

-Emma c'est parce que tu as aimé ses méthodes de Casanova que tu nous as demandé de venir ?

-Pas exactement non. Nous avons pu discuter sans que jamais je n'ouvre la porte, par méfiance, et son récit fut fort intéressant, c'est à ce moment là que je l'ai cherché dans les registres, et que j'ai fait en sorte d'améliorer son sort en lui offrant toute la nourriture nécessaire. En fait Anna, il sait des choses sur vous…Beaucoup de secrets.

-Ah oui ? Je me demande bien ce que peux savoir un Sudillien qui n'a jamais mis les pieds en Arendelle sur moi ? Railla Anna.

-Peut être cher enfant, aimeriez-vous connaître les circonstances du naufrage qui a englouti le navire d'Arendelle quand vous n'étiez encore qu'une adolescente et comment votre père en a réchappé, ainsi que le sort de votre mère.

-Attendez quoi ?

-Ou alors comment vous Elsa, êtes arrivée en Arendelle et présentée comme héritière de cette couronne alors que vous étiez né de la reine des Iles du Sud. Ajouta Kilian Jones sans avoir pris en compte l'intervention de la rouquine.

-C'est absurde ! Il s'agit là de secrets que conservait le roi personne n'en savait rien !

-Je reconnais que le crocodile était habile pour masquer aux yeux de tous ses coups fourrés mais il ne pouvait rien cacher à celui qui commandait le navire qui l'emmenait des Iles vers Arendelle.

-Kilian voyons, vous étiez le chef de l'amirauté des Iles du Sud mais jamais il n'a été noté que vous avez voyagé vers Arendelle ! Coupa Neal.

-Quel a été mon jeune apprenti la troisième règle que je t'ai inculqué ?

-Un bon marin n'a pas besoin de signifier sa route, il est le seul maître à bord. Récita Neal en élève appliqué.

-Un marin endimanché habillé en pingouin qui est un singe savant…ça a au moins le mérite d'être original…

-Mais j'ai navigué avec toi ! Jamais nous ne sommes allés en Arendelle !

-…Et bête comme ses pieds ! Quel gâchis pour la mer !

-Mais…

-Neal tu me déçois ! Tu étais mon plus brillant élève, tu oses me dire que tu commandes le Jolly Roger, je reconnais l'insigne sur ton costume, tu occupes mon poste, le plus prestigieux qu'un marin puisse espérer, et tu es pourtant d'une naïveté sans nom ! Non seulement je suis le seul maître à bord, je n'avais pas à te dire où nous allions, mais en plus nous te faisions débarquer te souviens tu ? Ce n'était pas pour aller faire des crêpes !

-C'est vrai…Admit Neal honteux de ne pas avoir compris plus tôt.

-J'ai été pendant des années l'amiral du roi, je connaissais tous ses secrets.

-Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir dénoncé ? Demanda alors Kristoff.

-C'est qui cet animal qui ressemble à un âne ? Rétorqua Kilian consterné de la candeur d'une telle remarque.

-Il s'agit de mon époux !

-Enchanté camarade.

-Monsieur Kilian Jones, je pense qu'il serait bon que vous nous racontiez tout ce que vous savez je vous prie.

-Oh ? C'est ce que vaut ma libération ? Le grand secret du meurtre de la reine d'Arendelle ?

-Meurtre ? S'étrangla Anna qui eut un sursaut ce qui terrorisa sa fille qui se mit à hurler.

-Je ne sais pas si de jeunes oreilles peuvent entendre ce que j'ai à raconter. Fit le marin en observant la petite princesse.

-Je vous en prie, vous parlez de ma mère ! Je dois savoir !

-Kilian, vous avez été mon modèle, vous êtes un homme bon, s'il vous plait ne jouez pas avec les nerfs de la reine Anna. Un grand marin est avant tout un parfait gentilhomme, c'est la votre règle sept. Insista Neal.

-L'élève veut dépasser le maître. Eh bien soit, que voulez vous savoir ?

-Tout ! Répliqua la rouquine.

-Eh bien c'est âgé de dix ans à peine que j'ai commencé mes classes à l'arsenal des Iles du sud, fraichement débarqué de…

-Non s'il vous plait ne vous moquez pas de nous ! Racontez nous les secrets de Quentin !

-Eh bien j'ai su dès le départ que le roi avait eu une fille…

-Deux ! Nous étions deux ! Coupa Emma.

-Oh je suis navré trésor ! Pour moi, de ce que je savais, vous n'existiez pas ! Il n'y avait qu'elle ! Votre sœur qui regarde ses pieds ! Oui, la petite Elsa, cachée dans la cale de mon navire avec le roi jamais très loin. A peine née, il était venu me réveiller en pleine nuit, m'ordonnant d'armer le navire, qu'importe la marée. Quelques minutes plus tard il montait à bord en compagnie d'un couffin, et je dis bien un seul couffin m'ordonnant de garder le secret et d'interdire à mon équipage ainsi qu'à moi-même de pénétrer dans la cale…J'ai du menacer mon second du supplice de la planche pour protéger le secret du roi. Et quand une nuit nous arrivâmes devant les côtes d'Arendelle, je dus ancrer mon fier Jolly Roger non loin d'une crique sauvage et le roi jeta un canot, avec une fois encore un seul couffin, quant à moi je dus rentrer aux Iles. Alors ma chère reine, votre présence sur mon navire est un mystère pour moi.

-Mais moi je peux l'expliquer ! Intervint Victoria.

-Mère ?! Lancèrent d'une même voix Elsa et Emma.

-Vous semblez surprises mes chéries…Vous semblez oublier que la première à vous avoir eu dans les bras c'est moi. J'ai longtemps voulu croire qu'il s'agissait d'un voleur d'enfant, jamais qu'il puisse s'agir de votre père même si une petite partie de moi le savait. Ah il n'y avait que lui qui avait repéré tes dons Elsa c'est vrai…

-Mère…Pourquoi êtes vous la ? Demanda Elsa qui semblait totalement déconnectée de la conversation, faisant braquer tous les regards, étonnés vers elle.

-Pardon ? Fit Victoria surprise d'avoir été interrompue.

-Mère je vous avais confié le royaume d'Arendelle ! Ajouta Elsa avec une pointe de colère.

-Elsa…Victoria a été prévenue rapidement de notre mésaventure et pendant notre convalescence chez le duc a pris un navire pour s'assurer de notre état.

-Je me suis fait un sang d'encre ! Je t'ai perdu Emma et toi à votre naissance, je refuse de devoir affronter ça à nouveau. Te voir sur pied au moment où Anna a pris la parole pendant cette cérémonie a été pour moi un véritable rayon de soleil au milieu de la tristesse ambiante. Tu sembles encore faible mais ne t'en fais pas, je rentrer en Arendelle dans deux jours, viens avec moi et je veillerais sur toi. Quant au royaume, ne t'en fais pas, je l'ai confié à celui qui connait le mieux Arendelle.

-Notre ministre du commerce, ce vieil acariâtre de Monseigneur Gold ? Suggéra Anna.

-Gold ? Ce vieux crocodile est encore vivant ? Fulmina Kilian Jones

-Il l'est vous le connaissez ? Et non ce n'est pas à lui que j'ai confié cette tache, non mais à votre maître intendant Kay ! C'est l'homme le plus digne de confiance n'est ce pas ?

-Pour sur je le connais ce n'est qu'un lâche qui m'a abandonné lors d'une négociation il y a longtemps, j'ai failli y laisser un bras…L'ironie a voulu que j'y laisse plusieurs années après une main contre ce crochet ! Maugréa Kilian Jones.

\- Pourriez-vous plutôt que de nous parler de votre main perdue nous raconter ce que nous voulons savoir. Coupa Emma.

-C'est curieux que vous demandiez ça trésor car c'est justement lié ! Car oui disais-je après ce périple secret le roi m'a offert ce poste que tu occupes désormais Neal ! En gage de reconnaissance pour ma fidélité. Quant à moi je n'avais fait que servir mon roi, sans pour autant enfreindre mes codes moraux. Pendant des années je l'ai servi avec zèle du mieux que je pouvais, j'ai même enseigné tout ce que je savais à l'un de ses fils que j'ai traité comme le miens.

-Et je t'en suis infiniment reconnaissant Kilian !

-Tout allait finalement très bien, la reine semblait même avoir surmonté la perte de son premier enfant, le fait que personne n'ait jamais su la naissance royale avait du aider…

-Nous étions deux vous dis-je ! Fulmina Emma.

-J'ai bien entendu trésor pas la peine de devenir sauvage…Même si j'adore ça ! Laissez moi donc vous raconter l'histoire tel que ça c'est passé.

-Si vous deviez raconter tel que cela c'est passé mon cher, alors non, je puis vous dire qu'une mère jamais ne peut se remettre de la perte d'enfants ! Coupa Victoria.

-Bon si vous insistez ! Bref tout semblait aller bien. Jusqu'au jour où l'on a appris le retour de la princesse de Coronna.

-Raiponce ? Interrogea Anna

-Oui pourquoi il y en a deux la aussi ?

-Euh non pas du tout…

-Alors ne m'interrompez pas trésor ! Je disais donc, au moment où la princesse Raiponce est réapparue à Coronna, le monde entier a été mis au courant et bientôt un homme de confiance du roi est venu interrompre ma leçon avec le jeune prince Neal. Ce fut la dernière fois que je le vis…Jusqu'à aujourd'hui

-Je me souviens de ce jour, la seule fois où je vous ai vu hésiter à exécuter un ordre capitaine !

-Exact, et te souviens tu de mon dernier conseil.

-« L'instinct du marin doit primer sur la volonté et les ordres du commanditaire ». Récita Neal.

-Eh bien mon jeune apprenti en voici un nouveau ! N'oublie jamais cette parole, et ne va jamais contre ! Car moi ce soir la où je t'ai laissé à quai pour armer mon navire, c'est la seule fois où j'ai trahi mon instinct, la conséquence aura été de pourrir dans ce cachot jusqu'à aujourd'hui ! Et mesdames, c'est ce passage qui me vaut ma libération ?

-Tout juste !

-Le voyage d'un marin au moment du mariage de Raiponce ? Demanda Anna.

-Surtout…le dernier voyage de vos parents ma petite. Le message était un ordre du roi me demandant de faire voile vers un lieu bien connu des marins, un lieu réputé dangereux, il me disait faire voile lui aussi vers ce lieu et qu'il serait rassuré de savoir son meilleur marin auprès de lui, qu'il préférait changer de navire.

-Attendez quoi ? Vous avez abandonné ma mère ?! Fulmina Anna.

-Non ma chère. En bon marin j'ai gagné du temps et je suis arrivé un jour avant la date demandé sur les lieux, ce qui me permettait de mettre le navire en panne à quelques miles des grands courants, d'autant que du gros temps allait venir. Et la un canot est arrivé, c'était le roi.

-Mais où était ma mère ?! Vociféra Anna qui perdait patience.

La jeune rousse ne supportait plus le malin plaisir que semblait prendre le marin à retarder l'échéance et se leva brusquement tentant d'avoir un air menaçant malgré sa fille qui pleurait dans ses bras. Tous la regardaient hébétés et ce fut Viktor qui fut pour une fois le plus prompt à intervenir prenant la princesse des bras d'Anna, confiant le bébé sans trop savoir à Elsa qui fut pour le coup tiré de son état léthargique, quelque peu dérangée d'avoir à s'occuper d'une enfant en bas âge. Pendant ce temps le promis de la reine des neiges, tenait fermement Anna, l'intiment gentiment de se calmer avant que Kristoff finalement ne se lève à son tour pour apaiser la jeune reine. Le silence s'installa alors quelques instants avant que finalement la cadette n'éclate de rire à la vue d'Elsa gênée d'avoir la petite gazouillant dans ses bras.

-Oh trésor, viens, les bras de tatie sont agréables mais elle a besoin de se reposer. Lança la rousse un brin inquiète de voir sa sœur retomber dans son mutisme mélancolique.

-Wow, quel caractère ! Tu ne dois pas t'amuser tous les jours camarade ! Lança Kilian à l'attention de Kristoff !

-Au lieu de railler le comportement de mon épouse continuez donc votre histoire ! Répliqua le montagnard d'un ton ferme.

-Demandé si gentiment ! Alors oui le roi votre père est venu seul, quand je lui ai demandé où se trouvait son navire il n'a pas répondu me faisant bien comprendre que je n'avais pas à m'en mêler et Neal que t'ai-je enseigné à ce sujet ?

-Ne jamais poser de question….

-Comme quoi ma pédagogie a porté ses fruits puisque tu as bel et bien tout retenu. Et donc en effet je n'ai rien demandé à mon roi, lui en revanche m'a ordonné de rester dans les parages pour tenir assistance dans ces eaux dangereuses.

\- Attendez je ne comprends pas, comment le roi a pu vous rejoindre avant que son navire n'arrive ?

-C'est la un mystère pour lequel je n'ai pas de réponse formelle trésor !

-Arrêtez de m'appeler ainsi ! Grogna la cadette d'Arendelle.

-Neal, un autre de mes enseignements ? Se contenta de répondre un brin provocateur le marin.

-« Un grand marin nomme son interlocuteur comme bon lui semble » Répondit Neal en soupirant avant d'annoncer : Néanmoins Kilian vous m'avez enseigné également dans votre précieux code qu'un marin en toute circonstance doit courtoisie et respect à la gente féminine

-Mais ceci est surtout quand le marin veut…Enfin tu sais quoi !

-En toute circonstance Kilian !

-Et n'y a-t-il pas dans ce code un article qui met le marin sous la menace du poing du mari offensé face au comportement déplacé dudit marin envers son épouse. Ajouta Kristoff menaçant qui venait de réapparaître avec sa fille arborant une nouvelle robe, semblable à celle d'Elsa, ce qui cependant ne sortit pas cette dernière de sa léthargie dépressive.

-Mea Culpa Milady !

-Continuez votre histoire où je demande à Emma de vous ramener dans votre cachot !

-Anna ! Coupa Emma

-Et tu le feras qui plus est ! Ajouta Anna.

-Sinon moi je peux ! Par adoption j'ai bien le titre de prince moi aussi, et puis les humiliations subies, même pour me sauver la vie, cela sera une belle revanche ! Conclut Viktor.

-Pendant que vous vous demandez qui va me remettre ou pas en cellule puis-je poursuivre ?

-Oui laissez le finir que l'on enterre définitivement cette histoire qu'il n'est pas nécessaire de remuer, de toute façon nous avons tout perdu dans cette vie trop courte ! Se lamenta Elsa qui sortait pour la première fois de son mutisme.

-Voyons Elsa c'est faux tout n'est pas perdu et notre avenir s'annonce radieux avec ce mariage ! Contredit Viktor en étreignant sa belle avant de l'embrasser tendrement sur le front.

-Vous continuez ! Lança à la suite Anna en s'approchant à son tour de son ainée.

-S'il plait à…Son altesse ! Alors disais-je ma théorie est que le roi a fait ancrer le navire avant de me rejoindre via un canot. Au départ je pensais qu'il avait quitté un navire pour voguer avec moi. Maintenant je pense qu'il a fait ancrer son navire pour que ce dernier doive traverser la tempête… Quoi qu'il en soit effectivement la nuit suivante la tempête arriva, un cauchemar pour les marins…Sauf pour moi, il m'était simple de sortir de ce guêpier.

-Plus simple que de votre arrogance en tout cas. Releva Kristoff.

-Je suis le meilleur marin du monde, et en aucun cas je n'usurpe ce titre homme de glace !

-Pourriez-vous poursuivre et éviter de parler de tempête après ce que nous avons subi ?! Insista Anna ne voulant pas se remémorer le drame qu'elle avait vécu pour venir jusqu'aux Iles du Sud.

-Si vous voulez entendre mon histoire je n'ai pas le choix…

-Alors ne vous y attardez pas tant.

-Fort bien ! Donc si je pouvais quitter ce gros temps le roi insista pour que nous restions quelque temps, craignant qu'un navire ne passe et effectivement, nous vîmes un feu de détresse à quelques miles de notre position. Le navire en perdition se trouvait en plein cœur de la tempête, j'ai alors ordonné de faire voile à tribord, coupant les grandes vagues par bâbord afin de pouvoir porter assistance en sécurité au navire en détresse. Je pus nous faire nous approcher à bonne distance d'abordage, et la, à ma grande surprise c'est le roi qui donna les ordres, pour la première fois je n'ai plus été le seul maître à bord, Neal, tu sais que selon mes principes j'aurai dû faire mettre aux arrêts le mutin qui prend la place du capitaine avant de lui faire gouter la planche, ou de gracier. Si j'avais su ce qui allait se passer, c'est ce que j'aurai fait. Mais à la place je n'ai pas bougé, il faut dire que les ordres donnés par le roi étaient plus que pertinents et mes hommes semblaient galvanisés à l'idée de recevoir leurs ordres du roi en personne, car il faut bien lui reconnaître malgré tous ses méfaits, c'était un sacré meneur d'hommes !

-Attendez, vous êtes en train de me dire que mon père a abordé le navire d'Arendelle ?! Mais et ma mère ?! Demanda Anna qui se sentait vaciller

-Votre mère ?...Aucune idée ! J'ai vu mes hommes revenir avec de lourdes cargaisons avant de repartir sur le navire. J'ai été surpris de ne pas voir revenir le roi, alors j'ai confié le commandement à mon second et je suis allé moi-même sur ce navire. Il prenait l'eau et il était désert. Je voyais mes hommes récupérer la cargaison comme de vulgaires pirates, se justifiant d'être aux ordres du roi. Aux yeux de la loi ils devenaient des corsaires mais niveau moralité ils restaient des pillards. Quand j'ai retrouvé le roi dans une des cales, je l'ai interrogé, il m'a assuré qu'il mettait ces richesses en sécurité et les rendrait à Arendelle !

-Quelles richesses ? Rien ne nous a été rapporté du naufrage, mis à part de fausses cendres de la part du roi d'Elredor ! Et puis comment saviez-vous qu'il s'agissait du navire d'Arendelle ?

-Ah si le roi n'a pas rendu les richesses, je n'en savais rien ma chère car je me suis rapidement retrouvé incarcéré ! Quant à savoir qu'il s'agissait du navire d'Arendelle, un marin sait tout de même reconnaître des étendards ne croyez vous pas ? Et on peut dire que ce navire en était fourni ! Sans compter tous les symboles, d'ailleurs qu'avez-vous donc avec les crocus pour en mettre absolument partout ?

-Cela n'est pas en rapport avec votre récit monsieur ! Coupa Anna.

-Il n'y a aucun mal à ne dire que l'on ne sait pas, même lorsque l'on est une reine ! Bref, il ne me parlait que des richesses, nous ne pouvions par ailleurs sauver personne, le navire était vide, je ne pouvais que le constater et j'étais d'accord avec la théorie du roi comme quoi l'équipage avait abandonné le navire !

-Mais ma mère ?

-Votre mère, mais je n'en sais rien ma chère ! Je ne savais pas qu'elle était sur ce navire après tout !

-Mais pourtant vous savez de quel navire il s'agit, et vous parlez vous-même de la mystérieuse mort de ma mère ! Que nous cachez-vous Kilian Jones ?!

-Calmez-vous ! Je n'ai su de quel navire il s'agissait que quand notre bonne reine des Iles du Sud est venue me parler au travers de la porte, et encore, uniquement par déduction ! Donc, il n'y avait plus d'équipage, le navire prenait l'eau nous décidions donc de l'abandonner. Ne me regardez pas ainsi Anna ! J'ai fouillé ce navire de la proue à la poupe, il n'y avait pas âme qui vive à bord ! Néanmoins, j'étais surpris de trouver une hache dans la cale et de la poudre brulée. Avec le recul je me dis qu'il est tout à fait possible qu'une personne ait commis un sabotage pour fragiliser la coque avant la tempête, dès lors un navire qui casse quelques grosses vagues perce sa coque. Et pas la peine d'être un grand marin pour savoir ce qu'il se passe quand un navire prend l'eau…Surtout pendant une tempête !

-Vous voulez dire que ce fou aurait prémédité le naufrage ? S'offusqua Anna

-Ce ne sont que des suppositions, mais après cette mise au secret c'est mon intime conviction. Cependant au moment des faits je n'en savais rien. Nous retournâmes au navire laissant le bâtiment d'Arendelle à son triste sort. Alors que nous nous éloignions un de mes hommes le vit sombrer, englouti par une vague. Et c'est après que tout c'est gâté pour moi.

-Que voulez-vous dire ? Demanda Neal.

-Je veux dire que j'ai été la victime d'une mutinerie

-Quoi ? Mais votre équipage vous aimait ! Comment cela a-t-il pu arriver demanda son ancien élève.

-Disons que c'est légèrement plus subtil ! Quant j'ai souhaité regagner ma cabine, mon second m'en empêcha. Il était du genre zélé, m'interdisant l'accès tant que je n'avais pas annoncé à nouveau que j'étais le maître à bord.

-Je ne comprends pas, vous n'êtes pas le capitaine ? Pourquoi l'annoncer ? Demanda Emma.

-Eh bien quand vous confiez le commandement de votre vaisseau, il vous faut faire une annonce publique pour le reprendre, au plus tôt vingt quatre heures après l'annonce. Normalement, le capitaine reprend son pouvoir de manière tacite, mais mon second a voulu faire du zèle. Officiellement par loyauté et admiration pour mon commandement attaché au code, pour ma part je le trouvais attaché au pouvoir et je m'étais juré de le lui faire payer, surtout en voyant cette saleté de mouche rentrer

-Mouche ?

-Oui c'est ainsi que je nommais mon second.

-Mais, Neal n'est ce pas comme ça que se nomme le ministre du commerce ?

-Si c'est bien lui. C'est lui qui m'a annoncé votre mort Kilian.

-Quoi la mouche est encore ici et a pris du gallon qui plus est ? Montrez le moi, que ce crochet me serve à l'éventrer ! Hurla Kilian Jones en faisant voler sa chaise.

-Doucement mon bon capitaine ! Fit Emma en haussant le ton et l'enfermant dans un cercle de flammes ce qui calma le marin.

-Du feu ! Vous...

-Oui j'ai ce pouvoir en moi, comme Elsa a le pouvoir de la neige. Si vous ne m'avez pas vu c'est parce que mon pouvoir s'est déclenché que plus tard, par rapport à ma sœur. Je vous fais peur monsieur le grand marin ?

-En aucun cas, mais vous me donnez chaud. Pouvez-vous éteindre votre incendie que je puisse continuer ?

-S'il vous plait. Fit Emma en faisant disparaître ses flammes.

-Eh bien mon cher second est entré dans ma cabine où l'y attendait le roi. J'étais assez furieux avant de rejoindre mon équipage pour la nuit, c'est la que j'ai été surpris de voir deux de mes hommes surveiller la cale et pire encore qu'ils me refusent l'entrée ce qui me désappointa fortement moi qui voulait me rafraichir le gosier. D'ailleurs ça me fait penser que plusieurs années sans rhum ont manqué de me rendre fou…Ma reine auriez vous un peu de rhum ?

-Pas avant que vous ayez terminé votre récit nous vous voulons sobre !

-Mais quand ces hommes ont refusé l'entrée, j'avais cru entendre des bruits dans la cale. Alors, une fois que ce poivrot s'est évanoui sa flasque à la main je voulus vérifier et entrer dans la cale. J'ai à peine entrouvert la porte que je crus distinguer une grande forme, mais impossible de savoir quoi, je sentis une immense douleur, tournant ma tête vers ma main gauche je la vis tranché d'un coup de sabre tenu par le roi furieux. Je suis tombé à genoux, ivre de douleur, voyant simplement ce roi ramasser ma main, me jurant de l'offrir à diner aux crocodiles de son château !

-Nous ne les avons plus Kilian. Coupa Neal.

-Cela m'évitera d'avoir à les éventrer eux aussi ! Bref je l'ai vu me laisser ainsi, j'ai ramassé le premier objet à porter de ma seule main…Ceci ! Voici ce que je suis devenu, le plus grand marin, devenu un capitaine infirme, un crochet à la place de la main ! Fit-il en montrant son crochet.

-Remarquez, capitaine crochet ça sonne bien. Remarqua Anna avant de se rendre compte à quel point son intervention était déplacée.

-Capitaine Crochet ? Si cela vous amuse ma chère, mais je préférerai avoir mes deux mains de très loin ! Quoi qu'il en soit je finis par m'évanouir et à mon réveil je sentais ma seul main attachée à ce crochet dans mon dos, avec comme bourreau mon second. J'étais à demi conscient je l'entendais être félicité par le roi qui le nommait officiellement capitaine et lui conférait mes titres. Enfin il lui interdirait à lui aussi l'entrée de la cale, puis il me semble qu'un des deux m'a redonné un coup et je me suis évanoui. A mon réveil j'étais enchaîné au fond de mon propre navire. J'entendais les marins s'affairer sur le point, nous approchions de la terre ce qui fait que je suis resté inconscient pendant plus de deux jours. Le roi est alors venu me voir, et m'a interrogé menaçant sur ce que j'avais vu dans la cale. Je ne lui ai rien répondu. Il m'a ensuite interrogé sur ce que j'avais vu sur le navire en perdition, si j'en avais parlé à quelqu'un si j'avais envoyé des messages. La encore j'ai tenu ma langue ne dévoilant rien, mais j'ai eu l'inspiration qui m'a permis de rester en vie, je lui ai fait croire que j'avais une garantie.

-Une garantie ?

-Qu'il était possible que je sache quelque chose de ses secrets et si j'étais amené à mourir ses secrets seraient dévoilés. C'est ce qui m'a valu de me retrouver dans un cachot que personne ne connaissait visiblement. Quand les gardes sont venus me chercher dans le navire il faisait nuit noir, ils m'ont emmenés dans mon cachot, oh pas celui où vous m'avez trouvé non un autre, dans la prison officielle du royaume. A peine enfermé, un homme encapuchonné est venu derrière eux et les a poignardés. Cet homme, c'était le roi. Il m'a fait comprendre que personne ne saurait jamais que j'étais la. Officiellement j'étais mort et il me laisserait devenir fou dans ce cahot jusqu'à ce que je décide à parler pour que, dans sa grande clémence il daigne mettre fin à ma vie. Au début je comptais les jours, le roi venait en personne apporter les maigres rations me questionnant sans cesse. Ne répondant pas, il renversait le tout et je devais lécher le sol crasseux pour manger et boire. J'ai compté les jours, puis les apparitions royales furent plus rares, de même que ses questions. Un jour finalement ce sont des soldats qui vinrent m'apporter ces rations, toujours avec le même procédé, les venues furent irrégulières, j'ai commencé à perdre la notion du temps. Mais jamais je n'ai dit un mot. Et d'ailleurs qu'aurais-je bien pu dire, je n'en savais rien. Finalement une nuit j'ai entendu des railleries…les tiennes Neal ! A propos de ton frère Hans ! Oui nous étions proches, mais j'étais trop faible pour t'appeler et tu es reparti vite alors que les gardes arrivaient non loin de moi. Et dans le cachot à côté de moi, un prisonnier fut jeté. Un prisonnier portant un masque de fer. J'ai enlevé quelques pierres du mur de mon cachot pour voir ce mystérieux prisonnier. Pour voir enfin un autre visage que ceux de mes geôliers. Mais je ne vis qu'un masque. J'ai appelé, jamais ce prisonnier ne m'a répondu. Le pouvait-il avec ce masque ? A vrai dire je n'en sais rien. Tout ce que je sais c'est que probablement un des gardes m'a vu. Et finalement mon nouveau voisin a été transféré la nuit suivante et le roi est arrivé furieux devant ma cellule. Il m'a montré la tête d'un homme, le marin qui gardait la cale m'expliquant qu'il avait été le dernier à voir ce prisonnier avec ce masque. Il voulait savoir ce que j'avais découvert, si je savais des choses sur le navire d'Arendelle, sur les disparitions royales lors du naufrage, j'ai tenu ma langue, c'est alors qu'il m'a fait transférer dans l'isolement le plus total la où vous m'avez trouvé, loin de tout. Pendant mon transfert, j'ai entendu le garde qui avait amené ce prisonnier au masque de fer. Je n'ai entendu que des bribes de phrase, mais j'ai bien entendu parler d'Arendelle, de prison, mais aussi d'Elredor.

-Elredor ?

-Oui de transfert et d'Elredor mais je ne sais rien d'autre !

-Eh bien trouvons ce garde ! Proposa Emma

-Impossible !

-Et pourquoi donc ?

-Parce que ce garde, c'est celui qui m'apportait mes repas, et le premier apporté dans ma nouvelle cellule, le roi est venu l'égorger sous mes yeux avant de me questionner à nouveau, sans succès… En revanche avant qu'il ne meurt je l'ai entendu parler d'autre chose, ce qui m'a valu ma, liberté je pense…Et qui devrait vous intéresser !

-Quoi ? Demanda Anna.

-Eh bien ce garde…Il parlait du prisonnier au masque et d'un rapport avec la reine d'Arendelle …


	13. L'assassin

Chapitre 13 : L'assassin.

Il a fallu de longues minutes à la plus jeune des trois sœurs pour encaisser les révélations de Kilian Jones. Anna avait en effet été incapable de lui poser la moindre question supplémentaire une fois la narration du marin terminé. Tous s'étaient levés, Neal avait accompagné son ancien capitaine vers l'arsenal, fier sans doute de pouvoir le faire remonter sur son précieux Jolly Roger. Mais Anna était restée assise dans le petit salon totalement sonné, à quelques places plus loin était également resté Elsa, mais ni l'une ni l'autre n'avaient remarqué la présence de l'autre. Elsa continuait pour sa part de ruminer ce qui lui semblait être comme le gâchis d'une vie, tout en restant préoccupée de sa nouvelle infirmité.

-Ah la voila elle était restée cachée ici la plus belle de toutes, l'amour de ma vie ! Lança Viktor qui venait de réapparaître dans la pièce suivi par Kristoff.

-Hein ? Quoi ? Sursauta alors Anna sortant de sa léthargie et surprise d'entendre la voix de Viktor.

-Ah non navré trésor je ne parle pas de toi Kristoff me tuerai, et puis je parle de la plus belle de des sœurs, Els…Aie !

-Personne ne dit à ma femme qu'elle est moins belle qu'une autre, même s'il s'agit de sa sœur ! Fit Kristoff après avoir mis une petite claque sur la tête de Viktor.

-Très spirituel !

-Nous vous cherchions partout, nous pensions que vous nous aviez suivis dans les jardins.

-Je…Non je ne me suis même pas rendue compte de votre départ. Fit Anna en se relevant tout à coup.

-Et toi mon amour, pourquoi ne pas venir avec nous ? Oh je sais, et si tu nous gratifiais avec Emma d'un joli spectacle neige et feu ?

-Non ! Fit alors Elsa d'une voix anormalement forte.

-Plait-il ?

-Non ! Plus jamais je ne ferai de démonstration de magie ! Cria Elsa continuant à se morfondre.

-Elsa mais qu'est ce que tu… Commença Anna en voulant prendre la main de sa sœur.

\- Laisse-moi Anna ! S'il te plait !

-Hum, si je puis me permettre vos altesses, peut être devriez-vous laisser la reine Elsa quelques instants seule, la reine Emma m'a mis au courant des nouvelles. Elsa est encore convalescente, il serait dommageable pour sa santé de la brusquer…De plus sans vouloir vous commander, il va me falloir prodiguer les soins à son altesse Lança alors poliment le duc de Laffortat qui venait de paraître dans la pièce, suivi comme son ombre par la duchesse de Funningur.

-Pourquoi continuez-vous, les médecins des Iles n'ont pas pris le relais ? Je…Enfin je veux dire, vous nous aviez dit ne pas être médecin alors…Non pas que vous ne soyez pas un bon soignant mais…Hum. Bafouilla Anna qui sentait qu'elle s'enfonçait.

-C'est votre sœur qui préfère que je traite son cas, à moins que votre choix n'ait changé reine Elsa ?

-Je…non non. Répondit Elsa d'une petite voix.

-Ma pauvre Majesté vous semblez bouleversée…La vie semble s'acharner sur vous. Dit la duchesse de Funningur en posant à nouveau ses mains sur les épaules d'Elsa et lui souriant alors que la reine se tenait la tête, prise à nouveau de migraines.

-Si vous voulez bien vous donner la peine de sortir, que je puisse exercer…Vous aussi duchesse, je n'ai nulle besoin d'assistance je vous remercie. Fit le duc de Laffortat.

La duchesse face au regard ferme du duc et la moue d'Anna s'éloigna poliment de la souveraine qu'elle souhaitait réconforter et quitta la pièce sans un mot suivi par Viktor Kristoff et Anna, après un petit signe à Elsa. Le duc les regarda s'éloigner et quelques secondes plus tard se tourna vers la reine.

-Il me semble que je suis arrivé au bon moment pour vous et votre…enfin vous voyez de quoi je parle.

-Vous…Vous êtes intervenu pour m'aider à cacher mon secret ? Mais pourquoi ?

-Ma reine tant que vous ne me congédiez pas je suis votre médecin, et qui plus est je suis un homme de parole ! Vous m'avez demandé de ne rien ébruiter de votre…soucis, et bien que je vous conseille plutôt d'en parler à vos proches je respecte votre choix et ne divulgue rien. Par ailleurs si je persiste à vous conseiller d'en parler il ne me semble pas que devoir l'avouer par contrainte, à la suite de questions soit particulièrement bénéfique pour vous. Non si vous devez parler il faut que cela vienne de vous. Mais je vous en conjure faites-le !

-Merci…Merci d'avoir respecté votre parole. J'ai envie de vous faire confiance, mais pourquoi vous donnez vous tant de mal pour moi ? Qu'attendez-vous en échange ?

-Rien du tout, c'est un honneur que de pouvoir aider une si grande personne que vous.

-Ne mentez pas duc, rien n'est jamais gratuit.

-Eh bien, il y a en effet une chose, j'ai quelque peu honte de vous le demander altesse, j'aurai préféré que cela vienne de vous, ainsi vous comme moi aurions eu des attitudes l'un envers l'autre désintéressé.

-Pardon ? Que voulez-vous ?

-La Liberté…Et le pardon.

-Quoi ? Mais qu'avez-vous fait ?

-Je n'ai-je le crains pas été tout à fait honnête avec vous, disons que j'ai pu arranger la vérité.

-Que voulez-vous dire ?

-Quel est mon nom votre Altesse ?

-Euh…Eh bien vous…Vous êtes le duc de Laffortat !

-Erreur.

-Pardon ?

-Je ne suis en aucun cas duc, pas même noble. Non je suis…Je suis une ombre.

-Une ombre ?

-Oui…C'est ainsi que l'on me nommait lorsque l'on voulait de mes services.

-Vos services ?...De savant ?

-Ca…Oh non c'est mon activité que depuis peu, même si j'ai pu parfaire mes connaissances durant ma première profession.

-Quel était cette profession.

-Celle-ci ! Fit le duc en montrant une marque sur son bras et dévoilant sa dague.

-Vous…La marque des assassins ! Vous…vous allez me tuer ? Lança Elsa terrifiée.

-Oh non votre altesse vous n'avez rien à craindre de moi. J'ai tourné cette page, depuis je tente de racheter mes péchés par la science et en aidant autrui…Notamment Yohann.

-Je ne comprends pas…

-Majesté, j'ai gardé votre secret, et vous savez sans doute que les assassins sont des hommes de parole, jamais je ne vous trahirai, mais vous, pouvez-vous garder le secret de ma vie ?

-Je…Qu'avez-vous à me dire ?

-Ma tête est mise à prix dans ma patrie.

-Ca je m'en serai doutée vous ne m'apprenez rien d'ailleurs quelle est votre patrie ? Surement pas Elredor du coup.

-Non pas Elredor en effet, c'est pourquoi avoir pu vous recueillir fut pour moi un immense honneur. L'honneur de pouvoir aider et servir ma reine…Que dis-je, mes reines ! Je pense également à votre sœur Anna.

-Vous…

-Oui votre Altesse, je suis un de vos sujets…Vous avez en face de vous un fugitif d'Arendelle, fugitif à qui il est promis la corde s'il était interpellé.

-Qu…

-Non Altesse ne dites rien laissez moi rajouter une phrase, vous pourrez parler, crier tant que vous voulez après. Sachez, si vous faites venir la garde, que je ne vous ferai aucun mal, mais jamais je ne me laisserai prendre, donc je m'enfuirai, et jamais les gardes ne pourront m'arrêter mais…Si vous ne les appelez pas, je souhaite pouvoir vous servir ma reine, vous ainsi que la reine Anna, comme j'ai pu le faire depuis que je vous ai récupéré sur mon navire. Annonça le duc de Laffortat en se mettant à genoux.

-Nous ne sommes pas en Arendelle, quels gardes pourrais-je donc appeler ? Fit Elsa qui retrouvait quelque peu sa prestance.

-Nous sommes dans votre pays natal, sous le toit de votre sœur jumelle, les Iles du Sud se feraient sans doute un plaisir de me livrer si vous en formuliez la demande.

-Perspicace !

-C'est la une des qualités des assassins.

-Vous voulez donc…mon pardon ? Vous êtes condamné je puis comprendre pourquoi vous le voulez mais la liberté ? Vous possédez un navire, une belle demeure…

-Mais je ne suis que le captif du roi d'Elredor qui sait qui je suis et épie chacun de mes faits et gestes ! Vous étiez inconsciente mais vous n'avez pas vu comme nous sommes partis d'Elredor tels des voleurs. Mais le roi a sans doute du remarquer mon absence non justifiée, je ne doute pas qu'il trahisse d'ici peu mon identité et divulgue tous les endroits où je puis me cacher. Et voyez-vous Altesse, j'en ai assez de fuir et d'être le jouet de ce tyran d'Hodin. Quant au pardon, vous ne semblez pas savoir ce que j'ai fait…

-Vous avez tué des gens…

-Je le confesse en effet…Beaucoup de gens, mais aussi certains…qui vous sont assez proches ma reine. Avoua l'assassin toujours à genoux, baissant la tête, les yeux humides.

-Racontez-moi ! Quel assassin êtes-vous ?

-Connaissez-vous l'Histoire du royaume ? La dernière grande guerre ?

-Vous parlez à la reine ! Bien sur que je connais notre Histoire !

-Racontez-moi !

-Une guerre contre Elredor…A cause de différents commerciaux et à la suite de cette guerre, grâce à l'intervention de mon père et l'aide de Weselton nous avons pu remporter ce conflit, mon père, un aventurier devenu héros, bien que personne ne sache qu'il s'agissait en vérité du roi des Iles du Sud, épousa alors la princesse héritière, la mère d'Anna devenant ainsi roi d'Arendelle et Weselton fut récompensé en devenant le premier partenaire…jusqu'à mon arrivée.

-Félicitations, vous connaissez parfaitement l'Histoire officielle ! Mais parlez-moi de l'origine de cette guerre !

-Un différent commercial !

-Oh non ma reine pas exactement. Certes il s'agit de la raison officielle et fut la dernière étape dans l'escalade des tensions mais non l'origine…c'est moi !

-Pardon ?

-Cette guerre fut courte, je l'ai déclenché et non ça n'est pas votre père qui l'a arrêté…c'est moi également. Sur ordre de mes commanditaires qui sont restés anonymes, mais quand je vois qui en a le plus profité, si je devais parier sur leur identité je dirai qu'il s'agissait de l'actuel roi Hodin d'Elredor…et de votre père !

-Quoi ?

-D'autant plus que les deux hommes étaient vraiment proches, ne saviez-vous pas que le roi Hodin dans sa jeunesse était un compagnon de jeu des princes Ludwig et Quentin de Coronna ?

-Non je l'ignorais mais…quel rapport avec cette guerre, et avec vous ?

-Eh bien c'est la que mon rôle d'assassin entre en jeu.

-C'est-à-dire ?

-J'étais déjà connu dans le milieu, réputé comme étant le meilleur. J'étais aussi discret qu'une ombre, rapide comme le vent, mes victimes n'avaient pas le temps de se rendre compte de quoi que ce soit, elles étaient déjà parties. Je vous dégoute Altesse, mais sachez que je refusais de faire souffrir et de m'en prendre à des enfants ou des personnes contre lesquelles il était impossible de leur reprocher quelque chose de mauvais.

-Et c'est en vous répétant ceci tous les soirs que vous arrivez à dormir ? Rétorqua Elsa d'un ton cassant.

-Altesse si je puis me permettre, bien que vous n'ayez plus de glace au bout des mains il vous en reste dans la bouche !

-Goujat !

-Pardonnez-moi votre Altesse ! Pensez de moi ce qu'il vous plaira, j'exerçais le meurtre comme un métier, oui je me le répétais qu'il ne s'agissait ni plus ni moins que d'une profession. Je n'étais guère différent du bourreau. Et non Altesse, jamais je ne dors, ceux dont j'ai pris la vie sont la avec moi, ils m'attendent dans l'au delà ! Le sang ne sèche jamais. On vous a traité de monstre à cause de vos pouvoirs, vous n'en n'êtes pas un. Moi en revanche je le suis. Mais oui altesse le fait de me poser ces limites morales me permettait encore de me voir comme un être humain, et depuis que j'ai quitté ce milieu il ne se passe pas un jour sans que je ne pense à mes victimes et que je n'essaie de rembourser mes crimes par des actions nobles…Comme vous sauver la vie.

-Charmant ! Et racontez-moi donc comment vous avez plongé notre pays dans la guerre…

-J'ai reçu un contrat…

-Ca je m'en doute !

-Mes commanditaires m'ont fait être parmi la délégation d'Arendelle en voyage à Elredor, et c'est arrivé la bas que j'ai reçu mon ordre de mission…un ordre différent des autres ! Je n'avais pas de nom, pas de visage décrit non, cette fois on me donnait un lieu et une heure précise, je devais me rendre la où l'on me le demandait, j'y trouverai une personne vêtue d'une cape noire que je devais frapper. On m'a apporté des garanties sur les péchés de ma cible, et je les ai crus. Je me suis donc rendu à mon point de rendez-vous. La cible était la. J'ai alors fait ce que je devais faire et j'ai frappé. Ma victime n'a pas poussé un cri quand j'ai planté ma dague dans son dos et tournée cette dernière pour percer le cœur. Ma victime tombant, j'ai vu son visage et j'ai alors compris quelle terrible erreur je venais de commettre.

-Pourquoi ? Qui avez-vous tué ?

-C'était la reine. Fit le duc de Laffortat les larmes aux yeux.

-La reine ? Quelle reine ?

-La reine d'Elredor, une femme douce et bienveillante, aimée de son peuple, celle qui a fait construire à travers le monde quantité d'orphelinats…

-Quoi ? Vous avez tué celle que l'on retient comme « la reine des enfants » ?...Vous avez tué la reine Blanche ?! Répliqua Elsa avec un haut le cœur.

-Hélas…Mais ça n'est pas tout…

-Continuez !

-Je lui ai tenu la main, je me maudissais d'avoir ôté la vie à une telle femme, c'était à l'encontre de tous mes principes. Je l'ai couché le plus confortablement possible dans la neige, elle…Elle me souriait, dans un souffle de voix elle m'a dit des mots qui ne me quittent pas, cette sainte femme ne m'en voulait pas et elle pardonnait à ceux qui m'ont demandé d'agir…Je l'ai regardé ainsi, vous connaissez les contes de fées naturellement ? Eh bien une de ces héroïnes existe ! J'avais en face de moi Blanche Neige !...Et je l'ai tué alors qu'elle me souriait ! Et avant de rendre son dernier souffle, son visage exprima de la terreur. Elle avait vu comme moi, des ombres, je n'avais pas été le seul à avoir été contacté. Ces tueurs allaient vers une aile du château, c'est ce qui terrorisait la reine…Elle avait des enfants !

-Quoi ? Vous divaguez ! Et puis c'est absurde, certes la reine Blanche est morte peu de temps avant cette guerre, mais personne n'a mentionné nulle part qu'elle fut assassinée ! Et puis des enfants ! Ridicule elle n'en avait pas !

-…Tout comme votre père n'était que le frère cadet de Ludwig et fut promis en mariage à la reine d'Arendelle, et qu'il a eu deux filles. Nous savons vous comme moi qu'il était bien davantage. Si votre père a pu avoir de tels secrets pourquoi pas d'autres ?

-Mon père était un monstre ! La Reine Blanche ne l'était pas !

-Mais c'était une femme traquée ! Savez-vous pourquoi elle construisait ces orphelinats ? Pour éviter que les enfants ne deviennent des esclaves…ou pire ! De ce fait elle s'était fait un grand nombre d'ennemis parmi les négociants, et quelle plus grande faiblesse pour une femme que ses enfants ? Elredor a pris soin de cacher ces naissances ! Pourquoi à votre avis la reine ne faisait pratiquement plus de déplacements les cinq dernières années de sa vie ? Elle cachait ses grossesses au monde !

-Alors pourquoi personne n'a jamais entendu parler de ces enfants ? Il s'agit de princes ou de princesses ! D'ailleurs combien y en avait-il ?

-Ils étaient quatre votre Altesse ! Quatre garçons !

-Comment le savez-vous ?

-Elle me l'a dit ! Elle m'a vu pleurer face à mon crime et m'a sourit vous ai-je dit…Mais quand la peur l'a gagné elle m'a avoué son secret et m'a demandé de protéger ses enfants et ensuite…Ensuite elle est partie…me laissant dans la main un billet.

-Et alors ? Demanda Elsa qui avait même oubliée de s'offusquer, passionnée par cette histoire.

-Alors, quand la reine a rendu son dernier souffle je me suis jeté à la poursuite des ombres. J'en ai rattrapé deux que j'ai éliminé, cela a retardé les deux autres qui se sont mis à m'attaquer. Cela a laissé le temps à deux femmes de chambre d'emmener les princes avec elles. L'ainé ne devait pas avoir cinq ans ! Le plus jeune était un nourrisson quand aux deux autres je dirai qu'ils devaient avoir deux et trois ans, peut être même un peu moins ! Bref, le bruit de ces femmes ont distrait les ombres et j'éliminais la troisième. Mais le quatrième était plus rapide et réussit à m'étourdir en me cognant la tête. Puis, au lieu de me tuer il est parti à la poursuite des femmes ! La première s'occupait des trois premiers, pendant que la seconde était partie avec le nourrisson, je me jetais alors à la poursuite de l'ombre, tous se dirigeaient vers le port, j'en vis alors une vaciller et tomber, l'ombre lui avait tiré une flèche. Je me suis précipité vers cette pauvre femme que l'ombre avait laissée de côté pour s'occuper de l'autre. Quand je l'ai rejointe, elle se retenait à une écoutille ! Elle avait glissé et utilisait ses dernières forces pour ne pas tomber à l'eau avec le nourrisson. Je lui ai tendu la main, je ne pouvais les remonter ensemble, elle s'est alors sacrifié en me laissant le couffin du nourrisson que je cachais derrière une auberge pour aller porter secours aux autres princes. J'ai vite retrouvé la trace grâce au sang, l'ombre était en face de moi, il venait d'égorger la seconde femme, je me suis précipité et je l'ai éliminé, quant aux princes, ils étaient introuvables, ont-ils pu monter sur un ou plusieurs navires, la femme les a-t-elle caché où sont ils morts je n'en ai pas la réponse. Le lendemain, le monde apprenait mon crime, j'étais l'ennemi public mais personne en savait qui j'étais. Les relations entre les deux pays se sont refroidies et la guerre a éclaté. Je me suis réfugié, j'ai pris un navire je suis rentré en Arendelle et j'ai commencé ma nouvelle vie, au service de tous ! C'est la que j'ai commencé à apprendre la médecine, j'ai d'ailleurs été aidé par les trolls, vous les connaissez peut être ? En tout cas leur chef a vu en moi, a su qui j'étais et ce que je souhaitais devenir, il m'a enseigné beaucoup sur la médecine et m'a fait promettre d'être comme eux, des serviteurs des hommes. Pendant ce temps la guerre faisait rage et un jour que je soignais un enfant perdu, un petit blondinet, un homme est entré. Une fois mon modeste abri désert il s'est présenté. C'était Hodin. Il m'a dit savoir qui j'étais, savoir que je voulais oublier cette vie mais que cette guerre j'en étais responsable. Il m'a alors dit que le commanditaire du meurtre de Blanche n'était autre que son époux, c'était un tyran qui avait également envoyé des tueurs pour les princes et que cela servirait de prétexte à conquérir Arendelle. Il m'a alors proposé de racheter ma faute en le tuant et lui confiant certains papiers dans son bureau qui permettrait à Arendelle de l'emporter. Il s'est voulu honnête avec moi, m'expliquant qu'en tuant le roi c'est à lui que reviendrait la couronne, mais aussi que cela lui permettrait de m'aider à avoir ma nouvelle vie. Il m'offrirait un logis correct et de l'argent pour parfaire mon art et faire de ma vie ce que je souhaitais, en sécurité à Elredor, sans vivre dans la crainte d'être un jour démasqué en Arendelle où votre grand père…enfin plutôt celui d'Anna avait juré de pendre le responsable de la guerre. Les preuves que m'apportaient Hodin semblaient convaincantes et j'ai donc accepté pour la dernière fois de redevenir une ombre. Hodin m'a fourni toutes les informations, et sans la moindre pitié j'ai pris la vie du roi d'Elredor dans son sommeil ainsi que les précieux papiers que je remettais à Hodin. La guerre se termina moins d'un mois après. Hodin, fraichement devenu roi m'offrait la maison où vous avez séjourné ainsi que du matériel et il m'a demandé alors des informations sur les petits princes, sur leur mort. J'allais parler du plus jeune mais sa voix le trahissait. Je sais reconnaître un homme qui ment malgré mes erreurs et c'est la que j'ai compris qui il était…Rien qu'un prince avide de pouvoir qui a vu l'opportunité de monter sur le trône. Je suis donc resté muet. Il semblait furieux et m'a réinterrogé, me demandant des détails sur les enfants, leurs noms, leur âge, encore une fois leur mort et je n'ai toujours rien dit. C'est la qu'il m'a fait cette marque. Au prétexte de s'assurer de ma fidélité. Dès lors je devenais son captif dans une prison dorée à réparer mes erreurs en devenant savant…Et gardant pour moi le secret des enfants de Blanche au travers du billet codé qu'elle m'a laissé.

-Codé ? Et vous ne savez rien de ces enfants de leur destin ?

-Codé en effet, il m'était impossible de le lire, mais je l'ai gardé dans un coffre chez moi ! Quant aux enfants si je sais que le plus jeune est vivant puisque je l'ai caché, je sais qui il est…D'ailleurs vous aussi votre Majesté !

-Quoi ? Mais non pas du tout !

-Pourtant si, il vous a même offert un peu de rhum dans le petit jardin quand vous avez quitté le repas pour vous aérer…

-Non ! Fit la reine estomaquée par la nouvelle.

-Si votre Majesté, mon intendant Yohann n'est autre que le fils de Blanche, prince héritier d'Elredor !

-Impossible ! Vous nous avez dit d'où venait Yohann ! Et sa volonté d'entrer en Arendelle alors qu'il doit reprendre son royaume, absurde ?!

-Voyons votre Majesté, maintenant que je vous dit qui j'ai été vous pensez si inconcevable que cela que j'aie pu vous mentir à propos de Yohann afin de protéger son identité comme je le fais depuis que je l'ai récupéré à l'auberge où je l'avais laissé juste après avoir été marqué par le roi Hodin de sorte de pouvoir toujours protéger le fils de Blanche et qui sait un jour lui permettre de renverser le Co-commanditaire du meurtre de sa mère ? Votre Altesse, je me suis juré de protéger ce garçon. Avoir pu vous sauver, j'ai vu la un espoir de pouvoir enfin réparer ! La grande reine des Neiges avec moi, pour réparer la plus grande erreur de ma vie ! Votre Majesté, prenez la décision qu'il vous plaira à mon encontre mais je vous en conjure, avec ou sans moi sauvez Yohann !

\- Relevez-vous…Monsieur le duc de Laffortat, je vous remercie pour mes soins. Répondit Elsa après un instant de silence.

Le visage de celui qui depuis des années se faisait appeler le duc de Laffortat s'illumina à la réflexion de la reine Elsa. S'il n'était pas certain de son sort, il savait que désormais la célèbre reine des Neiges allait faire en sorte de rendre son trône au fils de Blanche ! Le duc semblait confiant, Elsa beaucoup moins, sentant sa migraine toujours présente. Aucun d'eux ne parlait alors qu'Anna fit tout à coup irruption dans la pièce comme une furie.

-Elsa ! J'ai décidé de faire voile vers Elredor le plus tôt possible pour tenter de découvrir qui est ce prisonnier au masque de fer dont Kilian nous a parlé, j'ai besoin d'en savoir un peu plus sur la disparition de ma mère !

-Je…

-Non Elsa pas la peine de t'opposer, de toute façon je suis moi aussi la reine et j'ai pris ma décision !

-Oui et…

-Et puis tu sais même si tu ne viens pas ça n'est pas grave, Emma souhaite également nous accompagner, tu vois je ne serais pas seule j'aurai quand même une sœur avec moi ! Et toi, bah tu pourras rentrer avec Victoria en Arendelle

-Anna…

-Oh non Elsa ne commence pas tes leçons de morale ! Il s'agit d'une affaire importante ! Toi tu as pu retrouver une mère, mais moi…Je…Je. Coupa à nouveau Anna

-Anna !

-Oh quoi Elsa ?!

-Anna, j'essaie de te dire depuis tout à l'heure…C'est une excellente idée, je comptais moi aussi aller visiter Elredor et j'allais t'en parler !

-Votre Majesté, permettez moi de me joindre à vous pendant ce voyage, je souhaite pouvoir aider votre famille dans cette quête et puis veiller sur vous reine Elsa ! Vous qui avez été si bonne avec moi face à la disparition tragique de mon époux ! Ajouta la duchesse de Funningur en se jetant dans les bras de la souveraine d'Arendelle qui commençait à nouveau à souffrir de ses céphalées.


	14. La fille aux cheveux d'or

Chapitre 14 : La fille aux cheveux d'or

-Allons ma chère sœur pressez-vous ! Vous êtes certes reine mais il convient d'activer le pas quand nous prenons la mer ! Railla Neal de son ton de chef militaire

-Neal ! Je n'ai pas besoin de me faire claironner ! J'ai suffisamment avec Anna qui ne cesse depuis deux jours de me parler de ce voyage ! Et que fais-tu ici, je croyais que tu avais embarqué hier pour raccompagner notre mère en Arendelle ?! Interrogea la souveraine des Iles du Sud en prenant la passerelle la menant au Jolly Roger.

-Voyons Emma, tu comptes avec la famille partir sur des mers agitées en prenant le vaisseau le plus précieux de toute la flotte, et tu croyais que j'allais le laisser ?! Et c'est toi toute seule qui aurait manœuvré ce petit bijou ? Allons il faut un capitaine à la hauteur !...

-…Je confirme et il est déjà à bord ! Interrompit Kilian Jones, une bouteille de rhum à la main, sortant d'une des cabines tandis que tous les autres participants au voyage montaient à bord.

-Je…Capitaine Jones ! Je ne savais pas que vous veniez ?!

-Je ne laisse jamais partir mon navire moussaillon !

-Hum…Permettez, je suis l'amiral de l'Arsenal et le Jolly Roger est sous mon commandement, néanmoins ça serait un honneur que d'en partager la charge avec…

-Sous ton commandement bah voyons ! Et ça se voit que tu y as fait de l'excellent travail ! Lança Kilian d'un ton sarcastique.

-J'ai…J'ai appliqué toutes vos leçons en effet je vous remercie de…

-Ne me remercie pas et ne dis pas avoir suivi mes leçons petit mousse ! Regarde ces deux rivets de mat desserrés ! Cet écaillement à la base de la barre, cette grand-voile effilochée au niveau du nid de pie ou encore…la boucle de ta botte droite mal lustrée ! Regardes la marée, elle sera au plus haut dans dix minutes, le temps de la manœuvre nous partirons avec le courant de la descendante et un vent légèrement contraire, il suffit de regarder ces nuages ! Nous perdrons du temps ! J'ai passé plusieurs longues années sans voir la mer ni le jour et pourtant je vois ces choses. Allons, va donc rejoindre les autres aristocrates. Le Jolly Roger a son capitaine.

-Je ne connais rien à la marine mais il me semble qu'étant amiral, il est devenu de fait votre supérieur hiérarchique et…Il s'agit de mon frère le prince Neal. Je vous prie d'être plus mesuré dans vos propos capitaine. Répliqua Emma, volant au secours de son frère devenu livide.

-Les femmes de pouvoir !...J'aime ça ma jolie !

-La femme de pouvoir pourrait décider dans l'instant de vous mettre aux fers…Vous en avez pris l'habitude ! Répliqua-t-elle agacée.

\- Voyez-vous ça ! Vous voilà bien sur de vous ! Apprenez une chose ma petite reine. Sur ce navire, il n'y a qu'un maître à bord, peu importe les titres de prince, de reine…Le seul maître c'est le capitaine ! Mais je ne peux rien refuser à une jolie dame…Votre Altesse, si vous voulez bien vous donner la peine de regagner votre cabine auprès de vos invités, je tacherai de laisser une petite place à votre petit frère…Après tout, cela sera l'occasion pour moi de voir si pendant des années j'ai pu en tirer quelque chose où si j'ai perdu mon temps ! Amiral ! Transmettez mes ordres à l'équipage !

-Je vais prendre la barre…Fit Neal pour toute réponse.

-Oh non mon petit ! Tu l'as prendras quand tu seras grand ! Transmets les ordres, et regarde comment ton capitaine va rien que sur la sortie du port gagner une demi heure sur ce que tu aurais fait ! Répondit Kilian prenant la barre de son crochet et semblant ne faire plus qu'un avec son navire sous les yeux admiratifs de Neal.

Neal accepta rapidement de se retrouver relégué à la place de lieutenant sur son propre navire, commandé par son ancien maître qui retrouvait ses habitudes de marin en même temps que son débit de boisson. Mais l'alcool ne semblait pas perturber ce capitaine que l'équipage surnommait déjà affectueusement le capitaine crochet. La famille royale avait pour sa part été clémente envers Neal se refusant à le railler face à sa rétrogradation, chacun lui reconnaissant d'extraordinaires qualités de meneurs d'hommes. Depuis le départ des Iles du Sud, les sœurs restaient généralement ensemble, en compagnie, à leur grand regret de la duchesse de Funningur, tandis que Kristoff, Yohann, le duc de Laffortat et Viktor se montraient volontiers sur le pont, allant prêter main forte aux hommes d'équipage, recevant par moments les compliments de Kilian Jones pour leur investissement. L'après midi du deuxième jour, Emma finit par ne plus supporter la duchesse et choisit de quitter la cabine pour prendre des nouvelles du voyage auprès du capitaine. La duchesse en profita pour prendre sa place et s'assit aux côtés d'Elsa qui se remit à sentir de nouveau quelques douleurs à la tête, tachant de cacher à tout prix sa perte de pouvoirs dont personne jusqu'alors ne s'était rendue compte. Anna quant à elle s'occupait de sa fille mais jetait un nouveau regard défiant à la duchesse qui caressait les cheveux d'Elsa.

-Ne vous formalisez pas votre Altesse, je fais cela dans le but de soulager votre sœur ! C'est pour l'aider à se détendre et à profiter de cette vie qui nous est offerte et dont on ne sait quand elle se terminera. Se défendit la duchesse, devançant les paroles de la jeune rousse.

-Vous pourriez l'aider à se détendre en vous éclipsant madame !

-Allons ne vous énervez pas ma reine, ce n'est pas bon le stress pour cette petite vie à venir que vous couvez ! Regardez votre sœur ainée. Son visage est marqué par l'inquiétude d'être sur l'eau. Fit-elle en enlaçant Elsa qui tout à coup se sentit faible, légèrement nauséeuse.

-Lâchez-la !

-Il lui faut être protégé face à cette angoisse ! Ce remous en elle qui va et viens et la consume !

-Lâchez la vous dis-je ! Je peux m'en occuper ! Fit Anna en prenant la main que la duchesse venait de poser sur le visage d'Elsa.

-Excusez-moi ! Fit alors la reine des neiges.

Elsa, termina sa phrase dans un hoquet et se leva d'un bond, sortant, contrairement à son habitude d'une manière gauche et quelque peu rapide pour rejoindre le bastingage et passer la tête par-dessus le bord, regardant quelques instants les vagues se briser sur la coque du Jolly Roger en un filet d'écume. La reine des neiges sentit un gout acre lui remonter et dans un rejet bruyant rendit à la mer le contenant de son estomac entrecoupé d'une toux rauque et de tremblements.

-Elsa mais qu'as-tu ? S'inquiéta Anna

-Laissez ma reine ! Il lui faut évacuer ! Fit la duchesse d'une voix qu'elle voulait savante avant de poursuivre : C'est comme pour vous. Ce mouvement de balancier et ce bruit incessant du remous des vagues associé à votre inquiétude et les transformations de votre corps lié à la protection du petit être qui vous consume de l'énergie depuis vos entrailles. Cela crée en votre corps un véritable raz de marée, tout se mélange au milieu d'humeurs changeantes et de repas vite ingurgitées. Sentez-vous ce mouvement de bascule Majesté ? Termina la duchesse en réalisant des cercles autours d'Anna.

-Je…Je…Oui…Arrêtez de tourner et…Pardon !

La nausée gagna à son tour la cadette qui rejoignit Elsa appuyée au bastingage. Anna tenta de respirer profondément, évitant de trop regarder les vagues, mais les râles de sa sœur qui au travers d'une nouvelles crise recommença à rendre ce qu'il restait en son estomac eut raison d'elle et sentit à son tour ce gout si acre et désagréable dans la bouche, l'expulsant à son tour à la mer dans des râles sonores, alors qu'en retrait la duchesse observait les deux reines à moitié à genou au dessus du bastingage, un léger sourire en coin se focalisant principalement sur Elsa.

-Allez-y vos Majestés laissez-vous aller cela vous fera du bien. C'était prévisible pour toutes les deux, pour des raisons différentes ! Vous Anna, d'ici quelques temps avec la grossesse qui va se développer cela passera, mais vous Elsa, ce sont vos angoisses qui vont vous consumer, vous devez vous en libérer ! Délivrez donc ces frustrations ! Et ne vous en faîtes pas toutes les deux, je garderai pour nous votre indisposition. Conclut la duchesse, allant à nouveau prendre les épaules d'Elsa qui toussait, tremblait, sentant sa gorge la bruler, dégoutée par cette odeur dans la bouche et surtout gênée par le mal de tête qui revenait…

Pendant ce temps à plusieurs centaines de miles marins de la, un navire marchand voguait à belle allure, poussé par des embruns favorables et une météo clémente. Les hommes d'équipage s'afféraient joyeusement à leurs taches, la vie grouillait sur le pont alors que le capitaine avait ordonné de remonter la grand-voile, les côtes de leur destination étant après plusieurs jours de mer enfin en vue. Mais au milieu de cette bonne humeur travailleuse, une personne restait debout, immobile et nostalgique à la proue du navire, fixant à l'horizon la côte qui se dessinait dans la brume. Elle se voulait anonyme, portant continuellement depuis son embarcation un capuchon sur sa tête, noir, symbole de son état d'esprit. Elle avait payé chèrement sa place sur ce navire et le capitaine en homme d'honneur qu'il était n'avait posé aucune question sur les desseins et l'identité de la personne, avec qui il n'avait pas eu la moindre conversation depuis l'embarquement, jusqu'à ce jour.

-Notre voyage touche à sa fin milady ! J'espère que le voyage vous aura été agréable.

-Vous m'avez menti monsieur !

-Plait-il ? Savez-vous que je pourrais vous faire débarquer maintenant sur un canot sans rames pour ainsi attaquer l'honneur d'un capitaine ?

-Merci on m'a suffisamment formé à votre précieux code ! Et je ne vous menace aucunement je ne dis que les faits. Vous m'aviez juré être le plus rapide et nous n'arrivons que maintenant. Un tel voyage aurait dû être terminé depuis au moins un jour et demi !

-Ah madame pour ça…Il aurait fallu payer un supplément pour la prise de risques !

-Quelle prise de risques ?

-Vous êtes sur un navire marchand ma chère, mon client m'attend à cette date, et ce qui fait ma réputation c'est justement la ponctualité, je n'arrive ni en avance ni en retard. Vous voulez la discrétion. Une arrivée plus tôt que prévu aurait attiré les regards sur mon bâtiment. Et qui plus est, d'avoir ralenti notre traversée nous a permis d'avoir ce temps si clément. Nous passons juste après une grosse dépression. Mes hommes n'auraient sans doute pas apprécié devoir débarrasser le pont de votre déjeuner !

-A mon tour de vous faire le reproche de salir mon honneur, moi qui pensais les capitaines attachés à l'étiquette, vous devez être l'exception !

-Pardonnez moi, l'humour d'un marin peut parfois heurter madame…Comment dois-je vous appeler au fait ?

-Il me semble que dans la somme que je vous ai donné il n'était pas question de connaître mon identité !

-Tout à fait…Votre Majesté !

-Quoi ?!

-N'est ce pas ainsi que je dois nommer la reine Raiponce ?

-Comment savez-vous cela ?! Fit-elle en faisant volte face et faisant tomber ce qu'elle tenait dans les mains.

-Je connais très peu de personnes capable de donner pour traverser, même discrètement une bourse de 500 pièces d'or…Et encore moins portant au doigt l'anneau royal de Coronna.

-Je…

-Permettez…Il n'est pas convenable de traiter un si précieux grimoire. Fit l'homme ramassant l'ouvrage laissé sur le pont.

Vous ne savez pas ce que c'est !

-Un ancien grimoire sur les magies de notre monde, ne me prenez pas pour quelqu'un d'inculte ma chère. Il en va de même pour votre petite lanterne que vous dissimulez sous votre cape. Vous n'êtes pas très habile pour cacher vos trésors !

-Je vous ai payé pour la discrétion ! S'offusqua Raiponce.

-Et vous l'avez, je ne parle qu'à une jeune femme qui transporte avec elle un grimoire de légende comme l'on peut en trouver aux quatres coins de notre monde, et une simple lanterne fabriquée…Quoi de plus normale pour celle qui fut la princesse disparue ! Railla le loup de mer.

-Voyez vous trahissez mon identité encore une fois.

-Non ma chère…Je vous aide au contraire…Et considérez ceci comme un petit service gratuit, cadeau pour ce voyage !

-Plait-il ?

-Vous ne m'avez rien dit mais je sais tout de vous rien qu'en vous observant. Cette cape noire montre votre volonté d'être clandestine, elle ne fait qu'attirer l'œil sur vous. Et quant on observe une personne vêtue de noir, un bijou se repère bien vite…Et les anneaux royaux sont parmi les plus voyants. Votre grimoire ne quitte que rarement vos mains. Indice facile à connaître…Il va vous rendre repérable ! Enfin cette lanterne que vous dissimulez si mal ! Comment ne pas faire le rapprochement, lanterne et Corona ? Et pire encore si vous tombez sur une personne initiée, qui sait de quel type de lanterne il s'agit…

-Ca n'est qu'une noix de coco !

-Allons ma jeune reine ! Ne me prenez pas pour un idiot, j'écume suffisamment les océans pour savoir ce que cache une telle lanterne ! La carte du ciel qu'elle représente ! Mais je sais aussi qu'elle est…Son autre fonction !

-Hum…Vous…Vous êtes perspicace ! Bredouilla Raiponce, feignant de croire qu'elle connaissait les fonctions secrètes de ce curieux présent de Neal.

-Bref madame, comportez-vous ainsi et je ne vous donne pas une heure avant d'être repérée à Elredor. Le roi Hodin à des émissaires partout sachez-le !

-Que me conseillez-vous ?

-Débarrassez-vous de cela ! Troquez votre cape contre de simples vêtements de fileuse…Vous serez tout à coup bien plus ordinaire !

-Et combien me coûtera votre précieux conseil ? Tout se monnaye avec vous n'est ce pas ?!

-A votre tour d'être perspicace ! Eh bien que diriez-vous que je sois votre gage ?

-Pardon.

-Débarrassez-vous de votre grimoire et votre lanterne…Mais aussi la feuille que vous dissimulez dans votre poche, et oui je sais aussi pour celle-ci ! Laissez-moi conserver ces objets le temps de votre affaire. Ensuite usez de mes services pour votre retour à Corona, vous me réglerez alors ce service en or ! Qu'en pensez-vous ? Je vous offre de me payer ce conseil en vous offrant un service ! Vous êtes plutôt gagnante n'est ce pas ?

-Cette gentillesse cache un dessein intéressé de votre part ? Vous souhaitez qu'une reine vous soit redevable ?

-Non du tout, bien que l'idée soit alléchante ! Fit l'homme en observant les courbures de la jeune femme.

-Vous n'êtes qu'un rustre ! Lança-t-elle.

-Allons ma jolie, il est des mots que même une reine se doit de ne pas employer !

-Comment m'avez-vous nommé ? Fit Raiponce, dont l'expression lui rappelait celle qu'utilisait régulièrement Eugène.

-Vous préférez Majesté ? Peu importe ! Et oui j'ai une légère demande, voyez vous comme tout marin je suis curieux de nature. Pendant que vous serez partie, je garde votre grimoire et m'autorise à le consulter.

-A quoi cela vous avancera-t-il ?

-Vous savez nous autres marins sommes des gens très superstitieux, et je suis curieux de savoir ce que ce livre peut regorger comme prédictions !

-Si je le sais… Répondit la jeune reine se remémorant les paroles de Neal lorsqu'il l'a accompagné aux Iles du Sud.

-Et puis votre Altesse…Si je vous raccompagne je pourrais sans doute négocier un tarif pécunier bien plus important que celui proposé jusqu'alors ! Railla l'homme.

-C'est d'accord ! Capitula Raiponce, presque soulagée que l'avarice sembla-t-être la principale motivation de l'homme.

-A la bonne heure ! Madame, si vous voulez bien me suivre dans ma cabine, je me charge de faire de vous une parfaite anonyme d'ici à ce que nous arrivions au port ! Vous ne le regretterez pas ! Clama le capitaine, prenant la main de la jeune reine pour l'accompagner dans la cabine avant de refermer la porte derrière lui.

Malgré la forte curiosité de l'équipage aucun n'osa se risquer à aller épier les agissements du capitaine avec la jeune passagère et s'afféraient à préparer la manœuvre d'approche et d'arrivée à l'heure prévue au port d'Elredor. Le navire à quai, le second se risqua à frapper à la porte du capitaine se risquant simplement à une phrase courte derrière la porte pour prévenir de l'arrivée à bon port. Pour toute réponse, le marin put entendre les bruits de bottes dans la cabine et voir sortir le capitaine, fier de lui et s'en aller poser le pied à terre et saluer chaleureusement son commanditaire tout en vantant sa marchandise. D'un claquement de doigt, le capitaine fit signe à ses hommes de se mettre au travail pour décharger la lourde cargaison sous la surveillance de l'acheteur. Néanmoins, ni ce dernier, ni personne ne remarqua au milieu des marins grands et forts, l'un d'eux, plus menu, une fois posé un sac ne pas retourner au navire mais discrètement longer les docks. Après un bref regard qui croisa celui du capitaine amusé, Raiponce sous sa couverture de marin disparue dans la ruelle avant de se noyer dans la foule se pressant au marché local. « Sans doute est-ce un goujat cupide mais force est de constater qu'il avait raison ! » se dit Raiponce à propos de son transporteur. Son idée de la transformer en homme d'équipage avait été plus que judicieuse, personne ne l'avait remarqué, et elle continuait de fondre la foule sans avoir à se cacher, sa supposée fonction était la meilleure des couvertures. La souveraine prit même un instant pour elle, à observer émerveillée ce nouveau pays, ses spécialités, ses couleurs. Elle se surprit même à observer la population, avant de constater à quel point le capitaine avait raison. Elle avait l'impression de voir dans les parties sombres du marché, des individus encapuchonnés se déplacer. Elle avait l'impression que tout le marché les observait et, en même temps qu'elle l'es avait démasqués. « Et dire que j'aurai pu être aussi visible » Se mit à marmonner la jeune reine un sourire aux lèvres, mais reprenant néanmoins rapidement sa marche en avant en direction du château d'Elredor où, selon les informations glanées dans les journaux de Quentin elle comptait découvrir ce que ce royaume savait de son regretté mari.

En s'éloignant, Raiponce ignora les deux personnes en noir qu'elle avait repéré, ce qu'elle ne savait pas en revanche c'est que ces hommes avait pour consigne de la suivre à la traque et agir sur ordre de leur supérieur qui au même moment, se dirigeait son affaire marchande terminée vers un entrepôt abandonné. Arrivé devant la porte, un homme le stoppa. Bien qu'abrité sous une cape, il était évident qu'il était un riche noble, tant les richesses pouvaient se voir sous le tissu noir.

-Alors capitaine, encore en train de faire des petites magouilles avec les négociants du peuple ?

-C'est le travail que notre commanditaire m'a confié depuis de nombreuses années. D'ailleurs il me faut le voir.

-Il n'est pas intéressé par vos quelques menus larcins ou trafics d'êtres humains. Il est préoccupé par de plus grands projets.

-Oh oui je n'en doute pas…Aussi importants que ceux-ci ? Demanda l'homme de mer en montrant un anneau et un vieux grimoire.

-Une babiole sans importance…

-C'est impoli de dénigrer ainsi un anneau royal ! Répliqua l'homme en haussant volontairement le ton sur le dernier mot.

-Rodrick fais le entrer…Et viens aussi ! Se fit alors entendre une voix venant de l'intérieur.

-Bah voila ! Allez monsieur son intendant, on se pousse un peu…

-Et ça qu'est ce que c'est ? Demanda Rodrick en désignant la noix de coco.

-Ca ? Oh, une babiole…Il fallait bien au milieu de cette prise avoir un petit quelque chose inutile ! Fit le marin qui entrait, en lâchant la noix de coco qui roula au sol et termina sa course contre un bout, à moins d'un mètre du port.

-Alors ? Quelles nouvelles entends-on chez le peuple, Rodrick, vous m'aviez averti depuis quelques jours, l'hiver vient-il toujours ?

-Je…Nous n'avons pas de nouvelles à ce sujet votre Majesté et…

-Assez ! Ne m'appelez surtout pas ainsi ! Vous le savez Rodrick, personne ne doit savoir que je quitte le château pour venir espionner mon peuple !

-Pardonnez moi Al…Ca m'a échappé

-Bon ! Pendant que notre ami Rodrick vous contrarie, il y en a qui travaillent sérieusement voyez-vous…Et personnellement je dirai plutôt que ça va être l'été indien par ici ! Regardez qui je vous apporte ! Fit fièrement le marin en montrant au roi Hodin anonyme l'anneau royal.

-L'anneau de Coronna !...Celui-ci est serti d'une émeraude signe d'espoir…Comment se fait-il que vous ayez intercepté la princesse Raiponce ?

-Deux erreur mon ami Hodin !

-Ne m'appelez pas par mon nom pauvre fou !

-Soyez sans crainte, un prénom tel que le votre est souvent donné dans ce royaume…Rien de tel pour passer pour ce que vous voulez être vous me suivez ? Bref, je vous dis, deux erreurs !

-Plait-il ?

-Ce n'est pas princesse, mais la reine Raiponce. Et oui, après la mort de Quentin, Ludwig a été jugé et destitué…

-La mort du roi Quentin !...Peste soit-elle ! Siffla Hodin qui semblait plus que contrarié par cette disparition.

-Si vous le dîtes…En tout cas, il s'agit bien de la reine Raiponce et je ne l'ai pas intercepté non…Elle est venue à moi !

\- Que dîtes-vous ? Pourquoi ?

-Ca je n'en sais rien. J'ai monnayé mon silence contre une belle somme

-N'as-tu pas honte d'oser marchander avec moi ?!

-Non pas avec vous ! Avec elle ! Elle a payé pour monter sans que je ne connaisse son identité ni ses intentions. Mais, vous savez bien que je ne me laisse pas avoir si facilement. Il me fut aisé de savoir de qui il s'agissait et moyennant quelques conseils avisés sur comment passer inaperçu elle a accepté le plus naturellement du monde de me laisser ses effets personnels…Oh et aussi ce feuillet!

-Vous l'avez laissé se balader dans mon royaume ?!

-Non, j'ai deux hommes que vous protégez qui la suivent. Je les ai d'ailleurs choisis tout spécialement pour elle. Il est aisé de les contacter en fonction de ce que vous voulez faire !

-Bien bien !...montrez moi donc ce feuillet et ce grimoire !...Oh !

-Un problème ?

-Pas qu'un peu ! Quel petite ordure ce Quentin ! Comment a-t-il pu savoir…

-Que savait-il ? Je puis peut être vous aider… Demanda Rodrick

-Non rien ! Surtout rien ! Il ne faut surtout pas qu'elle trouve ce qu'elle est venue chercher ! Il faut l'intercepter ! Quant à ce Quentin, je le savais tricheur mais jamais depuis toutes ces années notre marché…Je lui rends même après sa mort encore service et…Je m'en vais de ce pas me débarrasser de ce pourquoi il m'était redevable… Fulmina Hodin

-Je ne veux pas me mêler de vos affaires Hodin, mais Raiponce était surtout intéressé par ce grimoire qu'elle protégeait sans relâche…Elle lisait sans cesse les mêmes passages…Sur l'Yggdrasil

-Quoi ?! Comment le savez-vous ? Donnez-moi ce grimoire ! Répondit soudain intéressé Hodin.

-Je l'ai parcouru…Rien de très nouveau si vous voulez mon avis…

-Oh que si ! Encore faut-il voir au-delà du texte… Répondit Hodin sans s'en rendre compte, pointant quelques taches humides et arborant sous sa cape un grand sourire.

-Quoi pour trois petites gouttes ça change votre perception ?

-Oh mais ça ne sont pas des gouttes ordinaires…Ce sont des larmes de cette reine que vous avez amené, vous n'avez pas idée des choses que cela implique.

-Vous savez moi, voir une femme chouiner devant un livre, franchement ça ne m'empêche pas de dormir.

-Et pourtant, ces petites larmes changent tout ! Finalement le gage que j'ai ici de Quentin va être très utile, et cette reine, de gros soucis va se transformer en parfait atout ! Rodrick ! Sortez ! Et surveillez l'arrivée de l'hiver ! Je l'attends avec impatience ! Quant à vous…Faîtes capturer la jeune reine !

-Je vais y envoyer mes deux gorilles…Ils vont adorer devoir s'occuper de celle qu'on a appelé la princesse aux cheveux d'or ! Fit le capitaine en montrant un papier désignant les hommes qu'il compte envoyer.

-Quel bon choix en effet ! Fit Hodin qui ne put s'empêcher de sourire à l'évocation des cheveux d'or et implicitement du pouvoir que jadis ils contenaient et se révélait être particulièrement intéressant pour le souverain.

-Je préviens mes hommes tout de suite…Je la fais enfermer dans vos geôles comme d'habitude…

-Quoi ?! Non surtout pas ! Je vais avoir besoin d'elle, inutile de la brusquer, non j'ai une bien meilleure idée. Faites la conduire par vos hommes ici ! Ensuite attendez mes instructions.

-A ce que je vois, vous aimez vous aussi être ironique avec l'Histoire. Ricana l'homme de mer.

-Au travail ! Coupa Hodin avant de partir par une porte dérobée, se hâtant de rejoindre discrètement le château préparer ses desseins.

De son côté le capitaine sortit à son tour, sans un mot pour Rodrick qui interrogeait ses divers espions. Il se dirigea rapidement à son navire, accrochant à la patte d'un pigeon un petit rouleau de papier et lui intimant de retrouver ses hommes de main. Le volatile prit son envol et quelques minutes plus tard, se posa juste au dessus de la tête de deux hommes imposants, tapis dans l'ombre à observer une jeune personne habillé en marin. Les deux hommes furent rapidement agacés par les roucoulements de l'animal qui risquait de les faire repérer. L'un d'eux d'un geste captura l'oiseau, manquant de lui briser les ailes et remarqua le message. Il le parcouru rapidement et sourit à l'attention de son compère avant de regarder celle qui était désormais leur proie. Malgré leur imposante carrure, les deux hommes surent s'approcher au plus près de leur cible sans que cette dernière ne s'en aperçoive. Ce n'est qu'arrivés au plus proche qu'ils se signalèrent d'un éclaircissement de gorge. Raiponce, qui cherchait un chemin discret pour entrer au château se retourna, elle n'eut pas le temps de crier, ni même de voir les visages masqués des deux hommes qui l'agrippèrent aussitôt en l'empêchant d'émettre le moindre bruit. Avec une étonnante douceur, les hommes se chargèrent de la faire monter dans un chariot pour l'emmener dans une forêt un peu à l'écart de la ville. Descendant avec leur otage, les deux hommes dégagèrent un rideau de lierre, laissant apparaître une clairière calme et en son centre, un cauchemar qui hantait encore quelques fois Raiponce. La jeune reine se débattit de toutes ces forces en vain, la lutte était bien trop inégale. Quelques minutes plus tard, les deux brutes quittèrent la clairière satisfaits et amusés, tournant le dos à une immense tour. A son sommet, la reine Raiponce était couchée en position fœtale, pleurant à chaudes larmes, à nouveau séquestrée dans une tour mais cette fois…Sans cheveux magique…Ni de petit reptile pour lui tenir compagnie. A côté d'elle, cruel pied de nez du destin se trouvait une sacoche comparable à celle de son regretté Eugène avec à l'intérieur…un peu de peinture…


	15. Le prince des contes de fées

Chapitre 15 : Le prince des contes de fées…

A plusieurs heures de marche de la tour reculée où pleurait la reine Raiponce, ne trouvant réconfort qu'au travers de quelques dessins aux murs, tous macabres lui rappelant la tragique disparition d'Eugène, le capitaine satisfait rejoignit par une porte dérobée l'arrière salle d'un tripot mal famé. Après un rapide coup d'œil il retrouva celui avec qui il avait rendez-vous.

-Vous êtes en retard !

-Pardonnez-moi mon cher Rodrick mais pendant que vous échouez péniblement à rentrer dans les petits papiers de notre bon souverain certains d'entre nous travaillent !

-Travaillent ! De la piraterie plutôt, vous ne valez pas un sou mon pauvre ami !

-Pas un en effet mais 5000, ceux qui me sont promis par notre roi pour la mission confiée, vous pouvez le trouver et lui dire que tout a été fait selon ses desseins.

-Dites le lui vous-même ! Il vous attend à la table du fond, pour ma part je ne monnaie pas mon service à quelques sordides affaires, je suis chargé de la sécurité de notre royaume ! Le prévenir contre…

-Oui, cotre quoi comptez-vous protéger notre bon royaume corrompu ?

-Je vous interdis de considérer le royaume qui vous nourrit comme corrompu.

-Pourquoi donc ? La vérité est-elle si dure à entendre ? Cela fait des années qu'Elredor ne fait que tricher, voler, comploter. Pour Dieu sait quoi ! Ce n'est pas joli ! Oui j'en profite, je suis rémunéré pour ça, mais j'ai au moins la conscience de ce que je fais. Je suis corsaire, je me salis les mains et j'en tire bénéfice, au moins je sais ce que je suis, ce que je vaux, et il est certaines limites que je me refuse de franchir ! Jamais de violence, jamais de meurtres !

-Voudriez-vous vous faire passer pour un homme de bien, arrêtez vous allez me faire pleurer !

-Non je ne me considère pas comme un homme de bien, je sais ce que je suis et pourquoi j'agis ainsi, pour mes propres intérêts pécuniaires ! Et vous Rodrick ? Vous servez la couronne, savez-vous au moins pourquoi ? Vous dîtes-vous la nuit en allant vous coucher que vous êtes un homme bon ?

-Il suffit, le roi vous attend ! Coupa Rodrick en quittant la table, laissant sa consommation que le capitaine bu sans se faire prier avant de rejoindre Hodin, toujours anonyme.

-Vous avez mis le temps capitaine ! Que peut-il y avoir de si important pour que vous fassiez patienter ainsi le roi !

-Sans vouloir vous vexer je ne fais pas attendre le roi, mais un bougre qui cache son visage dans une taverne peu fréquentable ! Rétorqua le capitaine en s'asseyant sans en attendre la permission.

-Faîtes attention, votre insolence tend à dépasser les limites !

-Ca n'est pas de l'insolence, si vous tenez tant à avoir le respect dû à un monarque eh bien enlevez votre déguisement ridicule et portez votre couronne ! Vous verrez tout le monde vous saluera, mais tel que vous êtes, vous n'êtes pour moi guère plus qu'un nécessiteux ! Fit le capitaine en rotant bruyamment devant Hodin qui enrageait.

-Comment osez-vous ? Je devrais vous faire arrêter et croupir dans un cachot jusqu'à la fin de vos jours pour un tel comportement !

-Et ainsi vous découvrir aux yeux de tous. Comprenez une chose, si vous voulez la discrétion en prenant la peine de venir salir vos chaussures ici, porter des guenilles pour que personne ne sache qui vous êtes alors ne vous attendez pas à ce qu'un capitaine d'un grand navire marchand ne vienne vous faire des politesses ! Au mieux, il vous lancera une pièce !

-Mais quel affront espèce de….

-Vous penserez à ma la rendre cette pièce ! Ainsi que les 5000 promises ! Et cessez de vouloir m'insulter, remerciez-moi au contraire ! Regardez la table à côté ! Voyez cet homme qui se rit de vous ! Il se moque de la façon dont je vous traite ! Pensez vous qu'il puisse désormais une seule seconde imaginer que je discute actuellement avec un roi ?

-Ne profitez pas ainsi de la situation !

-Mais je n'en profite pas si vous saviez à quel point cela me coûte de vous parlez ainsi je préférerai tant vous lécher les chaussures dans le cadre d'une audience officielle dans la grande salle, vous faisant face dans votre habit royal ! Répondit le capitaine un sourire en coin.

-Assez ! Je veux bien passer sur votre insolence, mais je vous laisse deux minutes pour me parler de notre affaire !

-S'il plait à votre Majesté…

-Ne m'appelez pas ainsi idiot ! Fulmina Hodin !

-Ne hausse pas le ton avec moi canaille ! Lança alors le capitaine d'une voix forte, provoquant quelques sourires moqueurs aux tables voisines.

-Quoi ?!

-Chut…Voyez, je peux vous appeler Majesté maintenant ils penseront tous que je ne fais que me moquer d'un vagabond ! Alors que voulez-vous…Majesté ?!

-Où en est notre affaire ? Reprit Hodin avec une colère contenue.

-Eh bien vous pouvez sortir vos sacs de pièces d'or, votre… « Cargaison » a bien été livrée par ceux que vous connaissez là où vous souhaitiez !

-Et…Dans quel état se trouve cette…Cargaison comme vous dîtes ?

-Tel que vous l'aviez prévu ! Excellent état en aucun cas abimé et transportée avec le soin nécessaire.

-Parfait ! Quelqu'un vous a vu ?

-Personne ! Notre service de livraison est connu pour sa discrétion !

-Et sait-elle où elle est ?

-Elle ?

-La cargaison !

-Voyons, c'est une cargaison ! Cela ne peut réfléchir, raisonner ou éprouver des sentiments, ne confondez pas avec des personnes ! Railla la capitaine.

-J'ai toujours aimé imaginer les choses comme des personnes…

-Je vois. Répondit le capitaine qui comprit qu'Hodin voulait connaître l'état d'esprit de la jeune femme.

-Alors, faîtes ce petit travail d'imagination je vous prie !

-Eh bien c'est un objet assez fragile que vous nous avez demandé de livrer. Sans doute apeuré, peut être même désespéré. Ce n'est pas le genre d'objet que l'on transporte ainsi, avec une adresse donnée si tard ! Je suppose que c'est ce que vous vouliez ! Il faut dire votre demande de livraison a été soudaine, personne n'a pu la prévoir.

-Personne, pas même la cargaison ?

-Toujours votre idée farfelue de donner des sentiments aux objets ?

-Précisément !

-Dans ce cas la réponse est non ! La cargaison elle-même a dû être surprise ! Et pardonnez-moi mais que comptez-vous en faire ?

-Oh en prendre soin bien entendu !

-Je l'espère. Fit le capitaine à demi convaincu.

-N'ayez crainte je connais votre pseudo code d'honneur, je n'abime pas les objets rares que je puis acheter, je ne suis pas un roi qui jette son argent par les fenêtres !

-En parlant d'argent…

-Je sais vous souhaitez toucher votre part. Regardez à vos pieds ! Fit Hodin regardant le capitaine ramasser les sacs pour vérifier la somme.

-Mais…Le compte n'y est pas ! Il n'y a que…

-La moitié des 5000 pièces convenues c'est exact !

-Personne ne me fait de tour pareil peu importe que vous soyez un mendiant ou un roi vous allez me payer mon du ! Fit le capitaine soudain menaçant !

-Eh la doucement ! Doucement ! Asseyez-vous et écoutez ! Fit Hodin en levant les mains.

-Où est mon autre moitié ?!

-Ne vous en faîtes pas vous l'aurez ! Quand le travail sera terminé.

-Vous m'aviez demandé de vous livrer c'est fait !

-Pas tout à fait ! Il me faut que vous fassiez encore une chose avec cette cargaison.

-Quoi ? Non je refuse d'y toucher ! J'ai une éthique !

-Non il ne s'agit pas de ça voyons ! Je la veux en parfait état !

-Alors que voulez-vous ?

-Ce que je vous ai demandé…Une livraison !

-Je ne comprends pas. Répliqua le capitaine.

-C'est simple, vous n'avez posé cette cargaison qu'à un endroit de transit pour comment dire…La conditionner à mon gout ! Ceci étant fait je souhaite maintenant être livré définitivement. Une fois cela fait vous aurez les 2500 pièces d'or qu'il vous manque ! Tenez je vais même en rajouter 1000 de plus en bonus si vous souhaitez…Pour le service ! Et en voici déjà 500 pour vous motiver ! Fit Hodin en posant un nouveau sac de pièces sous le nez du capitaine.

-Qu'attendez-vous de moi ? Très cher…Client ! Demanda le capitaine en plongeant sa main dans le nouveau sac d'or.

-Oh mais rien de plus simple…Je veux un conte de fées !

-Pardon ?

-Vous n'avez jamais lu de contes de fées capitaine ?

-Comme tout un chacun.

-Eh bien je veux que vous transposiez ça à la réalité ! Imaginez, une belle princesse…non mieux, une charmante reine ! Prisonnière seule dans une haute tour reculée, gardée par d'affreux geôliers ! Et un preux chevalier qui arrive, défait les méchants et grimpe à la tour pour libérer la belle avant de la ramener au château pour vivre heureux à jamais ! Qu'en dîtes-vous ? Je sais, j'ai l'âme d'un écrivain ! Se félicita Hodin sous le regard circonspect du capitaine.

-J'en dis que je ne vous imaginais pas si fleur bleue et j'ai du mal à vous imaginer grimper une tour sauf votre respect.

-Ah mais cette partie c'est vous qui vous en occuperez !

-Moi ?

-Oui, le preux chevalier c'est vous ! Vous allez me libérer la belle de sa tour, vous présenter comme son sauveur agissant sur mon ordre ! Et vous allez la ramener au château où elle sera traitée encore mieux qu'elle ne peut l'imaginer…

-Je ne puis faire ça ! Elle m'a payé grassement pour lui garantir son anonymat, comment justifier que j'agisse en votre nom ? Et puis franchement, elle et vous…C'est ridicule, vous pourriez être son père…

-Vous vous imaginez sans doute plus crédible en prince charmant ? Un vulgaire corsaire mal rasé ?

-Au moins, nous n'avons pas une grande différence d'âge elle et moi…

-Je me moque de ce que vous pensez et vous n'êtes pas la pour juger de mes intentions ! Vous allez m'amener ma cargaison dans les conditions que je vous ai définies ! Et surtout faîtes en sorte que la cargaison voit ses derniers livreurs défaits ! Pour le côté théâtrale ! Vous avez compris ?

-Je ferai selon vos ordres…

-Alors comment se fait-il que vous soyez encore assis devant moi et pas déjà en route ? Conclut Hodin d'une voix cassante.

Le capitaine s'empressa de ramasser son trésor et fit prévenir quelques hommes de main avant de partir à la rencontre de ceux qu'il avait nommé les livreurs au roi Hodin afin de les informer de la suite à donner à la mission et enfin, partir délivrer la belle en danger. Au loin, dans sa tour enfermée, Raiponce continuait de pleurer à chaudes larmes, se remémorant les événements de ces dernières semaines. Sa vie était si merveilleuse. Elle était mariée, mère de famille, la petite princesse adorée de ses parents, adulée par son peuple, des cousines formidables qu'elle considérait presque comme des sœurs. Et tout a été détruit. Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'Anna propose à Eugène d'être le parrain de la nouvelle princesse ? Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'ils fassent ce voyage en Arendelle ? S'ils étaient restés sagement à Coronna rien de tout cela ne se serait produit, elle serait toujours la princesse du soleil et Eugène serait toujours auprès d'elle à s'émerveiller en voyant Pascal grandir, faire ses premiers pas, prononcer ses premiers mots…Au lieu de ça, Eugène a perdu la vie dans cette chambre du château d'Arendelle, assassiné par son oncle revenu d'entre les morts. Elle avait dû succéder à son père et le condamner. Mais surtout vivre avec ce fardeau qui l'écrasait et finalement se retrouver ici, seule, enlevée par des inconnus, séquestrée comme pendant son enfance et dans ses pires cauchemars désormais dans une haute tour, sans personne à qui parler ni espoir d'être retrouvée. Car qui savait qu'elle se trouvait à Elredor ? Personne. Même Neal qui l'avait aidé à embarquer pour les Iles du Sud ne savait pas où elle se destinait. Le capitaine du navire qui l'a conduit à Elredor ? Lui avait découvert son identité, il avait gardé ses objets personnels en gage, mais comment faire confiance à un corsaire ? Et comment pourrait-il savoir qu'elle avait été enlevée ? Par qui ? Et surtout emmenée où ? Toutes ces questions sans réponse, cette angoisse d'être seule enfermée ici à jamais, de ne plus jamais revoir sa patrie, ne plus jamais embrasser ceux qu'elle aimait, ne plus jamais caresser les cheveux de son fils hantait la jeune femme qui tentait d'extérioriser son malheur au travers de son formidable talent pour le dessin. Mais même ce dernier semblait l'avoir quitté. Le pinceau tremblait dans la main de la souveraine, les traits n'étaient plus harmonieux et seul le noir dominait. Jamais Raiponce n'était satisfaite et elle finissait par jeter la peinture sur le travail qu'elle commençait avant de retourner sur l'humble paillasse et pleurer son désespoir illustré par les grandes traces noires difformes qui illustraient le mur désormais. Epuisée à force de pleurer la reine de Coronna finit par s'endormir d'un sommeil agité de cauchemars comme toutes les nuits depuis le décès d'Eugene, mais cette fois-ci ce fut quelque peu différent. Des souvenirs remontaient, et pour une fois des souvenirs agréables et le sommeil de la reine fut paisible. Elle se remémorait ses retrouvailles avec Elsa et Anna. La première fois qu'elle les revoyait depuis la disparition de leurs parents alors qu'ils se rendaient à son mariage. Elle revoyait la distance que pouvait avoir Anna, puis sa chute sur la glace avant d'aller la voir et lui soigner la cheville pour danser avec Kristoff. Elle revoyait comment elle avait comploté avec Eugène et le livreur de glace pour surprendre la jeune rousse et qu'elle reçoive la demande en mariage la plus romantique possible. Ces souvenirs étaient si agréables mais semblaient si loin, pourtant la scène s'était passée moins de deux ans auparavant…la veille de la naissance de Pascal ! Dans le songe, Raiponce, heureuse ressenti la première contraction qui annonçait l'arrivée de son fils et cela la réveilla.

Raiponce cette fois ne sortit pas du sommeil en hurlant ou en sueur, non, elle se sentait heureuse malgré son statut de prisonnière. Elle était même quelque peu étonnée que cela fut un souvenir des sœurs d'Arendelle, celles qu'elle tenait pour responsable de ses malheurs qui lui redonnait le sourire mais qu'importe cela fut efficace. Elle avait besoin de mettre une image sur ces doux souvenirs et attrapa ce qu'il restait de peinture pour se placer devant la partie de mur encore vierge de son désespoir pictural. Cette fois la reine de Coronna ne s'empara pas du noir, non, son œuvre allait être colorée, elle souhaitait représenter sa jeune cousine dansant aux bras de Kristoff venant de la demander en mariage ! Un jour béni ! Mais alors qu'elle s'appliquait à rendre le visage de sa cousine le plus joyeux possible des bruits lui firent stopper son geste. Tendant l'oreille elle reconnu immédiatement le bruit d'une bataille. Des hommes étaient en train de combattre à l'épée non loin de la tour. Ses ravisseurs ? Soudain les terreurs qui avaient quitté Raiponce revinrent en elle avec violence. Elle lâcha son pinceau, laissant sa cousine danser sans visage et alla se prostrer sur sa paillasse comme un petit animal, se retenant pour pleurer le plus silencieusement possible alors que les bruits se rapprochaient. La jeune reine était aux aguets, et semblait entendre des pas à l'intérieur de la tour, quelqu'un semblait avoir forcé le passage et grimpait. Raiponce se prit la tête dans les mains comme elle se cachait jadis dans ses longs cheveux d'or puis un bruit la figea de terreur. Cela frappait dans le plancher, une première fois, puis une seconde, et encore, et encore, et encore. A chaque frappe, Raiponce sentit son cœur s'arrêter de battre, et, quand la trappe céda elle éclata en sanglots, fermant les yeux et se prostrant davantage, priant pour que tout aille très vite. Si elle devait être tuée, au moins elle rejoindrait son bien aimé Eugène, mais qui s'occuperait de Pascal ? La pensée de son fils la terrorisa alors qu'elle devinait l'individu juste derrière elle mais curieusement, alors qu'elle craignait d'être violentée seule une main se posa doucement sur son épaule.

-Chut, calmez-vous tout va bien, je suis la pour vous aider. Donnez moi votre main, je vais vous sortir de ce cauchemar…Fit une voix douce derrière elle, lui tendant une main amicale qu'elle prit et se retourna.

-Qui êtes…Vous ! Vous mais…Mais que faîtes vous ici ?! Fit la souveraine en reconnaissant le capitaine.

-Je suis à votre service…Altesse ! Répondit-il avec une révérence.

-Mais…Comment ?

-Venez, sortons, nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps ! Nous avons capturé deux de vos ravisseurs mais d'autres peuvent venir nous devons fuir ! Coupa le capitaine

Ce dernier l'entraîna dans les escaliers de la tour, les descendant en vitesse avec Raiponce qui bien qu'à bout de souffle respira profondément une fois dehors le gout de la liberté retrouvée. Elle se risqua à enlever une chaussure pour sentir l'herbe fraiche sous les pieds. La jeune reine eût comme une impression de déjà vu. Ce plaisir de sortir, et au fond d'elle cette angoisse, pratiquement les mêmes qu'elle avait connu quelques années auparavant quand Eugène l'avait fait descendre pour l'emmener voir les lanternes. Elle prit encore quelques bouffées alors qu'ils avaient fuit vers une sorte de camp de base. A côté d'elle, elle repéra un ustensile qu'elle aimait utiliser, une poêle à frire. La saisissant, elle se retourna alors le visage déterminé, menaçant le capitaine.

-Maintenant répondez, qui êtes vous ? Et comment êtes vous arrivé jusqu'à moi ?!

-Eh la on se calme ma jolie… Répliqua la capitaine en évitant de justesse un coup.

-Je répète qui êtes vous et comment êtes vous arrivé jusqu'à moi ?!

-Grace à ceci…

-Mon anneau royal ? Demanda Raiponce en se radoucissant.

-Oui que voulez-vous, je suis attaché à mes clients fortunés, alors j'ai demandé à un de mes hommes de confiance de vous suivre de loin. Non je ne voulais pas vous espionner, je voulais être certain de votre sécurité. A croire que cela fut une bonne intuition car il est venu quelques heures plus tard m'informer de votre enlèvement par toute une bande. Alors j'ai été demander de l'aide au roi Hodin pour vous libérer…

-Quoi ? Vous avez trahie ma confiance ?! Vous m'aviez juré de taire mon identité ! Vociféra Raiponce.

-Stop arrêtez de jouer avec cette poêle vous allez blesser quelqu'un. Vous devriez me remercier au contraire ! Si je n'avais pas prévenu le roi, je n'aurai pas eu l'aide de ses gardes pour venir vous libérer ! Tenez venez par la ! Si je n'avais pas rompu ma promesse, vous seriez encore en train de pleurer sur votre paillasse, toujours aux griffes de ces hommes ! Termina le capitaine montrant une cage.

-Quoi ?...Eux ?! Non Comment est-ce possible ?! Fit Raiponce qui se figea en voyant le visage de ses deux geôliers.

-Vous…Vous connaissez ces hommes ? Interrogea le capitaine.

-Oh oui je les connais…Ils ont été pendant un temps les compagnons de mon époux avant de le trahir pour travailler pour celle qui m'a séquestré pendant 18 ans ! Les frères Stabbington ! A mon retour mon père leur a accordé une amnistie les bannissant de Coronna…Encore une erreur ! Fit Raiponce avec dégout à la vue des deux frères.

\- Emmenez-les ! Le roi a donné des ordres, tous les prisonniers doivent être transférés à la forteresse ! Je suis désolée de ce qu'il vous est arrivé votre Altesse. Tenez, laissez-moi vous rendre votre anneau.

-Non ! Il me faut rester discrète.

-Je crains votre Majesté que vous ne puissiez plus avoir de couverture. Des personnes vous ont enlevés et nous ne connaissons toujours pas les commanditaires. Le roi m'a demandé de vous conduire à son château, il garantira votre sécurité et se tient prêt à vous héberger avec tous les honneurs dus à votre rang mais aussi avec la plus grande discrétion.

-Mais…

-Altesse, permettez-moi d'insister. Je suis un marchand, j'ai déjà eu l'honneur de traiter avec le roi. C'est un homme bon je vous assure et je pense humblement qu'il vaut mieux pour vous d'accepter son invitation…Il vient par son intervention de vous sauver la vie !

-C'est vous qui m'avez sauvé…

-Vous me faîtes trop d'honneur. Non je n'ai été que l'envoyé du roi, sans ses moyens, je n'aurai rien pu faire seul. Le mérite lui revient. Moi je ne suis la que pour veiller à votre sécurité et protéger mes intérêts. Comment recevrais-je la somme que vous m'avez promise si vous n'êtes plus de ce monde après tout. Tenta de plaisanter le capitaine.

-Soit ! Emmenez-moi ! Et rendez-moi également mon grimoire et mes feuillets !

-Je ne puis pour l'heure, ils sont à l'abri sur mon navire. Je protège vos intérêts, je n'ai montré au roi que votre anneau, afin de prouver votre identité, mais rien de plus.

-Astucieux…Et assez noble de la part d'un marchand.

-Que voulez-vous je me suis attaché à vous. Fit le capitaine.

A ces mots ce dernier invita la jeune femme à monter dans un petit carrosse puis prit la tête du convoi pour se diriger vers le château d'Elredor avant de venir tenir compagnie à la souveraine afin qu'elle se sente moins seule et pour la rassurer quelque peu alors que cette dernière exigeait que les frères Stabbington soient remis aux autorités de Coronna afin qu'elle puisse les condamner elle même. Au bout de quelques heures ils arrivèrent enfin et firent entrer Raiponce par une entrée discrète avant de la conduire aux étages où des domestiques furent avertis de son arrivée et lui avaient préparé de somptueux appartements ainsi que plusieurs tenues que la reine de Coronna trouva absolument magnifiques bien qu'assez différentes de ce qu'elle avait l'habitude de voir aussi bien en son royaume qu'aux Iles du Sud ou encore à Arendelle.

-Hodin veut que je porte une de ces tenues ?

-Le roi aime voir ses invités vêtues à la mode du royaume, il est très fier de ses couturiers.

-Ma foi, s'il est mon sauveur, je peux bien m'en accommoder, de toute manière je ne vais pas rester dans cette tenue !

-Non votre Altesse, il m'aura été plaisant de vous transformer en femme d'équipage mais la marinière ne vous sied guère. S'amusa le capitaine.

-Que dîtes-vous de celle-ci ? Proposa Raiponce en montrant une tenue verte qui aurait beaucoup plu à Anna d'Arendelle.

-Je vous verrais davantage avec la mauve à côté, elle fera ressortir davantage vos yeux, et cette couleur semble vous attirer.

-C'est…ma couleur favorite en effet. Rougit Raiponce avant de poursuivre en observant la tenue : Je pense que vous avez raison ! Vous avez du gout pour les toilettes féminines !

-C'est toujours plus simple quand la dame à vêtir est aussi sublime que vous…

-Flatteur, vous feriez un très bon courtisant !

-J'étais sincère votre Altesse… D'ailleurs, permettez-moi un conseil qui vous sera utile en ces murs. Fit-il soudain sérieux.

-Qu'y a-t-il ?

-Ne parlez à personne ici. Hodin a des oreilles absolument partout. Dites lui en le moins possible sur votre visite ici et méfiez-vous de ses propositions, elles pourraient se révéler dangereuses…

-Je croyais vous avoir entendu dire qu'il était un bon roi !

-Tout à l'heure, devant ses hommes oui, mais puisque nous sommes en ce moment à l'abri des regards et des oreilles je puis me permettre d'être sincère !

-Quel est votre intérêt à me livrer cette information ? Il est votre principale source de revenus ! Pourquoi me le dépeindre ainsi.

-L'estime que je puis avoir pour certaines personnes vaut à mes yeux bien plus qu'un sac d'or. Je vous en conjure reine Raiponce, soyez extrêmement prudente avec cet homme. Tenez prenez ceci. Fit-il en lui confiant une sorte de sifflet de marin.

-Qu'est ce que c'est ?

-Une porte de sortie…Si vous avez besoin vous n'aurez qu'à me siffler votre Majesté.

-J'en prends note ! Merci du conseil mon sauveur…Je me rends compte que je ne connais même pas votre nom.

-Cela n'a que peu d'importance…

-J'insiste monsieur…

-De toute façon vous ne le croiriez pas…

-Pourquoi vous portez un nom ridicule ? Petit Pois ? Haricot ? Médor ?... Ria la reine.

-Non pas du tout, je me prénomme Flannagan. Tout le monde m'appelle le capitaine Flynn.

-Vous me faîtes marcher ? Je ne vous pensais pas homme à rire du malheur d'une femme. Répliqua Raiponce soudain contrariée.

-Je vous l'avais dit que vous n'alliez pas me croire…Moi aussi sa disparition me peine sachez le…

-Attendez quoi ?

-Votre mari ! Eugène ! Je l'ai bien connu vous savez…

-Qu'est ce que vous me racontez la ?

-Nous étions dans le même orphelinat lui et moi ! C'est moi qui lui ai montré le livre des aventures de Flannagan Rider. Nous l'adorions tous les deux, moi pour le prénom et l'aventure, lui pour ce que représentait le personnage…Ce fut notre espoir. Puis à 15 ans j'ai quitté l'orphelinat quand lui en avait 11. Nos chemins se sont séparés, ce n'est que plus tard, adultes que nous nous sommes à nouveau croisés, nous avons eu quelques affaires ensemble…C'était avant qu'il ne vous rencontre. Quand j'ai appris son mariage j'étais tellement heureux pour lui, je me souvenais du gamin rêveur, portant un chapeau troué trop grand pour lui. Dans ma vie j'ai commis des erreurs, mais le prendre sous mon aile enfant fut ma meilleure action, j'y repense souvent…Enfin peu importe, oubliez donc tout ça.

-Pour être franche, j'ai lu ce livre et…C'est vrai que vous ressemblez à ce personnage…Capitaine Flynn !

-Ah oui ? Vous êtes bien la première à me le dire. Répondit Flynn en soupirant avant de prendre congé.

Le capitaine tourna pour prendre une des nombreuses portes dérobées du château d'Elredor, il devait rejoindre Hodin pour le prévenir de la livraison et récupérer son dû. Sur le chemin il ne pu s'empêcher de se dégouter de lui-même. Il avait tout ce temps regardé Raiponce dans les yeux, quelque chose chez cette femme lui plaisait. Malgré les souffrances de la vie, une petite flamme brillait dans ses yeux qui l'avait conquis et cette dernière conversation ! Il venait de se souvenir des moments lointains, quand enfant il rêvait à un avenir meilleur, celui d'être un héros, comme Flannagan Rider et partir défendre la veuve et l'orphelin et même à la fin la princesse perdue. Il venait lui aussi de sauver la belle demoiselle en détresse mais il ne s'agissait que d'un faux sauvetage à la suite d'un enlèvement qu'il avait lui-même commandité sur ordre. Quel piètre prince il avait fait et surtout, il cachait à Raiponce son implication et son double jeu envers Hodin, tout ça pour quelques sacs d'or. Il ouvrait les yeux seulement maintenant, étais-ce ça qu'il rêvait pour sa vie, être un mercenaire à la solde de personnes puissantes et pas toujours recommandables ? Non il n'en voulait plus ! Cette mission serait la dernière. Il préviendrait Hodin, prendrait l'argent et tacherait de disparaître, au besoin il emmènera Raiponce loin d'Elredor pour racheter sa faute. Avec un peu de chance, la reine de Coronna ne saura jamais à quel point il avait pu la trahir. Si cela arrivait, et ce passait bien, il se jura à lui-même de tout faire pour la reine, la veuve de son ami disparu et qu'un jour, il lui avouerait sa faute. Cette promesse faite il prit une grande inspiration avant de pousser la porte d'un cabinet secret et y retrouver Hodin en discussion avec Rodrick.


	16. Une mauvaise affaire

Chapitre 16 : Une mauvaise affaire.

-Vous êtes sur de ce que vous avancez Rodrick ?

-Oui votre Majesté, mes informateurs sont fiables et sont formels, ils ont repéré ce navire, il ne fait aucun doute qu'il fait voile vers nos côtes. Nous n'avons reçu aucune annonce officielle de leur venue il n'y a donc pas de doute possible c'est bien ce que vous pressentiez depuis longtemps déjà…L'hiver vient !

-Comment être sur qu'elle est bien avec eux ?

-Voyons Altesse, nous connaissons le lien qui l'unit avec le vaisseau qui nous arrive et nos espions l'ont aperçu il y a quelques temps de cela en partance pour ce territoire…Il n'y a pas de doute possible !

-Dans combien de temps ce navire arrivera-t-il ?

-Au vu de sa vitesse de croisière et à supposer qu'il souhaite rester discret il attendra une marée favorable pour s'ancrer dans les calanques et si possible de nuit. Je pense qu'ils attendront la nouvelle lune pour plus de discrétion, celle-ci étant dans trois jours !

-Cela me laisse du temps pour mon invitée en somme, bon travail Rodrick, continuez votre tour de garde, attendez le navire et dites moi si elle est la ! Je veux être sur de la présence de la reine…

-Pardonnez moi de vous couper Altesse mais votre livreur est devant la porte, permettez que je me retire j'ai compris vos ordres. Coupa Rodrick en tendant quelques feuillets au roi puis quittant la pièce.

-Tiens ! Voici donc notre prince presque charmant qui vient me faire son rapport ! Alors avez-vous sauvé la belle ?

-Et vous ? Auriez-vous oublié que vous êtes en vos murs pour continuer de dissimuler ainsi votre visage roi Hodin ?

-Méfiez-vous capitaine Flynn ! Vous n'avez plus votre avantage de la couverture ici, gardez votre insolence pour vous ! Rétorqua Hodin agacé par le manque de respect du corsaire.

-Je n'en ferai rien…Et vous comptez si je ne m'abuse sur mon aide pour d'autres livraisons dans trois jours visiblement. Sachez que je refuse…

-Vous vous mêlez de ce qui ne vous regarde pas capitaine et de toute façon je ne souhaite en aucun cas vos services !

-Alors la chose est donc entendu, pardonnez altesse mon outrecuidance. Répliqua le capitaine avec une révérence hypocrite.

-Laissez tomber les convenances je vous sais bien trop mal éduqué pour une révérence correcte ! Répondez à ma question plutôt !

-La reine Raiponce est installée dans ses appartements et semble apprécier la robe mauve que vous lui avez fait préparer, elle vous est par ailleurs reconnaissante de l'avoir extirpé de ce mauvais pas.

-Bien ! Vous avez pris soin de préciser mon rôle ?

-Evidemment ! Sans votre aide elle serait toujours captive, elle sait à qui elle doit sa liberté, et est soulagée d'avoir vu ses ravisseurs enfermés, d'ailleurs cela va poser un léger problème…

-Les frères Stabbington ? Et pourquoi donc ?

-Eh bien votre Altesse, je sais que vous appréciez leurs services mais la reine Raiponce exige qu'ils soient remis aux autorités de Coronna afin qu'elle puisse les juger et les condamner dans son royaume.

-Stupide ! Ils ont été condamné au bannissement, je leur ai accordé ici un asile. Qui plus est le…Appelons crime qu'ils ont commis a eu lieu sur le territoire d'Elredor, cette affaire ne concerne donc pas Coronna.

-Je sais bien votre Majesté, néanmoins c'est la reine Raiponce la victime…Elle peut donc demander malgré tout une réparation avec la condamnation de ces hommes et je sais que ça n'est pas ce que vous voulez.

-Foutaise, l'Etat c'est moi, la Justice c'est moi ! Je les relâcherai, elle n'aura rien à dire !

-Dans ce cas vous avez perdu du temps et de l'argent à la faire enlever pour la sauver…

-Je ne vous permets pas !

-Je ne connais pas vos desseins et je ne souhaite pas les connaître, chacun son business ! Mais il n'est pas nécessaire d'être un fin limier pour comprendre que vous avez monté ce stratagème pour gagner la confiance de la reine. Si elle est venue anonyme c'est qu'au départ elle ne souhaitait pas spécialement vous rencontrer, peut être se méfiait-elle je n'en sais rien. Mais si vous commencez par ne pas accéder à ses requêtes vous n'aurez pas sa confiance et…Pour avoir passé un peu de temps en sa compagnie elle est du genre assez bornée…Ou alors Altesse…Laissez la reine repartir, je compte lever l'ancre demain, je puis aisément la ramener chez elle ! Elle vous sera reconnaissante de l'avoir sauvé, entretiendra des relations diplomatiques avec vous et vous pourrez signer des contrats commerciaux ! N'est ce pas ce que vous voulez !

-Vous ne savez rien Capitaine ! Cessez donc de présumer ! Qui êtes vous pour ainsi me conseiller !

-Peu importe ce que vous souhaitez à vrai dire votre Majesté. Je l'ai libéré de sa tour elle était terrorisée, et se sentir dans ce château ne la rend certainement pas heureuse, elle doit vouloir repartir. Si je l'emmenais cela vous ferait passer pour un bon roi qui ne pense qu'au bien de la reine ! Permettez que je récupère son grimoire et son feuillet et lui rapporter pour lui annoncer que je peux l'embarquer demain !...Je vanterai auprès d'elle votre personne ! Je veux bien faire cela gratuitement ! Mieux, inutile de me verser le bonus promis, considérez votre Altesse que je ne fais ça qu'en tant que personne dévouée à votre cause…

-Tout bien réfléchi, je pense que vous avez raison ! Je vais dire à la reine que j'accepte de lui transférer les prisonniers qui suivront son départ sur un navire militaire…Mais malheureusement d'ici la ces hommes auront réussi à tromper la vigilance de mes gardes et s'enfuir ! Elle pourra le croire après tout ils ont été quelques temps avec son époux qui était un spécialiste de l'évasion n'est ce pas ?

-Une idée formidable Majesté ! Vanta faussement le capitaine Flynn.

-Comme toutes mes idées !

-Certainement votre Altesse ! Permettez que j'aille désormais annoncer à la reine votre décision et se tenir prête pour notre départ ?

\- Rappelez-moi quand vous ai-je dit que j'étais d'accord pour que vous embarquiez mon invitée sur votre coque de noix dès demain ?

-Je…Fit le capitaine soudain mal à l'aise.

-Dites-moi capitaine…Quel intérêt avez-vous à refuser une partie de l'argent promis pour ramener cette jeune femme chez elle ? Demanda Hodin intéressé.

-Majesté ! Majesté ! Pardonnez-moi de vous interrompre j'ai reçu une nouvelle ! De nouveaux informateurs ! Elles sont bien la ! Ils ont observé le pont à la longue vue et au profit d'une plus grande vitesse viennent de rentrer ! Elsa et Emma sont à bord ! Lança Rodrick qui venait de rentrer haletant dans le petit cabinet !

-Sors donc d'ici idiot ! Nous en reparleront plus tard ! Fulmina Hodin qui le regarda sortir, furieux qu'il ait été suffisamment stupide pour donner les noms devant un tiers.

-Les reines jumelles ? Ce sont elles qui vous intéresse ? Que comptez-vous leur faire ? Demanda le capitaine inquiet.

-Ce ne sont pas vos affaires capitaine et je vous somme d'oublier cette information sur le champ !

-Mais…

-Mais rien du tout ! Vous me semblez vouloir vous intéresser d'un peu trop près à mes affaires ! Vous l'avez dit vous-même chacun son business ! Vous aurez remarqué la façon complaisante dont je ne m'intéresse pas aux cargaisons que vous déchargez à l'abri des douanes du port vous laissant faire vos affaires ! Faites-en autant pour moi ! Et répondez ! Quel est votre intérêt à vouloir éloigner si rapidement la reine Raiponce ?

-Je…Absolument…Aucun ! C'est…Pour vous servir et…Récupérer l'argent qu'elle m'a promis évidemment ! Tenta de répondre le capitaine.

-Bien sur c'est évident…Se contenta de répondre Hodin qui avait parfaitement compris que quelque chose de beaucoup plus puissant que l'argent motivait l'homme de mer.

-Donc puis-je préparer un retour éventuel ?...Se risqua le capitaine Flynn.

-Non merci, je pense que la reine Raiponce va rester quelques temps en ces murs. Vous m'avez bien servi capitaine et j'apprécie votre zèle sur cette dernière affaire mais je m'en voudrais de vous retenir davantage vous êtes sans doute occupé à d'autres tractations, aussi vous pouvez disposer et…Oh j'allais oublier, bien entendu, vous attendez votre solde, 2500 pièces d'or, ainsi que les 500 de bonus restant.

-Je…Votre altesse est trop bonne avec moi.

Hodin, pour toute réponse se contenta de frapper dans ses mains en appelant les gardes supposés apporter l'argent promis. Quelques secondes plus tard, quatre hommes en armes pénétrèrent dans le petit cabinet secret mais aucun d'eux ne portaient de sacs d'or destinés au capitaine. Au lieu de ça, n'ayant aucunement besoin de l'ordre du souverain ils se saisissaient immédiatement de Flynn qui se débattait mais la lutte était trop inégale et en quelques instants ses mains furent liées dans son dos et il était tenu en respect par les lames des militaires tandis qu'il était à genoux, face au roi.

-Libérez-moi ! Fulmina-t-il.

-Voici pour votre paiement, en vous remerciant bien. Se contenta de répondre Hodin avec satisfaction.

-Personne ne rompt de marché avec moi Hodin espèce de…

-Eh là attention à vos paroles ! Je ne romps rien du tout ! Je vous dois 3000 pièces et c'est justement la somme de l'amende que je vous inflige pour votre insolence envers ma personne pendant notre affaire ! Et un tel délit est également puni de cachot ! Emmenez-le ! Rassurez-vous capitaine, vous allez être indisponible un certain temps je me chargerai de raccompagner au mieux mon invitée, et lui rendre ses précieux biens que vous avez eu la gentillesse de me confier…Joli cœur ! Termina Hodin.

Le roi regarda plus que satisfait ses gardes emmener hors de la pièce le capitaine Flynn tandis qu'il se replongeait dans la lecture des documents apportés par la reine Raiponce. Du coin de l'œil il aperçu Rodrick et lui fit signe d'entrer reposant immédiatement le grimoire. Les deux hommes se firent face à face et finalement Rodrick rompit le silence.

-A titre personnel votre Altesse je ne suis pas fâché de constater que vous ayez décidé de mettre ce vaurien sous les verrous !

-Ca n'est pas pour vous faire plaisir dans votre querelle enfantine avec lui Rodrick, croyez bien que j'ai d'autres chats à fouetter ! Et le capitaine Flynn commençait à devenir un élément un peu trop gênant.

-Insupportable vous voulez dire, et sans aucune délicatesse !

-Ceci est bien le cadet de mes soucis et au contraire la seule chose qui a fait que je ne l'ai pas fait arrêter avant. Lui seul osait me braver et me tenir des discours que je ne voulais pas forcément entendre mais il m'a permis à chaque fois de prendre des décisions plutôt bonnes pour moi. Non ce sont ces origines qui commencent à devenir dangereuses…Et toi qui en plus lance une information confidentielle !

-Je suis désolé votre Altesse cela ne se reproduira pas ! Mais ses origines je ne comprends pas…Il était orphelin non ? En quoi cela vous gêne-t-il ?

-Le fait d'avoir côtoyé la reine Raiponce et d'avoir le béguin pour elle…

-Lui ?...Avec la reine Raiponce ? Mais c'est parfaitement ridicule !

-On voit que tu connaissais bien mal son mari ! Eugène Fitzerbergh !

-A quoi cela m'avancerait-il de le connaître ?

-C'était un aventurier, un bandit, Flynn Rider qu'il se faisait appeler ! A ton avis pourquoi ce pseudonyme ?

-Attendez vous voudriez me faire croire que le capitaine Flynn aurait été un modèle pour lui, c'est ridicule voyons !

-Oh non ça ne l'est pas ! Tu le sais à quel point j'ai cherché, pour finalement trouver Fitzerbergh ! Dans son orphelinat…Le capitaine était son ami ! Tu pensais que c'était par hasard si j'ai décidé de l'engager comme corsaire dès ses 16 ans ?

-Mais…S'il connaissait Fitzerbergh l'arrêter maintenant pourrait amener la reine à avoir des soupçons vous ne croyez pas ?

-Le risque est moins grand que de le laisser dans les parages !

-Pourquoi ?

-Rodrick tu es encore plus sot que je ne le craignais ! Eugène mort récemment et la reine Raiponce qui arrive sur nos côtes anonymement tu trouves que c'est un hasard peut être ? Et hasard aussi si depuis la mort du roi Quentin, le duc de Laffortat nous a quitté en embarquant la faiseuse de neige qui comme par hasard également selon tes propres espions va revenir sur nos côtes avec sa nouvelle jumelle et son idiote de cadette ? Que des hasards c'est ça ?!

-Non…Sans doute pas votre Majesté. S'excusa Rodrick.

-Bien ! Alors maintenant imagine si ce fouineur de capitaine, enamouré par le joli minois de l'épouse de son ami mort décide de lui parler…Qu'elle lui explique pourquoi elle est ici et qu'il mène l'enquête pour elle sur Fitzerbergh ?!

-Je n'avais pas vu cela sous cet angle !

-Moi si ! Alors officiellement pour la petite reine, son joli marin nous a quitté ! Il a pris la mer pour continuer ses activités peu recommandables ! D'ailleurs tu vas t'assurer que nous puissions voir cet après midi depuis le balcon du château au loin son navire ! Suis-je bien clair ?!

-Très clair ! Et que dois-je faire de lui ?

-Tu m'as dit nouvelle lune dans trois jours ? Donc grande marée dans quatre ?...

-Ah !...Le cachot humide !

-Tout juste ! Va t'occuper de cette affaire ! Prépare des espions pour l'arrivée des reines ! Et continues de trouver ceux que nous cherchons !

-A vos ordres mon roi !

Hodin regarda Rodrick sortir en soupirant face à l'imbécilité de ce dernier. Une fois certain d'être à nouveau seul dans ce cabinet, il ressorti le grimoire de Raiponce, observant à nouveau les traces de larmes sur la page racontant la prophétie de l'Yggdrasil. Soupirant il ressorti de sa poche un médaillon qu'il ouvrit et regarda nostalgique le visage de la personne depuis des années disparue, soupirant il dit à la fois pour lui-même et pour le portrait : « Quelle ironie ! Ceux qui ont causé ta perte seront ceux qui me sauveront ! Je les ferais payer, je te vengerai je te le promets ! » Puis il referma le bijou, remettant ainsi au secret le portrait de celle qui fut connu sous le nom de Mère Gothel avant de sortir retrouver sa charmante invitée bien décidé à lui prouver qu'il ne souhaitait que l'aider dans sa quête…


End file.
